Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
by TheBananaSlug
Summary: Millennium seems to have returned, and the British Government is in need of a new League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. So, they allow the Hellsing Organization to recruit the new generation to combat the New Millennium. Includes distrustful spies, descendants of familiar characters, broken children, and a past monster Britain wants to forget. RATED M. SOME CONTINUITY SKIPS.
1. A New Era

**DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Hellsing and League of Extraordinary Gentlemen belong to their respective creators, along with all the characters from other works of fictions that appear onwards. This is non-profit and only done for practice and comfort.**

* * *

**The Banana Slug: Well, this was something I really wanted to do. For some bizarre reason I think these two franchises could work together…with some major tid-bits changed and re-worked as per fanfiction norms.**

**There will be a few set rules:**

* * *

**1) There WAS an old League, but there will be a few canon overhauls.**

**2) It is set AFTER the main Hellsing story, but there will be a few canon overhauls.**

**3) Due to inconsistencies in other stories, there will be, you guessed it, a few canon overhauls.**

**4) Some plot points will be borrowed from the volumes, for familiarities sake.**

**5) Most of Volume III will be omitted, for author's taste's sake.**

* * *

**As with Young Justice: Halls of Arkham and my attempt to be Grant Morrison, I shall attempt to become Alan Moore. No easy task, a task that is impossible for a worm such as me, for a fanfiction writer is but a flea to a titan like Moore.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**Chapter 1: A New Era**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan.**

**June, 2009**

A boy who was actually a man looked around, standing on the rubble as he looked at his watch. He sighed and dug his hand into his dark hair as he pulled off his glasses calmly, wiping them on his shirt as he stood on the wreckage before him, the toppled buildings in the distance.

Japan was a land plagued by titans that attack the mainland for food and a place to roost, with the Japanese government defending it with a series of titanic automatons named Gundam. Rumor has it that they are working on a new type of automaton that would dwarf the Gundam in power and size, but the paramilitary organization NERV kept it a heavily-guarded secret for the moment.

The boy who was actually a man sighed and sat on a stone slab, looking at the carnage before him. He never chose this strange form of immortality, forced to ingest a toxin by a dark organization. He was a detective of great renown, named Jimmy Kudo, who was able to solve any case given to him with the simplest of clues. Now known as Conan Edogawa by his friends and peers in this form, but uses a fool to do his work when the situation calls for it. This man is a detective as well, but a drunk, a braggart, and abusive to Conan.

As he sat, looking at the stars, his friend and current guardian Ran Mouri walked to him holding a bag of groceries and nudged him with said bag. "Conan? Conan," she called to him softly, "Are you sure you'll be fine out here? It might come back."

"After the beating it took, I doubt it," sighed Conan, lost in his thoughts, "I think I'll go find my friends and hang out with them."

"Okay…" she said with worry, looking around a few more times, "Just…just don't be out too late." She looked back a few times before walking away with her groceries in hand. The boy who was a man looked over at her rear, couldn't help but take a look. He sighed again, with regret and hope.

"Yes…it is a beautiful sight."

The dark voice in his head caused him to jump and look around in shock, speaking in clear Japanese. He turned around to see a figure in the far distance, a figure in a blood-red coat and long-rimmed hat colored the same as the coat. Burning yellow glasses seen glistening in the sun as the man walked closer and closer to the boy.

Conan couldn't move, he wasn't afraid nor brave. It was as if this man wanted him to want to stay right there…just to talk to him.

The man finally approached Conan, revealing his face. A pale European man with long black hair and a calm yet unnerving grin. "That girl…quite the figure, hm?" he said again in Japanese.

"Yes…" Conan said to him, looking at the man with contempt and suspicion, "Such…fluency in Japanese for a Caucasian. Where did you learn? Hudson? Bainbridge? Yale?"

"Miskatonic, to be frank," said the man, "What else can you…point out?"

"Well…" started Conan, putting his glasses on as he glared at the man, "I say European, due to facial features. Perhaps Romanian or Italian. Rich by the look of your outfit, obviously custom made and…you…" He gulped, hoping nothing extreme would happen from his final deduction, "…You're skin is quite pale. I heard your voice in my head…some time ago…and I looked at your teeth…when you talked. A vampire…correct?"

The man said nothing, only slowly moved his white gloved hands up and began to slowly clap before him with the pentagrams etched into the top of the gloves clearly seen. "Bravo. You are a detective comparable to the great Sherlock Holmes." Before Conan could smile and gloat a bit from the comment, the vampire held out his hand and said with a dark hiss and a wide grin, "Alucard. Pleased to meet you Jimmy Kudo."

"Alucard?" questioned Conan, reaching out and shaking the vampire's white-gloved hand, "Alucard. A _lazy _reassembling of your real name…**Count Dracula**. What do you want with me?"

"Straight to the point, hm?" chuckled Alucard, sliding his hand from Conan's and answering calmly, "I was sent to escort you to Mexico, along with a friend waiting for us at the docks. Speaking of which…" He turned and walked down the bloody and destroyed street, then turning to the confused Conan and saying, "Come…or I'll **make** you come."

Conan gulped loudly and rushed over to Alucard's side as the two walked down the street with the docks overhead. Alucard looked down and smiled, then continuing with joy, "Now then…where was I? Oh yes. Mexico. We have already informed your professor friend, he was uneasy but my superior won him over. She's the more diplomatic one. An envelope is being sent to the Mouri's, saying you have been cordially invited to a special boarding school in England. Something easily fabricated, due to your 'bizarrely' good grades."

"Wait a moment!" called out Conan, "You think I am coming with you just like that? You think you can just make the decisions for me and whisk me away to Mexico without telling me anything?"

"Calm yourself, Detective Kudo," said Alucard with an amused laugh, "All will be explained in the ship. My superiors would never have sent me unless we were sure you are a useful asset to our League." The two finally made it to the docks, claw markings of gargantuan size scarred the docks with fishing boats smashed against the reef.

"Yes, but you haven't answered my question. What makes you think I will agree to join this League of yours?" questioned Conan with a glare.

"Because we need you," said Alucard with a deep frown, looking down at the small detective, "A force wishes to take over the world, a force I thought I destroyed some time ago. It will stretch from Europe to Asia, claiming your little hovel of a nation and forcing everyone to its knees, and no giant robot will save you from that."

Alucard turned to Conan again and said deeply, "Like I said, you are a detective of Sherlock Holmes' league, if he were still alive I'd be confronting him but he has been long since dead. Trust me, it's is worth your time. And if not, I'll kill you were you stand for being a selfish little brat."

"Be quiet," said Conan darkly, glaring up at the man, "I didn't say no. I just don't like being forced into something beyond my control. So, if you are done threatening my life, Count, I believe Mexico is our destination."

Alucard smirked at the detective's bravery, shaking his head with amusement. "Very good. I think I am going to like you, boy."

"And don't call me **_boy_**. Despite my appearances, I am _almost_ an adult," quipped Conan as he pushed his glasses up, "Now…why are we going to Mexico? And where is our ship?"

"She'll get here, Detective," sighed Alucard as the water bubbled in front of the docks to Conan's shock. Alucard ignored this and said, "Mexico is where another potential candidate for the League is hiding out."

"No…" let out Conan as he looked at the water, "We need to go. It's Go-"

"No, it is not," Alucard sighed in annoyance, then continuing as he wiped water from his coat, "The candidate is a member of a long line of hunters and survivalists. The Quatermains, to be frank. You heard of them?"

"The…Quatermains?" breathed out Conan, looking up at Alucard. He gulped as he looked at the water, bubbling louder and with more velocity as he replied with a quiet, "Yes…I've heard of them."

"Yeah…" breathed out Alucard, sighing out again in admiration, "His great-grandfather, the famed Allan Quatermain. His grandfather, the insane yet terribly honed hunter General Zaroff Quatermain. His father, whom changed his last name in disgrace, was the first to hunt down a Tyrannosaurus Rex and live. He even has a relative that is a trained survivalist in a lil' town called Perfection. The man has hunting in his blood…it is time to reawaken it."

Conan watched as he watched a great shadow overlook him from the water, wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the sight before him. Alucard chuckled at the boy's surprise as he looked at the leviathan before him.

"And our chariot approaches."

* * *

**Dover, United Kingdom**

**June, 2009**

A grand industrial harbor, with giant statues and boats coming in and out was seen in the distance from a large silver freighter. On the deck was a lone man in a fine yet ragged formal suit as he looked at the harbor with tired eyes. He had short yet uncombed black hair with a small black goatee, a tall yet lanky figure, and a large pointed nose. He looked ordinary, really, and had an aura of boredom and regret around him.

He turned his head at the sound of a metal door opening, revealing a tall blonde woman with tan skin walking to him, wearing a brown business suit and holding a cigar in her hand. She had an eye patch over one of her beautiful blue eyes, which had a look of displeasure added with her unconcerned frown. The man pulled from his coat pocket a small silver cigar case with the picture of a fat pierrot in a large diamond outfit etched on it, opening it to reveal ten cigarettes inside.

"You know who I am, obviously," pointed out the woman, "But I don't know who you are."

"Bond, sir," said the man, turning around and pulling out a cigarette from the case, "James Bond. It is a pleasure meeting you at last, Integra van Helsing."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Bond," she said as Bond pulled out a holder from his coat and simply put the cigarette in it, "And that will be the only pleasure you shall receive from me, Mr. Bond. I know of your reputation with female liaisons. I should warn you-"

"Strictly business, understood," he chuckled heartfully as he lit the cigarette with a stricken match, "I am glad that we were able to come to an agreement for the League…of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Alucard will make an excellent addition to the League, along with his familiar."

"Yes, it would seem," said Integra with a hint of distrust, "But I must ask. How **did **you get that horrid **Captain Nemo **to join this League?"

"Nehal Nemo was not easy, nearly killed me trying to do so," sighed James, rubbing his jaw as he smoked his cigarette carelessly, "But the urgency of our situation allowed the good captain to see the world's plight."

"Yes, well, you seem to be keen on collecting monsters for your little League," hissed Integra as she placed her cigar in her mouth, "A vampire and his fledgling, a psychopathic thief, a Somalian pirate, and a serial killing juggernaut."

"Come, come, don't come to conclusions, Sir Integra," sighed James happily, lighting Integra's cigarette with his fiery match, "Isn't that the Hellsing Organization's original purpose? I am just following orders for my superior."

"Yes, the enigmatic M," sighed Integra, puffing the cigar, blowing smoke from her mouth as she continued her insinuations, "You don't have to be mysterious Mr. Bond. Obviously your superior is Miss Emma Peel, due to my past dealing with her and phonetics of her name. I'd rather wish to meet her than ramble on with a Double-O."

"Your tongue is a sword, Sir Integra," teased James calmly, "M is quite busy, I'm afraid. But don't worry, I am here to help. We have already acquired Mr. Griffin and Captain Nemo, and your vampires are rounding up Detective Kudo and Quatermain. After that…well, at least we have someone worse for Alucard."

Integra looked at the murky waters of Britain's coast, knowing what he speaks of as her reflection glared back at her in concern. "…Don't jump to conclusions, Mr. Bond."

* * *

**Tijuana, Mexico**

**Late June, 2009**

The detective Jimmy Kudo stood in front of a derelict building, where a dog chained up barked at him savagely and women hardly dressed rested against the walls smoking and laughing. The nervous boy who was a man gulped and adjusted his tie, trying his best not to draw attention as he walked through the door and stepped passed the women as the whistled teasingly at him.

In the house was the smell of feces and piss, with meth-addicts resting on crusty couches shivered and took more hits to numb the pain. He walked up to one of them, a near-emaciated teenager covered in scabs as he looked at Conan with dead eyes.

"Hello, I am looking for a Mr. Quatermain," said Conan, speaking in fluent Spanish, "Heard he is residing here."

"Yeah, man, he's upstairs! First door to the right" the meth-head growled out, "Tell him he owe me ten-fifty, fucking fag weasel." Conan bowed slightly and turned away quickly, trying to ignore the prying eyes at him as he made his way up the stairs to his destination.

He slowly opened the door to reveal a room nearly empty, only a dirty semen-stained mattress with a living corpse laying on it. That living corpse was the Quatermain he was looking for.

He looked around his forties, incredibly lithe and gaunt with dirty blonde hair and a small scraggy beard. His arm was covered in puncture marks and tattoos, a large scab on his upper lip, and sunken eyes. He wore only a dirty grey tank top and a pair of stained boxer shorts as he was like a dead corpse, laying on the mattress with a used needle in his limp hand.

Conan looked at him in disbelief and disappointment, shaking his head slightly as he walked closer to him. He attempted to be quiet, not to provoke him in his state.

"Uh…Mr. Quatermain?" let out Jimmy Kudo, slowly getting closer and speaking in English. The man opened his eyes, dilated and tired as his green eyes looked at the boy standing above him. Jimmy Kudo sighed and said, "Mr. Quatermain. I have been sent by the British Government to ask for your aid in a dire situation."

"…Shut up…" growled the man, "…Go home…kid…I am dead…"

"Listen, I was sent to pick you up and enlist you and…" ordered Conan, before growling and grabbing the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, "Why did they send me to deal with this meth-head?"

Conan sighed again and said, "Are you not a Quatermain? Aren't you not suppose to be this…Great White Hunter that your family boasts so much about?"

"…I am not…an idiot…" growled Leonard Quatermain as he slowly closed his eyes, "…Now get lost…before I beat the shit out of you…I am dead…_I am always dead_…"

Conan glared at him and said angrily, "Fine…but I will be back with a man in red. He'll convince you to get your lazy ass up. I know he will."

Leonard sputtered his lips as Conan calmly yet angrily walked out of the room, leaving the dead Great White Hunter to his drug-induced maze. He walked past the room of meth-heads and back outside, with the sun nearly blinding him.

He sighed and began to walk back to the docks, but was suddenly stopped by a swift punch to the side of his face. Conan yelled out as he flew right to the ground, blood sputtering out his mouth with the taste filling his buds. He weakly got up with a whine as he looked up, looking in fear as a figure stood above him with a raised fist, then slamming it down and knocking the detective unconscious. People looked in fear but were afraid to do anything about it, or just didn't care. The three men standing over the unconscious boy glared down at him as they stood like statues. Men in black suits, standing over the knocked out detective without moving an inch.

"Take the boy, then kill him," said one of the men, "Then find the meth-addict and put him out of his misery." As soon as he finished his sentence, a loud bang was heard as blood gushed from the side of his head along with a bullet. He fell down on the ground as the others looked at his body with concern, with the second shot down in the heart and a third in the groin. Number two fell on the ground clutching his wound as everything grew dark as Number three fell on his knees and shivered in pain as he grabbed his bleeding crotch. The shooter was none other than Leonard Quatermain, holding a rifle in hand as onlookers looked at him in shock.

Leonard shambled over to Conan, falling to his knees and clutching Conan's coat. "Hey…wake up…were you…were you telling the truth?" groaned Leonard, "Does…the British government really need me?"

Conan looked up wearily, seeing Quatermain over him and shaking him softly as the drugged-up hunter looked at him with tired eyes. "Eghhhh…" was all Conan could say, trying to warn him of the man looming over Quatermain. He couldn't even do anything but tremble as Leonard was grabbed and yanked up with the gun falling from his weak fingers.

"Gah! What!? LEMME GO!" he roared in paranoid anger.

"No way, hombre!" laughed the scabbed-man that Conan talked to not so long ago, "You better pay what you owe!"

"I'll kill you! Let go!" roared Leonard in bloodlust, yet unable to defend himself, "I swear to God! **I'll fucking kill you! Dammit!**" He was then slammed into the ground, the wind knocked out as he laid on his stomach. He groaned as he tried to get up, but a boot to the back kept him from getting up.

"Hey man, you say you pay back for the meth you got," growled the man with a sadistic grin on his face, "Now, pay up…or do I have to make you my bitch!? Huh! Bitchy Englishman Quatermain my…bitch! Ha!"

Before this equally drugged man could yammer on, he was sent flying by a swift bullet to the stomach, sending him flying back a few ten feet by the impact. "Is that…Quatermain!?" called out a voice, Conan looked up to see a blonde-haired woman in a blood-red police uniform carrying a large tank rifle as if it weighed nothing. This woman looked at the emaciated man getting up from the ground in disbelief and disappointment. Her eyes were blue, and had a strange bandage covering her arm, with a long symbol running down the tape.

"Uh…yeah?" let out Conan weakly. The woman looked down and quickly ran to Jimmy Kudo, picking him up and asking in sincerity, "Oh dear! Are you alright? Who did this?"

"Those…men in black…' moaned out Jimmy, "Quatermain…killed two…wounded one…" The woman, Sera Victoria, looked to see the man in black shivering in pain. She glared and set Conan down on the ground, walking over to the man threateningly.

The man quickly spun around and shot at her wildly, bullet wounds showing up as the bullets passed through her without fazing her. "Oh stop it! Those bullets won't work on-"

She stopped when she saw the man give up…and shoot himself through the chin and brain. Sera looked at him with surprise, then groaned in annoyance and said with disbelief, "Oh no! Alucard is gonna kill me. I go waste time like that? When I could'a gotten important information! Dammit!"

Leonard slowly got up, groaning in pain as he spat up yellow vomit from his mouth as he let it crust up on his beard. He looked up at Seras like a wounded dog as she looked down at him with pity and shame.

"Are you…sure?" she let out in disbelief.

"Don't…patronize me!" barked Quatermain as he stumbled up, "I am…Leonard…Quatermain! I just…I just…I just…I-"

"Oh for crimminy's sake!" groaned Seras, holding Jimmy like a sleeping child as she reached out and grabbed the whining hunter's hand roughly, "We need to go! Now stop your moanin'!"

Seras yanked Leonard by the wrist as she raced across the city, running past pedestrians like a convict from the police. Leonard groaned as he tried to keep up, his feet tumbling in the attempt as he began to violently sweat.

"Uh! Stop!" groaned Quatermain as he was dragged, "Stop. It hurts. I feel sick…"

"I can't stop, Mr. Quatermain!" shouted back a frustrated Seras, "I was sent to get you two to the docks because you both took too long."

"Who's bright idea was to send a kid into a den full of animals?" growled an annoyed and hurt Conan Edogawa.

"Alucard said you could handle it!" shouted back Seras, glaring at him as she flew across the city with great speed, "Besides, you only LOOK like a child, remember?"

"…Yeah…of course," sighed out Conan, forgetting that himself.

"I can't keep up! This is hopeless," whined Quatermain, with his feet floating from the velocity from time and again, "I can't go with you. Where will I get my meth?"

"Shut up! Be a man, for goodness sakes!" berated Seras angrily, "I'd leave you and your whinin' arse here if the Empire didn't ask for you specifically by surname."

She finally stopped at the docks, wooden with the ocean winds blowing towards them. She let go of Quatermain's wrist, only for him to fall on his knees and pant loudly before her in tire. "I…I need to rest…I can't go on…"

Seras ignored his whining as she set Conan down, the man-child struggling to keep up as he looked around with the fledgling. "I can't see it anywhere. Alucard said not to be late and…they are the ones who are late."

"It's hypocritical, isn't it," sighed Conan, looking at Quatermain as he laid on the wooden deck and pressed his fingertips against the water. He sighed and shook his head, "To think, the stories I've heard of his predecessors…and to see a Quatermain now…like this. It doesn't bode well."

"Indeed," groaned Seras, shaking her head in disappointment, "I was expecting this Great White Hunter…not-"

"Bubbles?" gurgled Quatermain, as bubbles formed at his fingertips. The two looked at him, with Conan smiling in relief.

Quatermain leapt back in ear and sat on the wooden deck as he saw a metal monstrosity arise from the water before him. It was a titanic submarine, decorated like a whale with a giant squid writhing on top of it. The whale was jet black, with tired vengeful eyes of ruby glass. The squid above it was golden plated, with the longer tentacles wrapped around the whale's eyes in a symmetrical duality.

Quatermain watched in horror as the door swung down on the deck, revealing the nosferatu sent to get him himself, Alucard. Alucard stood above Quatermain with a dark smile as the latest Great White Hunter looked at him with a quivering lip.

"Must I do everything myself?" hissed Alucard amusingly, "Didn't I agree on this…League so that I could have others handle menial tasks like this?"

Seras helped Quatermain up as the hunter continued to look at the vampire in terror, disappointing Alucard slightly. "Sorry, sir. Men in black came and gone attacked us. Leonard Quatermain, hard to believe, saved this boy from them," she said as she dragged the man inside with Conan following her.

"We would have been here sooner, but this so-called Great White Hunter refused at first," argued Conan as he rubbed his throbbing cheek. The five moved down a long metal hallway to a large engine room where many pirates were hard at work. The crew ranged from Somalian to Arabic to Indian and to even Chinese, with machetes and automatics strapped to them as they all glared at the newcomer with suspicion and distaste.

"Don't worry, friends," sighed Alucard in slight disappointment, "This is the man we've been looking for…I assure you."

The group led themselves to the cockpit, which also fancied itself as a parlor. Two large oval windows let the sun in as a figure stood, looking out with contempt for the land. Seras laid down Quatermain on a large green couch as he groaned and clutched his arms, shaking violently.

"What have you brought to my ship?" asked the figure, "…Is this the descendant of the famed Allan Quatermain?"

"Yeah…it is," replied Seras nervously, scratching the back of her head, "I think."

"Where to next, Captain Nemo?" asked out Conan Edogawa, still rubbing his face.

"America. East Coast," replied Nemo quickly, "We should get there in five to eight days."

"Wouldn't it be quicker by air?" Seras asked the captain. Said captain turned to her, walking to Seras and revealing herself more clearly.

She was a tall yet petite woman with dark skin and an evil glare. Her black hair hand two scraggy bangs against her face and strands of wiry hair beating against her forehead. Her hair was padded under a Navy Captain's hat, tattered with specks of blood on the once white cap. Her attire included a long blue Navy Captain's jacket with bloodstains at the bottom and cuffs, underneath a dark grey tank-top that exposed her neck.

She wore ten belts that reached from her waist to her stomach, all with small guns attached to each. Along with these guns were two scimitars attached to each side that seemed to scream, "Pirate". Underneath these cadre of belts were a pair of black slacks with blood-staining the ends as black leather boots jutted from them.

The last descriptive piece of this Witch of the Seas were her eyes. Eyes that almost looked completely black as she glared at them, with the eyes of a demon. The eyes of a shark.

"The sea is my home, you are welcome to leave and 'fly', but I will not follow you into such an abyss," she growled harshly, "Besides, we are to meet this Sir Integra in Brazil, yes?"

"Very correct, my good captain," acknowledged Alucard with a smirk, "Don't worry, Captain Nehal Nemo, you are just as needed as the Great White Hunter over here."

"…Goddd…damn…it…" groaned said hunter, clutching his stomach as he shivered in pain, "I need…I need my medicine. I'm in a lot of pain…"

Nehal stood before Quatermain with a dark glare inspecting his ruined body, then saying with a dark hiss, "I have much more effective medicines, Englishman. Medicines and practices that will purge that sickness from your body."

"Wuh…uh…" groaned Leonard, looking up at her with weak eyes as his skin sweated intensely, "You…where am I? Am I in Hell? Are you…the devil? Who…who are you?"

This question caused her glare to soften by a margin, with a small frown and a tightened fist.

"…No one…I am no one…"

* * *

**The Banana Slug: A reiterating pattern. A descendant of the Great White Hunter. A descendant of the Science-Pirate. A descendant of the Invisible Man. And an admirer of Sherlock Holmes…and Dracula.**

**What is this seventh member that Bond has spoken of? Will it be the descendant of the fabled Doctor Jekyll and/or Mr. Hyde?**

**Haha. Nope. But just as good. Haha.**

…**Hopefully…**


	2. Eyes of a Child

**The Banana Slug: Sorry if the last chapter seemed like a retelling of the first part of Volume I, but it was done for familiarities' sake. It is still a mystery if it is for MY familiarity or yours.**

**But to break it, it is time to introduce one more member for the League. And it has nothing to do with Edward Hyde, I have to try and be a LITTLE original as possible.**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 2: Eyes of a Child**

* * *

**Rio de Janairo, Brazil**

**Late June, 2009**

It was beautiful, the city was tall and proud with their savior up on the mountain with his arms wide with want of friendship. In the bay, people would stop and gawk to see a large submarine disguised as a great battle between two undersea titans.

Inside another battle was waged, as Quatermain laid on the cold steel floor of a small isolated room with only a bed for comfort. He laid crouched in a fetal position, naked and shivering. He bit his lower lip as the sound of waves caused him torment, slamming his hands against his head and screaming in pure torture.

His body began to grow loose, writhing on the floor like a salamander as he looked at the light from outside coming from the porthole above his bed. He reached out and climbed his bed as he looked outside with fear, seeing the city of Rio de Janairo before him. A gull suddenly landed in front of the window so suddenly and squawked. Leonard jumped back, falling on his ass and panting loudly. He gulped and closed his eyes, shaking his head in defiance as he attempted to get his mind clear from the poison that he so yearned.

He looked up to see the locked door of the isolated room, flipping around and climbing up the door to the porthole. He poked his head from underneath and looked out like a curious child, sweating and hyperventilating. He saw a blonde Englishwoman drinking tea with a scraggly yet refined gentleman and the captain of this submarine, and at the back was the man in red, Dracula, looking out the window with his back turned to Quatermain.

* * *

Integra glanced over to see Quatermain gazing at them all, sighing and shaking her head at his isolated persona. "Are you quite sure about this, Mr. Bond?" she said with scorn, "You can see that this…man, this Quatermain is quite out of his head."

"Meth is a terrible and destructive drug," sighed Bond regretfully, "I doubt he will be fully cured, but despite this, he is a fine marksman sober and from a long line of-"

"Yes yes, I heard all that!" snapped Integra in annoyance, "But I am afraid this apple fell far from the tree."

"Oh…really?" scoffed Alucard, turning and saying with wit, "Allan Quatermain was a opium-sot, Zaroff was a bigot with a cocaine addiction, and his father was an alcoholic. For a Quatermain, he's not that different."

Integra's brow twitched in annoyance, closing her eyes from Bond's amused smile. "Yes…reality is quite harsh. To think I read about the exploits of his predecessors," complained Integra calmly, before looking over at Captain Nemo, whom was simply looking at her tea with her hands clasped over the glass. Integra then remarked calmly, "As I have read the exploits of **your **family, Captain. But while the Quatermains, save one, were always the favored of the Empire's clans. Your's, save one, have always been its greatest nightmare."

Nehal hesitated, but couldn't help but smirk at Integra's comment. "Yes…well, the winning side always writes the history books. No?"

"Hm, quite," said Integra before taking another sip of her tea, then questioning the lady-killing James Bond with a distrusting tone, "Now then, about this…other member. I do not feel comfortable with a murderous juggernaut on this League."

"Oh? What do you call Alucard then?" chuckled James Bond as he took a sip of his tea.

"A murderous juggernaut _I can control_," remarked Integra angrily, "The person you want for this League is a wild animal. A serial killer. I am surprised the police have not arrested this creature."

"Hm…the problem is not that they haven't, it's that they can't," said James Bond darkly, "This man…is unstoppable. Just as unstoppable as Alucard. Many raids have been attempted, all have ended in bloodshed. With him, nothing can stop us. As they say,** no kill like overkill**."

"And this…other member," questioned Integra, "This…Mr. Griffin. Where is he?"

"Held in a prison back home," answered Bond, "waiting for us to pick him up. He's agreed to be on a special type of 'parole' to escape the death sentence. We would have never caught him if not for Alucard."

"Ha! That is true," laughed Alucard, "But to be perfectly frank, I almost lost him. You have a diamond in the rough, James Bond. Perfect for espionage."

"I concur, the only thing that disturbs me about him, really, is his libido," added Integra grimly, "Keep it in check…or _I will_."

"Not a problem, Sir Integra," sighed James Bond, looking at the porthole to see Quatermain gone from sight. Bond returned to the subject at hand and said calmly, "You will be meeting in a small town near the lake he makes home to, where a past liaison will help you chain the beast. She is the only known survivor of his attacks that could be of any help and a detective of Jimmy Kudo's level. A shame she declined joining the League…by the way, where is the young detective?"

"Keeping my dear Seras company, I'm afraid," answered Alucard, "Poor girl still has to travel overseas by coffin…even when under it."

* * *

Jimmy Kudo sat on a chair in a dark room with a slab of steak pressed against his cheek, sitting in front of a large coffin.

"…Sera…you awake?" called Conan softly, "…Thanks…for saving me."

"It's alright, but it was a bit foolish to go down there, even with those fancy gadgets of yours," responded Seras from inside her coffin.

"I thought Quatermain would be able to protect me once I got there…but he can't even protect himself. He's a wretch," pointed out Conan with disappointment, "I don't know how he could be ANY help for this little League. But he is only a quarter of the problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Seras.

"This…League. It doesn't seem like a team of heroes, but a gathering of killers," explained Conan sadly, "Two powerful vampires, you and the Count Dracula. A hopeless yet eccentric drug addict that comes from a long line of expert hunters. A Somalian pirate and terrorist known for her brutality, lack of remorse, and having vast technology at her side. Mr. Griffin, quite possibly the greatest thief who is known also as a complete psychopath that kills on whim. It feels like you made a mistake putting me in this League, I am no killer. I'm the one who puts killers in jail."

"I…I see your point," replied Seras against her will, "It sounds bad…on paper. But…we wouldn't have contacted you if you were not like the Great Detective. Besides, you do know who we are up against, right?"

"Yes…Millennium," confessed Conan, hanging his head down, "I thought you defeated them…after the Zeppelin Incident…"

"This isn't the same Millennium," answered Seras, "Alucard thinks it is a splinter group, one that received more power after the first Millennium died. Nothing's known about them, other than they are usurpers and have just as much firepower as the last one."

"…What happened in London, when Millennium attacked, was what truly convinced me to join the League," revealed Conan, twiddling his thumbs as he looked at her coffin with melancholy, "What's really shaking my trust is…this next candidate. You know who he is…right? It goes against my own ethics just to consider being associated with **Jason Voorhees**."

* * *

**Crystal Lake, New Jersey**

**Early July, 2009**

"Mr. Quatermain, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dammit! Stop pestering me, boy!"

It was a small lake town of 500, a town one passes by on their way to vacation. Five miles from the ocean and a mile from the namesake lake. Small convenient stores and self-owned business darted the small lake town gripped by fear, terrified by the monster living in the lake.

It was just Conan Edogawa, Alucard, Seras Integra, and Leonard Quatermain in this sleepy monster-fearing town. Quatermain was more clean than he once was, wearing a green jacket covering a black tattered vest, blue jeans with brown hiking boots, and a gun strapped to his belt. His hair was trimmed yet still uncombed, his beard shaved into a nice clean beard instead of the scraggly and unkempt one he previously wore. However, his eyes were still half-dead and his skin was a pale death.

He kept adjusting the end of his jacket over and over again, looking around nervously then saying with anger, "Where is this…liaison Bond spoke of? Is this even the right town?"

"Oh stop your bitching," growled Alucard, "Must you be so nervous?"

"And why shouldn't I?" growled back Leonard, "Pressured into something I have no care for, forced to wait in this cursed town for a woman to help catch a monster. Why couldn't Bond or Nemo be here instead of me?"

"Bond is only here to observe, Mr. Quatermain…apparently," advised Conan, "And the captain is currently on the FBI's Top Twenty Most Wanted. I doubt that we'd get anywhere with her walking around on American soil."

"And I wouldn't blame them!" snapped Quatermain, "Do you **know **who that evil bitch is? She's Captain Nehal Nemo. Devil Woman of the Arabian Sea. The Cruel Tidal Wave. The Science-Pirate."

"Comparable to Quatermain the Meth-Head?" scoffed Seras with her eyes closed, "Please, if you are going to whine and get prissy all day long, I have a spare uniform just your size."

Alucard snickered as Quatermain growled in anger. "Damn it, woman! Have all the women in England become as crass as you?"

"Come now, good hunter," laughed Alucard, pressing his hand on Quatermain's shoulder, "Why so emotional? Would not a beast like Jason Voorhees be a good hunt for a Quatermain? Surely, it must."

"…You…raise a good point, Nosferatu," groaned Quatermain, rubbing his forehead, "But I am still…healing. I need time. I need to be in the right state of mind. A hunt like Jason Voorhees must take months of planning and, for me, recuperation."

"We don't have months," sternly called out Jimmy Kudo, shaking his finger at Leonard Quatermain, "The New Millennium already knows of our situation and are taking advantage of that. The situation back at Mexico proves that."

"Don't talk to me like a child, boy!" growled Quatermain, raising his fist at Conan Edogawa. Conan only glared at him with a condescending pout, unafraid of the angry hunter.

"Sir, I am not a boy. I only look like one," berated Conan, "And more pathetic men have put bruises on me, you don't scare me. And I don't think you want to…am I right?" Quatermain glared at the boy, putting his fists down and nodded at him softly.

A bus suddenly pulled up on the other side of the street, drawing the attention of the League members. It stopped for a full three minutes, before driving off to reveal their liaison.

She was a short woman, with short brown hair, freckles, and large square glasses. She wore a black overcoat over an orange turtleneck, a short red skirt with striped stockings underneath finished with black shoes. She looked close to her forties, yet was incredibly attractive despite how plain she looked to the spoiled eye.

This woman walked across the street and approached them, greeting with an extended hand and a slight smile, "Hello, I am Miss Velma Dinkley. President of Mystery Inc. and your guide. Pleased to meet you."

"As am I," greeted Alucard, grabbing her hand and giving it a small kiss on the palm.

"Jinkies. League of Gentlemen indeed," said Velma with a large grin, sliding her hand from his grip and nodded calmly.

"Ahem. Well, let's get a bite to eat…so I can brief you more on…" she hesitated, looking away in regret, "…the monster you wish to cage. Follow me."

* * *

Three of the members sat with Velma at a booth at the far corner of a Mooby fast food restaurant while Leonard leaned against the wall with a small soda cup in hand. He glared and looked around, the jingle of the establishment and the cries of spoiled children caused pain to his ears, running down and causing his skin to crawl.

"So…what can you…tell us, Miss Dinkley?" asked Conan, nibbling on his fries.

"Well, nothing a police file and local legend wouldn't tell you…Jason Voorhees born to an unknown father and a Miss Pamela Voorhees," explained Velma calmly, "He supposedly drowned at Camp Crystal Lake when a little boy. Kid was deformed to the point of ridicule, and no one helped him when he…disappeared. His mother took his 'supposed death' horribly, going insane and killing a group of teenagers before having her head chopped off by the sole survivor of the incident."

"Didn't she die weeks afterwards?" asked Seras.

"Jason's first kill," confirmed Alucard, playing with his Egg-a-Mooby muffin with disinterest.

"Yes," said Velma with a nod, "He began killing again and again, then he died…then he came back. It is…hard to explain, but after that, he became nearly unstoppable. He has had many near death experiences…none have ever **really** done him in."

"I am just wondering where **you** fit into this…exactly," pointed out Leonard Quatermain, closing his eyes as they began to twitch.

"To explain that…I'd have to explain who I once was," breathed out Velma, looking at her cup of coffee, "Every summer, when I was a teenager, me and a group of friends would travel the country solving crimes. Mostly ones involving nutjobs in masks. We were your regular group of rebellious teenagers in the seventies, we smoked marijuana, had premarital sex, and the what-not. We called ourselves 'Mystery Incorporated', it was me, Fred, Daphne…Shaggy…and his dog, Scooby-Doo."

She laughed in nostalgia as she an her fingers through her hair, then saying with a breath, "I remember how we got him. Broke him out of a animal testing laboratory. Apparently they successfully put human vocal cords into him, could almost talk! Oh…those were the days…" She sighed again, looking out the window in despair.

A long silence was present, with the exception of the annoying jingle and people ordering over-saturated food. "…We thought…we could solve this case…easy. Same like any other…oh god, we were wrong. Shaggy…was the first to die…he was skewered in a barrel…stabbed to death. Daphne, cut diagonally in half by him. Fred was never found. And Scooby-Doo…heart-attack of all things…but Jason, oh god…he used his head as a totem…"

Conan looked at her in horror. He heard of the Mystery Inc. Massacre, but not like this. He dealt with murders, but none were as savage as Jason could deliver. Seras looked at her with pity, sympathetic to her plight…knowing the feeling of having loved-ones die in front of you. Alucard simply looked at his meal, sighing as he flipped the muffin off and waiting for more detail of her ordeal. Leonard, however, was intrigued. He was looking forward to meeting Jason now.

"How did you…escape?" asked Conan, his voice shaking quite a bit.

Velma let out a slight chuckle, then saying with embarrassment. "I…I didn't think it would work," she told with a scratch to the back of her head, "He had me cornered, a trap to catch him failed and I was going to be skewered. I had no way out…so I tried to seduce him."

"Excuse me?" scoffed Alucard, forgetting about his wasted meal.

"I can understand your reaction, mister," groaned Velma in self-disappointment, "But…it worked…in a way I didn't expect. It seemed to repel him, not attract him. It was like it confused and scared him. I took that chance…and ran. Ran and escaped. I swore I'd never come back."

"So why are you helping us?" asked Seras curiously, "You should know we are recruiting him for our League, right?"

"Yeah…" she replied, looking at her with tired eyes, "But…you can't kill him, you can't lock him up…the best punishment is taking him away from home."

"Just lead me to him…now!" growled out a determined Leonard, "…One way or another…he's coming with us." He smirked, his mind-dead set on capturing this Jason Voorhees for the sport of it. The plight of Dinkley's friends were lost from his mind, his only concern was this game before him.

Alucard looked at him with a great proud smirk, knowing that the Great White Hunter had acquired his moxy once more…

* * *

**Camp Crystal Lake**

**Early July, 2009**

Alucard leaned against a rental truck as he smoked a cigarette in boredom, with Quatermain in the back rummaging inside a tarp while the other three looked out at the derelict camp. The sign of the camp was decayed and of disrepair, the cabins claimed by nature and the lake perfect and serene compared to the evil it hid.

"There it is…Camp Crystal Lake," introduced Velma, a dark yet familiar feeling creeping up her spine as she looked at it, "Are you…sure you can catch him?"

"If Quatermain can't, Alucard will," responded Seras with a smile.

"How do we find him?" wondered Conan, "This place is…perfect to hide in. We should start looking before he knows we are here."

"He already does!" called out Quatermain, jumping from the truck with a large hunting rifle strapped to his back along with two pistols strapped to his belt. He walked to the entrance and said with a prepared gruff, "I half suspect that he is watching us right now. Oh yes, a common match between a mongoose and a cobra."

"You seem to be enjoying this," scoffed Velma with a disbelieved tone.

"I swear I hear the old Quatermain flair burn inside your voice," laughed Alucard as he walked up to his back.

"Haha. Yes…I suppose it's true," chuckled Leonard, holding his gun proudly and stating quietly, "I'm feeling it again…the thrill…"

"Well, once you are **done reminiscing **about the man who killed my friends, maybe we can go do the actual 'hunting'?" groaned Velma, her patience running thin with Quatermain's ramblings.

As they all walked into the abandoned camp, Conan reassured with a smile, "Do not worry, with our detective skills and my associates' supernatural skills, Jason Voorhees should finally be brought to ju…to justice." He stammered, knowing that was a great lie, for all they are doing is recruiting him for glory and the protection of mankind.

They all stopped to look up at the branches of a dead tree, seeing the mangled corpse of a naked woman with one of said branches impaling her though her eye socket to the back of her head. Her dangling body trickled with blood as most looked in horror, and the dark two watched with indifference. Those two were Alucard and Quatermain.

"People never learn to stay away from danger…" sighed Quatermain, joking at his own irony. Alucard nodded and followed Quatermain as he made his way to the lake.

"Hey! We need to stick together!" shouted Velma."We're not going far!" shouted back Alucard, flapping his hand back carelessly. Velma simply shook her head as Seras couldn't help but give a smile and roll her eyes.

Velma sighed and turned to Conan Edogawa. "I still can't believe you are…Jimmy Kudo. I heard so much about you…like that you are a high school student."

"Yes…well, I saw something I was not suppose to some time ago," explained Jimmy calmly, "They poisoned me with an experimental toxin that…de-aged me instead."

"Jinkies…" was Velma's response to that.

Seras heard a creak from a cabin door, seeing it slightly open teetering in an antagonizing way. She held her gun close as she slowly made her way to the cabin, ready to shoot whatever is inside.

As Quatermain knelt down in front of the shore with Alucard towering over him, grabbing a long clump of yellow hair with a slab of flesh still on it and inspecting it closely, Conan Edogawa continued with his story.

"The League promises that if I help them with a current affair, they will try to find a cure for me and…a dear friend of mine," continued Jimmy calmly, pushing up his glasses calmly, "The League wanted me because of my skills rivaling Holmes…I think they are giving me too much credit."

"No offense…" let out Velma with a slight laugh, "But that **is**."

Suddenly, a scream of pain drew the attention of everyone and sucked the noise from the world as a great silence was an ever-constant being. Quatermain quickly leapt to action, dropping the scalp and ran to the others in a hurry. Alucard simply stood there, looking back for a few moments before simply walking slowly back to them.

"What happened!?" shouted Quatermain to the concerned detectives.

"A scream," whispered a shocked Conan, looking around, "I think…I think it came from that cabin…"

"Where…where is Seras?" mumbled out Velma, darting her head wildly in search for the murderer of her friends long ago. As she said that, as if on queue, Seras limped right out of the cabin, heavily wounded.

Her eyes were tired as blood leaked from her mouth, and a great wound was seen on her shoulder. It stretched from her shoulder to the middle of her stomach in a diagonal cut currently healing from the attack, the only thing keeping it from falling down was her hand pressing her arm close to her.

"…I…I…I…" she whimpered out, trudging over to the petrified trio as Alucard rushed over to her just to catch as she fell to her knees, her wound finally healing up by the time he caught her.

"What have you got yourself into this time, police girl?" scolded Alucard.

"It…He came outta nowhere…" breathed out Seras, "…I didn't…"

"It's okay, don't talk…" panted out Velma, kneeling next to her and rubbing her head.

"I didn't…expect him to be so quiet…he just…" she groaned out as blood seeped from her teeth, "He just appeared outta nowhere."

Quatermain cocked his gun and smirked as he stomped to the cabin, with Conan quickly grabbing at the end of his jacket. "Hold on there, cowboy!" he shouted, "Are you seriously thinking of going-"

Leonard roughly tugged away from his grip and kicked the door wider open and shouted, "Come out, you retarded brute! Be glad others want you alive, mongoloid!" Before he could defend himself, a large fist impacted with his face. The blow sent him back and caused a torrent of blood dripping from his nose like a waterfall as he landed on his side in front of Conan.

The Boy Detective shivered as he looked up, gazing upon the juggernaut before him as he stood before him like a dreadful statue. His clothing tattered and worn down, his dark green coat and black shirt covered in holes and tears, and his pants ripped with mud covering his legs and black boots. He was a large monstrosity that toward even Alucard, with his skin grey and rotted with his skeleton peeking through the holes on his body. In his hand was a large bloody machete, a weapon he adorns with every killing. And finally, his mask, a rotted hockey mask covered in dirt and grime. In the mask one could see his eyes, blue eyes that seemed almost angelic.

What a horrid thing when one can give the essence of angels when they are doing the devil's work…

* * *

**The Banana Slug: It's only a flesh wound.**

**I am still working out more of this universe, one thing I am working on is "Middle-Earthen Mythology". Well, not really mythology…with the findings of orc fossils and Dwarven ruins and the what-not.**


	3. The Incorrigable Mr Griffin

**The Banana Slug: Alucard vs. Jason Voorhees. A battle between two titans of the world of horror and blood that children of all ages wanted to see.**

**And then, we meet the enigmatic Mr. Griffin and see how different and how similar he is to his predecessor.**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 3: The Incorrigible Mr. Griffin**

* * *

_**Dear Sir Integra,**_

_**What can I say when we finally met the creature known as Jason Voorhees? Nearly sliced my dear fledgling right in half. Quatermain attempted to handle the matter, but even though the spirit is willing, his mind and body is still a bloody mess. He was no match for the behemoth.**_

_**By the time you get this, we should be in London by now. Tell Bond what a terrific choice he made. Never have I met a beast that could generate as much fear as I can. I think I am going to like this boy.**_

_**-Alucard**_

* * *

Jason looked around, seeing the terrified faces as he breathed calmly and stood there with the machete in hand. There were so many new faces, and one familiar one. Calmly, he stepped down the steps as he walked closer to them. He saw terror in Conan and Velma, a tired expression from Seras, determined anger from Quatermain, and Alucard seemed to be studying him, waiting for Jason's next move. They didn't matter to him who they were, in his eyes, they were trespassers.

The killer slowly came closer and closer, raising his machete and ready to cleave them like butter, like the rest. A loud bang was heard, a gun in Quatermain's hand shot at Jason's.

Jason watched as the machete fell down to the ground, looking back only to find Quatermain slamming himself right into Jason's chest. The hunter attempted to wrestle with the undead giant, causing Voorhees to lose his footing a couple of times.

"Alucard! Stop gawking, damn it all! Do something!" yelled out Quatermain angrily. Alucard calmly got up, dropping Seras on the ground as she squeaked lightly. Conan yelped and elevated her back an inch from the mud.

He looked with anger at Alucard as he simply walked to the hunter and his quarry as they wrestled. Jason, however, was too strong for this recovering drug addict as he grabbed his arms and roughly throw him at a tree, slamming at it against his right arm.

A loud snap was heard as Leonard screamed in pain. "Jesus! My arm!" he cried out as he slid down to the mud, clenching his dislocated arm.

Alucard simply grabbed Jason's arm and threw him against a cabin, which crumbled upon impact over the juggernaut. Alucard simply smirked and grabbed his gun, and began shooting at the rubble with his gun. The mortals looked at him with surprise, even though they know of his supernatural origins that to defeat such a beast was hard to believe. Seras sighed and watched as he gave a few more shots from his gun into the wreckage, with her lips closing quietly. Leonard growled as he got up, glaring at Alucard in annoyance.

"Damn it, man!" he shouted, "We were suppose to bring him back alive!"

"Oh, stop your blabbering, boy!" snapped Alucard, turning around with the gun in his hand, "Do you honestly think that a few gunshots can sate this crude beast?"

After he said this, Jason burst from the wood and slashed Alucard in half. The machete sliced through his arm to his chest and finally to his other arm. The red-coated man fell into pieces, his arms flopping on the mud as his upper half splat on the dead grass.

"Oh, bother," sighed Leonard, looking in pity at the vampire's fate. He then glared up at Jason, who raised his machete once more and began stomping back over at them.

Like a flash of lightning, a loud bang was heard as Jason was sent flying into a tree by the bullet of Seras' tank rifle. She crouched in front of the surprised detectives, holding it in both hands as she kneeling with the Harkonnen in hand. A loose part of her uniform began sliding down her arm as she quickly yanked it up in desperation, not wanting her bountiful breasts getting a glance from any unsavory persons.

"Bloody…" she growled, yanking it up again as Jason slowly got up from the blast. "Conan! Velma! I could use help here!"

"What am I suppose to do? I doubt my knock-out tie will work on that big ape!" yelled Conan in defense.

"Don't look at me, I'm no help here!" defended Velma, putting up her hands.

Jason glared over at Seras, and she did as well. He simply raised his arm up as he threw his machete at her the same time she shot another round into his chest. As he flew into the lake, the machete flew straight into her forehead and impaled it harshly. The impact forced her to fly past the two and sink into a large tree. Desperate to help, Conan ran to her and tried yanking the machete out.

"Seras!" he yelled out, but as he tried to pull the blade out, Jason stomped over and grabbed his hair. He roughly yanked him up and looked into the young detective's frightened eyes with his own, those eyes that lie innocence. Jason simply looked at his face, terrified as Jason pressed his hand against his cheeks, possibly pondering about what to do with the young detective.

Before Jason could make up his mind, Velma clenched her teeth and pulled a gun from her coat, angrily pointing it at Jason and shot him in the face. Jason stumbled back and released his grip of Conan before Leonard leapt out and locked his arms around his throat. Conan fell down at the mud and watched in shock as Quatermain wrestled with Jason once more.

"I got him! Get that blasted woman off that damn tree!" roared Quatermain as Jason wildly tried to shake him off. Conan nodded as he glared at Leonard's discare, running to Seras and looking at her as she looked up at him.

"Oh…never had…this before…" she croaked out painfully.

"Don't worry, I'll get this off!" cried Conan, desperately trying to yank the blade from her skull as she yelped and cried in pain.

"Ah! Oooh! Nuh! Stoppit! It's hurtin'!" she yelled out, swatting at Conan.

"It can't stay in there!" argued Conan, looking over to see Jason trying to reach Leonard as he kept slamming his fist into the mad giant's head, doing little to nothing to him.

"Stop your foolishness…" said a dark voice, with Seras and Conan looking to see a dark shadow rise from the mud, with red eyes glaring at the behemoth with a hungry grin filled with shark-like teeth. Jason stopped and stared at Alucard blankly, with Leonard Quatermain frozen with his arms still clinging on.

"Quatermain…get off…now!" growled Alucard, with Quatermain complying quickly. Jason took this chance and trudged at Alucard with killing intent, ready to rip him apart with his own hands. But, before he could even get close, the demonic vampire raised his hand and curled his fingers.

Roots from underneath flew out of the ground and impaled Jason's arms and feet, which they began twisting around his body and breaking his limbs in the process. In almost no time, the monster was in a cocoon of tree roots as Alucard, a shadow with millions of red eyes watched with glee.

"I can hear your heartbeat…you are not afraid," growled Alucard calmly, "…I am going to like you, boy." He was silent as he raised his hand higher, with the roots lifting the large monster all the same. He then let his hand drop as the roots slammed Jason into the ground savagely, with Alucard constantly swaying his hand around as the roots bashed Jason Voorhees against trees, cabins, and the ground like a celestial object crashing into the earth's crust.

A grin appeared in the shadow, delighted in seeing the Monster of Crystal Lake broken over and over again, knowing he can heal from this easily. Conan and Velma watched in shock as Leonard rushed to Seras' side, groaning as he shambled down, sitting next to her as he clutched his dislocated arm.

"Hard to…take in?" let out Seras, her eyes looking over at him with the machete still in her forehead.

"Aren't you capable of yanking that thing out?" grunted Leonard, changing the subject as he looked at her with annoyance and pain.

Seras frowned and simply said, "Of course…I just…forgot." She slid up to sit between Leonard and Conan as she slowly slid the machete out of her head, with Velma watching in pure shock.

"I…I still can't get over that," breathed out Conan, shaking his head slowly.

"You will…" sighed Seras calmly, only to yelp and jump back when the body of Jason fell from the sky, flat on his face and without conscious. Alucard stood behind him, back to normal with a smile on his face.

"That, Mr. Quatermain, is how you bag a prey," boasted Alucard proudly. Leonard growled with contempt and got up with Seras, whom was still tugging the ripped part of her shirt up for common decency. The whole group circled around the captured beast, with Velma Dinkley casually grabbing a cigarette and lighting it as the butt was in her mouth.

"How the hell are we going to lug this back to the ship?" questioned Jimmy Kudo.

"Simple, that will be me and my fledgling's job alone," answered Alucard coldly, "Lest he suddenly awake and give Quatermain another work-out."

"Damn you, Alucard!" growled an insulted Quatermain, 'One more blasted remark and I will-"

"Oh, will you both shut it!" butted in Seras angrily. She then took a deep breath and said, "The League is complete. I'll help carry the undead retard back to the ship."

"Anyway, thank you," released Velma, finishing her cigarette and letting it drop on the back of the beast spitefully, "…now, take this monster out of my sight…"

* * *

Later, in the dark evening, Velma stood in front of the docks with Conan, looking at the Nautilus as it was laying in the water like a waiting apocalypse.

"I…I never thought I'd see the Nautilus so close and actually live…" she breathed out, "or seeing Jason carted away for his crimes.""Too bad it's not a cell," said Conan morosely.

Velma looked over, seeing Conan look at the glimmering water with melancholy. "Thank you…it feels like a heavy rock was lifted from my heart," she said to him, "I will do anything in my power to find more about the people who did this to you and help find a cure. From one detective to another." Conan looked up at her with a hopeful glint in his eye, but was unsure how she could help in such a matter like this.

"Thank you, Miss Dinkley," let out Conan shyly, "I…I'm sure when this is all done with, Jason will know true justice."

"There's no such thing, Conan," she calmly spoke, then leaning over and kissing him on the forehead. Conan gasped and froze, watching as she got up and walked away. He pressed his hand on his forehead as he blushed, not noticing Alucard step from behind the door.

"Conan…time to visit lovely old England," he said with a smirk. Conan looked over, then quickly rushing over at his side. The hatch closed roughly after him, with the Nautilus sinking back into the water to the other side of the ocean.

* * *

**Hellsing Organization**

**July, 2009**

Sir Integra simply read the note at her desk, sighing lightly as she looked out her window leaning against her chair. She was displeased to see James Bond walk through the gates casually with a smile on his face. What really bothered her was that he always glanced to his left…as he was talking to thin air.

Her attention was turned away when she heard the door open, revealing Alucard as he walked to her desk with a smile.

"Everyone's downstairs for briefing, James Bond should be here shortly with our seventh member," said Alucard, "He also said he was bringing someone else that needs our help…any ideas?"

"No…I don't trust him," growled Integra, "He's a spy, he's trained to keep and learn secrets. He's hiding something, I can see it through his shit-eating grin."

"What do you expect? He's a Double-O, sir," added Alucard, "Besides, all he wants to do is herd us freaks together for the good of the empire. The only thing I am worried about is this new Millennium, this splinter group. I am paused only because of their victory last time we fought them."

"Yes…five years…" she said deeply, looking at the desk with her one eye, "Five years you were gone…I never thought you'd come back."

"Neither did I," replied Alucard, frowning as he walked up beside her, "…All because of some cat-child. Millennium almost destroyed me, I was lucky to rip that boy out of my system. If this New Millennium is as dangerous as the last…"

"Don't…" snapped Integra slightly, "Take me to Bond. I want to have a word with the bastard."

* * *

Bond sat at the table, twiddling his fingers calmly with Nehal, Conan, and Seras sitting across from him. Leonard was looking out the window as he stared at the city before him.

"How is it, Mr. Quatermain?" asked James Bond, "Seeing London again? How is it?"

"…Pfft," growled out Leonard, "Same as I left the old bitch. Dreary, cold…and filled with bad memories."

"I'm surprised it still stands, after what I heard about the last Millennium," added Conan bluntly.

"Ah, well, England always stands in the wake of destruction," sighed James shamefully, "The Empire has suffered many attacks, both physically and politically. Attacks such as the Rage Outbreaks, the conspiracy in Sanford, and, of course, that dreadful DeLarge Controversy."

"No better than the rest of the world, don't beat yourself up," hissed Leonard, "Conan's here has to deal with giant monsters every damn day."

"Not every day, you shambling mess!" snapped Conan angrily. Before the argument could escalate, the doors swung open to reveal Sir Integra and her vampiric servant walk into the meeting room.

"Mr. Bond," she greeted half-heartedly.

"Where is Jason Voorhees?" asked Bond bluntly.

"Downstairs," butted in Nehal Nemo, "My men have been watching him. It should surprise you that he hasn't killed any of them yet."

"Oh, the boy knows better," chuckled Alucard.

"_There's always a bigger fish, right_?"

The room was silent after that, Sir Integra looked around before glaring at James. Bond sighed with a smile, saying with a laugh, "I apologize, Sir Integra. Mr. Griffin."

The chair next to Bond pushed back as Integra watched with discontent. "…So, this is the Invisible Man…" she growled out, then turning to Alucard and hissed out, "And you didn't tell me he was here?"

"Didn't want to…ruin the surprise, my dear," chuckled Alucard.

"Sorry for shockin' ya, but I like to keep me audience guessin'," laughed the voice of Mr. Griffin.

"Mr. Griffin," breathed out Conan in shock, "I have heard of you! A thief. A man that could never be seen unless he wanted to."

"That is a misconception, I can't be seen at all," teased Grifin, "Is that all they told ya 'bout me?"

"No…you are also a psychopath," berated Conan, "Always in a crime scene a dead body is left, either with its neck snapped or throat slit. Adding to that is constant…womanizing."

"_Aheheh_, can't help it, it's part of me nature," hissed Griffin, "That's why I'm Mr. Griffin. Gentleman Thief, _scratch _the Gentleman."

"So, this is your good League?" scoffed Nemo, "A child, a drug-addict, three undead monsters, and an invisible man that can't keep his mouth shut? This was obviously a mistake."

"Peace, Captain," urged Bond, "Despite Griffin's attitude and viciousness, he is almost impossible to catch. We need you, all of you, if the Empire and the world is to survive the oncoming storm."

"So…what is it that we should be worried about this time?" questioned Seras.

"We think they, the New Millennium, might be planning another attack on Britain," explained James morosely, "However, I doubt it will be with something as extreme as zeppelins in the sky and the blood of cat-children. Oh no, M-16 believe it is something more dangerous, and it has to do something with anti-gravity."

"What the hell are you talking about?" scoffed Conan loudly. The doors opened again, with Alucard and Integra looking to see two M16 agents bring in a meekly scientist into the room. He was tall and sported a strong chin and slick black hair, but he sported a nervous face as he looked around. He wore a stereotypical scientist garb as he walked over at the table, sitting at the end of it.

"I…I thank you that you offered to help me…especially after you sent…all that money," said the man.

"Not a problem," said Bond calmly, then introducing him loudly, "Gentlemen, this is Professor Antonio Utonium. A gifted scientist from America that has suffered a great loss, no?"

"Oh, yes…more than one," he sighed out, pressing his hand against his forehead, "My lab partner…was killed just five days ago…and all our research on the Cavorite….gone, all gone."

"Wait…the Cavorite?" let out Nemo in surprise, "…I have heard of the Cavorite…but I believed that the research died with Dr. Cavor?"

"It did, and me and my partner started from scratch trying to develop it," explained Utonium, "We aren't the only ones that are researching the Cavorite. People have been trying to crack the code since that one businessman died when he left Cavor to die on the moon…crashing into London and destroying the ship in the process."

"And Millennium is after the Cavorite?" asked Conan, he was replied with a nod from the professor.

"At least, that's what Agent Bond told me," he said.

"Yes…and we can **always **_trust_ Agent Bond," calmly hissed out Sir Integra.

"_Aheheh_, you can just feel the hatred emanate in this room, eh?" spoke Griffin bluntly, causing Utonium to jump in surprise.

"Oh…hm," let out the professor, "I…I hope you can get the notes back, Dexter was a smart lad. He didn't deserve being murdered…like he was…"

"Which is why the League will be heading to Liberty City to investigate any leads to Millennium and the murder of your friend," said Integra, "We may be able to find Millennium if we can look at the crime scene. Perhaps the local police department may have some answers."

"In a town like Liberty City," hissed Griffin, "I really doubt it." Utonium looked around the room curiously, a brow raised as he rubbed his chin.

"Yes, well, anything we can get, really," finished James with light agitation, "Professor Utonium, we will inform you of any news of your friend's demise."

"Oh, uh, thank you," he replied, getting up and slowly making way to the door.

"My apologies for putting you in such strange company, professor," added Integra as she lit a cigar.

"Oh, don't!" laughed Utonium as he walked out the door, "I raised stranger."

* * *

In a dark empty hallway, a figure, feminine like a cat, walked down to a single door. She reached out, twisting the knob before pushing it open. A light followed instantly, revealing a balcony and another figure standing at the edge. The woman walked closer, wincing as the sun hit her.

Her skin bronze and her hair a great black, her yellow eyes glaring at the light of the world. The woman swept the hair from her face with a smile, this tall thin woman standing in the balcony, wearing black leather pants that connected with equally colored boots and a brown vest sparsely adorned with animal teeth.

She approached the figure as he stood away from her, the man wore a black Victorian trench coat that hid his back, with his black pants and his formal black shoes poking out underneath.

"You are anxious," she stated bluntly.

"…In a way, my dear," growled the man in a deep yet elegant English accent, "my mind has been in a quandary over these unfortunate events. Dexter was not suppose to die…what happened?"

"The fault was not mine, my love," she said with shame, "Your men did exactly as you said, get the notes and leave unnoticed."

"And yet, the murder still resonates, and the League will hound it," sighed the man with his leather gloves twisting the railing, with the sound of whirring from the man. The man sighed and turned to her, revealing his mechanical state.

He wore a red button shirt with a black tie under his coat, and over the shirt and tie was a black vest. On his head rested a tall black top hat, with his head completely mechanical, made of black steel except for his face...his ghastly face. It was pale blank with no facial features except for a pair of glowing red eyes. It looked like a Barn Owl with glaring red eyes glowing inside the mild darkness within.

"I am quite irate about this turn of events," he said simply, then continuing on spitefully, "I believed the Black Organization would be a boon to our future, but crime hasn't changed since my days. Always one weak link in the chain."

"My love, must you be so pessimistic?" said the woman with a calm smile, "The League know little to nothing about our plans, they will be distracted by the murder and by then…then our New Millennium will bring true glory to this world."

The man walked over to the woman, placing a hand against her cheek. "Moreau, my dear, one must always expect the worst, or else they will never be prepared for chaos ruining their order. It is my nature to evaluate every situation from its perfections to its imperfections. Elementary, as I would be so bold to call it."

She smiled and pressed her hand against his, looking at his devil eyes with her own. "Your soul is so chaotic, love, the New Millennium will destroy all opposition," she cooed to him, "With your leadership…"

"Detective…"

* * *

**The Banana Slug: Damn you, Mr. Griffin. How dare you be a title of a chapter and NOT be the center of attention for the plot! A pox! A pox on you!**

**Huuurrrh. He annoys me to no end.**


	4. Just Another Day

**The Banana Slug: So, if the New Millennium didn't kill Dexter, who did? Was it Mandark after having another insane fit from a flashback of Deedee's death after one of his own Jack-Bots he stole from Jack Spicer shot at him which also turned Dexter into a spiraling depression as he and Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls start a relationship and WHAT THE FUCK AM I TALKING ABOUT!? XD**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 4: Just Another Day**

* * *

A desolate and broken home, with broken windows and ruined walls, there was only one occupant. A figure sitting on a ruined couch, with a smoking pipe in one hand as he looked dazed at the leaking ceiling above him. He sat in front of a coffee table looking at a broken television.

In the corner of the living room was the skeleton of a dog, with ants and flies infesting the corpse. The figure sighed and took another puff of his pipe, groaning as the drug filled his body and do its best to kill the pain.

The figure darted his blue eyes to the window, but nothing was there but the sound of creaking. "God?"

The sound of creaking continued, but no answer. "Is that you God? It's Johnny…I think I'm dead again."

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean**

**Late July, 2009**

The Nautilus broke through the seas like a rampaging kraken, water making way at its crashing. This metal beast was not alone in this voyage through the ocean surface, for inside were men. Desperate men.

Men who had their lives taken away by those with power and resources, who joined with the terror of Nemo for she had the benevolence and patience for those without homes and families to return to. She was one of those men, desperate yet doing whatever they will to survive.

The captain herself was in her parlor, her control room, her resting place. She gazed out at the sun glistening on the waters so afraid of her presence from her windows, scattering when ripped by the water.

She turned around to see the rest of her League sitting around the table, drinking tea from her personal storage. Mr. Griffin was fully dressed, wearing a black jacket that was zipped up to his invisible neck. Along that were black jeans and sneakers, with his hands made visible by black gloves. Finally, he wore a black top hat and a monocle, with a cigar in his mouth and a cup of tea in one hand.

His physical outline was seen through his clothes. Griffin didn't fit the bill as a stealthy person by design, for he was tall and well-built.

All of the League, minus Integra and Bond, were there. Alucard, Quatermain, Seras, and Kudo, even Jason sat at the table. He didn't drink a single drop of his tea, simply staring at the brown water and became lost in it.

"So, what can you tell me about Dexter, the scientist murdered by Millennium?" Conan asked Alucard, taking a sip as the young detective was uneasy sitting next to Jason Voorhees, whom was still like a statue and dead to the world.

"A genius since he came out of the womb, from what I've heard," stated Alucard, "A pity. Met him once, smart kid, if not an arrogant son of a bitch."

"Had it comin'," scoffed Griffin, "Only an idiot lives in Liberty City. Good place to visit, horrible place to life."

"Must you always be an insufferable bastard?" hissed Conan, "Have you no respect for the dead?"

"Please," laughed off Griffin, "I may be in this little rag-tag group of freaks, but it is only so that I can avoid gettin' ten thousand volts shot right up me arse. In the end, I truly work for only one person, me: Invisible Man the Fourth."

Conan only glared at the translucent lecher, deciding it is not worth it to argue with such a self-obsessed murderer. "…Anyway," he said hastily, changing the subject and getting out of his hopeless argument, "How exactly was he…murdered?"

"Stabbed fifteen times," stated Alucard, "Five in the gut, three to the neck, two on his right arm, and five more to the face. He was around twenty years."

"Utonium was right, he didn't deserve to die like that," added Quatermain, looking at his tea as he takes another sip of his tea, then asking, "Was he…survived by anyone?"

"Yes," said Conan quietly, "A sister in Miami owns a dance studio, she was informed yesterday. They are still trying to break the news to his parents down in Quahog, I'm not-"

"Am I the only person who thinks this is…too lowbrow for Millennium?" blurted out Seras, holding her cup of blood in both hands, unaffected by the undead juggernaut sitting next to her.

"Lowbrow?" questioned Quatermain bluntly, "Lowbrow compared to what?"

"Compared to just a simple slit to the throat or a twisted neck," answered Alucard, "This murder is armature work. Even Jason could do more elegance in a murder such as that."

Nemo walked closer to the group, adding her own thoughts to the conversation. "Perhaps this New Millennium disbanded from the original because of its disorder. Perhaps we are overreacting over something as simple as failures of the Major."

"Not at all!" scoffed Alucard, sipping his blood before stating obviously, "If they were truly failures, then they would have been killed off. The New Millennium had nothing to do with the murdered scientist, but the Cavorite notes…that is a different story."

"Are you saying there is a third-party!?" argued Quatermain, "Preposterous!"

"One truth prevails, Sir," stated Conan, sipping his tea as a the room was silent. Griffin looked over to Jason, still motionless as the Invisible Man chuckled. "You've been awfully quiet!" he teased, "Care to add anything else?"

All that was given from the murderous beast was a slight glance, returning the silence to the League. Every one of them stared at him, not sure what he would do. He was just as unpredictable as Alucard.

Jason's gaze returned to his drink, not caring for its taste, but the way it reflects his visage was enticing to the beast.

* * *

**Liberty City**

**Late July, 2009**

Alucard, Quatermain, Conan, and Seras stood in front of a large building in the decayed city of Liberty City. The name was changed from "New York" to that after the extraterrestrial attack at least twenty years ago, in a strange attempt to gather more patriotism in an alliance that was ultimately short-lived. All it did was drive the city deeper into insanity, as if the heart of this city turned dark and twisted from the evils of the world raping this good city.

The sun was blotted out by the fog in the sky, only hiding the evil of the angry and frustrated people as they agitated and insulted one another in spite and an attempt to get a single warm pulse from this evil city.

A movement is out trying to change it back to the old name, in an effort to save the sanity of its people.

Crime and lawlessness prevailed, with hatred and anger its blood. The four souls stood in front of the white building as gunshots were heard, as screams and curses were uttered to its highest volume. This city is insane and cold.

"So, this is it? …the murder scene?" asked Quatermain.

"Obviously, a blind man could see that, Mr. Quatermain," said Seras, walking to the door as Leonard looked at her with contempt.

"Bond was able to have the local LCPD move out, saying the FBI will take care of things from here," stated Conan, "Perhaps we can find the clues to Millennium's where-abouts, and the murderer of Dexter."

"I don't need a child to figure that one out," laughed Alucard, walking up the stairs with the others following him establishment was empty, with yellow tape blocking the way upstairs. Alucard simply phased past them, much to the shock and awe of Conan and Leonard.

"Bloody…" let out Leonard, then growling as he glared with irritation, "Hmph, bloody show-off."

"Must you always be such an old man?" teased Seras, taking a knife and slicing through the yellow tape casually. Leonard just rolled his eyes at her comment, following them up the stairs with Conan following right behind him. They would walk through hallway after hallway, before finally entering a room titled, "DEXTER'S LAB". Alucard pushed the door open, revealing a destroyed laboratory with a body trace on the floor along with blood stains all over the floor, as well as books, broken glass, and turned-over tables. At the end of the room was a large computer with a pipe embedded in the black glass, destroying all information inside.

"…Hell…" escaped from the Great White Hunter's lips.

"Yes, tragic," said Alucard calmly, walking around as he scanned the room, "…but definitely not Millennium worthy. But if the notes are gone…that means the New Millennium indubitably was here."

"So, you are still sure Millennium didn't kill Dexter, this 'third-party' did?" asked Conan, looking around as he looked at an open window, walking closer to it and ignoring the noises of Liberty City.

"I'm not even sure it is a third-party," said Alucard as he walked to the window with Conan, "perhaps some idiot criminal who killed Dexter for meth ingredients or whatever rats like that take."

The Boy Detective noticed something on the window, a smudge…a fingerprint. He scratched his chin and leapt up the to the window and lifted himself up, then turning to Alucard and said, "Mind grabbing my legs, I don't want to fall off." The vampire did so and Conan then quickly looked out the window to the other side.

Seras and Quatermain looked from the door, visibly bored as they rested their rifles on their shoulders. "Do you usually wait for him to-"

"Yes, yes I do," groaned Seras, "Still hasn't changed…even if he was gone for five years."

"Heard about that nasty bit of business with him and the Zeppelin Incident," said Leonard as he glanced at the chemicals on the table, "must have damaged his ego, being defeated by some child."

"Not likely," said Seras, giving a cold stare at Leonard, "then again, master has been known to-"

"Police girl!" shouted Alucard, causing Seras to roll her eyes and sigh with boredom. Conan, on the other hand, looked to see a faint drop of blood on the wooden window seal.

"Can you drink…dried blood?" asked Conan curiously.

"I'll try, my boy," chuckled Alucard, yanking Conan out the window as he simply arched his back in a twisted painful way, forcing Conan to watch in horror. Alucard slid through the window to find the drop of blood on the wood.

Alucard smiled devilishly as he opened his mouth, his long tongue wormed out and flickered against the blood drop, wetting it and getting a taste of it from the red evidence.

"…Can you tell us what you found already?" growled out Quatermain, "No offense, but I am bored as hell."

"Blood, could either be from the murderer or from Dexter himself," answered Conan, "any one of these could give us a clue to the Cavorite."

"…The killer…" Alucard simply said, swinging through the window as he shifted through it like water, "…this is the blood of the killer."

"Really!?" let out Conan, "Fantastic! What can you tell us?" Leonard turned his head, looking at the door behind them as he thought he heard something.

"…Not much to work with…" he sighed in irritation, "Too little blood. All I can say was that the killer was named Johnny, he ate at a place called McDowell's in mistake after leaving the murder site, and he has done this sort of murder before."

"A serial killer then?" asked Conan.

"Possibly," said Alucard, "the last thing I could find out was that he was heading to some outhouse called Porkbelly."

"Does he work for Millennium?" asked Seras, then looking back to see Leonard Quatermain inch the door open.

"I don't think so," said Alucard, "the murder was fueled by jealousy and rage. I doubt the New Millennium is jealous of Dexter in any way."

"The murderer might know something, might have seen something, maybe a member of Millennium," advised Conan, "It's the only thing we can-"

Leonard turned around from the door, his face pale and his eyes wide like dinner plates. Alucard was able to get a look of Leonard's reaction, passing by Conan and Seras quickly and kicked the door open.

Leonard quickly jumped away and yelled, "Are those…"

Alucard walked out to the middle of the hallway, with the rest of the League running out to join him, looking in shock to see a mass of groaning, blood-thirsty ghouls shambling after them. They were wearing ripped clothing, civilians turned into these abhorrent creatures against their will.

"Yep…ghouls," growled Alucard, grinning wildly as he grabbed his two guns with a dark bravado in his dark heart. However, a gun shot would past beside Alucard's head as he saw it zip through ten ghouls head in a straight line.

He looked to see Leonard holding his hunting rifle at the ghouls direction, putting it down and smiling at Alucard. "Oh, just something the good Sir Integra gave me," he stated, "Silver bullets, said to do wonders for your kind."

"That they do," said Alucard with a devilish grin, his teeth white as he was able to hunt alongside the Great White Hunter at long last.

* * *

The streets gave no notice to the gunshots from the laboratory building, for such a violent showdown was not new in this city with a million names. Inside the building one would see blood on the floor, with the dead bodies of ghouls lying like leaves on the stained layers of linoleum.

Ghouls would be killed left and right as Alucard and Quatermain would be side by side, blasting the undead horrors away shot after shot. Seras stayed behind as she stood beside Conan, who looked around as she would obliterate a few hordes from behind.

"Is this something I should be expecting!?" shouted out Conan, clenching his ears with his hands.

"Oh…as much as possible!" laughed out Seras with a kind smile, obliterating a few more hordes before accidentally destroying the wall, causing her to sweat with embarrassment, "Oh! That's no good!"

"Careful, you fool!" shouted out Leonard Quatermain, "Do you think the LCPD will ignore that!?" Seras scowled darkly at Quatermain, contemplating her next target.

Alucard and Quatermain, however, were too busy to continue acknowledging her as ghoul after ghoul would turn into red meat.

"So, when did Sir Integra give you the bullets?" asked Alucard as he kept fighting.

Leonard scoffed joyfully. "Oh! Not to soon before we left London, actually! I heard she even gave the brute Jason a silver-lined machete."

"Go on!" laughed Alucard, before the sight of a door flying out onto the wall and squishing a cadre of ghouls onto the wall. Lo and behold, the dreaded Jason Voorhees casually stepped from the door, raising his machete and slashing many of the dreadful creatures in half, killing them with Leonard's truth.

"Well…fuck me," said Alucard with a straight face, "she really **did** give him a silver machete."

Jason calmly walked over to the two, slashing past any ghouls foolish to attack him as Leonard would continue shooting any stragglers. The juggernaut walked to Alucard, looking down at him as Leonard glared and aimed at Jason with distrust.

"…Nemo sent you, hm?" growled Quatermain, glaring at the killer as Jason merely glanced at him.

"Calm yourself, hunter," commanded Alucard with a chuckle, "Jason did us a service…killing the rest of the horde for us."

"He did?" gasped Conan, running up beside Alucard with Seras following his tail.

"Well…heheheh…" Alucard was amused with more of the details, "…he killed a few, the rest are in the other hall."

Seras looked at him in confusion, running past Jason and over the ghoul corpses to look into the other hallway. She looked with an awkward gaze, seeing the ghouls groaning as they were completely ripped apart, with a minority still alive but unable to piece themselves together. One was even impaled against the wall with a pipe.

Leonard walked up to Seras, looking at the hallway with distaste. "Aw hell…" he then looked at Seras with misery and said, "I'll take care of this mess…" He pulled out a simple handgun and began shooting the miserable wretches in the head, killing them as Seras watched with a shake of her head.

"Not one for clean kills, hm?" joked Alucard, Jason didn't answer, giving a deep breath as a response. Alucard smiled and said as gunshots kept ringing through the next hallway, "Guess not."

* * *

As Quatermain shot the last ghoul dead, a horrible sound began ringing through all their ears. It was the sound of police sirens, with the sight of red and blue lights from the windows.

"Oh! That is JUST great!" yelled out Conan with rage, stamping his foot on the floor. Jason glared at the window, twisting his grip on the handle of his machete as Alucard simply walked past him. He looked out the window to see cop cars all over the streets as he could see the LCPD's NOOSE officers pointing their automatics at him.

"Hm…" was his simplest critique, but suddenly stumbled back after a bullet hit his forehead. Alucard shook his head as Leonard ran up to him, yelling, "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Obviously they were wondering about the noise," groaned Conan with a distasteful glare, "they generally respond to gunshots and blood splatters on the windows."

Quatermain growled and loaded his rifle with more silver shells. "Damn it all! Fucking pigs! Always…Dammit!"

"Calm down, Quatermain," consoled Seras with her eyes closed, "All we need to do is get to Firefly Island, Nemo obviously sent Jason, therefore she will be waiting for us."

"Jason, can you show us how you got here undetected?" asked Conan. Jason nodded and led them down the hallway with the dead ghouls littered on the floor. Conan was the only one disturbed by this, trying not to acknowledge the horrid smell and the blood against his sneakers.

Jason led them through the halls, with Quatermain glaring at Alucard. "You ever wonder if it was because of the monster that the LCPD is on our arses?"

"I doubt that," answered Alucard, "Jason traveled here once before undetected. Despite his brutish façade, he's quite stealthy."

Suddenly, Jason stopped with a shining light hitting his face, as a lone police officer stood there with a flashlight and a handgun as he shook with fear.

"Oh…okay! Don't muh-move! Or I'll fucking…PLUG YOU!" he stammered out, standing there fearfully. Jason moved for the kill, but Seras reached out and held him back, shouting "No way!" at him as Jason reluctantly complied.

The officer reached out for his radio, keeping his flashlight on them as he held the gun and the radio on his hand. "Uh…just…you four stay there! I don't…want this to get messier!"

The officer was about to give the call, but was distracted by a knife to the throat. His knife, to be exact. He didn't notice a quick movement of his knife flying out his belt as he felt the cold steel press against his throat.

"WAIT! STOP!" shouted out Seras desperately, only to watch as his throat was quickly slit by the Invisible Man. The scared officer began gagging as he gripped his bleeding throat as torrents of it spilled out like a waterfall. He would fall to his knees and slam his face onto the floor, a blood puddle creating two blots in the middle of it.

"_Aheheh_…takin' yer time?" joked a voice.

Seras glared at him with red eyes and shouted, "He wasn't a threat!"

"Oh, knockitoff!" argued Griffin as he waved the knife around, "If we let'em live, we'd have NOOSE officers diggin' up our assends by the dozens."

"But…the way you…killed him…" let out Seras. Jason, however, gave little care for the situation and walked past Mr. Griffin to the back door.

"Oh, prefer me just lettin' him shoot me couple times before diggin' me teeth in 'im?" hissed Mr. Griffin, "I may be invisible, but I ain't immortal."

"Shame," was all Seras could say about that.

"Griffin is right," said Quatermain, "He may be unsporting…but he's right." Jason kicked the back-door open, only to be met with sprays of bullets hailing at him. This caused him to stumble back, only to walk right back outside in a quiet rage. What followed was bone-chilling screams and the sound of blood gushing from open wounds and eviscerated parts of the human flesh.

"…Damn…that sounds rancid," grunted out Mr. Griffin. His exclamation was ignored as the rest of the League rushed past him, with him following right behind him with bloody footsteps leaving the trail. Blood from the scared officer.

* * *

By the time they got outside, Jason stood in a large and growing puddle of blood with body parts sleeping on the red stain on the asphalt of the back alley. In his hand was one last Noose officer, sobbing uncontrollably as Jason's hands were squishing his skull. Jason simply looked down at him before closing his hands on mushy meat and buckets of blood.

The masked man looked over to see the League, with Alucard being the only one looking at him with grimace.

A flash of light appeared over Jason, who looked up at the source with his arm out to keep the light from blinding him.

"SMILE FOR THE CAMERA, HOTSHOT!" A helicopter hovered high in the sky above Jason as he glared at the arrogant pilot with contempt. As bullet after bullet would puncture through his body and fall to the ground, he reached down and grabbed a lone brick. Jason quickly catapulted it from his arms and watched it fly at the chopper. Much to the surprise of the pilot, the brick smashed through the glass and slammed into his face, causing a concussive death.

Alucard walked up to Jason as the beast watched the chopper fly into the ground, with Alucard patting his back and strolling past him as Jason gazed at the large explosion that followed afterwards.

As the members passed by him, they couldn't see how much fun he was having. But, rather than incurring confrontation with Alucard, decided to follow them rather than cause a full-scale murder spree.

The League rushed through the streets of screaming pedestrians as they would run around like scared rats in a thunderstorm as they knew not what went wrong but feared the unknown just as well.

Cop sirens in the air as the League rushed to the pier of Firefly Island, with the dilapidated amusement park in the background as cop cars parked from behind them.

"Dammit! We're fugitives now! Fugitives!" roared Leonard as they ran through the wooden deck, "The Empire better be WORTH MY GOOD NAME!"

"Good name!?" exclaimed Seras in disbelief.

"NOT NOW!" screamed Conan, running faster than any of them.

As they ran, they would hear the constant spouts of "Fuckin' 'ell! Fuckin' 'ell! FUCKIN' 'ELL!" from the invisible and unstandable Mr. Griffin. The police of the corrupt city would be right on their trail, but possibly a mile away as the League were already at the end. The pursuers of the framed League stopped to watch in awe as the mechanical beauty of the Nautilus appeared like a ghost from the fog, with its side facing the dock as a large slab of metal descended onto the wooden construct acting as a bridge.

Nemo stood at the entrance with a large metal contraption in her hand, glaring at the members. "All in one piece, hm?" she would simply asked.

"Yeah…all in one piece," said Conan with a wince of the eye as he entered the ship with Alucard beside him.

"Was it really necessary to send Griffin and Jason over to the building?" accused Seras angrily.

"Yer welcome," hissed Griffin as the bloody footsteps disappeared into the ship.

"I quite agree with her for once," growled Quatermain, yelling as he pointed his finger at Jason as the boy disappeared in the darkness of the halls, "Do you think that this…beast wouldn't obviously bring attention to his appearance!?"

"Well, I thought that he could be of some help, and from what I gathered from the loud bangs and gushing blood, I was right" snidely remarked Nehal with a raised brow and a condescended emotion in her face, "But, perhaps we should continue this lovely debate AFTER we lose the authorities?"

Leonard glared at her, but agreed after hearing the shouting of the LCPD behind them. He shook his head as he rushed inside with Miss Victoria following suite. Nehal Nemo watched with content as they entered her ship as she would hear the barks and snarls of the local police.

In rebuttal, she simply lifted the gun-like device, pulling the trigger and letting the jagged harpoon shoot out without even caring to look, impaling three officers at once as the others watched in horror as the long harpoon jutted into a bench with the bloody corpses of their friends hung from it. Their dead eyes looking up and their mouths filled with the projectile stabbing it in such a perfect way.

Nehal simply returned to her ship, annoyed by her comrades yet amused by her enemies' deaths as the door closed behind her, with her great monster floating away into the ocean after leaving blood, fire, and unanswered questions as debris.

* * *

The broken home was still haunted, with the shriveled person that lived in it sat at his table, with a store-bought sandwich and a container of red liquid stood next to it. He licked his chapped lips and reached for it, and as he unwrapped the paper, he reached out to his phone and pressed the button to hear those that actually wanted to speak to this creature.

The electronic noise rang out as he looked at his sandwich with gluttony, only to return his gaze to the phone when it spoke. "_Hey, Johnny, it's Bli…it's Eugene. Are you okay? Do you wanna talk? I know we haven't talked in, like, five years, but I am really worried about you. I heard some…things. Look, all I am saying is that…if you need __**anything**__ at all, call me."_

Johnny simply looked down at the phone with a wide-eyed blankness, returning his focus to his lunch before he was interrupted by the second beep.

"_Johnny. This is your old teacher, Henry. I just wanted to know if you are alright. I heard that you dropped out of high school when I was talking to an old friend. That disappoints me, I really believed you had the potential for something great. I am just calling to say that maybe it is not too late, you could still_-"

Johnny violently pressed the button of his phone, ending the message and erasing it out of pure anger and hate. He growled lightly as he returned to his meal, only to be interrupted again much to his exacerbated anger.

"_Hey, it's me, Gil. I haven't heard from ya in, like, years. I was hoping we'd catch up like old times! I worry 'bout you, bro. It makes me sad to think that what happened to you was…sorta cause of me. Though, I'm sure your father_-"

In his rage, Johnny reached out and grabbed the phone, yanking it off the table and furiously throwing it on the floor. It subsequently smashed into a million pieces as he stood over the remains, his eyes shaking and dilated as he stood there like a dead statue.

After a few minutes, he actually made a motion…by placing the sandwich in his mouth and taking a huge bite from it.

* * *

**TheBananaSlug: Yeah, I think I'm gonna get some death-threats from a rabid, yet tiny, fanbase, aren't I, hmmmm?**

**Bah! Who knows? The real problem is that I featured Liberty City but NO NIKO BELLIC!**

**I deserve to be hung.**


	5. In The Life of a Boy

**TheBananaSlug: If only I can find a way to implement Preacher into this, if only there was a way to explain Herr Starr's return after he was killed by headshot.**

**My apologies, I am currently drawn to the hit series created by the very controversial Garth Ennis, I have Volume 6 already, gonna get Volume 7 real soon. Can't wait!**

**Anyway, I'm sure many are angered about the reveal of the murderer last chapter, but what can I say? The show is 'okay', I really don't care but I thought from his horrid childhood from his crappy dad and experimental sisters that this would be the logical conclusion.**

…**but Niko Bellic not being in the last chapter? Yeah, stone my ass. I deserve it.**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 5: In the Life of a Boy**

* * *

**Hellsing Organization**

**Late July, 2009**

"Is that all? …Yes, he might be able to lead us to the right direction. Of course. Goodbye, Alucard."

Integra hung up and placed the phone down, sitting at her desk as she saw James Bond sitting on a lounge chair with a chipped mug of milk in hand, greedily slurping it up to his leisure. She raised a brow as she clasped her hands in front of her face, getting exhausted with this double agent's constant visits to her organization.

"Bond," she called out.

"Mm?" he replied, looking over at her.

"The League have not found any sign of Millennium or the Cavorite Notes, however, they did find out something about the murder." she said to him, "It appears that Dexter was murdered by someone other than the New Millennium, someone named Johnny. His whereabouts point to a town in Idaho near the border of Canada called Porkbelly."

James Bond looked at her with curious surprise, stating with a scoff, "Porkbelly? I think I know who this fellow could be. Johnny Test would be his name."

"Oh? How do you know this person?" questioned Sir Integra.

"A past assignment, Sir," explained James Bond with a nostalgic smile, "I was sent to investigate after finding out such disasters including the meteor scare and polar shift disaster originated and revolved around Porkbelly. Apparently the government was allowing these gifted yet vastly unhinged teenage scientists get away with this threat to global security in exchange for biological weaponry and technological doomsday devices for then-president John Blutarsky."

"And Britain didn't want any part of that?" she interrogated, raising her brow a bit.

"Apparently not, because I when I got there, all I had were annoying misleads and half-assed assassinations," continued Bond, slightly irate as he scowled, "but as I dug deeper into the case, I would later find out more darker aspects of the Test household. Apparently, most of the 'experiments' were just lust-driven attempts to snog with some idiot surfer boy, experiments done on an elementary-age Johnny Test."

"Didn't the parents do anything about it?" asked an intrigued yet distrustful Integra, "If they had any 'real' parents at all?"

"The mother didn't seem to know, but the father didn't really seem to care," explained Bond morosely, "More interested in house-work and his daughter's accomplishments, from what I have heard, he was down-right mentally and verbally abusive to the lot of them."

"Tragic," simply stated Integra as she opened her cigar case and pulled one of her large cigars out, "Continue."

"I was able to terminate the girls and send the father to prison, from what I heard he was incredibly popular in prison before his untimely demise," Bond chuckled a bit from that last bit of information, then continuing his exposition, "the boy was left in the care of his mother…from what I heard the mother died from a brain aneurism and the boy currently has cancer from the experimentations."

"That is all?" asked Integra as she sliced the end of the cigar off.

"That is all," finished James Bond, taking another sip of his milk as Integra lit her cigar.

She took a long breath, puffing out the smoke from her lips before she started. "I want you to call some allies in the United States, get them a plane to Porkbelly as soon as possible. Johnny Test might try to run away, and the Nautilus I doubt will make it in time."

"I agree, Sir," replied James graciously, "no need to worry. I already cleared up the mess your vampire made with the government and the LCPD just assume good old Nemo got in a crossfire with some other 'terrorists' in order to obtain some government secrets."

"Which reminds me," said Integra darkly with one finger raised up, "I was under the opinion you told the LCPD **not **to interfere? Were you just telling me what I wanted to hear or-"

James groaned and placed the milk on the end table, "Don't think me incompetent, I did in fact tell the commissioner via telephone, but for some reason they did not listen to my good word." Bond sighed and kicked his feet on the table and said with a pout, "It's not like people to distrust me."

"Hm, bizarre," sighed Integra coldly.

* * *

**United States Airspace**

**Late July, 2009**

"Mhm. No that's fine. Yes, master. Thank you."

Alucard ended the call on his cell phone as he sat in the private plane Bond commissioned for them, looking to see the rest of the League in the plane silent as church mice. Quatermain slouched on his chair as he nodded off in and out of sleep, with Seras sitting there with a hand clasped on her arm. Conan sat next to Alucard, drinking from a water bottle so calmly.

"Are they sure that they got the right person?" asked Seras curiously, "I mean…Johnny is a very convenient name."

"Yes, but he is the most logical suspect," added Conan, "and I doubt this is the first time he has killed someone."

Conan pushed up his glasses and said, "For instance, the unsolved murder of a person by the name of Wade Load, who was found strangled at his computer and was known as a gifted genius that has helped the world more than once."

"As well as the assault on the respected James Neutron, I believe," added Alucard.

"Attacked at his home by an unknown assailant, driven off by his custom security system," finished Conan, "The list goes on. All of them having a life similar to him only to succeed where he simply faded away into nothing."

"That's always how psychotics like him try to justify their actions," sighed Alucard, "always abusive parents or an envious motive. It simply makes me mad."

"Mad?" asked Seras.

"Yes, mad," growled out Quatermain, his eyes half-closed as he looked over at Seras, "and we are forced to find this bloody wanker in order to get information on an organization that is already two steps ahead of us. So yes, I think we all deserve to be a bit irate because of this little shit's actions."

"Stole the words from my mouth, Quatermain," sighed Alucard with a heavy brow, "and to think that this may be completely useless."

"If it turns out just that…I'm going on vacation," growled out Quatermain angrily, "Damn Bond, damn the empire, and damn this can of worms. That's what I'll say."

"Calm down, Quatermain!" snapped Seras, "All the time, you keep on whining and complaining like an old man."

"Excuse me if I haven't had a hit of meth for weeks," growled Leonard with his eyes closed, trying to sleep again, "it tends to make one irritable when you try to wean yourself off the damn drug."

"Shouldn't of taken it in the first place," scoffed Conan with a smirk.

"Fuck you…" was all Leonard said before returning to sleep.

* * *

**Porkbelly, Idaho**

**Late July, 2009**

"What? …No…I can be there tonight…just be patient. No, but I got something better than cash. Yeah. No, not that…yeah that. Okay, see you then…"

The phone, a new one after the last was broken, was placed back as Johnny slouched back on his dirty couch looking at the broken television despite the only thing seen was static after static. His smile was incredibly weak, with his yellow broken teeth poked out of his mouth

"This is a really good show, Dukie," grumbled Johnny, "really good…" He looked over at the dog corpse, looking at his blood-shot eyes and a sore-covered frown. Johnny wore a dirty sleeveless blue jacket with a black shirt underneath with an atomic symbol on his chest. He wore cargo green jeans with tattered black shoes, the pants covered in vomit, piss stains, and rips.

Johnny was a skeletal figure, pale and withered as he looked only like a ghost of the late Johnny Test. He sneered and ran his hands through his shaved head, mumbling to himself negatively.

"Like you'd say anything…" he spat out, "whatever I wanted to do or liked you'd criticize the fuck out of me."

He rolled his eyes and glared at the dog corpse and snapped loudly, "Yeah? Well fuck you! You're dead! You stupid crotch-licking-" He froze when he heard a slight thud ring through the house, looking at the front door with a cold sweat and a nervous twitch.

Johnny quickly got up, looking around as he limped around his house and darted his eyes around like a shambling rat. He stumbled into the main hall, inspecting in paranoia as he saw a candlestick on the carpet. Johnny grimaced and grabbed it, holding it up and hissing out, "Damn…candlestick…always falling over." He threw it down the hallway and walked back into the living room.

Little did he know was that he had a visitor inside, it was the great detective Jimmy Kudo, who was hiding behind a wall as he was as still as a statue. He looked past the doorway to see Johnny sit back down and watch his static television as he eyed the dead dog in the corner. As he sat down, he muttered out, "…_Shut up, Montague_…"

He breathed nervously and crept out and sneaked up the stairs, making sure not to break anything this time. Conan first entered a room that was covered in syringes, soda bottles, and broken old toys. Conan looked around and inspected the area, looking under the bed and looking for any clue, but all he could find was a gun and a used condom. As he attempted to step out, Conan stepped on something crinkly and sticky. The detective looked down and found something quite interesting.

It was a burger wrapper, for the restaurant "McDowell's", the same restaurant Alucard said the killer was eating at. "…Well, proves he ate at McDowell's, but not his connection with Millennium," he pointed out quietly, he stuffed the wrapper in his pocket in grimace and kept investigating as he walked back in the hallway.

"Are you alright?" asked Seras mentally, "have you gotten anything useful?"

"Actually, I have," he said out loud, then slapping his hands against his mouth in nervous fright, then continuing mentally, "Sorry…hard to adjust with this all. I found a wrapper for that restaurant Alucard said he ate at. Proves he was there and that he killed Dexter."

"What about any possible connections with Millennium?" questioned Seras, "Quatermain is waiting for a chance to bust in and kill the bastard."

"Not yet," said Conan to Seras' mind, "but since this is definitely the man we are looking for, I'm sure it is _only_ a matter of time. After I am done with upstairs…I am going to try my luck downstairs. Wish me luck."

"Be careful," she urged.

* * *

Conan walked down the hall, reaching another set of stairs going up higher in the house. Bravely, he walked up to the end, where he was greeted by steel walls and a large sliding door. He sighed in annoyance and looked at the panel next to it.

"I found a door, I think it is the entrance to the Lab Johnny's sisters had," he said to Seras, "but it needs a password. Can't get in without it."

"Can you hack it?" asked Seras curiously.

"No, I don't have anything for that," admitted Conan shamefully, "should really have Agasa work on that. But I doubt it-"

He stopped when he heard the footsteps of Johnny get closer and closer, already in the hallway below as Conan looked at the growing shadow with fear.

"Oh no…" he whispered out, knowing he was trapped, knowing that there was no way out from the eventual psychopath that would soon find him.

"Conan? Are you okay?" called out Seras in his head, "Conan!"

"I…I'm doomed!" grunted out Conan, seeing Johnny Test walk up the stairs as he kept his back against the wall.

Johnny would soon show up, stopping once he saw Conan at the end of the stairs. Johnny stared at him with his dead tweaked-out eyes, with Conan looking back with wide eyes of fear.

Johnny Test only stood there, with his eyes glaring deeper and deeper as he grimaced more and more. Conan, knowing this man could attack at any moment, he pointed his watch at him in a quick movement and swiftly pushed a button on the side of it that released the tranquilizer dart from within.

It sped out and hit Johnny in the forehead, right between his eyebrows. However, instead of knocking him out it just caused him to look at it with a cross-eyed expression and reach out and pluck it out.

Conan watched in shock, amazement, and despair as the killer simply looked at it and flicked it to the floor. He seemed calm and placated, but it swiftly changed to pure anger as he swiftly rushed at Conan like a wild dog, with saliva splattering from the side of his mouth.

"**YOU LITTLE SHIT**!" he screamed, with Conan watching in horror as he grabbed his hair and threw him down the stairs.

"Seras! Help!" he yelled out at the top of his lungs. With a loud yelp, he hit the floor of the hallway as he tried to get up before Johnny could get to him. However, the crazed and drugged up Johnny Test jumped down and landed over Conan, grabbing his hair again and pushing his head in the carpet.

"HA! HAAAA!" he screamed out in his dazed madness, "You think you can steal my shit, Zizrar!? I killed and fucked you up once, I can do it again! You don't steal my shit! **YOU DON'T STEAL MY SHIT**!"

"Let. Him. Go."

He looked up and saw Seras Victoria, standing in the middle of the highway with a dark spiteful glare with Quatermain at he side, pointing his rifle at Johnny Test.

"Come on, boy," growled Quatermain, "I was ordered to try and keep you alive, so let the boy down or I will blow your head off."

Johnny Test laughed in a hissing madness, wide-eyed and slightly doozy from the drugs. "You can't shoot me if you try, old man! You think I could kill Dexter like a normal person? You think a man like me could kill him with technological crap runnin' around for himself to defend himself?" He chuckled again and said as he lifted Conan up to show his bloodied up face, "My sisters, damn them, pumped me with the good stuff. Makin' me able to survive a whole lotta shit like a cockroach! He tried to shoot me with drugs, and I am still alive!"

He then pulled out a knife and placed it against Conan's throat, grinning madly as Conan winced in pain. Quatermain cocked his gun and snarled angrily, "Listen, you little shit! Drop him before I drop you!" Seras glared angrily at Test, scowling deeply as her fists clenched and shook with rage.

"Try it, old man!" giggled Johnny Test like a maniac, "I can see it comin'. I can slit his throat before you can drop me, fucker!"

"Goddamit, drop him!" ordered Quatermain again, "If you let him go, we'll see about getting you help."

"Help!? I don't need help!" screamed Johnny Test, getting up with Conan dangling around his arms with the knife still against his throat, "You sound like my fucking father! Always telling me what to do! Always shoving shit in my mouth! Always expecting so much and expecting so little from my cunt sisters! He was a fucking piece of shit! And I am this way because of him! Because of people like you!"

"What you are is a spoiled little fuck!" snarled Quatermain, "This doesn't give you the right to murder people because their lives were better than yours!"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed back, "I deserved that life! After all I been through, after the hope brought up when he was taken away…I deserved my happy ending! But now I'm dying! I'm dying and there is nothing anyone can do!"

He then began to sob, "My dog tried to help me…he tried to take the syringe away from me…" Johnny switched moods and screamed angrily, "So I killed him! I killed him like I killed Dexter! Like I killed that fat tub of shit! Like I-"

Seras then gritted her teeth and screamed at the top of her lungs, "FUCK THIS!" With a swift motion of her bandaged arm, a large black tentacle jutted out of it and, faster than Johnny's eye, whipped out and slashed at him.

Johnny watched as his arm, holding the knife, was cleanly cut off and fell to the floor with a fountain of blood gushing from the stump. The serial killer shivered with fright, with piss seeping into his pants as he looked at it with a wide-open mouth and eyes darting lightly as they looked at the blood puddle forming. He didn't even notice Seras's shadowy fist swiftly ramming at his face in full speed.

He flew into the air as she slugged him across the face with the shadowy arm that formed into a large spiked fist, breaking his jaw and punching out a few teeth. He fell to the floor as he groaned in pain, Conan on the floor next to Seras as he slowly got up.

"Thanks…I didn't…expect him to take that…tranquilizer," groaned Conan as Seras walked over to the arm on the floor.

"Knowing all the drugs he's doped up on, I'm not surprised," scoffed Quatermain as Seras bent down and picked the arm up.

Johnny whimpered as he ripped a piece of his jacket off and quickly stopped the bleeding by wrapping it around his wound to stop the circulation, it was there he witnessed something that caused him to sit there as the tranquilizers kicked in and made his mind numb.

Seras lifted the arm up and kept her mouth open as she let the blood drop down into her maw, tricking down as some hit her cheek and forehead, dropping onto her shirt as she was watched by all alive.

Conan watched with horror and shock, while Quatermain watched anxiously, grunting and gulping a bit as he made his gun safe again. He turned away when Seras finished her meal and let it drop on the floor.

"He doesn't know a thing about Millennium," revealed a dishearten Seras, then opening her red eyes and staring straight at Quatermain, saying, "However, he did see someone there. A man in a black coat, pale skin, and flowing blonde hair. They met glances when he killed Dexter, they both gave each other a good scare when-"

"The Black Organization," pointed out Conan, looking at her nervously, "the assassin sounds like someone I know. Gin, his name is Gin." He sighed in despair and said, "This isn't good…if the Black Organization is with the New Millennium, that means that the New Millennium have an easy access to the entire criminal underground."

"Well…at least we know who those boys that attacked us in Mexico were, hm?" added Quatermain, causing a nod in agreement from the Boy Detective.

Seras shook her head and said, "Let's go…we'll call the P.P.D and give him some evidence about the killer of Dexter in New York. Conan has one piece, I'm sure that…" She stopped and turned around, with Johnny looking at her with a dead-like daze and an erection poking from under his pants, causing her to grimace in disgust. "…I'm sure that they will find the rest…let's get out of here, we'll meet Alucard at the hotel."

With that, all three of them left Johnny Test on the floor, high and confused as he looked at the void and wanted to look away, but was afraid of it so much that he was forced to continue gazing back at it.

* * *

Alucard, waiting out the door of his hotel room with a glass of blood, hearing it open with Seras walking out and joining him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Test has been apprehended and sent to the local insane asylum, we are heading to Seattle tomorrow to meet up with Nemo," he said, "then we are off to some ghost town by the name of Dimmsdale." He then growled and finished off his drink, "God, if I stay one more day in this country I think I am going to rip my own head off."

"It's not a bad country, just a bit…big for my tastes," replied Seras with a light smile to her master, with Alucard replying with a dark breath as he looks at the night sky.

Seras sighed and looked away, then admitting sadly, "I felt him a bit…I felt Pip, when I sliced that freak's arm off. I just don't know why I can't feel him like I used to."

"I am not quite sure, police girl," sighed Alucard, looking at the night sky as he took his sunglasses off to reveal his blazing red eyes, "but I say, hold on to him as long as possible. He's going to go away, fade into you, but the fact you still fight to keep him inside…" He then laughed and said, "Well, it puts a smile on my face."

"Master, are you being nice to me again?" chuckled Seras with a smile.

Alucard let out a breathed-out laugh and patted her head. "Don't get used to it, police girl…" he added, walking back at the door.

She looked at the ground a bit, then turning around and asking, "Master…have you ever had the same problem? Someone you drank try to stay but…slowly fade away?"

Alucard stopped, sighing and shaking his head. "Seras…I think I am done with the subject, drop it." He walked back in and slammed the door, leaving Seras to stare at it in confusion as she frowned and looked at the ground.

"I know, Pip…" she whined to herself, "stiff upper lip."

* * *

**The Banana Slug: Next chapter will be some character development with Alucard, Seras, and Jason, maybe a bit of Conan, Leonard, and Nehal. But Griffin!? After taking over the third chapter…he deserves none!**


	6. Sleepless in Seattle

**The Banana Slug: So, I recently watched Trash Humpers…**

…**and it is horrid trash. It is just so goddamn disturbing and is shocking how it is presented as art. I can kinda get that it is a look in the decadence of the social underground, but it is like a crappy internet video with ten-ton-fuckery up the anus of a pig, Vase de Noces style.**

**But fuck that shit! It's Vampires in Seattle! …Not like that! Not like that!**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 6: Sleepless in Seattle**

* * *

**Seattle Coast**

**Early August, 2009**

The dreaded kraken known by the named Nautilus floated deep underneath the ocean floor, unbeknownst the Seattle public. In it, Nehal sat in her own personal deck, sitting on a large black lounge chair as she looked at the blue abyss that she considered her true home, with the unknown swimming around her and the dark depths the limits. Her arms crossed and her legs folded, wearing a blue bathrobe with her black hair draping down with the wet hair sticking to her as her shark-like stare dug deep into the ocean waters.

"…Nice view."

The sudden noise caused her to wince in surprise, her eyes glared as the Invisible Man kept talking to her. "…but quite borin', when's Alucard and the others 'spose to be here?"

"I'm giving them some time to relax," said Nehal calmly, "I think that they deserve that right." She got no response, causing her to shift a bit and wonder if this being was already gone, rudely leaving her alone.

"…Griffin?" she asked with a bit of hesitation, "Was the fear of death the only reason you joined this League?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly, then letting out a grunted explanation, "I was caught, I was never caught before, never knew it could happen. So, in order to save me own invisible skin, I decided to take the offer when presented. No honor. No compassion."

"Just you," she finished, looking up in annoyance.

He then said, "So, if ya don't mind, mind if I ask why a blood-thirsty terrorist that hates the Western world decided to help the Empire?"

Nehal closed her eyes, sighing as she rubbed her temple. "…You may as well know the original Captain Nemo, yes?" she questioned rhetorically, continuing with an explanation of her situation, "He lived great adventures, great travels…I only wish to follow his footsteps. I want to be like him so much. Sometimes I wonder if he looks up from Hell, fighting demons and making Satan run for the hills, I wonder if he is proud of me."

"Feh…if I had yer naiveté, I'd be consortin' with any Martian, Venusian, and Moonanite that crossed me way," scoffed Griffin, "I may be a self-servin' invisible dick, but I know that livin' up to expectations gets ya nuthin' in life."

"Funny, so I guess becoming the most feared woman in the seas is nothing, hm?" she scoffed, raising a brow as she continued to gaze in the sea. She was given no straight answer, but only a changed subject.

"So…why do ya think he joined?" he asked, with Nemo looking to her side and seeing the terrible giant Jason staring at the waters from the right window, just staring as she did but with a longing that cannot be seen through his eyes, the only thing that can be seen from his mask.

Nehal shrugged, simply saying, "Fear, most likely." She elaborated as she stood up from her seat, "Fear of that man in red, the man who was suppose to be invincible. The reason why Millennium is to be feared, especially if they almost succeeded in making him mortal."

Griffin scoffed, with Nehal hearing his footsteps get fainter as she was left alone with the man in the mask. She made sure the juggernaut was still there, looking to find him glancing over at her, before breathing in and out and continuing to be lost in the ocean depths as he would follow any fish that swam by.

"I doubt fear is all, eh?" she stated to him, not expecting an answer, "…Respect is a factor, is it not?"

She was surprised to get a response from him, a simple yet slight nod as it was hardly noticeable if not the most certain sign of a mentality but killing.

* * *

**Seattle, Washington**

**Early August**

In this rainy city, with twilight hitting this city from the blue clouds, with the many buildings stabbing at the sky with the people walking down the streets calmly with the lights already shining through the windows. It was beautiful, with the space needle in the distance among the artistic buildings around it. Skyscrapers hit the clouds as the water shimmered from lights of the windows.

One of those windows belonged to a hotel room currently inhabited by the four League members with Quatermain laying on the bed watching the television as Conan sat on a lounge chair reading a novel of his most respected hero, "The Hound of the Baskervilles." Quatermain's coat hung from the open bathroom door as he showed his tattooed arms off like badges

As the noises of the television blared up, Conan glared from the book to watch what the hunter was watching, a B-movie involving stripper vampires and criminals. "Mind turning that down?" he asked in forced politeness.

"It's already pretty quiet, boy," he snarled, "if I turn it down anymore I couldn't hear a damn thing."

Conan pouted and placed the book down on the side table and leapt off the chair, walking over to the bathroom and saying, "I can't believe you'd watch junk like that." Quatermain grimaced and was ready to give him the finger, only for the door to open and reveal Seras walking in quite flustered.

"Problem?" asked Conan curiously.

"Yes," she barked, "Master said he'd take me to see the Seattle Center, but he decided to go off drinking, saying it was to congratulate my capture of Test! I did not want to go drinkin', some heated words were said, and he just left, smiling and waving!" She sits on the bed, with Quatermain kicking his legs away from her, with her face scrunched up and her arms intertwined.

Seras simply glared at the television, watching a scene of vampiric strippers killing patrons in gory and overdone ways. "…What is this tripe?"

"**_From Dusk till Dawn_**," calmly replied Quatermain, turning his head to see the television, "I think it is a bloody good show." After he said that, she grabbed the remote and turned off the television, causing a sour expression on Leonard's face as Seras continued to grimace.

"Um…we'd love to accompany you!" called out Conan, trying to break the tension. Then, Seras turned her head and smiled, saying, "Thank you Conan, at least some men have manners, hm?"

As she got up to the door, Quatermain gave the deepest of death glares while Conan simply shrugged and walked past him. The two walked out of the door pleasantly, and from the hallway, Seras called out, "Coming, Quatermain?"

He groaned and got up, wiping his runny nose and storming out after them with a high degree of reluctance and overall crotchetiness.

* * *

Alucard, whistling a happy tune, entered a small-time bar where there were at least three people, excluding the bartender, drinking their troubles away. Alucard didn't take note, walking over to the bar with the old grizzled bartender looking at him with tired eyes as country music filled the airways. His hair was large and messy, standing out along with his red nose and furry mustache.

"What do you want to drink, sir?" he asked, his body shaking from his age and disease, looking half-asleep at Alucard.

"Might sound bizarre, but…mind if I have a glass of pig's blood?" asked Alucard with a grin.

"Hm, a vampire?" he asked with a half-grin, "Or another person pretending to be one?"

"Real as possible," laughed Alucard, amused by either this man's bravery or senility, then asking, "and I am shocked that one like you is not-"

"Shocked? Let's just say I have history," finished the old man, walking to a pantry and rummaging about, "After that fiasco that happened a few years ago, I decided to stock up in case those things wanted something to drink. Always plan ahead, yes, always plan ahead."

"Indeed, old man," he chuckled, "but I wouldn't really consider **those things** true vampires. My name is Alucard, old man."

"Call me Abronsius," corrected the old man, "Old man makes me feel, well, old." He chuckled and reached into the pantry, all the while as Alucard watched him with confusion and interest.

However, his inspection of this old man was deterred by a slight jab to his back, a finger of all things. He tapped his fingers as he waited for the person to speak.

"Nosferatu…vampire…demon…" spoke the voice in a strong yet very effeminate tone, "…you walk this world, causing pain and death to all who walk in your way. All you do is cause rot and pain. Fuck anyone who begs you to-"

"Now, now," laughed Alucard, "knock it off or I'll slice your head right clean off."

"You think you can threaten me, devil-spawn?" said the voice, "I am not afraid of you, monster. I have God on my side, for I shall smite thee in his-"

"Orlando," scoffed Alucard, twirling around and facing his taunter with an amused grin, "…when have you ever gave a damn about God, hm?"

In front of him stood a tall thin figure, an androgynous human standing in front of him with no fear and a soft smile looking straight at Alucard. The figure wore a long blue duster with a black t-shirt with grey stripes diagonally going down, along with blue jeans held up by a black belt with a heart-shaped buckle underneath with black sneakers at the end.

The androgynous person was pale, with weary brown eyes with a depth of kindness hidden underneath, a tuft of short messy brown hair, and sported a smile that looked full yet felt empty.

"Alucard, you old so-and-so," laughed Orlando, "still the enslaved yes-man to the Hellsing Organization?"

"Not today, it seems," sighed Alucard, turning away back to his drink, "I am now the lap-dog of MI6, a stooge for the latest Bond. Still not sure for this whole 'honor' system for such a controversial figure."

"The British Empire has always encountered difficulty in distinguishing between its heroes and its monsters, Alucard," quoted Orlando, taking a seat next to Alucard.

"Tell me something I don't know, Orlando," sighed Alucard, looking to see his glass of blood on the table. As he took a sip, he looked over and asked, "By the way, Orlando, what are you this time? Boy? Girl? Or did you finally hit the hermaphrodite stage."

Orlando's eyes rolled and responded with a shaking head, "Sorry, I haven't gotten to it…yet. All you will find in my pants is a very large member."

"That hasn't deterred me before, Orlando," chuckled Alucard, "as long as I look at the back of your head, I am fine."

"Fuck off!" laughed Orlando, looking to see the bartender placing a glass of bourbon in front of him. He took a sip and said with a switch of tone, frowning and giving a dark tone as he stated, "…So, what do you want? I know you wouldn't just pop in for a bit of nostalgia, so what answers do you think I will give you?"

"…Millennium," he answered, "it's back, and I need answers. Specifically, locations, members, and Schrödinger, especially Schrödinger."

"I doubt Schrödinger is working with this New Millennium, so I think you are in the clear, scaredy-cat," answered Orlando with a joke, then continuing seriously, "As for location, that is an easy answer." He took another sip and breathed out, saying, "Noble's Island, located in the south-eastern coast of South America near Peru, there is a base but I doubt it is their main one."

"And the Cavorite?" he questioned.

Orlando looked at him with a raised brow, "So, that's what they are after? Damn…its worse than I thought…" He rubbed his fingers in his hair and said with a grim tone, "Alucard, I don't think I need to tell you how stupid this is. Last time-"

"Orlando, don't start," grunted Alucard, "Now any news on the members?"

Orlando sighed and shook his head in annoyance, "Alucard, I may know a lot but not bloody everything. All I know is that they have a base on Noble's Island, that's it."

"That's it," repeated Alucard, taking a deep drink and slamming the glass on the bar, loudly burping causing Abronsius to give him a disgusted glance.

"Beautiful," hissed Orlando, getting up and saying, "I need to piss, save my bloody seat." Alucard let him go to the bathroom, sitting there and looking at the bottles of alcohol with a disappointed scowl and taking a deep breath before letting out a loud exhale.

* * *

The fountain at the Center spouted out the water as the beautiful neon lights in the distance as the three looked at the water as it danced before them. Seras and Conan looked with amazement and happiness, while Leonard simply stared at it with a deep boredom.

"Oh Quatermain!" laughed Seras, nudging him, "Stop being so grumpy, wasn't the Science Museum fun?"

"Hm, nothing new since I last visited the museum," coughed Quatermain.

"Leonard, are you still going through withdrawal or do you have a deep long stick up that ass?" teased Conan Edogawa. Leonard snarled and barred his teeth at him in annoyance at him.

"Conan, why don't you get us some hot dogs," ushered Seras, giving him some dollars with Conan taking them and smiling at her. She watched him walk away to a nearby stand.

Seras sighed as Leonard stood there, watching the water. She looked over at him and said, "You really need to lighten up, Quatermain. This sour attitude is really quite annoying."

Leonard sighed and pulled out a cigarette, "My head feels like someone keeps hitting it with a crowbar, it's hard to feel any pleasure when you are still going through withdrawal."

"I don't think that is all of it," replied Seras with a tiny frown, "but I just don't understand why you'd do that to yourself in the first place."

"Addiction and hunting runs in the family," he growled out, "I am no different. I think it is because I have hunted and killed the greatest of beasts that I…I don't have anything worth calling a hunt anymore. I hope that…this will bring me my moxy back."

"Moxy?" wondered Seras, looking at Leonard as he lit his cigarette and took a deep puff.

"Yes…" he sighed in annoyance, "I think that this adventure will keep my blood running enough to keep my interest away from addiction."

"What? This isn't about protecting the world from an evil organization bent on causing endless war?" she questioned in slight offense.

Leonard shook his head lightly and said, "I have given up on being a hero, Seras. I am not the…Quatermain my great-grandfather was made into. I don't think I can ever be."

"What are you bloody talking about?" asked Seras with a raised brow.

"…Let me tell you a story, five years back," he said in a grim and morose misery, "…I was in Brooklyn, and when I still had a lot of money to spend on meth. After a bunch of false-friends convinced me, I decided to watch a sex show." He leaned his arms against the railing, glaring depressingly at the water as he said, "Two women…ass to ass…one was just like me."

"Like you?" she asked him in defensive curiosity.

"Yes…addicted, a slave to drugs," said Leonard, "like me." He turned to her and said, "I wasn't aroused by the display. I was disgusted. I was disgusted by the predicament she was in, forced to do evil things just to feed her habit, just to keep her pain from hurting her already fragile body. I was so disgusted, and I wanted to rescue her from her hell, I wanted to be the hero and save her…" He turned away, looking away from her and the water, revealing, "…but I didn't. All I could do is sit there and watch…watch like a frightened child…"

"Why?" was all Seras could ask from him.

Leonard glanced over at her, sniffing loudly and answering with a series of questions, "What would I do next? Keep her in my closet? Take her through the border to Mexico? Use my barely there funds to help her keep her from hurting herself? And how would I rescue her? Start shooting willy-nilly? Just pluck her from the other girl's ass and run away like a madman? Would she even **want **me to save her? Would she scream? Kick? Scratch? Bite?"

He spat out his cigarette and let it hit the water as he continued, "There was nothing I can do. I'm not a vampire. I'm not an invisible man. I am not even a sea captain. I'm just a hunter, a good one, but still just a hunter."

Seras looked at him with a deep melancholy in her blue eyes, opening her mouth but not sure what to say to him. "…You felt…helpless, right?"

Leonard nodded. "I doubt you'd understand, seeing that you are such a powerful vampire," he added without thought.

"Old man…" she breathed out, "…I could tell you stories. I **was **human, you know..." She then turned around, looking to see Conan standing there holding three hotdogs, looking at the depressed Quatermain with deep concern, then looking at Seras with equal concern.

The silence was broken with the ringing of a cellphone, with Seras looking at her waist and reaching into her pockets. She flipped her phone up and quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Seras, it's me," said Alucard from the other side, "We're heading off, get our stuff from the hotel and meet me at the entrance."

"But I thought we were going tomorrow," Seras barked in pure annoyance.

"What? We're leaving now?" groaned Conan, shaking his head in irritation as Leonard stamped his foot and walked a little bit away as he rubbed his temple.

"Things have changed," stated Alucard, "a close companion of mine has told me of the location of one of the New Millennium bases."

"Does that mean we are not going to Dimmsdale?" she questioned with a slightly heavy brow.

"No, we still need notes on the Cavorite," reminded Alucard, "I'm sure Bond will be able to work out more of the kinks for us. See you soon."

"Wait! I-" she let out, only to be instantly cut off from her master as she stood in the cold night with Conan staring at her with a tilted head of worry, Leonard Quatermain dazed in thought as he looked over at the two half-heartedly.

Conan did his best to smile, stating loudly and with tempo, "Cheer up! Could be worse…"

And, as if God Himself was laughing at them, rain began to drop down on them as the despair that follows it gripped them. It hit Leonard, most of all, forced to remember the story of the girl he couldn't save and the final hunt with the man that will never return to him.

* * *

The bar door opened with Alucard holding his hand up with a deep grimace, looking at Orlando with an annoyingly cocky smirk as he opened his umbrella.

"Bloody weather," he growled, "does it ALWAYS rain like this?"

"It's called Rain City for a reason, count," he stated, "besides, rain isn't so bad. Rain always reminds me of the open seas and Sinbad and all the buggering we did."

"Thanks for reminding me why I don't talk to you anymore," groaned Alucard, "always talking about the past."

"I know, I know, we both have different…feelings about our pasts," added Orlando, almost not wanting to go on, "Where I talk non-stop about it while you…"

"Best forget it," finished Alucard grimly. The two stood there, with Alucard letting the rain hit him as Orlando kept the umbrella over him as he rested his gaze on the street.

"…I am a different man now, Orlando," he stated, "I have…some regrets of my life, not many, but one hits me the worst. Mina. Mina Harker."

"It wasn't all that bad," breathed Orlando in a bush of lies.

"Oh? Was ruining her in the eyes of the public not all that bad? Was destroying her marriage to the one other person who loved her not all that bad?" scoffed Alucard, taking slight offense as he continued to rant, "I may have done horrible things I feel no remorse for. I killed, I mutilated, I conquered, I butchered. But…I destroyed her, Orlando. I destroyed the woman I loved."

The sound of rain was constant as they stood like frozen corpses, with Orlando swallowing any words he wanted to say before walking away. He would have let his old friend and lover to his thoughts if it weren't for what he said next.

"Orlando?" he called out, holding his hand out, "Was it…truly Mina? The Source? The one they used for Millennium's dogs?"

"…No, thank God," he replied, not facing him as he stood in the sidewalk, "they only thought it was. It was actually one of your old brides that they excavated."

A deep freeze was in Alucard's spine as he let his hand drop, both in a deep-hearted relief and a hopped-up concern. "…Was it Elizabeth?"

Orlando bit his lip. "Sadly…it wasn't." Alucard grimaced in annoyance and let out a deep growl.

As he walked closer to him, he asked, "Orlando, I heard things about her…that is why I asked. I heard she still walks around with-"

"Don't," he stated, turning around and giving him a cold yet thoughtful look, "You are not ready, you may never be ready, I doubt she is ready either. But I hope…that that time is soon."

Alucard looked at him through his burning red glasses, a deep frown as the rain kept pounding at them both. He then gave a tip of his hat to him and was on his way, with Orlando looking on as the vampire disappeared into the rain as he placed his umbrella down and let the rain wash his body along with it.

"Sooner than I think," he muttered out.

* * *

He walked all the way back, seeing the three members look over at him with disgust and annoyance, giving him glares at him that could freeze fire. This would usually send someone deeper into a current depression, but it only gave him a smile on his face.

"You don't seem too happy to see me," he chuckled.

"It's 9 o'clock, you rat bastard!" snarled Quatermain, "I am tired, tired and wasted, and after lugging your child around looking at exhibits about Gremlin Reproduction and other things I cared NOT to relearn, I have to return to the bloody ship with that vile terrorist? Along with that mongoloid and invisible maniac?"

"Stuff it," scoffed Seras with a smile, "I knew you enjoyed it." Leonard growled and walked past Alucard as he walked to Conan and his familiar.

"Noble's Island," he stated, "that is where the Millennium base is in. I doubt it is the main base, but it should help with combating them."

"Noble's Island?" she questioned, scratching her head as Leonard stopped and turned to the group as they still stood there, grumbling to himself and pulling out his eighth cigarette this night.

"Yes, we'll head there after going to Dimmsdale," he finished, turning around and walking past Quatermain as he snatched his cigarette after just lighting it, causing a deep homicidal growl escape from his elongated scowl.

"Conan, you know anything about Dimmsdale?" she asked him as they too walked past Leonard, with the man standing there in anger as he pulled out a ninth cigarette.

"It's a ghost town with a strange history, with all its citizens spontaneously bursting into flames but the buildings being completely unharmed," explained Conan, "some reports claim to see a little boy and strange colors flashing in the dead city."

"Ghosts?" she asked him in wonder as Leonard walked with a lighter constantly clicking in his hand.

Conan laughed and shook his head, saying, "Well, a few years a go? I'd say no. But after all the crazy things I have been forced to be a part of…maybe."

* * *

**The Banana Slug: Okay, I know I promised some Jason Voorhees character time…but the guys a fucking mute, it is hard to work with.**

**Besides, the story I thought of had a few more gaps than can be fixed. Apparently he would be looking around town and 'casually' bump into Seras and the others.**

**Also he met the Trash Humpers, so yeah, hard to work with. Wasn't sure if the Trash Humpers would be murdered or just shriek and run away from him like coyotes from a bear.**


	7. Children of the Blazing World

**The Banana Slug: I sympathize with poor Timmy Turner. He has a horrible life. His parents show very little concern for him (despite signs that they do care which go under the rag), forced to deal with an evil babysitter, everyone hates him at school, and his fairies are near inept. And to top it off, everyone is trying to kill him.**

**And after that "It's a Wonderful Life" parody, that would crush a kid to the point of trauma, that nobody gave a fuck about him gone, and it is especially hard when the Aesop of the story is half-assed and stupid.**

**Sure, it is true that "When you do something right, people won't be sure you did anything at all", but damn! That was cruel! And that quote is from an episode of Futurama where someone fucked up as God! At least it didn't say, "You are a worthless little shit that everyone would be happier if you were never born. I hate you. Go to Hell", that's just horrible.**

…**And I write porn, even! If a guy who has no problems with Trolls raping Blood Elves has a problem with a kid suffering Hell…then damn, that is just evil.**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 7: Children of the Blazing World**

* * *

**Dimmsdale, California**

**Early August**

The architecture was undamaged, it looked like no ordinary ghost town with none of the rot and decay one would expect from such a place. The cars were broken, the windows too, and the doors hanging open from the tragic attack of people burning alive happened twenty years back.

The corpses were everywhere, skeletons, white skeletons. It was a strange sight, seeing how long they have been dead and the way they died. To add to the absurdity, their clothing were completely unfazed and undamaged from their fiery deaths.

In the deep sunset, a black car drove past the welcoming sign of the city, the only thing rotted in this city as the E was gone and the text underneath has nearly faded away to being unintelligible.

The black car stopped in the middle of the street, with the doors opening to reveal the ensemble climb out and gather around the square. It included Alucard, Seras Victoria, Quatermain, The Invisible Man dressed up with a cigarette 'floating' in his mouth, and Jason Voorhees as they stood out to look at the somewhat demolished city, with surprise that little damage was done to it all.

"If this place was depopulated by a bloody fire, then why are the bloody buildings not singed to the ground," pointed out Griffin.

"Good question, really," said Alucard, "but that is not important. We need to find the Cavorite notes and hope the New Millennium hasn't plucked them off yet."

"What's the point?" scoffed Griffin, "If they got one series 'a notes, why do they need more?"

"Because those notes could have only outdated information or all the information Millennium needs," pointed out Seras, "we need to make sure they don't get anything more than that and **hope** they don't have all the information we need." She sighed and said, "Besides, with us going to Noble's Island after this I say our visit to Dimmsdale will be just another detour in this series of unfortunate events."

"Well, now that we got **that **cleared, where are they at then?" questioned Quatermain, cocking his hunting rifle.

"We don't know the name of the researcher, but it is another child prodigy that went to the Elementary School of this town," explained Alucard, "all we need to do is search the records for grades and pick out the highest in the-"

Then, Quatermain held his hand out and looked to his upper right, glaring at a nearby rooftop as the group was deeply silent.

"Alucard?" asked Quatermain."I don't know," admitted Alucard with shrug.

"What is it?" queried Seras.

"_Aheheh_, maybe he sees a **Giant Purple People Eater**," joked Mr. Griffin.

"No, I sensed it," corrected Alucard, "something is watching us. Something…strong and powerful. Hell, it could give me a run for my money." Something that could rival Alucard gave a shiver up Seras' spine, scratching the back of her head and looking away as he looked at her and said with a wide smile, "Now, now, you and I are fireproof. We are completely safe."

She nodded obediently and followed him as he would calmly stroll down the dead streets as Quatermain and Griffin stood there and watched them walk down the dead city. "Oi! We have a car, yeh fecks!" yelled out the Invisible Man, but was understandably ignored by them both.

The two cynics looked back to see Jason wandering around, gazing at the dead city as he held his machete in hand.

"What do we do with the retard here?" asked Griffin.

"Leave him," growled Leonard, shaking his head as he turned around, holding his gun and saying as he followed the vampires, "as long as Alucard is around, we'll expect Jason to be an obedient little psychopath."

Griffin watched him walk away, and decided to leave Jason and follow the rest as the monstrous juggernaut walked down the street and traveled through the city curiously. Jason was lost from the group as he looked around, noticing a blue car smashed against a bented pole. He looked into the window, seeing two skeletons inside. One was wearing white pants and a violet shirt, with the driver wearing a typical 50s white shirt, black tie, and black slacks. He was like a child inspecting a car as he pressed his hands together like a binocular as he pressed them against the window, looking at the corpses before being distracted by a flashing purple light west of him and the car.

Jason looked to see a ball of purple light whiz around in the distance, going to a nearby two-story house. A white house with red roofs, that seemed perfectly untouched by the rest of the chaos from the unexplainable combustion.

* * *

The four would eventually find a large white school with the words "SCHOOL" crudely placed on the front doors with the second 'O' face down comically. Alucard looked into the window doors, wiping the dust as he saw the many corpses of child skeletons scattered throughout the establishment.

"Place's gotta be 'aunted," groaned Griffin, standing between Quatermain and Seras Victoria as they stood some feet from the front entrance, "I feel like I'm bein' watched…somethin' that hardly ever happens…"

"Yeah…I know how you feel…" said Seras with a shiver, "…something not from this world…I doubt it is even anything undead…"

Alucard turned to them with a scowl and hissed out, "Shut it, let's just find those bloody notes and get the hell out of this bone yard." He then kicked the glass doors, causing every glass material in the building from the magnitude of his kick. They watched with surprise as he cracked his neck and entered the building, with Seras and Leonard followed until Seras turned around, and in annoyance, groaned out, "Whatever are you doing, Mr. Griffin?"

The Invisible Man was in the middle of getting undressed, already in the process of pulling his pants down as it tugged on his knees. "_Aheheh_, I hate bein' watched, so I'mma hopin' this'll help with that," he answered gleefully.

"Mhm," said Seras with a condescending tone and nod, "I'd keep your boots on for a while, wouldn't want glass in your soles." She then followed Quatermain and Alucard into the building, with Griffin groaning as he followed with his boots stepping over the glass as it Seras held in the humorous image of walking boots following them.

"Should not be too hard to find the grades," said the vampire count, "just find the principals office and find the highest grades in school to pinpoint the genius."

"It doesn't sound like a very sure way to find the Cavorite notes," pointed out Quatermain.

"Well then, why don't you tell me how else we will have ANY clue to finding the Cavorite Notes," growled Alucard, "I am not fond of this idea as well but this is the only way."

"I know, I know!" growled Quatermain, "I am just saying that how do we know that the notes will be here. Probably burned up with the rest of the people in this town."

"Well…seeing how everything in this town was left without a burn I think they should be alright," stated Seras, "it just still confuses me how such a thing happened to these people. I mean...how did this sort of catastrophe play out?"

And then, from out of nowhere, they heard Griffin's voice say one phrase:"…Timmy Turner Did It…"

* * *

Jason walked up to the house, seeing the purple orb of light dance around above him before disappearing through the windows. He looked at the front door, and without a shadow of a doubt, he slammed fist through the wooden door and ripped it off, shingles and all as he threw it into the front lawn. Voorhees stomped into the house curiously, looking around like a child in a new home as he saw that the television was on…and it actually had cable, showing off an episode of a science-fiction show aptly named "**Galaxy Quest**".

This caused him to become distracted, remembering this episode from his childhood as he gazed at it with his one good eye and the other lanky eye as he loosened up, standing there and watching the show wistfully.

He let out a sigh of melancholic nostalgia, tilting his head as he was hypnotized by the show without care. However, his nostalgia was broken by the sound of talking upstairs, causing him to instantly turn his head up, tightening the grip of his machete as he stomped loudly up the stairs as he breathed heavily.

In the main hall upstairs he stood there, looking around for the source of the noise and which room it made home. The high-pitched noise was heard again as he looked at the door to his left, which had him lurch to it in homicidal need.

The Man Behind The Mask rammed his shoulder at the door, knocking it down and standing in the middle of a child's room. He looked to the bed and saw a skeleton resting its skull on the covers with its knees on the floor. It had a green shirt with its black pants around its knees. Jason walked over and threw the skeleton to the wall, causing it to turn to ash as he lifted the bed and threw it at the wall.

This room was nearly empty, with the only thing being the bed, a window, and a nightstand with an empty fishbowl on it. But one other thing remained, a comic book titled, "**The Crimson Chin**".

Nostalgia hit him again, causing the beast to kneel down and pick the book up. He flipped through the pages and began reading the novella he used to collect and read when he was a child. He read with great interest as he remembered this very issue, used to own one when he was a camper in Camp Crystal Lake. An influx of emotions hit him, all of them ranging from happiness to sadness and to even anger, but one couldn't see it on his face, hidden beneath his mask as his body stood there reading the book like a statue.

As he read this little comic book from his past, the glowing purple light began to shimmer behind him, causing the large beast turning around to view a sight that caused his eyes to flare up widely.

* * *

The three League members looked to see Mr. Griffin's boots facing an open door, not sure what to make with his sudden exclamation. "Who did what now, Mr. Griffin?" queried Alucard.

"Look for yourselves," he said, pointing his foot into the open door with Seras and Leonard walking first to look at a classroom full of child skeletons. At the end of the room, at the chalkboard, they'd find a malformed skeleton wearing a 50's esque white shirt/black tie/black pants combo, with its skull almost similar to the famous Joseph Merrick. Over it, the words, scrambled on the chalkboard, read, "TIMMY TURNER DID IT!"

"Whatever did he mean by that?" scoffed Quatermain, and as the three inspected, Alucard sighed and continued down the hall, leaving them to their interest in the dead.

Seras stepped over the dead corpses, making sure not to step on them as she walked over to the adult skeleton and noticed something in his hand, a black notebook clutched under his bony fingers. Curiously, she reached down and ripped it out of his hand as it crumbled to dust. She flipped it open as Griffin and Leonard walked up to her, with The Invisible Man stepping on them uncaringly as they turned to ash. "What does it say?" Quatermain asked her.

"Just…" she let out, coughing in awkward confusion, "It's nothing but babbling. All about…fairies." She continued as she flipped through what could only be said to be research notes of the Fae, "It just keeps talking about fairies, troubled children, parasitism…and the Blazing World."

Leonard's eyes lightened up in surprise as a loud cough was heard from the Invisible Man. "Blazin' World, eh? Yeah…from what I heard'a 'bout the 'wee folk', Blazin' World's not too far off."

"And what about…Timmy Turner?" asked Quatermain.

"Isn't it obvious?" called a voice, both of them looking at the entrance to see Alucard stroll in the classroom of dead children. He then smiled, holding two different files as he said, "This Timmy Turner caused these deaths…by having his fairy godparents kill them all." As he was still talking, Griffin began laughing madly at the words '_**fairy godparents**_'.

"Right, right," chuckled Mr. Griffin humorously, "_aheheheh_, did they then, _aheh_, escort little Timmy Turner to the ball? All with the words '_**bibidi bobidi boo**_?"

"As ridiculous as it sounds, and believe me when I say it is, it is quite true," stated Alucard, elaborating as he placed the school files on the teacher's desk, "for you see, there are many different kinds of fairies as there are different kinds of vampires…and these are the most pathetic."

As Seras flipped through one of the files, he continued with, "_Godparents_, or what they fashion to call themselves, are parasites of the worst degree. They feed off children's misery, granting them their hearts desires in exchange for this leaching lifestyle only to muck it up in the end and keep them miserable and edible. Child stays miserable, feeds them, and they grant wishes, a fair deal but a despicable one nonetheless."

"You seem very knowledgable about fairies," stated Leonard with a simple brow up.

"…I dabble," chuckled Alucard, grinning as he showed his sharp teeth predatorily. Seras then squeaked, looking in one of the files, "…Is this the child genius?"

"Yes, a child born to a wealthy family that won a Nobel in the past," expanded Alucard calmly. He then tipped his hat and said, "Now…Quatermain and I will find the notes. Police Girl, you and the despicable Mr. Griffin find out whatever you can on this Timmy Turner."

"Really? Isn't the Cavorite Notes what we are here for? Not some bed-wetting little twat?" growled Mr. Griffin.

"This _bed-wetting twat _wiped out a whole town population, do you not think that it would be in Millennium's best interest to also harness this unknown power as well?" pointed out Alucard, "They are looking for any way to top me, and a small child did something I can easily do, and for a human…that is quite impressive." He cleared his throat quietly and reiterated, "Now…you and the Police Girl will investigate this Timmy Turner and Quatermain and I will scavenge for the Notes."

He turned his back and said, "Do as I say, Draculina." And as he walked out, Alucard called out, "Quatermain. Come." The old man sighed, turning to the vampire girl and gave her a slight nod before following him.

Seras watched them go with an annoyed exacerbated gaze, shaking her head as she grabbed the Timmy Turner File. Griffin walked over and gently patted Seras' rear-end, causing her to jump in shock, giving the direction a dark spiteful glare.

"So…yeh nervous 'bout huntin' down some mass-murderin' cunt?" he hissed out darkly.

"Mr. Griffin, I have been hunting down '_mass-murderin' cunts_' before I was a vampire," she said to him with a pout and a cold growl, "and I nearly killed one just a week ago. So no, I am not." She then turned around and said with blaring red eyes, "And if you ever touch me again, I will make sure I get you…and remove your balls myself."

"_Aheheh_," he laughed, unafraid but not stupid, "A'ight, you got it, but don't hate me for havin' fantasies."

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Griffin," she calmly sighed, walking past the walking boots, "…I hate you for other reasons." The boots stood there for some time, before following her out the classroom door.

* * *

After a stroll in the dead city of Dimmsdale, the No-Life King and the Great White Hunter would be walking right into the front doors of a large white mansion, with a skeleton halfway through the window as shards impaled its body. Quatermain looked around as Alucard stood there, looking up the stairs as he adjusted his glasses.

And then, Quatermain breathed out, "Africa…"

Alucard looked at him, then asking him plainly, "Pardon?"

Quatermain shook his head and spoke with a tired voice, "My apologies…it's just…it feels like there is game here. Like some predator is watching us, like some animal is studying us waiting to strike at the opportune moment." He turned to Alucard with a slight and tired brow raised up, "…Could it be those…godparents?"

"No…no, not that," laughed Alucard with a calm smile, "nothing so impotent as this. I am not sure myself what it is…but it is an animal. A wild coyote. Possibly a cougar or a bear. Anything you and I could handle." He walked up the stairs, with Quatermain right behind him as the hunter still kept open ears. "Tell me, Mr. Quatermain," he said as they walked up, "Why did you comply to joining the League in the first place? Surely you could have put up such a fuss that we'd give no more care and leave you in your…state."

"Yes, well, when the great Vampire Count could slice my head off at any moment, you are inclined to join no matter what," stated Quatermain with his gun tilting around.

"Don't be so foolish, Quatermain," laughed Alucard, "You are no true coward. Despite your flaws, you have no fear of death. In fact, weren't you the one who kept wrestling Jason even though you would die? I think you are the bravest man I have ever…met recently."

"Uplifting," groaned Quatermain, with the two finally on top floor as he looked around and said, "You go left, I'll go right." Alucard nodded and said with a smile, "Sure thing, hunter, but I still want to hear your reason after all this."

Quatermain watched as Alucard walked away, with the Hunter cocking his gun ready, looking around in paranoia as he walked to a door at the end of the hall and promptly kicked it open.

Inside the room were toys littered around, a computer in the back, and a messy bed beside it. Quatermain inspected with a crass groan, hardly seeing a thing with the dim light of the sun peeking out from the window. With that, the hunter would spot the light switch and flick it up, shocked at the turn of events that showed up in the room.

"By Jove," he breathed out, and instantly, the floor flipped before his eyes to reveal a laboratory that almost rivaled the late Dexter. It was in disrepair, with a broken green tube in the corner with dark green stains around it. A large dead computer at the end that revealed something that caught his eye, for on the desk were notes, right in front of him.

"Ha!" he called out with a shining smile, running over and grabbing them for himself before yelling out, "Alucard! Get over here! I-"

The words stopped at the realization something was running behind him, his eyes widen when he realized that it wasn't Alucard. He turned his head and was face-to-face with a large maw filled with razor sharp teeth, white glistening chompers ready to stab into his neck. This was a sight Leonard was too much accustomed to, knowing it is fate of him to be surrounded by beasts like those.

This wasn't the thing that caused his heart to drop, what caused his heart to suddenly, for a minute, stop for one second was the fact that it was a lion that was attacking him. A lion, a male lion with brown fur and a red mane. It was a lion standing on his hind feet, running like a man with clawed hands reaching out at him, wearing a tattered top hat and an equally tattered vest. It was a lion who was made into a man!

His roar was loud as Quatermain reacted quickly, holding his rifle out and letting the beast bite onto the steel as he slammed his foot on the beast's chest. He groaned and sweated as the beast tried to claw him, snarling and slobbering as his jade eyes perked up, glaring at him and hoping to chew him up.

Quatermain angrily roared as he barred his teeth and moved his head forward, sinking his teeth into the nose of the large lion-man and biting hard as blood trickled from it. It whined and cried out as it backed away, holding its sensitive nose in extreme agonizing pain. It didn't even notice the gun pressing against its forehead.

One click, one bang, and blood splattered out as Quatermain was drenched in it. As the cat fell limp on the marble floor with blood spewing from the hole in its forehead, Quatermain couldn't help but laugh loudly at its death, "Ahahah! I can't wait to mount your head over a fireplace you dumb beast!"

"…Luh…Luh…Lippy?" muttered a creaking and inhuman voice, with Leonard quickly turning his head to see it. A hyena-man standing there, wearing a tattered top hat and bowtie. It looked at Leonard with a deep frown from his black eyes, then slowly barring his teeth as it whimpered and hissed in rage and sorrow as his entire body shook. As tears ran down his flapping cheeks, he snarled angrily, "YOU! KILL! MY! LIPPY!" With that, it growled insanely in its rage and rushed at Quatermain with swiping claws, screaming hatefully in his moment of despair and anguish.

Quatermain simply raised his gun at the beast, but it still ran at him with its claws and teeth ready to die fighting…but today wasn't its time to kill, it was its time to die. For then, a silver bullet swished from his forehead and hit the wall behind Leonard. He watched as the beast groaned sadly and fell the floor, shocked to see Alucard from the doorway, walking to the hunter and the dead beast.

"Quatermain," stated Alucard simply, stepping over the dead animal bodies carefully, "what in the hell are these things?"

"I…was hoping you'd know," coughed out an excited Quatermain, smirking with huge eyes as he looked at the corpses, "obviously it is of Millennium origin, but where did something like this come from…and how was it birthed?"

Alucard bent down and inspected the body, tilting his head as he inspected the dead body. "No, I have nothing to say about these beasts that could give answers," he calmly pointed out, "although your idea for them being Millennium made is astute, that is all we can be…oh, before I forget." He stopped and looked up at Quatermain, asking, "You did say something about the notes, correct?"

Quatermain still gazed at the dead bodies in accomplishment and slight bloodlust, then looking up at Alucard with a warm smile, giving out the paper with accomplishment. "Yes…this is them," he said to the vampire proudly. Alucard grabbed them and gave them a quick look.

The vampire smirked and began breathing out, "Mhm…mhm…" He nodded and finally added, "Yes, this is good. I think we have found exactly what we are-" He was stopped by the sudden sound of ringing bells, both of them gazing at the window as they suddenly were presented with shimmering lights from outside, pink and green over and over as they zipped around outside.

Alucard readied his guns as he ran out the door with Quatermain holding his rifle in preparation of spilling blood. Alucard jumped from the rails as Quatermain rushes down the steps as the two sprinted through the door and saw before them dancing orbs of light above them. One green, one pink. Both ringing and awesome, blinding light as the two watched with the wind picking up and ramming into them.

"My god…is that…them?" panted out Quatermain in shock, quivering at the brightness and power it emanated.

"…Yes…" whispered Alucard, "…those are…the godparents."

* * *

As this was passing, Seras would walk in the middle of the road, with her arms crossed together as the only thing she heard were her own footsteps. The boots were abandoned at the school, now she had no way of keeping an 'eye' on Griffin, which left her very defensive.

"Mr. Griffin?" she spoke out, not getting a response but would continue to speak anyhow, "…how can I not see your heat? Or your bloodstream? Making you invisible doesn't mean you're…lifeless."

"_Aheheh_, yeah, kinda confusin', eh?" he laughed loudly, "I ain't sure meself. I turned invisible when I was just twelve, for no reason to top it off…and I found out I couldn't be detected at all. Nothin'. Nada. I was the perfect thief."

"What do you mean when you say…just turned invisible?" she coughed out, "Are you saying you woke up one day and suddenly turned into an Invisible Man?"

"Yeh, I'm sayin' that, and frankly, yer pissin' me off with yer fuckin' questions!" he snapped angrily, "All the time! Fecks just wanna know everythin' when I don't have the fuckin' answers. All I know is that I turned invisible, and it was painful as hell!"

"And…why do you think that makes you Hawley Griffin's descendant?" she questioned, looking around for the man.

"Oi, that's a good question, and thanks fer continuin' to piss meh off," he chucked darkly, "Well, a few years after I turned invisible, I looked up to see me great-granny Polly was raped by the ol' snake, givin' birth to me grandpa and me father. So, I put two ta two together and came up with the realization that I am the fourth **official **Invisible Man."

He groaned and said tiredly as Seras squinted her eyes at the distance, "It's a bit complicated and frankly, I am so wantin' to beat the shit outta the next-"

"Shut up!" snapped Seras in a deep whisper, "I think I see Jason and…some boy…" What she saw was in fact Jason Voorhees, sitting on the steps of the Turner house with a purple light zipping around him as a young boy stood in front of him without a sign of fear.

The boy wore a pink shirt and a pink cap over his shaggy brown hair, blue pants and blue sneakers in such a dual manner. The boy was thin and frail, pale as salt as he turned around to see Seras and the invisible thief around somewhere.

The boy looked at Seras with fear emanating his blue eyes, his mouth hanging down revealing buck-teeth like a beaver as his lip quivered. "Are you…are you here to hurt me too?" he let out.

"Did you do all this?" she questioned, stepping closer to the boy, unafraid of what this powerful child could do.

"No! Wait! Don't come any closer!" whimpered the boy, backing away at the wall in pure terror, "Don't touch me! Please! Don't touch me!" Seras stopped dead in her tracks, gulping loudly at the boy's fear. She nodded and stepped back, with Jason stepping foreword as a barrier between the two.

Seras watched as the purple light danced in front of her, and from inside the light she'd see a cheerful cherub dancing with its insectoid wings fluttering as it buzzed around her head before returning to Jason's side.

"I'm sorry," breathed out Seras with a friendly grin, "I…I didn't mean to scare you. Are you Timmy?"

He nodded lightly and said, "Yes…I…I'm Timmy." The boy smiled and looked at Jason, saying, "It's okay, big guy…she doesn't seem bad. She's actually seems…nice." Jason still stood, glancing at him before looking at the vampire girl with his dog eyes.

"Thank you," she said with a nod, then asking seriously, "Timmy…did you do this? Did you…kill everyone here?"

Timmy looked away, not wanting to answer as he bit his lip. Seras knelt down and tried to look into his frightened eyes. "Timmy…I won't be angry. I just want to know why you did it?"

Timmy groaned sadly, looking up at Seras nervously before stating in a regretful sadness, "…I couldn't take it anymore." Timmy began to cry lightly, sniveling before her and saying, "…They were so mean, everyone I knew. My parents didn't care about me, they'd leave me all the time with…her.""Her?" quiried Seras caringly.

"My babysitter," he said with a knot in his stomach, "the one who hurt me all the time. My parents didn't know, I doubt they'd care." He then sighed and looked away, "But at least they didn't hunt me…hunt me and try to take away my fairies…like Mr. Crocker."

"Mr. Crocker…" breathed Seras in thought, "…you mean…your teacher?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" he called out loudly, "He…he tried to expose them! He tried to take them away! He was just as bad as her!" Timmy gulped loudly and said, "…but yeah…I killed them all. I wish they'd burn…and they did. And so…they are gone now."

"Timmy…why did you think I'd hurt you?" she asked him, not caring about how he killed them, "Did anyone try to take you away."

Timmy looked away, then turned back to her and explained to her, "…Someone…tried to kill me. Not too long ago. He had a knife…and he was thin…he was like a skeleton…and he had an atomic symbol on his chest." Seras glared lightly, knowing full well of the deranged killer he spoke of. Timmy continued with, "…I ran when he tried to kill me. I ran and hid away from him, and my godparents scared him away. I thought…you were with him."

"No, no were not," said Seras with a shake of her head, then smiling warmly and saying, "In fact…we caught him and put him in jail. He won't be getting out anytime soon. You're safe."

Suddenly, Jason's arm caught on fire. He looked at it curiously as the green blaze reached to his shoulders, watching it with a tilt of his head. Seras looked in shock as she would be blinded by twin lights that shined before her. She quickly turned to see the two lights before her, pink and green, shining bright like two suns.

"My…god…" she breathed out, suddenly feeling fire hit her back as she would feel the fire burn her with great pain. She cried out as Seras attempted to pat the flames out, only spreading them faster as she breathed heavily and felt the fire reach over her shoulders and chest. The vampire screamed in pain as she fell to her back as the green flames covered her body, causing intense pain across her body.

Suddenly, a flame showed up floating in mid-air, slowly taking human form with Griffin's cries following Seras'. "Oh shit! No! No! You can't do this!" he screamed loudly, "I don't wanna die! You can't even see me! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

The two screamed in agony as the green flames covered every inch of their bodies, Jason fell to his knees as Timmy watched in horror as tears ran down his cheeks, with the sobbing of an infant emanating from the purple cherub.

"NO! STOP!" screamed out Timmy to the giant lights, "NO MORE! PLEASE! DON'T KILL THEM! I WISH IT! I WISH THEY WERE OKAY! I WISH THEY WON'T DIE!"

And so, the flames instantly disappeared before their eyes as they were left unscarred and undamaged. Seras shuddered at the feeling of the pain suddenly disappearing, looking at Jason who stumbled back to his feet.

"So sorry Timmy," cooed a soft yet rocky feminine voice, "we didn't know. We weren't sure if they were like that one man."

"Yes, yes!" shouted a loud nauseating male voice, "That weird skeleton man with the knife! Like him! Like him!"

Seras rose to her feet, glaring at the lights as she heard Griffin groan and cough from the recent pain he received from the fae. "Ye…feckin'…gnats! Do yeh know how much that hurt!?" he screamed out.

"No, nor do we care to," added the pink light, with it and its companion's light getting dimmer to reveal tall elegant forms of these godparents. Both were nude, tall, and gaunt, with elegant butterfly wings behind each of them. They sported cat-like eyes that slanted downwards, long elfen ears that pointed straight up along with their long wavy hair, and sported such unnerving smiles. The violet fae was a woman, with her husband glowing in green heavenly light.

"These…these are my godparents, Wanda…the pink one," introduced Timmy nervously, "…and Cosmo, the green one."

"Hm…so they take care of you?" growled Seras antagonistically, sending her energy to the parasites before them.

"Yes, they do, more than my real mom and dad," chirped Timmy pridefully.

"Oh! Oh dear!" spoke Cosmo, clapping his hands wildly with a shocked expression, "Oh! Oh! Did you have other friends, draculina? A Nosferatu of fame and power and pride? A hunter with a hunger in his veins? Do you? Do you?"

Seras' eyes widened, her mouth quivered as she knew the worst if they met them before seeing the boy. "No…you…" she stammered out, then crying out, "What did you do!?"

Cosmo gulped and rubbed his wrists, with his wife coughing and placing her hands to her lips. "We…we didn't know…" she called out, with Cosmo flicking his hands and from out of nowhere dropped two skeletons. Seras' eyes showed a great terror and sorrow as they wore the clothing of their old allies, her master and the hunter, now nothing but bones before them.

"Shit," was all that Griffin would say, his voice riddled in a loss of hope and overall shock at these two master's deaths.

"Muh…muh…Master?" she coughed out, falling to her knees, "…Quatermain? No." She reached down and grabbed Alucard's skull, lifting it up to make contact with his eyeless holes as his golden sunglasses still gazed to her. "…No…not again…" she cried out, holding his skull in agony at the sight of his corpse.

Timmy walked to his godparents, saying simply to them with a calm and ernest tone, "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish her friends were alive again." In response, they'd raise their hands up as a golden light shined out and with a puff of smoke, Seras would be surprised to see her master alive again with a disinterested frown.

"Muh…Master!" she cried happily, hugging him tightly, "You're alive again."

"In a sense," breathed Alucard with no emotion, "excuse me for being a bit dull…I just died and I am still wondering how the hell it happened." They both looked to see Quatermain cough wildly, grabbing his chest as he breathed heavily from the sudden burst of life returning to his body.

"Again, we apologize for the confusion," stated Wanda calmly with a smile, "we were only trying to protect Timmy. We need him."

"Of course you do," growled an incredibly angered Leonard, slowly getting up as he gave them a squinting glare with a disapproving frown, "…you need him to stay alive. You need his misery, so that you won't go hungry, right?"

The two instantly were shocked at his accusation, taken aback as their slanted eyes widened at his astute accusation. Timmy looked at Quatermain in shock and fear, looking at Seras fearfully as he asked in a shaking voice, "…Miss…what is he talking about."

"Nothing! Nothing!" crowed Cosmo nervously, "He doesn't know! He doesn't know!"

"Timmy…your godparents are feeding off of you." she revealed to him with a regretful truthfulness, "You…you see, they keep you miserable and screw up your wishes just to keep you in this state."

"No! No!" cried out Wanda, clasping over her eyes, "Don't tell him! I beg you!" Cosmo held her tearfully as the cherub buzzed around his father, whimpering from their emotions.

Timmy looked at her with disbelief, panting heavily as he pressed his hand on his forehead before swiping it over his hair and knocking his pink hat on the asphalt. He turned to his godparents, tears running down his cheeks. "Cosmo…Wanda…tell me the truth…please…I deserve it!"

Wanda nearly broke before him, held aloft by her lover as she confessed in sorrow. "Yes! It is true! We need you in those ways! We need to feed off you! But it doesn't mean we don't love you! We love you, Timmy! Please believe that!"

"How can I!?" shouted Timmy angrily, hot tears screaming out his eyes as he continued to rant, "My old parents would say that, but they never showed it! I keep getting lies and keep getting hurt! I can't take them anymore! Why should I believe you!?"

Wanda sniffled as Cosmo grunted in sadness, with the two looking at each other and to their purple son. Finally, Cosmo sighed out, "Timmy…Timmy…you didn't do this…"

Timmy's eyes grew as his pupils shrunk. "…I don't know…what you mean?" he breathed out.

"Timmy, the rules clearly forbid us from letting you wish for death," explained a mortified Wanda, "…but what she did to you, what everyone did to you…the hate, the pain, the misery. It fed us, but it was too much to bear to see you...in pain…" She gulped her sadness and looked at her surrogate son, "…So we killed them, all of them. For you. Because we love you, Timmy. We always loved you."

Timmy looked at all of them with an nearly emotionless gaze, with a deep frown and dried-up eyes. Seras frowned at the poor boy as he fell down and sat, "Timmy?"

"…Cosmo…Wanda…" he breathed out, "…you are telling me the truth? Do you…love me? Really?"

"Yes! Yes, Timmy!" called out Cosmo with his voice shaking, "We never lie about that. When we say we love you, then it is the truth! It is the truth!"

"Timmy, we are so sorry," cooed Wanda, "we never meant to harm you, you know that." Timmy then slowly walked over to the three fae, looking up and saying, "…Can I live with you? In the Blazing World?"

"Timmy!" called out Seras, "Are you sure they are-"

"Yes," interrupted Timmy quickly, then saying with a traumatized squeak in his voice, "because they were the only people who loved me…and meant it. Really meant it." He turned to his godparents and said, "I want to be with you. My real parents."

Cosmo smiled warmly as Wanda clasped her hands over her mouth. "Timmy…of course, of course you may live with us," cried Wanda joyfully, "I promise you, you and your baby brother, no more misery! I intend to keep that one."

With that, the League watched as a glowing portal shined out in various shades of red and green as the two godparents walked through with their purple cherub buzzing around, babbling happily as Timmy followed them in.

The awe of it all escaped Alucard, standing in front of it as he let the boy pass by him, gazing into it as he tried to get a good look into the Blazing World. However, all he could find was blinding light and faint shadows.

The boy who was in pure misery would disappear into the blinding Technicolor light, with the portal getting dimmer and twinkling like a dead light bulb. It was then that the portal would then disappear from their sights

As the portal, Seras walked to her master, gulping as she approached him and scratching her neck. "Master…I…was it the right thing?" she would ask of her master, "…letting him go with those parasites?"

"It's better than living on this wretched Earth with Millennium still about," stated Alucard, "besides, they may be lampreys feeding on humans, but…" He then laughed and said, "I'd have to be foolish to hypocritically call them completely out on it."

Seras nodded, then widening her eyes and quickly remembering the objective of this little trip to dead cities and creatures of the Blazing World. "Oh! Yes! Did you get the Notes?" she quickly asked Alucard.

"Quatermain?" Alucard called to attention, turning to the hunter as he rummaged through his inner coat pocket.

Leonard grinned and pulled all ten of the stapled together notes and waved them around proudly, "Right here. I'm sure Nemo or Kudo would be more able to understand them than anyone here."

Seras grinned happily, "Then…we got them all?"

"Yeh, except the ones that they got from the dead Boy Genius," growled Mr. Griffin, "has anyone forgotten about that wee bit'a information?"

"No, and I plan to evaluate that when we get to Noble's Isle," added Alucard grimly, "that is where we are headed next, then to London."

"Hold on," called out Quatermain, placing the notes back into his pocket, "you promised you'd let me take the beast-men back into the ship so I can make a trophy out of them."

Seras grunted in confusion, with Jason squinting at Quatermain in an unsureness of what he said. It was unknown how Mr. Griffin felt, but his silence was a sign of his reaction as one of surprise.

"Don't worry, Jason and I will take the corpses back to the ship," confirmed Alucard, waving his hand at Quatermain assuredly.

"Wait, hold on," stopped Seras quickly, demanding an explanation, "what exactly do you mean by…Beast-Men?"

Alucard looked over at her with an excited smile. "Oh yes…you're gonna love this."

* * *

**The Banana Slug: WHEEEEWWWW!**

**This was a tough one! I had to do SO MUCH HARD WORK on this one. Didn't want a two-parter, I just wanted a single chapter and just going all out on the explanation of the parasitic fairies and all of that.**

**Anyway, I have to say, I just finished watching the OVA and I just loved it. All I can say is that…the part with…Seras' mother…really bugged me. Creepy. Sad. And Traumatic.**

**Also, I really need to update the story with the times. Gotta add more humor (not too much), gotta add more vamps to fight, gotta be more HELLSING!**


	8. The Laughing Swarm

**The Banana Slug: I'm gonna level with ya. I am still not sure how exactly Alucard got Schrodinger outta his system. I am still trying to work out the kinks out of that one.**

**I'm gonna have to explain that because in all fairness it is a pretty huge elephant in the room. Sure I lowered the year-gap but I still have to set some shit straight!**

**And don't worry, when I work it out, I will explain it in earnest.**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 8: The Laughing Swarm**

* * *

**The Pacific Ocean**

**Early August**

The storm was almost god-like, with towers of waves crashing through the sea as the winds blew furiously like Aeolus of old. The pitch black night turning bright from the lightning crashing in the distance. From there, you'd see the Jet-Black Whale crash through the waves with the Golden Squid wrestling atop it. When the storms began to get more and more savage and destructive, the submarine would submerge deep into the ocean depths, biding its time till the waters stopped raging above it.

As this happened, the League would meet in the Infirmary with two medical beds beside each other as the Extraordinary Gentlemen would gather around them. Nemo walked over calmly, reaching out with both hands and grabbing the sheets that covered the dead bodies. She swiftly yanked them off to reveal the dead bodies of the Lion-Man and his Hyena-Man friend. Seras jumped in shock, along with Conan, both surprised by the hybrids laying dead on the beds.

"These…things…attacked you?" asked Conan in disgust.

Quatermain nodded and said, "Quite, a hyena and a lion if I ever saw one…its just I never seen them…walking on all fours and looking…so human." He shook his head as Nemo walked over and pressed her hand on the hyena, tilting its head as she inspected its blood-crusted face curiously.

"It is odd…" she stated, "that we were to meet these beasts as we are on our way to Noble's Island."

"Why's that?" asked Seras. Conan snapped his fingers and stated in elation, "Yes! The Island of Dr. Moreau!"

"Correct," replied Nemo as she released her grip on the dead hyena, looking at the rest and saying, "Moreau was a vivisectionist from England a hundred years back that was driven out of England due to his horrid experimentations of animals." She walked past them as Nemo continued with, "He fled to that particular island and created horrid hybrids of animal and man, until he was killed by his own creations, leaving the island uninhabited."

"Does that mean that a descendant of Moreau is helpin' the New Millennium?" wondered Griffin out loud.

"Obviously," sighed Alucard, pressing his glasses up, "and it means that this New Millennium has a bit more tricks up their sleeves. I doubt 'animal-people' will be the only things that will be giving us problems."

The doors opened with an Egyptian crew-mate, panting loudly as he rushed to his captain and handed her a map. She grinned calmly as she looked down the map with the crew-mate panting and saying hurriedly, "Captain, there seems to be a settlement on one of the islands, with a complex on the other smaller one."

"Good," she spoke lightly, looking at the map that showed the Noble's Island with two smaller islands around it, one to its southwest side and one up north. She then pointed at the upper island and asked, "What about this one?"

He sighed and said, "A single building, that is all I can tell you." Nemo placed the map on the table and said, "Just as well, all it means is more trouble."

* * *

**Noble's Island**

**Early August**

A travel boat pulled up to the dock, with the grey clouds beating the island down with torrents of rain. The transport was pitch black, small yet durable as it slowly stopped as some'thing' ran up to it with a long piece of rope as anchor.

The 'thing' was a tall lanky raccoon-man wearing a red jersey and sporting an ever-present smile on its face. Its nose seemed to droop down, under his very curious gaze. As it wrapped the rope against the boat as it rocked heavily, the wooden walkway patted down on the docks from the ship as one of its occupants calmly walked down.

The man wore a black trench coat, jeans, and boots. On his head was a black fedora over his long silver-blonde hair, hiding his pale skin, dark evil eyes, and perpetual frown. He looked at the Raccoon-Man with disgust as it waved and smiled at him friendlily.

The man walked down the docks with a black briefcase in hand, all while heading to two more individuals, one hybrid and one vampire.

The hybrid was a Tiger-Man, and a very well-built one. He was incredibly muscular, with his huge arms crossed together as he glared suspiciously at Gin. The only clothing this beast wore was a tattered red ascot.

The vampire was a tall lanky figure, wearing a clean black formal jacket, a white undershirt with a red tie underneath. His lower attire consisted of a pair of black shorts and knee-high white socks and black formal shoes. The single most unnerving of this gaunt vampire was his mask. It was a plastic thing that looked like a human head with neatly-pressed brown plastic hair and pink shining skin. Its eyes were cut open crudely to show off his red gaze underneath the shadows, and finally, his most evil thing was his smile. It literally reached to his ears, a ghastly thing that was under its pointed nose as it showed off a multitude of white clean plaster teeth.

"Mmmmmm," it hissed in a giggly voice, holding out its hands with long sharp fingernails, "lovely weather, isn't it?"

"Yes, quite," growled the man carelessly, "I need to speak to the Detective, where is he? It's urgent."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," giggled the smiling vampire, who then turned to the tiger calmly, "H-2020, Moreau needs you to take over guard duties in Elwood, the Doctor can't keep hunting down the rule-breakers alone."

The Tiger-Man growled in an animalistic tone, turning back down the path with a word under his muttering growl, "…Great." With that, the dark-suited man followed the smiling vampire to a nearby jeep.

"How can you stand living on this island with those…things?" asked the man as he climbed up on the passenger's seat, "They're just some of the most horrid things I have ever gazed at."

"Gin, don't be so…what's the word, **over-objective**? Yes, that's the word." he hissed out calmly, sitting on the driver's seat and clutching the keys, "Before the discovery of genetic engineering, we'd be getting much more disgusting and bestial things. Besides, I'm more worse."

"Don't be so _over-objective_," mimicked Gin darkly as the vampire started the jeep, then asking, "and I never got your name, what is it?"

"Oh? My name? It's Gwynplaine," he giggled out as he began driving down the road, "The Man Who Laughs." The jeep sped down the dirt road as it showed off the jungle foliage all around. In the distance was another much bigger island with a dormant volcano at its side, with many different lights coming from inside the jungle. On the island this mad blood-sucker drives erratically down on would sport three different radio towers on the many cliffs of this smaller open island, and in the distance one could see a stone bridge reaching the other island with a fortified gate at the end of it.

Gwynplaine would break-neckingly stop in front of a gated building, or what was four different three story Japanese-inspired buildings connected by bridges on the top two stories. It was all aligned like a square by the four buildings, with a metal chain-fence surrounding the entire complex from danger.

From the other side were three guards in black uniforms, with one instantly recognizing the dreaded Gwynplain and gesturing his hands to open the gate. It slid back quickly, with Gwynplaine driving swiftly into the complex quickly and parking it just as swiftly besides one of the buildings. He hopped out happily while Gin calmly climbed off, following the skipping madman into one of the buildings.

The two walked through the main door, with the vampire shaking his body from the wetness of the rain as Gin simply patted his hat to knock away any water clinging on. He followed the skipping vampire normally up the stairs and down a hall, entering a room as its siding double doors opened before them.

In it was a large oval office surrounded by an aquarium as a figure stood in front of it, watching the fishes dance inside. It turned to face the two to reveal Moreau herself, standing there gracefully and cat-like.

Her skin was tan, her body was slender, and her eyes were golden and slitted like a feline's. Her hair was black and long, with it slightly unkempt and matted. She sported her brown vest with animal teeth as fasteners with it slightly open to reveal her cleavage. Moreau also wore black leather jeans and walked around bare footed, showing her claws on her toes.

She tapped her clawed hands on the glass as she saw Gwynplaine and Gin walk into the office, with her then walking to her desk calmly as she stared at Gin.

"Where is the Detective, I have something I need to tell him about," started Gin.

"He'll be here shortly," answered Moreau as she sat down on her rotating chair, "but I suggest you tell me in case he doesn't show." She then nodded to Gwynplaine, who bowed graciously and walked out with a happy hum. As the door closed, Moreau leaned back into her chair and said, "Now, speak."

"As you know your…hybrids have not returned with the notes," explained Gin, "and it is believed that the League have found out about our island base here. It should only take the Nautilus a matter of days to get here."

Moreau's brow twitched and she tapped her claws on the arms of her chair, "I see, and how do you suppose the destruction rate will be to my work?"

Before he could answer, the doors opened to reveal the robotic leader of the New Millennium stand there like a royal, dressed as a Victorian gentleman and sporting his pale blank barn owl visage. "Knowing Hellsing's pet dog, it will be catastrophic."

"Detective!" beamed Moreau, standing up quickly.

"Sir," greeted Gin, "I was here to speak to you about-"

"Yes, I heard…the Nautilus will be here shortly," answered the Detective calmly, "have Gwynplaine, Marion, and Rudolph stay within the complex, Moreau. I shall head to the House of Pain and inform the Doctor, perhaps his 'servant' could be of some actual use during our moment of crisis."

"My love," interjected Moreau, "let me go, you need to-"

"Aissa dear," interrupted the Detective in slight annoyance, "I'm perfectly capable of handling Alucard and his ilk should I run into them, I don't need to be protected like a defenseless child, unlike our late Major."

Moreau frowned a bit as Gin looked at the two as the Detective readjusted his tie and said, "And besides, this might be the time to see if we can't reason with these misinformed individuals. I'm off." The Detective only made it half-way out before stopping, turning his head and asking Gin, "I almost forgot, did you find _them_ yet?"

Gin looked away, admitting shamefully, "No, Detective, we haven't, but we are getting there."

"Do hurry, I needed them yesterday," growled the mechanical man before stomping down the hall with Moreau and Gin watching him walk away.

* * *

Morning broke, the sun hidden by the grey clouds above as drizzles hit the water and trees. Miles away under the ocean, the Nautilus slowly moved closer to the shore. In the helm room, Nemo and Alucard stood before the League with their backs against the main window with a light glimmering down from the ocean roof.

Nemo blinked calmly as she stood like a statue, "…We have no idea where the Cavorite Notes are being exactly kept in, but Alucard and I have picked out two possible locations. One, a complex in the smaller island. Two, an even smaller one above the main island that is too rocky and shallow for the Nautilus to dock near it."

"So, that means two teams to infiltrate the Island," added Alucard, "Nemo, Quatermain and I will take the complex, where Griffin, Conan, Jason, and the Police Girl will enter from the main island and try not to be found out long enough to enter the smaller island."

"Wait, why does Seras' team have more mates?" questioned Quatermain.

"Because you have me, and I am as much as ten of you, Quatermain," answered Alucard, "Nemo and I worked out the whole thing." He smiled unnervingly and said, "But…if you don't feel up to it, then you can stay at the home-front."

"Bugger that," growled Quatermain, grabbing his rifle, "I want to see if we can put an end to this whole Millennium tripe once and for all, right here, right now."

Alucard laughed and said, "Well, I swear I hear Allan "**Bloody**" Quatermain back from the grave there. I'm glad you are-" He was then interrupted by the sight of Seras' hand up, who then growled and nodded for her to add her contribution.

"Uh, sir," she let out, "wouldn't it be more practical for you to have Jason? I mean, you are the only person here who can control them."

"Nonsense," chuckled Alucard, "Jason will be on his best behavior, won't you Jason?" Everyone looked at Jason, who simply stood there not saying a word. After a long silence, Alucard said happily, "Good. Now that we are done with the questions, I think it is time to snuff out as much Millennium scum we can." And after that brief interjection, the Team began to part out of the room, save Conan and Seras, with Alucard again pestering Quatermain of his reasons, with the hunter giving him an annoyed glare back.

Seras sighed and turned to Conan, "I gotta bad feeling about this, Jimmy."

"I've had a bad feeling since I got dragged into this whole thing," sighed Conan dreadfully, "but I understand where you are getting at. We may be heading to either certain death or being able to get some answers from our encounters with the locals."

"Locals?" asked Seras, walking down the path with Conan and following the rest of the League.

"Yes, Nemo's shipmate said that there was a settlement on the main island," explained Conan, "that means the locals would be more animal-people, created by the latest Moreau. They have to know something about Millennium if they are living on their doorstop."

"You think they'd be cooperative?" questioned Seras understandably.

"One can only hope, in the original accounts, Moreau's experiments weren't exactly loyal in the end," explained Conan, then sighing with a drop of mood, "though to be honest…I feel exhausted with this whole series of events. Blood and murder and monsters…all the time, I feel like a fool for coming with you. I'm not a soldier, I'm Jimmy Kudo, high-school detective," He grimaced and said, "Maybe I am not the Great Detective's equal like everyone thought…like I thought…"

Seras sighed and looked away from Conan, not sure what to say to elevate his spirits in such a dark dismal time. As the happiness was sucked out, they followed the rest of the League to the exit hatch as it swung open, revealing the dim morning light from above. Conan and Seras were both surprised, not noticing the ship even emerging from the depths as the League climbed up hastily the ladder. The two followed suit and found themselves out in the open with the docks only a hundred feet away.

"Wait! Are we just going to advertise ourselves to them!?" pointed out Conan frightfully.

"If they are the Millennium I have heard about, they'd be expecting us," growled Nemo, looking to see a hatch at the side of the Nautilus open up and reveal two speedboats rev up and pull up beside the Nautilus.

The boats were shaped like flat hammerhead sharks, with silver steel glistening in the starlight as Nemo's crewmates leap out the boats hurriedly and run up to their Captain Nemo carrying a stream-lined object hidden by a blue tarp.

The dreadful pirate reached out and grabbed the object, expeditiously removing the tarp to reveal her semi-automatic harpoon gun, holding it proudly before making her way to one of the boats with Quatermain and Alucard following suit.

"Police Girl," shouted Alucard as he climbed up on the boat, "you get killed and I am going to be extremely disappointed in you, alright?"

"Yes, Master," she replied with a smile, nodding violently.

"_Aheheh_, don't worry, I'll be right behind her," hissed out the unnervingly calm voice of Mr. Griffin, causing Seras' skin to literally crawl. As this happened, the Invisible Man began to remove all his clothing on the spot, with it all blowing away in the winds as they began picking up. Seras and Conan watched Alucard's group speed off to the distant docks of the Island of Dr. Moreau, with Jason standing on the edge of the submarine looking out at the island calmly and interestingly.

He didn't even pay attention to the Seras and Conan (and presumably Griffin) entering the boat, before Conan called out, "Jason! We're off!" The juggernaut turned to him quickly, and after a brief moment of a statuesque stare, he stomped over and climbed aboard as the seat twirled 'on its own' and the keys turned to the right violently.

The shark-boat then swiftly drove to the beach of the other island. The Nautilus stayed slightly above the ocean as the crew mates waited on top of it for their captain, watching them with smiles on their faces.

Unbeknownst to the lot of them, from the side of the lifted leviathan, a black leather hand reached from under the sea waters and gripped against the side of the metal beast.

This unknown being that rested his gloved palm on the submarine would soon grip an edge and be ready to pull itself from the murky depths.

* * *

Alucard's boat would quickly dock, with Alucard reaching out and gripping the ledge as his fingers dug into the concrete. The vampire pulled himself off leaving many cracks into the stone structure, his fingers digging deep as he grinned with his teeth glistening brightly. Following him was the determined Leonard and the grim Nemo, climbing up with their weapons drawn and seeing three figures in the small distance with their own vampire ally.

They would situate in the middle of the dirt road to the complex, standing in a row with the dreadful Gwynplaine with his arms behind his back in the middle. To his sides were two other individuals, one another vampire and the other was something else in human form. One man, one woman, standing there waiting for the Count, the Hunter, and the Pirate.

The man who stood to Gwynplaine's left was tall, well-built, yet slightly gauntly. He wore only a pair of ragged black pants, no shoes, and black wristbands with a white swastika on each one. He was pale, his head shaven, and sported the most horrid pale-green eyes anyone has seen. The man sported a demonic smirk and a judging gaze as he was adorned head to toe with tattoos. On his forehead rested an SS, and on his chest stood the symbol of the long defunct Nazi Party. His arms were covered in numerous references to the Third Reich, and his back stamped with one more large swastika in a ring.

To Gwynplaine's right was a beautiful teenage vampire, thin and graceful but incredibly morose looking and a constant nervous frown. She wore a small white blouse, black denim jeans with heeled boots, and a gold necklace around her neck. Her skin was pale white, like marble, and her eyes were deep red. Her black hair was soft and luscious, her lips pouted out from under her button nose. Her eyes looked at them all with a sad melancholy.

As Alucard and the other members walked along in a row, aligned with the New Millennium's soldiers, Gwynplaine turned to his duo with a deep pant under his smile. "Alright, here is the game plan. Marion, you take on the Vampire. Rudolph will take on the Science-Pirate and I will kill the Great White Hunter," he ordered deathly calmly.

"Don't worry," hissed the Neo-Nazi, cracking his knuckles with a sadistic smile, "that nigger won't know what hit her."

"I won't fail you," said Marion plainly.

Gwynplaine giggled darkly, rubbing his plastic chin and saying, "Oh, of course not, my dear! Of course not! Hmhmhm…" He then clapped his hands and finished with, "Alright, my Agents of Carnage! Let's kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" He then made the first move and ran out after the group, with Rudolph hooting out madly and jumping high up in the air like a superhuman. Marion nodded lazily and swiftly ran out at her target in light speed.

The first blow was to Alucard, whom was grabbed by the head by the vampiress Marion and thrown into the jungle like a rag doll. As he tumbled around on the open plain, he slowly got up with the evil vampire girl leaping into the air after him. The second was to Nemo, who leapt back and rolled on the dirt as Rudolph slammed down and ran after Nemo as she swiftly darted away from him.

Quatermain was too slow to grab his gun as Gwynplaine closed in, only to stop an inch away with his finger out in front his face. Quatermain grimaced with wide eyes as the smiling maniac quickly tapped his forehead, which felt like a pool cue popping hard on it. This caused him to fall down on the dirt, calling out painfully as his hands stopped his fall with his rifle falling on the dirt.

Leonard swiftly turned and glared at the giggling Gwynplaine, amused by his pain as he waved down at him and said in a sing-song manner, "Catch me if you caaa-aaan!"

As he ran into the forest, Quatermain angrily got up from the dirt, grabbing his rifle, and roared out, "Fucking little queen! I'm going to skin you alive!" As he ran after the giggling vampire, he kept screaming profanities and insults like bullets at Gwynplaine.

* * *

Moreau would stand on a balcony with her hands on the rails as she gazed out the grey morning hearing gunshots from the hunter and woots from the evil Neo-Nazi as Gin looked out into the carnage with confusion.

"Weird bunch of bastards," he grunted out, lighting a cigarette in his mouth, "where'd you get those freaks from? They hybrids?"

"Only one, Rudolph Surge, an ex-member of the **D.O.C. **before joining Millennium," she answered, watching with a heavy brow and hissing out, "just some trailer park reject from Idaho that was the perfect test subject from a frozen 'thing' I found in Antarctica. I isolated it from its petrified state and was able to bond it to him with no complications what-so-ever. He's a bigoted and incredibly stupid animal, but he does his job well. Even if his beliefs are a bit, hm, primitive."

"And the other two?" asked Gin.

"Vampires, one of the very few we have left after the Doctor's passing in London," continued Moreau, "Gwynplaine belongs to the same vampire order as Alucard…while Marion Nassus belongs to a very different breed of vampire. The ability to survive completely in the sun and is almost invincible. The only aspect that annoys me of her is her melancholic attitude."

"I don't really care about that whiny bitch, it is Gwynplaine that really makes me sick," growled Gin in disgust, "I have heard things about that monster."

"Gwynplaine is one of our more disturbed vampires." she sighed out, "He's known to be extremely violent and unruly, which is why he was forced by our late Major into the Island here instead of joining the others during the Zeppelin Incident."

"No, I mean that other thing," stated Gin as he flicked his cigarette on the floor and stamped it out, "I heard he has a real interest in children. A real _sick_ interest, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do," she growled out, shifting her gaze away, "but as long as he does his jobs, his _interests_ are of no matter to the New Millennium." With that, the two continued to watch the battle from the complex, waiting for the victor to come and claim their prize.

* * *

Nemo quickly slid and faced her enemy with a deep anger, holding out her harpoon with a grimace as Rudolph strolled calmly, staring hatefully at her with a grin that was sure sign of the want to kill her.

"What's wrong, Punjab?" hissed Rudolph, "Getting' tired of runnin'? I thought people like you were used to runnin'."

"Amercian shit," she growled back, pointing her harpoon gun at him with a smirk, "these shots are silver-lined. Are you so pathetic you can't see when you are defeated?"

Rudolph kept walking, holding his hands out and flapped his hands encouragingly. "Come on…come on…do it, nigger…fuckin' do it…I dare ya…let's see how wrong you are, you cow-fucking Arab bitch! DO IT!"

Tired of his ignorant words, she pulled the trigger and the harpoon dug deep into his chest. She watched as he staggered back, but ultimately still stood with a smile on his face as he began laughing maniacally.

"Stupid black bitch," he hissed, snarling as he ripped the harpoon out, "I told you. Nothing!" He threw it to the ground as Nemo grimaced with disappointment, but was not deterred at the slightest. From the gaping wound oozed out not blood, but some strange yellow pus that seemed to seep slowly like sap.

"Hey, I'm disappointed too," he growled, cracking his neck as he said, "I was hoping the good Major would turn me into a vampire when I joined Millennium, like the boy-fucker and the pale tease. But he had other plans. Moreau, despite being a cholo, was real good to my body, turning me into this…"

As he monologued, he held his hands out and long scythe-like blades jutted from his wrists, smiling wickedly saying, "A fucking pure specimen. An Ubermensch. The only downside is me hearing voices now…all the time…_a call to the swarm_…_**over and over again**_…"

Suddenly, his mouth split in half and a weird spine shot right out at Nemo in breakneck speed. The captain did a rolling dodge and shot ten guns out at Rudolph's chest rapidly as she yelled furiously at him.

He simply took the shots as he swirled from the blasts, laughing madly before yelling, "You're gonna have to do better than that, camel jockey!" He then sprouted four insectoid wings and began hovering up in the air, screaming like an animal as he flew after Nemo. She simply kept her calm and shot the wild Neo-Nazi in his wings.

He grunted in pain as the wings collapsed from the high-speed blasts and crashed into the dirt, causing him to quickly get up and snarl angrily at her, snarl like some sort of wild beast.

"Fuck you! You fucking Arab dyke!" he shrieked inhumanly, "I'm not gonna give you the pleasure of rapin' that black ass! Heil Hynkel! Heil Hynkel!"

Nemo was not put down by his ravings, actually finding them horrendously hilarious as she smiled insanely and loaded more harpoons into her gun and pointed it straight at her bigoted freak of nature.

* * *

Alucard simply stood there with his coat flapping in the wind as he watched Marion calmly walk to him with her hands out as she glared at him with her white teeth baring out. They were not fanged like other vampires, and were completely, if not literally glistening, white.

"Do you know not of who I am, girl?" he hissed out, barring his fanged teeth animalistically.

"You are Alucard, and you are my enemy," she spoke, "that is all I can say, for this is all I know what to do."

"Really?" scoffed Alucard, laughing a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, offended by his attitude, "Are you amused by my plight?"

Alucard then laughed loudly at her outburst, then saying rudely, "Oh yes, it in fact does." She snarled angrily and ran at him in a flash of light, kicking him in the chest as Alucard, undeterred, reaches out and grabs her leg roughly. She yelped in surprise by his harsh touch and was distracted by his eyes as they peered out from under the sunglasses.

She was so distracted that Marion didn't even have time to protect herself when the No-Life King plainly slammed her onto the ground. It created a crater as she screamed out in extreme pain, being dropped into it as he towers in his average fear-invoking way.

Marion quickly stood up and staggered as she faced him with a half-hearted glare, her face cracked slightly.

"Enough of this, **you bore me**," he growled, pulling out his gun and carelessly shooting her in the chest. This caused her to cry out and jump back, with the bullet only going half an inch in before dropping off her stone-like body. She grinned and said, "Sorry, Alucard, but I am not the type of vampires you think I am. None of that _silly superstition_?"

"Superstition?" scoffed Alucard, tilting his head.

Marion then looked up as her wounds quickly healed up before his eyes. The sun began breaking out, having her gaze at him painfully and admitting, "Now…give sight to my curse, my burden."

After that, the vampire Marion Nassus stood with shame as the sun beat down on the two. And as soon as it did, her skin began to glitter before Alucard like diamonds. Her eyes were closed as she clenched her fists in shame.

In this moment of touching pain for her, Alucard then began to have a laughing fit, clutching his stomach as she looked at him in great offense and embarrassment. "What are you laughing at! This is the skin of a killer!" she screamed at him, wide-eyed and embarrassed.

"My dear! Hahaha! My! Ahahaha!" Alucard tried to say out, before coughing out loudly as he spoke with bits of laughter, "My dear…**that** is no curse. That is a mild nuisance at best."

And with that, he was hit in the face by a fist to his nose. This caused him to tumble back some as she stood near him and hissed angrily, "You have no idea the hell I am in, do you? I only joined Millennium because I had no where else to go, they were the only people who took me in when-"

"Go on!" snarled Alucard with a dark smile and blood trickling wildly down his nostrils, "Don't sell me that tripe! I'm sure you had other places but none of them pampered you like Millennium, right? They fed you the bullshit you wanted to hear about yourself! Just to feed that ego of yours, hm? Just to keep you interested? So that you can go on and scream about your _**agony**_ all damn day."

"Thuh…That isn't true! You don't know me!" she screamed angrily at him, rushing out and throwing her fist rapidly at Alucard as he calmly grabbed it. Marion gasped and looked at Alucard in his eyes frightfully, who looked back at hers with little care for her.

"…And you just keep talking," he groaned, carelessly slamming his fist onto her face as she squeaked out and tumbled on the grass like a child.

* * *

Quatermain continued to hear the vampire's giggling as he trudged through the dark forest, rifle in hand as he glared angrily at every shadow he could count. All the while, Gwynplaine's mad laughing echoed everywhere in the forest.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" chimed Gwynplaine horribly, "He's coming to get me! Haha! Ahahaha!"

"Damn it! Will you shut the bloody hell up!?" he growled back, stopping as soon as he saw the mad vampire standing far away from him like a statue, holding his hand out as that wicked smile shined out. Quatermain aimed his rifle and fired away, with the bullet passing through the vampire's forehead, with a puff of smoke seeping from the bullet wound.

Much to the hunter's surprise, Gwynplaine simply disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke as the giggling was lower and sounding out from behind. He swung around to see Gwynplaine slowly walk to him with his hands bare, showing off his claws as he looked at Leonard from behind his evil mask.

Quatermain's jaw dropped as from behind trees he'd see more vampires poke from behind them, more Gwynplaines as they giggled and chirped in an eerie pleasantness. "Jesus Christ…" he breathed out, "how the hell are you doing that? Are they just simple illusions?"

"Ohohoho, you'd like to think that, don't you?" hissed out one of the Gwynplaines before leaping out and slashing at Quatermain, who quickly leapt back and swung his rifle like a club at it, with the Gwynplaine instantly turning to smoke afterwards. Leonard looked down to see his shirt torn and three angry claw marks seeping red blood from his chest.

"Bloody piss-ant!" he snarled out. He swiftly perched his rifle back behind himself and pulled out a handgun and a bowie knife from his belt, holding them out as he glared what could have been twenty or forty of the Gwynplaines.

"Silver weaponry? Clever hunter, but which one is the real Gwynplaine? You'll never know, you'll never know," hissed a Gwynplaine, with another hissing out, "and once I kill you like the worthless shit you are, I am finally going to gut and mutilate Alucard like the hypocritical waste he truly is."

"Then why didn't you attack him when you had the chance?" he questioned him, before spinning around and shooting a back-stabbing Gwynplaine in the head, turning again as he sliced the throat of another swiftly.

"Oh, it's part of my clever plan," he laughed, "I want him to kill that annoying little twat first, maybe she'll tire him out in the mean time. And then, I'll have me some Alucard Soup! Crushing him over and over till he's a gooey paste for me to lap up from the jungle floor." He then released a wicked cackle, his mask opening up with him to show off horrifically yellow teeth, jagged and sharded with discare.

Quatermain shouted, "Shut up!" and shot it in the head, a whiff of smoke was all that was left as the Gwynplaines began giggling madly and rushing at Quatermain in high numbers. The hunter start running from the beasts as he turned his hand back and began wildly shooting back at the running Horde, with every single one disappearing over and over again, never hitting the real one.

Spinning around and pressing his back against a tree, he watched with a disheartened hopelessness as he saw that there were more Gwynplaine's than before. There must have been around fifty to seventy of them as they giggled and brandished their claws, trudging closer and closer to him menacingly like boogiemen under the bed.

"Dammit…I can't win," realized Quatermain miserably, frowning deeply at his possible demise. He growled and shook his head, "Bugger that all! I am a Quatermain! I can't let this worthless maggot win! No! I am going to win!"

"How?" hissed Gwynplaine teasingly, "for we are Gwynplaine, and we are many! Nyahahaha!" Then, many of them rushed out at him with claws out with their frozen grins in full view. Before they could reach Leonard, he reached onto his belt and swiftly pulled out a canister of bear mace and let it loose at the swarm.

The white spray covered a wave of the vampire as they all instantly turned to smoke as soon as they were touched by the mace. He laughed and said, "And you are pathetically weak." He then brandished his knife and asked grudgingly, "Now…which one of you is the real Gwynplaine? Is the real Gwynplaine even here?"

The only real response he was given was the gathered laughter of the Gwynplaine legion, laughing in unison in a way that would shiver even the most coldest of bones.

* * *

It was on a cliff of the island that Nemo continued to face her genetically-enhanced horror, with her ascended Nautilus seen from the steep end. Rudolph was more of a horror than before, standing there with four long hairy appendages whipping around behind his back with long slicing blades at the ends of them. His right eye split into five smaller ones as his hands were replaced with long spider-like fingers covered in a dark orange carapace.

"It doesn't matter how many times you hit me," he hissed with yellow pus spitting from his lips, "I can't be killed, especially not from some worthless sand monkey like you!"

"You just love to hear yourself talk, hm?" she groaned in annoyance, "It is like I am fighting a parody of you ignorant Americans."

Rudolph's jaw split in half again as a torrent of spines shot out at her rapidly. Nemo responded by reaching for one of her scimitars as she began swiftly bashing each spine with her swinging sword as she glared at the Neo-Nazi as he did the same, both locked in focus.

Nemo took this chance and got closer to him, all the while still deflecting his blows with every swift swing of her sword as he growled and snarled. Knowing she'd be close upon him, he would jump into the air as soon as she was close enough to attempt a swift slice of his neck.

Landing behind her, she swirled around as he lifted his hand up above the sky. She delivered a swift slice to his stomach while Rudolph bashed her face with his shelled claws. The Millennium Insect growled and clutched his stomach in pain as Nemo tumbled on the ground before quickly getting up, her back arched with her coat flapping away on the grass. Her arms exposed and heavily tattooed, with her right arm showing a demonic black octopus climbing up her limb and strangling a bleeding shark on her shoulder. On her left, a swirling black moray eel with its beedy eyes showing no emotion as it sinks its teeth into a minnow.

In her hands were the two scimitars, out and ready to spill fascist blood as her glare was like that of the shark in the deep, waiting to sink her teeth into her kill.

She watched as he clutched his stomach in pain and grinned evilly at her, he then said, "Tch, am I suppose to be intimidated by you? I can still kill you."

"Then heal yourself, heal your stomach wound and fight me like the pathetic man you are," she hissed at him, his grin disappeared, changing into an embarrassed sneer. Nemo smiled and said, "Aaah…you can't anymore. The more damage…the more it weakens. I'm getting close to killing you." She then called out calmly, mocking him as she twirled a sword tauntingly, "And so, you are going to be killed by 'a mongrel', a superior specimen killed by an even more superior specimen."

Suddenly, scythes jutted from the top of his wrists and his teeth cracked and showed off new jagged ones. As his back appendages whipped around, he screamed in his bigoted rage, "You fucking cunt! I am going to finish the job Hynkel should have! I'm gonna kill every fucking nigger, fag, and chink in this rotten planet and make a white empire for the New Millennium! Heil Hynkel! Heil! Hynkel!"

He then leapt at her, snarling like a wild animal as his jaw unhinged and ran on all fours. As he slashed at her with swinging claws and stabbing blades from his hairy crab-like back appendages, she'd dodge every single blow he gave her, all except for one slash to her arm which she simply ignored. However, the damage she had done was more severe, slicing off three of his back appendages and letting them flop on the ground as yellow pus sprayed from his open wounds she gave him, slicing his arms and chest as he growled in anger louder and louder every time.

However, Nemo would finally be caught by Rudolph, grabbing her throat and yanking her up in the air. She gasps for air as he began strangling her in mid-air, dropping her swords and wrapping her hands around his hard wrists. She'd feel the cold bony blade press against her cheek, cutting it and seeping little blood from it.

"Hahahaha! Stupid towel-wearing bitch!" he laughed madly, "I got you now! And I'm gonna squeeze the life out! I'm gonna make your fucking eyes pop out and then rip your brain out of-" Before he could finish, an enraged Nemo reached out and grabbed the bushel of eyes on the right, yanking them out like roots.

Rudolph screamed in pain and dropped her on the grass as he clutched his eyehole as a torrent of ooze splattered out and seeped into his screaming maw. "Fucking whore! Dyke! You ripped out my eyes!" he shrieked in agony, not noticing Nemo flip a small switch on her belt that lit a blue light on her belt.

Rudolph glared at her angrily, with his open eye still leaking with yellow slime as he spat out, "THAT! IS! IT! I'm tired of playing games! I'm going to make it fucking slow, you nigger! I'm gonna fuck you up so bad that you are gonna ENJOY IT! Then I'm gonna rip that fucking head off and shove it up that dried-up pussy of yours and stomp your lifeless body to-"

That was all he could get out before a long harpoon impaled the back of his neck and jutted from the ground. It was a steel majesty, over twelve feet long with a long black rope reaching from the top to back to the Nautilus.

Captain Nemo calmly walked over with a swagger and grabbing one of her scimitars, looking down at the defeated Rudolph as he knelt there, gasping in pain as he slowly was bleeding to death from his mouth and his wounds. A puddle of the yellow slime surrounded him as he looked up at her with his single evil-green eye.

"I have proven how weak you truly are, sub-creature," she hissed coldly at him as she threw his eyes on the ground next to him, "I would take this moment to dig my sword into that simple-minded skull of yours, but I am wondering if letting you bleed to death is a more deserving death for a rat like you."

Rudolph began responding with a weak spiteful laugh, grinning madly as a green tumor began to inflate on his back. "Like…hell…it…is…" he gurgled out, with another green pus-filled tumor popping up.

Nemo watched in horror as more began to grow as he kept laughing weakly, getting larger and larger as they outgrew his own body. She instinctually turned the other way and ran as fast as she possibly could, knowing the man intends to blow himself up.

As he was being crushed by his own tumors, Rudolph gurgled as green acid splattered out his mouth, sizzling his lips away and leaving tattered remains in its demise. With that, he then weakly cried out one last time, "…Heil…Hynkel…"

And then, he exploded.

Green acid flung out across the area, with Nemo rapidly taking cover from behind a tree as the acid covered everything in a ten foot radius. Green slime that was steaming hot as it covered the grass and surrounding trees in its burning embrace.

Panting heavily, she poked her head from behind the tree to see a green gooey ocean that was already starting to cool. All that remained of Rudolph was his head dangled, his eye wide open as his jaw hung there, only attached to a tiny slit of flesh as green pus continued to slide from his open mouth.

As Nemo walked to the dead head, carefully stepping over the chilled acid with her leather boots as all it did was hiss as she stepped on it, the head of Rudolph Surge would fall down into his own waste and would never more move.

"Captain! Captain!" shouted a voice on her radio, strapped to her belt for a while before she quickly swiped it.

"This is your Captain speaking," she greeted, "what is it? I am in the middle of…" She stopped and looked at Rudolph's head as it laid there motionless, then returning to her conversation, "Nevermind, what is it?"

"Cuh-Captain!" the voice spoke nervously, "The Cavorite Notes! They are gone! They're gone!"

"What!?" she yelled angrily, shouting out, "What do you mean they are gone!? Explain, damn it!"

"We don't know what happened, but we followed a trail of dead bodies and…" he paused and took a big gulp, "…and we found your cabin ransacked! We looked and saw the Cavorite Notes gone."

"No…no…" she breathed out, wide-eyed and shaking with anger, "…How could I be so stupid…leaving my Nautilus in the open?"

"Quite the Silly-Billy, eh?"

She turned to see in her horror Gwynplaine standing there with his hands behind his back, looking at her with his deranged grin with a playful tilt to the head. "I see Rudy gave you some fun…now how about I give you more!"

And after that, he suddenly held his arms out and from behind him slid out twenty more Gwynplaines, all with the same posture and the same contorted mask with the same evil smile.

Nemo dropped her radio and held out her blade in defense as she was swarmed by the Gwynplaine Horde, running at her as they released a shrill laughter in the air.

* * *

**The Banana Slug: I don't think Gwynplaine knows what Gwynplaine really is. So, like the Joker, he makes a heroic figure into the basis of a sick individual.**

**Overall, yes, I know, I added OC's of all things into the fanfic that are not either past fictional characters or a descendant of them. However, they do have a clear inspiration and connection to a source.**

**For instance, Marion Nassus (get it?) is based on a certain sparkly vampire series and said main character. I say based because, sadly, it would be out-of-character for someone like her to be a Nazi.**

**Rupert Surge is a mixture of a Neo-Nazi from American History X (Not Edward Norton, though looks like him), and the Thing from Another World (who is also linked to another thing which I like).**

**Gwynplaine, of course, is both inspired in spirit by Gwynplaine from "The Man Who Laughs". His visual mask was actually inspired by those worn in that movie coming up, "The Purge". It looks pretty dumb but the masks are just cool. The pedophile angle is just really an informed attribute.**

**Anyway, when I have OC's like those three I'll give you an explanation of their origins, 'kay?**


	9. You Come From The Sea?

**The Banana Slug: Interesting true story.**

**I saw that in the Island of Dr. Moreau, the titular character spoke a thing or two about "The Man Who Laughs". Meaning it must be fate that a pedophile vampire named Gwynplaine is on said Island.**

**So in our last chapter, we saw that the Notes have been stolen, Nemo killed a Neo-Nazi Zerg, Alucard is making a fool out of Bella Swan, and Tony the Tiger thinks checking out Elwood is "grrrrreat". Bastards.**

**Now, I know you are asking, "Where's Seras?", "Where's Jason?", "Where's Bigweld!?", nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh NYEH! Pheh.**

…**Let's go see how they are doing. Except for Bigweld. I have loss my love for him.**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 9: You Come From The Sea?**

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, there lay on the morning sands the silver shark as the waves press onto both as morning comes to its end. The clouds return to engulf the island, and the sound of rolling thunder in the distance creeping up slowly. Footsteps could be seen walking away from the boat and into the jungle. Four different pairs, disappearing into the dense jungle with gods knows what inside.

Leading them was Jason, savagely slashing past any foliage in their way be it vines or branches. Seras and Conan stuck close behind him as they trudged deeper and deeper into this forest with Griffin most likely close behind.

"Well, anybody got any food?" sighed Griffin in boredom. He tugged Conan's shoulder, causing the 'boy' detective quite a lot of irritation as he bugs, "Alright, cough it up, I know you have some munchies."

"For the world's greatest thief you sure don't know when to shut up," groaned Conan, reaching into his pocket and saying, "I have a cereal bar, but I don't think you should be eating-"

"Come on! It's only fer gassy foods, I doubt a cereal bar is gonna make me fart anytime soon," egged Mr. Griffin, who quickly gave up as Conan rolled his eyes and frowned incredibly deeply in utter irritation.

"Don't worry Mr. Griffin, we go in, stop as many Millennium blokes we can, and see if we can't find those notes in the process," calmed Seras with a smile.

"_Aheheh_, by stopping' yeh do mean killin'm, yeh?" hissed Griffin darkly. Seras coughed lightly and half-heartedly said, "Yes…that is."

"Griffin, will you stop making a complete ass of yourself?" growled Conan, "Geez, your worse than Kogoro."

"The sooner we get to the building the better, and I am sure I can say for all of us," snapped Seras lightly, "now be quiet…we're not alone." Her words made Conan light up curiously, with Jason stopping with his chopping and looked straight at her. She shrugged and asked them all, "Can't you hear it?"

And so, they were silent as they moved forward, hearing light mumbling and loud slurping up forward. After Jason pushed away a fern, they would come face to face with their first Beast-Person.

It was a Rabbit-Man, long and lanky with his white fur matted and dirty. He was crouching over a small stream, cupping his hands and drinking the waters loudly. The white thing then began sniffing loudly and faced the League staring at him in amazement.

"It's…some sort of…rabbit…" breathed out Seras in shock, "…a rabbit man!"

"Incredible!" beamed Conan with great interest, his eyes sparkling at such a well-built, if a bit pathetic, specimen. Suddenly, he grunted in shock as the beast lurched over on all fours and yanked at his shorts violently, sniffing wildly as he gave sweat and yelled out, "Hey! What! What are you doing!?"

"Get off of him!" shouted Seras angrily, stamping her foot as Jason glared at it with a twist of his grip on his machete. Other than that, a light snickering could be heard coming from 'nowhere'.

Before any of them could make their move, a grey flash jumped from the side of the forest and tackled the rabbit onto the grass violently as the Rabbit-Man screeched in agony. The assailant was another Rabbit-Man, with grey fur and a cream underbelly, along with crème-colored gloves that shared the ragedness of his fellow Beast-People.

"H-2018! You attack a five-finger men? And you lap up water!?" he roared angrily, smacking him over and over in the face as the white rabbit screamed in pain, "Why did you attack them? Are you not human!"

"Aaaaagh!" sobbed the white rabbit, "I couldn't help it! He had something sugary! Sweet! Yummy! Crunchy!" He was silenced by another slap to the face by the grey rabbit, causing the H-2018 to scream in agony.

"You moron! You are diabetic! You must control yourself!" berated the grey rabbit-man angrily, "Do you want to go back? Back to the House of Pain!?"

"No! No! No please!" pleaded the white rabbit erratically, "No House of Pain! Not again! Please! I'll be good! I swears! I swears!" The grey rabbit groaned as the white rabbit continued to scream and sob, with the grey rabbit forcing the white rabbit up and throwing him away.

"Back to the village, H-2018!" ordered the grey rabbit, "I won't breath a word if you go back! Now scat!" He watched as the rabid H-2018 sobbed and limped away, grinding his teeth and ears twitching. The grey rabbit turned around, looking at the surprised and shocked faces of Conan and Seras, even Jason was a bit bewildered.

"You…come from tha sea?" he asked them.

Seras was silent, still gazing at her first beast-person that decided to have a conversation with her. She regained her composure and cleared her throat, "Yes, we did. I'm Seras, the child is Conan, and my masked friend is Jason," she omitted Griffin to better hide him, she then asked, "What is your name?"

"My name? Well, the Mother calls me H-22-D, but friends call me Bugs," he explained, "Sorry ya had ta see that, but he was breakin' the law…but he wouldn't'a hurt ya none. He's just'a bit erratic."

"You mentioned a House of Pain," added Conan quickly, "what is that…exactly."

Before H-22-D could answer, another beast-person scuttled out the bushes and ran to Bugs in terror. The beast-thing was an Anteater, small and juvenile as it wore a yellow shirt and blue pants, waving his arms around as his broken glasses hid his wet eyes.

"Bugs! Bugs!" he cried out in a nervous wreck, "Dead bunny! Dead bunny!"

"B-1, calm down," assured Bugs quickly, holding his hands out, "what are you talking about? What do you mean 'dead bunny'?"

"A…a…aaaaah," it cried as it danced around in horror, "Max…Ruby…found bunny…dead bunny…neck slit open…blood everywhere…someone broke the law…help!"

Bugs groaned nervously, scratching his head as he looks back at the League and to B-1, whom was looking at them curiously.

"Follow me," he then demanded to them urgently, "but don't be seen." He then gently pushed B-1, whom waddled wildly as Bugs followed him.

Before Seras would move to follow, she felt a tug to her shoulder and was forced to step back. "Hold'n, we're here for a bloody house on'a island, not dancin' 'round with the Easter Bunny."

"House of Pain, didn't you hear him?" she barked quietly.

"So?" growled Griffin.

"That must be the building we're looking for," revealed Conan, "if we can befriend the locals, we could get useful information on how to infiltrate it without causing too much of a ruckus."

"What's wrong with a ruckus?" hissed Griffin, until Seras freed her shoulder with an aggressive shake.

"So that we don't drive any more attention than we need, Griffin!" snapped Seras, walking down the path as she hisses out, "Jesus, you are the worst Invisible Man ever!"

The League continued to run after the Rabbit-Man, with not a peep from the Invisible Man, almost as if he wasn't there…

* * *

The rabbit, dead with a blood seeping from its open throat and its spine wrung, was gazed by two Rabbit-Beasts. Both sported white fur, short and rotund, boy and a girl. The boy, shorter than the other, wore a red/yellow striped shirt and blue overalls. The girl, the tallest, wore a yellow dress with the upper part purple. Both were shocked and frightened by the bloody half-eaten corpse of the rabbit, standing there like statues.

They darted their heads back to see B-1 and H-22-D come out the bushes to find the two rabbits standing there in a fright. "What happened?" he demanded sternly.

"Dead thing!" pointed out the boy rabbit nervously.

"Max found it…when we play ball," stated the girl rabbit with frightened composure, "I send Arthur…and find you."

Suddenly, they jumped back to see the large beast known right now as H-2020 stomp from the north, glaring angrily at them all and barking, "What is going on here!?"

"Dead thing!" repeated the boy rabbit, jumping up and down and pointing at the corpse. The Tiger-Man growled and looked at the rabbit with a sneer, turning to Bugs who sported a glare at the beast as the sound of gunfire hailed at the distance.

"…You know anything that did this?" he interrogated to the Rabbit-Man, "There are people from the sea entering the island. If you know who did this, tell me."

Bugs sighed and scratched his chin, saying, "Well…I don't know nothin' 'bout no intruders…but I did see H-2018 not too far away, lappin' water and crawlin' on all fours." He shook his head and said, "But H-2018 may have broken some laws but I never knew him to be a carnivore-"

"H-2018 is a pathetic slime who is a disgrace to our community," snarled H-2020 rudely, "he's obviously the culprit, it was a matter of time."

"Look, I promised him that he wouldn't go to the House of Pain, Tony," argued Bugs in exhaust, "he's scared, Tony, all of us are. He'd never do this kinda thing, he's too scared."

"Stop trying to protect that freak!" H-2020 almost roared out, "You of all people know how he gets, how he almost-" He stopped himself, turning his head to see Max and Ruby, with the older rabbit holding the boy close to her as they gazed in terror at Tony. He simply pursed his lips and turned back to Bugs, ordering, "Get B-12 and B-17 back home, along with B-1, understand?"

"And…H-2018?" he asked, squinting his eyes as he inspected Tony's chin, which seemed crusted with blood. H-2020 simply turned his head and rubbed his hand on his furry maw.

"Gotta take him to the Doctor, no choice," he stated, simply growling as he turned his back and made his way back into the town as Bugs was left with the three child Beat-People.

He shook his head in suspicious hate, saying to the three individually like a stern parent, "Alright, alright, you heard'm. Arthur, go home, yer parents will get mad if ya don't. And Max, Ruby, get back to the house, I'll see ya shortly." Arthur groaned as he waddled down the forest path Tony went, with B-12 dragging her brother B-17 down the path following B-1.

Bugs sighed and turned to the bush he came from, saying shamefully, "Alright, just follow me a bit more. You guys look tough, so Tony'll back off if ya spook'm. Follow me back home and I'll tell ya everythin'." The Rabbit-Man almost got on all fours as he moved forward, grunting and clenching his eyes tight before walking upright down the path.

In the bush, Conan would poke his head out curiously as Seras did the same along with him. "…That was…peculiar…" she let out, "seems a bit brutish, the law here, letting that big mean tiger make the rules."

"Hmph, seems to me a tyrant," scoffed Conan, "and also corrupt, that tiger was obviously the-"

He was interrupted when Jason simply shoved both of them out of their way and walked down the path, Seras then called out, "Jason! Stop! We gotta-" When it was obvious that he wouldn't listen, she growled with a flicker of red in her eye as she stomped out the bush and followed Jason. Conan quickly followed behind as he heard the bushes rustle behind him, causing him to sigh in relief, knowing their Invisible Man was still there…

* * *

As the larger group places their trust in a most unusual rabbit, across the other island could be the constant sounds of slamming and yelping in an almost pattern-like fashion. Mixed with the gunfire in the forest, was the constant sound of the island as it began to rain lightly from above.

The sparkling vampiress Marion Nassus would whine and yelp as she was constantly slammed onto the ground by Alucard, crying out as she panted loudly after every pound before he would continue with the thrashing and causing her to cry out as she was slammed again.

Alucard's hand gripped her ankle, tightly squeezing it as he would lift her up and slam her body onto the grass as a dirt-cloud would puff from the impact. He finally released his grip, leaving her battered body on the ground after he was finished thrashing her over and over on the ground almost comically.

As Marion groaned in pain, he releases a disapproval scowl, "Tch, I know you belong into the most **saddest **of vampire strains, but even the most **weakest** of which put up a decent fight. All you have done is get a good few throws and annoy me."

She whined as she struggled to get up, "Stop…it…stop treating me like a freak. I'm not a freak. I'm a vampire…like you…" She then turned her head with a pout, "Can't you…understand that? We are the same, we should work together…you…and me."

Alucard would laugh if he wasn't so annoyed, he snarls and yells out, "Sniveling rat! You constantly whine and expect someone else to fight your battles, I can see that in your weak combat skills. Probably let the clown and the skinhead do the fighting."

"Stop it!" she screams out, "I never wanted to join Millennium! I had no-"

"BULLSHIT!" he snarled back, reaching out as he grabbed her collar as she looked back at his glare of fury with absolute terror, "Stop lying to me! Millennium doesn't take hostages! Free will is a gift for those who choose to join, otherwise you'd be nothing but a shit-ghoul!"

As he berated her, she'd sport an offended glare as he continued angrily, "You joined because you are a cold manipulative woman! Hell! I can't call you a manipulative bitch if you can't even manipulate a dog to fuck you!" He squints his eyes coldly and snarls, "I don't even know why they allowed such shit if you can't even do anything."

"I can't do anything?" she hissed angrily, "You don't know me, you don't know anything about me. You think diamond-hard skin and huge strength is all? No my species always has different powers in our arsenal…I think you deserve it, for you are slime. You are a cold-hearted monster!"

"Arrogant woman!" he yells, throwing her to the ground as she yelps in pain, watching as she slowly and weakly gets up. He then says with a condescending smirk, "I admit, I do pity you, not because of your so-called 'plight', but because killing you would be like killing an annoying child who can climb on the monkey bars faster than anyone else and brags about it. It wouldn't bring me satisfaction, it would just make me look like a sour sport-"

Suddenly, her eyes glowed red with the whites of her eyes turning black, snapping loudly at him with a high-pitch, "**PAIN**!"

Suddenly, Alucard froze as he stood there like a statue, grinding his teeth as his sunglasses fall to the ground. His eyes were like dinner-plates as he felt a pain ring throughout his body, such pain that every fiber of his body rang with debilitating pain.

Marion slowly got up with her eyes still black with red dots in the middle of each window, smiling as she stared at him proudly. "Weak? No, this is my power, a power I share with another of my kind. I can cause pain to those I wish it too," she cooed in victory, "so much pain that those who experience it…can do nothing but feel it until the pain rings so much that they die from the constant barrage. I have won, Alucard."

She frowned and said, "It didn't have to be this way…we could have been together, you and me. Perhaps make a world of vampires, I just wish you'd understand me and my troubles that you'd-"

However, she heard a dark growl as she saw his body quake in agony, tilting his head terribly as she saw his eyes completely red with pure unrestricted rage. His teeth grinded against each other so hard that one or two completely chipped off. Such rage caused Marion to shake with fearful regret as she backed away, still sending him waves of pain as he lifted his arms at her.

"Releasing control art…restrictions systems three…two…one…" he growls out, with a rectangular hole appearing between his hands as his thumbs touched to the tips of his fingers, the symbols on his white gloves glowing shining red. He continued his hoarse chanting with, "Approval of situation…a recognized commencing of the Cromwell Invocation….ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been…_rendered_…"

Marion froze as she saw a devilish grin on his face as his skin began to break, revealing red muscle tissue underneath the tears as he finishes with a deep hissing, "…_**silent**_…"

She watched as he moved as if the pain was taken away, reaching to his jacket and ripping it open and revealing his bare chest to her. Marion grunted as her eyes returned to their ruby-red irises as she blushed lightly at the sight of his chest.

However, her attraction would return to fear as he reached out and tore the skin from his chest as he revealed underneath a shadowy horror to the vampire girl. She watched as a cataclysm of long writhing tentacles, covered in red eyes, jutted from his chest as all she saw was a chthonic beast of shadow and eyes bust from his stretched corpse of loose skin and a demented grin. The beast roared a guttural shriek as its eyes stared at the frightened young vampire, shaking heavily as she attempted to step back.

Marion, in reaction to such a horror, screamed at the top of her lungs and attempted to run away as fast as her vampiric speed will allow. However, the Lovecraftian beast jutted out its tentacles at her, speeding forward faster than she could run as two tentacles wrapped around her legs.

She cried out as she fell face first on the grass, sobbing uncontrollably as she dug her fingers into the muddy grass as she attempted to crawl away. She yelled and cried as she was tugged closer, with her pants slowly dragged down as the tentacles wrapped farther up her legs and tugged her closer and closer almost teasingly.

"Ah! No! HELP! No! Nonono!" she shrieked madly, being dragged closer to the roaring beast despite her great titanic strength as she is dragged. Her pants yanked slowly down to her thighs, revealing her soft rear and white underwear covering her shame as she looked back at the monster in massive terror.

"Let me go! Please! Please!" she pleaded repeatedly, "Please! Don't kill me! I'm sorry! **I'M SORRY**!" Finally, she screamed as she was dragged rapidly to the beast. She cried as her body smacked on the ground as she sped to the beast, even hitting her chin on a rock as it released one or two cracks.

Marion's eyes shot a torrent of tears as she was yanked high up the air, her arms hanging down as she looked down to see the demented maw of the monster. It was like a squishy puckered hole with thorn-like spikes covering it like teeth.

"Eh…eh…eh…" she whimpered nervously, "…I…I don't deserve this…"

"Like hell you don't," whispered the voice of Alucard, with Marion looked up at her legs as she saw a tentacle poke out from between her thighs, causing the girl to hyperventilate in complete and utter horror. She lightly shook her head as she felt the slimy yet dry tentacles slip from her legs.

She screamed again as she fell towards the maw, only to stop instantly and look down nervously to see the tentacle between her legs now gripping around the middle of her dragged-down pants, leaving her legs exposed as she breathed wildly in fear.

"I…no…I…" she cried out.

"You call yourself a vampire, a walker of the night," hissed the voice of Alucard as a shadow outline of him was formed by one of the many tentacles surrounding her, "but all in all, you are just some manipulative little sociopath who's better with her pants down."

Again she fell closer to the maw, screaming and sobbing as she stopped just a foot away from the mouth. Her pants yanked down as the ends of her pant-legs were tangled with her boots as she was still exposed, much to her humiliation.

Marion darted her eyes around as the maw instantly began chewing on her hair, tugging roughly as she panted and whined in pain, looking at the outline as red eyes formed along with a demented smile. "You brought this on yourself, you self-important twat. You just had to piss me off! You just had to continue acting like a whiny little brat! So, you know what happens now?"

As she grunted nervously, scared to death as her boots began to slip out of her pants, he finally finished with a dark and simple, "…you die." And with that, she screams as she falls into the mouth of the beast.

Her screams would instantly be muffled as he entire head was engulfed by the mouth, screaming out in agonizing pain as she was swallowed up bit by bit. Her hands would press against the shadowy things thorny mouth before she was engulfed to her shoulders and her hands followed soon after.

Marion continued to struggle as she kicked the beast's flesh with everything above her waist was eaten. Her muffled screams heard as she wildly thrashed around until all that poked out were her legs as her screams were more muffled and less frequent. Marion Nassus met her eventual demise as the beast slurped her up and she was now forever gone.

Her muffled cries and screams slowly disappeared as her existence would be no more and the little sparkling vampire was forever gone from this world.

The beast slowly shrunk as it formed into the form of Alucard, now wearing a belted leather outfit as he stood there with glowing red eyes with his black hair flowing in the wind.

"Those who annoy me…" he breathed out darkly, "…meet a horrid demise…" He frowned and said, "I just wish I had a bit more of a challenge."

As if the God of War heard his cries, he heard the rapid sound of footsteps. It was nostalgic to him as he turned to the source, hearing millions of feet stamp the ground as he heard them from the dense forest far over across the plains.

To his curiosity, he'd see the insane mask-wearing vampire Gwynplaine run out of the forest, and then again, and again, and again, and again. He'd watch as hundreds of Gwynplaines began running from the forests towards like an insane of asylum patients as he'd see an ocean of Gwynplaines as they closed in on him.

"I have to say this…" says Alucard calmly, smiling wildly as he laughs with excitement, "I am impressed…"

* * *

Seras would look in surprise and awe as she stood on a hill overlooking her amazement, a small suburban town filled with animal people walking around. Beside her was Conan as he watched with her in equal awe. Jason, however, was already beside Bugs as they were already down the hill. The masked monster would look around as H-22-D turned around and waved his arms out to them.

"Come on," called out the Rabbit-Man, "don't worry! We see five-fingers all the time!" Seras and Conan gazed at each other as he and Jason strolled into town without trouble, with Conan shrugging lightly before sliding down the hill after them as Seras tried to speak out before sighing in slight tire.

The town could hardly be seen as bustling, but its citizens were sparingly yet noticeable around this 50s era-style town. They'd see all manner of Beast-Men walking around the streets, apparently with the lack of fear of cars seeing how there were none at all. The beasts included feline, canine, ursine, and equine specimens, even bovine, avian, and enlarged rodent specimens. There were even perfectly shrunken elephantine specimens as well. Seras could have sworn she saw one or two insectoid specimens.

They reacted only with the League with simple glances, unaware of news of invaders to their island as if to maintain a calm attitude and keep from a riot. Bugs lead them down to a house just a few feet away from a large wooden church.

Bugs knocked on the door and yelled out as he opened it, "Lola, I'm home! And we got visitors from the sea!"

"I know, Max told me!" chimed out a feminine voice. Seras looked to find it a perfect little 50s era house, with a small television in front of a green sofa, with a small picture that had the symbol of a large red V in a black background. This symbol caused a type of interest in Conan, walking over to the frame and asking Bugs, "What's with this symbol?"

"Meh, just the symbol of Noble's Island," he shrugged, "not sure what it means, it's just a V."

They heard the patting of little feet come down from the stairs to see Max and Ruby run down and rush to Bugs with happy faces. "These the Sea-People?" asked Ruby, staring at them with wonder.

"Yeah, had at hide'm from mean ol' Tony," chuckled Bugs, reaching over at the stand near the door and reaching into a glass bowl filled with carrots, placing one in his mouth as he kept nibbling.

Max looked over at Seras, then shouting out playfully with his arms raised up, "Vampire!" She jumped in surprised and looked at him nervously as Ruby walked over and patted her brother's back.

"Max, don't be rude, they guests," she corrected, with Max smiling up at Seras as she studied him lightly, keeping her mouth tight shut so that no one catches on.

"He's just pretending, there's no way you're a real vampire, you'd bake in the sun! But then again, it's pretty darn cloudy out...but nah, he's pretending," spoke the female voice of Lola as she revealed herself, stepping from the hall at the back of the living room. She was a golden-furred Rabbit-Woman, wearing a purple dress. She sported a friendly smile and optimistic eyes, something Seras almost saw a reflection of.

"Hiya, I'm Lola, or H-132 if you want to be technical," started Lola, who kept on talking without wasting breath, "but Lola sounds so much better. I mean, whenever someone says H-132 it seems to get people winded. And its not really cute, right?"

Seras looked at her with a confused stare, scratching her arm and saying, "Oh, uh, I guess so."

"Lola, the coffee ready?" asked Bugs, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, but I didn't know if you wanted dark or light so I made two different pots," she rambled back, "I know you always like it dark but you never know, I used to like my coffee without cream but then I thought that was gross so I put in cream and I liked it. I know its silly-"

"Jeez," groaned a hissing Irish voice, causing a dead silence in the room. With the two rabbits looking at Jason, who stood there motionless.

"…Well, someone's a big grump," scoffed Lola, looking at Jason with offense, who simply breathed out in slight irritation. Seras couldn't help but giggle with her eyes closed.

* * *

The kitchen fit with the rest of the era, but some of the technology of the modern age was present. Bugs, Lola, Seras, and Conan sat at the dining table with cups of coffee in hand, with Jason sitting in a chair at the corner slouching carelessly. Mr. Griffin was again completely unnoticeable. Ruby was over back in the living room watching "**Galaxy Quest**" while Max was getting himself a glass of orange juice, glancing over and over again at Jason.

Conan noticed another frame with the same large red V, then asking Lola, "You sure seem to like the Letter V, why do you have such ghastly pictures?"

"They're in every household, Mother put them there after the Detective took over security for the island," answered Lola, also curious about the V's now.

"The Detective?" asked Seras, "Who is the Detective?"

"He's Mother's Boss, the "Herald of the New Millennium"," stated Bugs, who scoffed and said, "just some power-hungry nutjob who made this island a livin' hell."

"Bugs! Not in front of Max!" snapped a nervous Lola quickly, pointing quickly at Max as he ran over to Jason, handing out a glass of orange juice to the large man. This made Seras uneasy, not expecting any of Jason's actions, worried he might do something horrid and get them into more trouble.

"Well he is, sendin' that **Doctor** fella over at the House'a Pain, rewirin' peoples brains JUST to behave and be happy?" elevated Bug's view of him, "He's a friggin' fascist and we're the ants undah his boot!"

"Shush, Bugs!" whispered Lola nervously, "He might be watching us!"

Conan's interest was peaked when she said this, something sparking in his mind from those words. He watched as Bugs sighed and reached out, holding her hand and patting it, saying calmingly, "No, Lola, he's not. I promise ya he's not."

"So, uh, Max and Ruby," Conan quickly changed the subject, talking to Bugs and Lola, "are they yours?"

"Huh? Oh! No, nonono," corrected Lola quickly, "they're…well, they're H-2018's."

Seras gulped a bit, looking at Bugs and asking, "The…other rabbit-man?" Bugs twiddled his fingers, letting out nervously, "Uh, yeh-yeah…"

"Yeah, he's a sad thing, isn't he?" sighed Lola sadly, "He doesn't seem to understand that he can't have sugar, he's a diabetic but he's addicted to the stuff."

"Is that why…you took custody?" questioned Conan curiously. Seras, however, returned her gaze back at Jason, who was watching Max as he played with his fingers. His furry paws rested against his grey hands as he moved his fingers for him, smiling as he hummed to himself.

"Uh…no…that's, uh, not why," replied Lola nervously, leaning closer to the two League members and whispering quietly to make sure only they and Bugs could hear. What she said to them was, "…he tried to eat Max."

"Excuse me?" lightly breathed out Seras, with the reason much more shocking.

"I…found him, over his bed…one night when we were watchin' baseball," sighed Bugs with a little bit of despair, "he was salivating…Max was sleepin'…and I could just see it in his eyes…"

"But…the Doctor made everything better," added in Lola, "he made H-2018 forget and…_kinda_ tamed him. Sure he's still an addict but he's not gonna try and eat Max anymore."

"Yeah…" was all Bugs could say, looking at his coffee as Lola looked at the clock. She gasped and quickly said, "Oh! It's almost time to hear the Laws! I gotta get ready!" She then quickly ran out of the room, nearly tripping on the doorstop and rushing upstairs.

Bugs watched her run upstairs, sighing and turning to Conan and Seras saying, "Don't mind her, she's a bit loopy, but she's a nice dame. In fact, probably one'a tha best."

"I just can't believe that his father would…do that," said Seras quietly, making sure Max didn't hear even as she kept an eye on him as Jason kept staring at him, "seems to me the Doctor person's not as bad as you say he is."

"It's the Detective that I really have a bone to pick with, really," groaned Bugs regretfully, "actually, I might call myself hypocritical for criticizing the whole order…when…"

"…Lola ever visit the House of Pain?" questioned Conan, looking curiously at him.

Bugs was silent for some time, scratching the back of his head before saying, "Yyyyeh, well, she wasn't the most…faithful of mates. Some would say…promiscuous." He shrugged and said, "After the Doctor took one check-up, she was a better person. Faithful, a more define personality. Overall, she's more happy…should be happy he didn't lobotomize her."

"He…lobotomize some of the Beast-People?" asked Seras with a bit of shock.

"Well, only the real nut-cases," explained Bugs with a shrug, "the only ones I hear 'bout that happened to were Conker, H-3267, who was a schizophrenic alcoholic, and Cecil, H-35, who was a complete sociopath. I…I expect H-1820 to get one soon…if he doesn't let up."

Seras coughed lightly and said, "Well, from what I heard, I think it's what he-" She suddenly stopped when she saw Jason pull his hand out of Max's grip so suddenly and plant itself on his furry head. She quickly stood up with a tint of red in her eyes, shouting out, "Jason! Don't you dare!"

However, instead of what she expected, he was petting his head affectionately like an animal as Max giggled and smiled happily. She sighed and sat back down, with Bugs giving her a weird look, "…Jeez, you alright?"

"Um, yeah, just got a bit…uh, he has a cold," she explained nervously, scratching the back of her head with a wide embarrassed smile, "didn't want Max to catch it. Aheheh."

"Explains the silly Irish voice," called out Lola as she rushed downstairs, then calling to Bugs, "Me and Ruby are going to hear the Laws, you and Max coming?"

"Sure, I like hearin' the same laws _over and over _again," said Bugs sarcastically, chuckling a bit before saying seriously, "Yeh, just a minute. We'll join ya shortly."

He turned to Seras and Conan, saying, "Listen, eh, come and join us. It's all about you…well, about humans. Decent ones such'a yerself."

With that, he nodded and made his way out of the kitchen, with little Max following him as Jason watched them leave into the living room. Jason then turned to Seras, who she could swear that she saw a bit of animosity in them.

Seras did her best to ignore his contempt, looking at Conan and asking, "So…what can you make out of this?"

"Well, we know the name of their leader, The Detective, peculiar if not interesting in my part," explained Conan, sipping his coffee, "…until we can get to this House of Pain, which is obviously a mental asylum of some sort, that is all we know of him."

"Perhaps Alucard might know who he is, he knew the Major," she stated, then wondering loudly, "…and perhaps…the Doctor is the same Doctor from the First Millennium, somehow surviving the Zeppelin Incident."

"Perhaps, we should be very open to the idea," he replied, "what really…unnerves me is that…symbol…the V."

"What about it?" questioned Griffin from nowhere.

"I dunno…it just…" he sighs in response, "…it just seems I have seen that symbol before..."

* * *

The rain began to quickly pick up as it began slamming down from the sky as Alucard stood there in his leather outfit, his hair clinging to his skin as he continued to grin wildly at the army surrounding him.

There were hundreds of Gwynplaines, surrounding him with claws barred and the evil grin a constant vision on the masks of this deranged army. They stared silently at him as he simply stood there waiting for the next move.

"So, what shall I call you, vampire?" greeted Aucard.

"We are Gwynplaine, Alucard, the Men Who Laugh" spoke on of many, "and we are here to murder you and drink every little drop of your blood. Claiming it as our own."

Alucard whistled in sarcastic amazement. "Never heard that one before, you're welcome to try," he replied back, then asking, "though, I am intrigued by your…powers. Are they your ghouls?"

"In a…manner of speaking," giggled another, "they were alive…then I took over and made them look like me. Who knows? Maybe I'll take your soul, your essence…and turn Alucard into Gwynplaine!"

Alucard bellowed in laughter at the sadistic thing's boast, which was followed by mad giggling from the Gwynplaine Horde. "My my, I met a lot of vampires who talked the talk, but you really are the most interesting one I have met." chuckled Alucard, then sighing and apologizing mockingly, "Sorry about your little girlfriend. If it pleases you, she died gruesomely for a vampire."

"Ugh, don't compare that little twat to us, I sent her to you just to weaken you," hissed another Gwynplaine, "for the plan was for her death, to tire you and get her out of my hair forever."

"Only one part of your plan worked, Man Who Laughs, she's dead and I am not tired," boasted Alucard, resting his arms up as a red-tinted shadow covered his limbs, "I am in fact ready for another fight! I am ready to kill every one of you, Gwynplaine! Send your army at me, you pathetic little parody! Let them all die! Let them all see a real vampire before they die! Screaming!"

As he laughs insanely, he'd watch as the army jumped out, claws bare as they bore that permanent smile. Alucard was really ready for this fight, hoping this demented Nosferatu would actually prove a good challenge for him, not like his last meal. Hoping the Man Who Laughs will satisfy his hunger for blood and carnage.

* * *

**The Banana Slug: This arc was originally just gonna be three chapters, but it would have had to go like…over thirty pages. That's no fun, eh?**

**Although, I am truly sorry for making my chapters hella long now. But who's complaining? No one, that's who.**

**But, be sure to hold on to the next chapter, where Alucard, Quatermain, and Nemo have to deal with a Vampire that is a master at Shadow Clone Jutsu. Where we meet the Sayer of the Law.**

**And where Seras battles The Detective. Also, any fans of "Nineteen Eighty-Four" out there?**


	10. The Detective

**The Banana Slug: Was it misogynistic that I had Bella Swan get killed by a tentacle monster…and make it somewhat sexual with all the pants tugging?**

**Well don't think that, if it was Edward, I'd do the same thing, all in the same order, with Edward trying his best to seduce Alucard. I mean it.**

**Edward Cullen is in the closet AND in denial.**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 10: The Detective**

* * *

Nemo groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, finding herself stuck in the middle of a small island in an ocean of clear blue water. Her head rested against the single palm tree as he boots touched the shore with waves of salt water hitting the bottom of them.

She slowly groaned as she sat up, shaking her head as she was without her coat or her gun, and only one of her swords were strapped to her belt. Nemo groaned as she looks to her left and sees the head of Rudolph Surge, upside down with four long crab legs jutting from the top of his head as two eyestalks poke out of his chin.

She watches as he scuttles around, mumbling, "Nigger, nigger, nigger", over and over again as she stares at it in annoyance.

"…What the fuck is…" she would breath out, before she would see something rise out of the ocean. She saw her Nautilus blast out from underneath in front of her. From the hatch, which slammed right open with a loud clang, would climb out a large dark gentleman in a blue naval uniform, a blue turban, and wielding a long harpoon in hand. The man had dark skin, a hooked nose, a long black beard with a curly moustache, and dark antagonistic eyes like a shark, like Nemo's.

She watches as he hurls the harpoon at the racist Thing, impaling it in the head and pulling it back as the head screams and yells racist remarks. The sea-captain pulls it up, holding it as it writhes around, and rips one of his crab-like legs off. It screeches as he begins sucking the meat from the end of it and saying, "Such a delicious Edward Norton Crab."

"You…who are you?" she breathed out, not wanting to believe in her eyes that this was the original Captain Nemo.

"I am No-One, Captain, just like you!" he boomed out, "When I died, I became the Spirit of the Nautilus, watching you muck it up with your feminine presence-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" snapped Nehal angrily, "I have led the Nautilus perfectly! You are a moron who can't tell an Atlantis from a Terra Austrailis!"

"What!?" barked the original Nemo angrily, "I don't need to take that from such a beastly woman such as yourself!"

"Then why did you come here!?" argued Nehal madly, "I'm sure it wasn't just to eat a Neo-Nazi crab and ramble misogynistic ravings!"

Captain Nemo watched her as he bit onto the chin of the head, which screamed out as it slobbered profusely as the wound only revealed cooked white meat. "Hrm…yes, there is something I came here for other than to bark at your female incompetence. I have come to warn you about a coming danger, that will threaten England, the League, and more importantly...the Nautilus!"

"The Nautilus?" she breathed out, then demanding, "What is it, my predecessor?"

"Your enemy, the New Millennium's master, will soon reveal itself," he warned ominously with his fingers waving around, "and it will bring a storm upon you, England, and soon…the whole world! He will deal a deadly blow to your powerful allies, and prove himself a force to be reckoned with, a titan, a devil, and a-"

He suddenly stopped, dropping the crab and pointing behind Nehal Nemo with wide eyes and a shocked frown, screaming out, "HOLY SHIT! It's a Shoggoth!"

After that, she would see a shadow engulf around her causing her to swerve her head quickly to see what Captain Nemo screamed out. It was a great blue mass of flesh and tentacles, eyes and maws spotting all over as it released a deep guttural and unearthly roar as it jutted from the ocean.

It flew over the island as Nehal watched in horror, watching as it simply fell atop her and engulfed the entire island in its mushy body…

…

…

"Nemo! Nemo! Nemo!"

She opened her eyes again to see Quatermain, his clothes stained with his blood as some dripped from his nostrils and teeth. He was shaking her body by the arm as she was resting over a tree.

"Oh bloody good," he sighed in satisfied hope, stopping and kneeling there in a tired mess, "you're still alive, I thought that skin-head done you in."

She felt the grass touch her forearms and the back of her neck, then turning her head slowly to see the giant sea of green slime to her right as the green grass touches her cheek.

Nehal sported scratch marks on her right arm, her right cheek, and the left side of her abdomen. "Did you meet Gwynplaine?" asked Quatermain, causing her to look back at him with a confused glare.

He then elaborated and asked again, "The smiling vampire, the one who keeps making more of himself, you dealt with him?"

"…Yes…" she breathed out, "he just kept multiplying…I thought he was going to win…but then, he just ran away…and I couldn't help myself but rest…"

"Ah, just as well," said Quatermain, scratching his head, "I thought I was done for until he simply ran off too…" He got up and said, "I think he is focusing his attention on Alucard now, apparently that other woman was just there to stall and tire him out."

She slowly rose to her feet as he spoke, saying, "Well then, that means he's busy with Alucard and we have an opportune chance at the Compound. I'll radio my men and we can-"

"No," barked Leonard, cocking his rifle, "I'm going off to help him in anyway I can. I'm sure you can handle the Compound sans one drug-addicted forty-something hunter, hm?"

"You overestimate your abilities…and your irrelevance," she stated with a sigh, "but I won't stop you. If I need your help, I'll be sure to blame you."

He nodded quickly, darting away and rushing into the forests with his rifle in hand. Nemo watched as he disappeared into the forest, rain slamming down onto the island as she was drenched to the bone.

The dreadful Captain glared out in the distance over at her prized Nautilus, grabbing a hold of her radio, pressing it against her lips, and saying to her men just these words, "Men…raid and plunder…"

She walked over to the green slime pile as the Nautilus, all the way seen in the dark grim ocean, began spouting out loud gun-like bangs with red flashes seen at the side of the metal monstrosity.

The green slime would slowly wash away as she'd reach down to grab her other sword, resting it back onto her belt calmly. As she did so, a long harpoon would impale a tree, and another did the same to another tree, and at least three more would stab into the large strong trees.

She'd place her other sword in its place, then reaching for her harpoon gun before noticing something very disturbing. She noticed the head of Rudolph Surge was now non-existent, with no trace of the dead head anywhere in sight.

From the Nautilus, her crew would crawl from the rope with semi-automatics strapped on their backs and large swords between their teeth, getting closer into the island as they sported a bloodlust they were all-too accustomed to under the rule of the dreaded Queen of the Sea.

* * *

The town of Elwood was gathering to the large stone church to the distance, all wishing to hear these Laws the League has heard so much about. It was a large stone building of red windows with a bell-tower four stories tall.

Seras looked at it from across the street, with Bugs, Lola, and the two rabbit-children in front of her as the Rabbit-Woman straightened Ruby's bonnet, all holding umbrellas from the downpour. Conan and Jason, and hopefully Mr. Griffin, were walking up to her as she gazed at it. Conan and Seras were holding umbrellas borrowed from the rabbits, with Jason just letting the rain hit him as he stood there like a statue.

"What exactly…are these Laws?" she asked Lola.

"Rules, kinda, just things to abide by to act more…human." she replied, finishing fixing the bonnet on Ruby's head as it was slightly lopsided, beaming to her, "There! Pretty and unique!"

"The Laws are the foundation of life here on the Island," stated Bugs calmly, "without them, we'd be runnin' on all fours and crappin' in the streets."

"Bugs!" snapped Lola, causing Bugs to laugh at her outburst as she clasped Max's ears.

"So, if you…break these laws," said Conan, then asking rhetorically, "what happens? Do you…confess them to someone? To the Sayer?"

"No, you get the House'a Pain, where they drug ya up and mess with yer head," sighed Bugs grimly, shaking his head and saying, "…the system works, I won't lie…but its just dang grim and brutal. All because of Millennium and the Detective…"

He sighed again and said, "Ehhh, I think ya heard'a 'nuff'a me '_fightin' the system_', it's time to refresh on our Laws." With that, he patted Max's head as he giggled happily, leading his family to the Church.

Seras and her team would follow them as she looked around at the Beast-People gathering towards along with their trek. She quickly asked Bugs, "Uh…you sure they won't try and tell Millennium that-"

"Don't worry," assured Bugs with a laugh, "I ain't the only one who don't like the new ordah, you're safe. I assure ya."

"Well, if you say so…" she would let out. The road they walked on was sandwiched between the buildings and a cliff overlooking the ocean with a wooden fence barring those foolish enough to get close to it.

Seras stopped right at the doors, thinking to herself as she looked nervously at it, not sure the rules of churches for her, even at her level of power. "…Uh…I…I think I'll stay out here," said Seras with a bit of unease.

Bugs turned to her and asked, "Ya sure ya don't wanna hear the Laws?"

"Just give me a run-by after your done," sighed Seras calmly as she smiled and waved her hand lightly, "I never been one for churches. Too cold."

"Vampire!" beamed out Max happily, causing Seras to jump in shock like she was accused a witch.

"No, Max," calmed Ruby with a smile, "No vampires. No such thing." She watches as Bugs and his 'family' walk into the church, with Jason following and causing Seras a bit of worry, knowing how unpredictable this beast was.

Conan stopped and turned to Seras, "I'm gonna go in, I'm actually quite curious about their rendition of the Laws. Maybe they modernized it."

"Right, I'll keep'a look-out," she stated with a smile, "make sure no one gets the jump on us." She then said aloud, "And Mr. Griffin, I need you out here helping me…if you are still out here."

Conan looked around and asked, "Do you ever…get a strange feeling about that V in Bug's house?"

"Feels ominous, not sure exactly what it really means," she stated, "I was half-expecting a swastika instead of a letter."

"Same here, I mean, people like them are…" he stopped and thought for a moment, "…wait…I think I remember where I saw a symbol like that now."

"You have?" she let out curiously.

"Seras, you know about **Ingsoc**…right?" he would ask her.

"…Of course, English History 101," she replied grimly, "a time where ignorance was bliss and intelligence was discouraged, under pain of death. Created right after the second World War…" She then paused a bit, then asking the Boy Detective, "Wait, what does Ingsoc have to do with Millennium? Are you saying that they are-"

"Yes, both are socialist parties, and both rely on fear and brutality," explained Conan, "I guess the new leader is a firm believer of Big Brother and not Adenoid Hynkel. Only time will tell what their full plan will turn out to be…but one thing is for certain…" He turns around to head inside, and finishes his deduction with, "…they'll attack London again, but not to destroy it…but to conquer it."

She watches as he walks right into the church, with organs blazing out as it opens then dying as soon as it closes. She sighs and rests her back against the wall of the church, folding her umbrella as she looks into the cloudy sky as it overlaps the ocean, hearing a rolling thunder in the distance as it makes itself known for only a second.

"Ingsoc, eh?" hissed out a voice, "First time I heard 'bout it."

"That's because you're an uneducated thug, Griffin," said Seras calmly, "it just means the ideology has changed, not the organization as a whole. Still the blood-thirsty monsters that pretty much destroyed London."

She watched as his invisible hand touched the rain, watching as the clear water bends around his palm and drips from the bottom of it. "I always hated rain…and it is a bitch when yer invisible," he sighed, she watched him whip the water off as she began pondering to herself.

With that, she then began closing her eyes, thinking deeply as she attempted to use her third eye to see. She tried to see if her mind will help her, see if she can be able to catch the Invisible Man.

She opened her eyes again, with her irises crimson red as she sees a feint brown outline in the form of a man, slouching as he looks at his hand with an unreadable blank face. Seras smiles and turns her head, choosing not to tell Mr. Griffin just in case she'd need to use it on him.

"Oi…who's that?" she would hear Mr. Griffin suddenly point out. She looked to around, catching a glimpse of Griffin pointing at her. Seras looks at that direction to see a tall lanky figure in the middle of the road, standing there like a dead statue with something in his hands.

She'd inspect the man as he simply stands there, looking at them with wide dead eyes. Black circles were around them as he stood there calmly, with a deep frown under his button nose. Atop his head was a tuft of a black frizzle that rested only at the top of his skull.

The man was tall, almost nine feet tall, and was as thin as a skeleton. He wore a black leather outfit that looked like it was made from the same stuff used to make garbage bags. Over his wrists were four belts wrapped together tightly on both wrists, and the same was used on his ankles.

His feet and hands were bare, showing off his white-pale skin. His nails were long and dirty, with his inhumanely long fingers hanging from his hands. Actually, only one hung there, with his right hand gripping something covered in a plastic wrap.

Seras eyed it intensely as she'd notice the plastic wrap was covering a pile of papers. She also noticed the plastic was wet, damp even. He was damp, he was completely soaked and dripping with sea-water.

"Wait…are those…" breathed out Griffin.

Seras tensed up as shadow leaked from her bandaged arm, her eyes flaring red with shock and anger. She breaths out, in utter terror and minimal rage, "…Oh shit…"

* * *

The church was filled with animal-people, with Conan passing through many with a tiny bit of fear, wondering if they'd find him a tasty snack, especially the carnivores. He took a seat next to Bugs and between Jason, who stood there like a dazed child as he stood at the painted glass, shining red with a black V with a white hand and a black hand shaking each other in harmony…only cementing Conan's proof on the New Millennium's new belief.

He watches as a small yet rotund Goat-Man, dressed in a ragged 30's era suit and large wide glasses over his happy eyes. He sported a calm smile as he walks over to the podium, standing on a box to get over it and bleets happily.

"Oh, oh, oh!" he stated, this Sayer of the Laws, calling out with a bleeting tone, "Welcome, welcome, to the House of Joy and Peace. Where we learn to become like man, and that is no lie. Old Doc Yak does not lie, no siree." He then holds his cloven hand out, with the old goat then calling out, "Enough of my prattling, don't you agree? Now…now is the time for Laws, yes?"

He holds his hands out as the Beast-People, even Bugs, Lola, and their adopted children, clasped their hands together and closed their eyes. Conan slowly did the same, keeping one eye open to watch their actions. He noticed even Jason did the same, only clasping his hands but keeping his gaze and posture.

And after that, the Animal-People began to chant loudly in a monotone, all together, they began to recite the Laws:

"Not to go on all fours, that is the Law. Are we not men?"

"Not to suck up water, that is the Law. Are we not men?"

"Not to eat raw flesh or fish, that is the Law. Are we not men?"

"Not to claw the bark of trees, that is the Law. Are we not men?"

"Not to harm a man, that is the Law. Are we not men?"

And then, after chanting the same thing almost three times, Conan would hear a new chant ring out only once. This one held more fear in their mouths, this one was a terror to them in a spiritual and emotional level:

"His is the House of Pain. Hers is the Hand that makes."

"His is the Hand that wounds. Hers is the Hand that heals."

"His is the deep salt sea. Hers is the lightning-flash."

This call to the He and Her were haunting, invoking fear from the man and intimidation from the woman. The Adam was apparently their Satan and their Eve was their God, a male Destroyer and a female Creator of these animal people as they call out to them in prayer.

The Sayer held out his hands at the end of their mass, nodding his head peacefully and bleeting out wisely, "…I am sure I speak for all on how scared we are. How frightened we are of our protectors, of the Detective. Some say he is watching us, all of us, watching us until he finds enough proof to send us to the House…some even say he can enter our minds."

Beast-Men began chattering in fright before Old Doc Yak held his arms out and silenced them swiftly, continuing his preaching to his Beast-People. "I assure you, please, that he is not a psychic or a spy, no he's not, but a gate-keeper from the horrors of the world, I assure you. He sends us to the House of Pain to help us be Man. Men do not murder each other, men do not eat raw meat, and men do not walk on all fours. We are Men, and we need to remind ourselves what it takes to be a man. Which is what the House is, a reminder of what the Mother has given us! The Doctor reconditions us to further beat the nail into our minds and saving us from ourselves."

The Sayer of the Law took a moment to breath, with Conan listening intently to this Beast-Man's words. Old Doc Yak turned back to them, saying calmly, "I can…understand why many fear our new protectors. They have never given us any real proof to trust them, no they have not. But the Evil you know is better than the Evil you don't know. They have done their jobs to protect us, yes they have! The Detective and the Doctor, both frightening yet needed in our society to keep the peace, to keep the order."

He sighs and says, "And…the less you know about our House of Pain…is the better. We don't want…to scare our young 'uns, no siree." The Sayer of the Law then coughs loudly and says, "But…if you **must **talk to me about that…I'd rather do so alone, I sure do."

He smiles, clapping his hands once and finishes with, "Now! Let us hope this silly old storm blows off soon, hm? You are welcome to stay and have some refreshments for as long as you want, this is your house too. Amen."

"Amen," replied every Beast-Man, bowing their heads in respect before getting up to the refreshments resting on a long table pressed against the right wall. It was filled with cakes and sweets with a large punch bowl in the middle.

Lola led the children by the hand over to the table, with Jason getting up and following them, with him looking down at Max as he smiled warmly to the undead beast. Conan was shocked to see Jason so…approachable to these people, wondering if he finds more solace with beast than man.

However, his inspection was cut short by a tug to his arm. He twirled his head around to gaze at Bugs still sitting next to him and asking, "You wanna know more about the House? Old Doc Yak will fill ya in…"

Conan nodded and jumped off his seat, with Bugs following him as Conan made way across the horde of Animal-Men as they chattered amongst themselves to the point they actually seemed human. The children giggled as they ran around, playing inside the House as they also acted so anthropomorphically.

"H-3! H-3!" called out H-22-D, seeing the Sayer conversing with a family of Aardvark-People, a husband and wife, a young daughter, and B-1 amongst his family. Sayer looked over to Bugs, smiling and waving his hand before turning to the Aardvark-People and concluding their visit with a handshake and a pleasant goodbye.

He walked over to Bugs with a loud, "Why, hello! What can I…Ah!" He was surprised when he saw Conan, who was almost his size as he looked at the detective with large eyes and an open smile.

"Oh! Never had a human so young amongst us! No siree!" he giggled happily, "Did the Mother send you? Or perhaps…the Detective?"

"Uh, no," replied Conan nervously, "in fact, I needed to talk to you about…Millennium."

"Oh…I see…" he breathed out, looking around and asking quietly, "…have you come to free us from Millennium? Have you come to stop the Detective?"

"Yes," he replied curiously, "but didn't you say-"

"To calm the nerves, boy, to calm the nerves. Lies soothe their worry hearts," hushed Old Doc Yak quickly as he led Conan to the back of the room, "they don't know, they could not know of the horrors Millennium has done in the past. I do. I remember the old Major before he died…a horrid man, just as bad as the Detective, he was."

As they discussed, a loud commotion could be faintly heard from outside. Some were quite nervous of it to begin with.

"Sayer…can you tell me anything about the Detective?" Conan asked him.

Old Doc Yak sighed nervously, saying to him, "Yes…he's going to strike again. He's going to finish what Millennium started. But he's not going to destroy the world with war and blood…he's going to enslave it with shadows and terror. Starting with the city of London."

One of the beast-people, a red Squirrel-Child wearing a blue jacket, walked out the front door nervously from the curiosity the commotion created as Conan would ask the Old Doc Yak the obvious, "Millennium…is going to attack London again? Do you think that they'll succeed this time?"

"Not with Zeppelins," confided H-3 nervously, "with something unknown…something aerial."

The doors once again opened with such force and power to reveal the Squirrel-Child run in nervously and scream to the Beast-People, "Something is fighting the No-Man! Woman! Woman fighting No-Man!"

Conan watched in wide-eyed shock as the Beast-Men yammered in shock, rushing outside as Old Doc Yak watched in horror as they stampeded out in curious fear. He'd also see the tall Man with the Mask follow with an emotionless gaze walk with the wave of Animal-Men, with Conan racing to the door, knowing that Seras has engaged one of the enemies…just not sure which one.

* * *

The rain slammed onto the asphalt and any who got in its way, with Seras standing in the middle of it as her left arm was a mass of red shadowy tentacles as it writhed around as she glared at her opponent. The tall gaunt skeleton man simply stared at her with absolutely no emotion, unharmed as he was like a statue, not breathing as he was glared at.

"Alright! You give me back the Notes or I will kill you!" she snapped angrily at him as a mass of animal-people began gathering from the church. They all watched in horror at the strange invader and the familiar fear was facing off in the middle of the road, both equally terrifying.

Conan watched as Jason walked past the Animal-People to join his companion, pulling his machete from a strap on his pants as he was slightly deterred by a tug to the arm. Max could only hold on for a second as Jason kept moving and his sister Ruby did her best to pull her brother off.

Jason moved up next to Seras as she looked over at him in relief, breathing out happily, "You have no idea how tough this guy was alone." Jason only glanced at her before returning his attention to the tall ghost-like abomination.

"Cesare!" screamed out Old Doc Yak, calling to the leather-bound man, "Please! No more carnage! I implore you!"

However, the man known as Cesare simply ran at the two, his arms flailing behind him as he ran at them and flipped over and over before giving both Jason and Seras in the face. Both were pushed to the floor, with Seras flipping back up with a snarl as Jason slowly got back up.

Her gaze was set to the Notes strapped to his belt, dangling around by a chain. She looked to Jason, getting to his feet and shouting, "All together! He can't dodge both of us! Do you understand me?" She took a quick glance from the survivalist as a 'yes'.

Both of these powerful warriors rushed at him, with Cesare standing there waiting for them to try. This tall limber beast would dodge every blow struck at him, every slash of Jason's machete, every shadow tendril whipping around at him. Not a single blow would hit him as he contorted and bended out of the way, his body seemingly rubber as he would move away from every blast.

"Will! You! Stop! MOVING!" screamed out Seras, her eyes glaring red as she did her best to attack this Cesare. However, she was dispatched by a grab to the head by his monstrous spider-like fingers and was flung across the street, with her body tumbling around violently as the animals watched this horrid battle unfold before them.

"Seras! Seras hold on!" shouted Conan, running to her as Jason was now the only one that could deal with this contorting demon.

Jason would simultaneously slam his fists down along with his machete slashing with it, but his wrists were both grabbed by Cesare as he did his best to hold Jason back. His arms would tremble from Jason's strength, trying to hold him back as Jason breathed angrily as Cesare stared at him without a shred of humanity.

But even though Jason was strong, Cesare found the strength to tug Jason from his footing and swing him around until finally flinging him at the cliff.

Max watched with tears in his eyes as he saw Jason being flung to the cliff, with a loud crack from the wooden railing as he'd fall down to the reef below. Jason's body would impact with a rock with a violent bash as blood spurted out and covered the jutting spire, with Jason falling into the ocean depths, for the moment deterred.

"Seras!" shouted Conan, helping her up as blood seeped from her mouth, "Are those…"

"I think they are, Conan," she finished, "…they have to be…" She watched as Cesare walked slowly to her direction, getting up and stammering around a bit before Bugs rushed over and helped her footing.

"Gotcha back, kid," he reassured, helping her back up as she panted and looked at the thing as it stopped only ten feet away.

"How did you…no, scratch that, that isn't the question I want to ask," called out Conan, "the real question is why bother with us? Isn't it more important to get these Notes to the Detective?"

"So why waste your time on us?" continued Seras spitefully, "Why risk the chance to have the Notes taken back…unless…"

"You weren't expecting us, we are in the way," added Conan in realization, with Bugs justifiably confused by all of these questions to Cesare, "…you were going to meet the Detective…_**here**_…weren't you."

Cesare didn't breath a word, but what they did hear was an amused chuckle from behind. "Hmhmhm, how astute…for a moron."

They turned around to see the phantasmal herald of the New Millennium stand there with his coat swaying in the wind as he glared at them with his robotic ever-glaring eyes. "…I must say, you all are an interesting lot…quite different from the other Leagues before you."

He walks forward with Seras and Conan staring at him with brave contempt, the Detective unable to show any emotional weakness of any kind. He stops just ten feet from them and finally says to them, "Allow me to…introduce myself. I am the Detective, Leader…of the New Millennium."

* * *

Conan cleared his throat and gave a forced reply, "It seems so, I am sure you are already aware who we are…correct?"

The Detective stared at Conan for some time, causing a slight chill to climb up his spine. The Detective would give him another amused chuckle before saying, "Yes, I do, Jimmy Kudo."

"And what kind of Nazi would just walk up to an enemy like a friend, hm?" interrogated Seras, "It doesn't seem very bright to me."

"Not if one wishes to mend wounds and try a little diplomacy, Miss Victoria," continued the Detective, clasping his hands together, "and please…unlike the Major, I am no Nazi. I follow a different view of socialism, English Socialism to be more exact."

"A Nazi by any other name," retorted Seras with a dark frown.

"Such a simplistic and juvenile view, Miss Victoria," scoffed the Detective, "but I do understand why you are so hostile to the Organization, what with the tragedy they gave you…but that was the old…in with the New." He then turned his attention to Bugs, who looked back at his cold red eyes as the robotic creature scanned him.

The Detective returned his attention to the League and said, "I only wish to…invite you. I agree that it was cross to send men to kill you in Mexico and in Dimmsdale…but I was under much stress and quite cross with recent events, I needed to get you out of my hair quickly." He chuckles lightly and adds heartfully, "I mean, would you not do the same thing in my position?"

"I'm not a murderer or a terrorist," snapped Seras.

"Oh? A terrorist, perhaps not, but a murderer?" scoffed the Detective, "You murder your own kind like a self-loathing crusade, you revel in blood like a madwoman and damn anyone who says otherwise. To call me worse than you is…hypocritical."

"So I have things to answer for, I will give you that much," she replied, "…but you are not allowed to judge me, because I am not a socialist…I am British."

"As am I, Miss Victoria," scoffed the Detective, then turning to Bugs who scratched his chin nervously as he turned his head away. The Detective then asked him suspiciously, "So, is there anything you'd like to say to me? Anything to confess?"

"Eh, no Doc, nuthin' at all," replied Bugs with a forced smile.

"H-22-D, I don't take kindly to liars…or traitors," growled the Detective, "perhaps you need to be re-educated? A visit to the House of Pain, yes? Perhaps your whole family needs re-education."

"He didn't know we were intruders, Detective," defended Conan angrily, "so stop bullying him with your dated ways, you fascist."

Detective looks down at Conan, who gets a chill every time those red eyes stare down at him, "Trying to insult me by telling me what I am? You know nothing of fascism, you half-rate replacement." He then flicks his hand at Bugs' direction, ordering, "Return to your family, and pray I believe the pretender's claims here."

Bugs groaned and looked at the two, with Seras nodding her head and saying, "We'll be fine, I'm not exactly human either."

H-22-D looked at her shadowy arm, swirling like fire as he nodded and said, "Yeh, I can see that." She watched as she ran to his family, seeing Lola throwing her arms out and holding Bugs closer to her as Max and Ruby did the same. Seras could tell how scared they were, fear of the Detective.

"Now…I can see now that there is no negotiating with you pathetic leptons," snarled the Detective coldly as he stares at the Beast-Men, "I tried to reason with you lot, but oh no, you had to try and glorify your dying system."

"You think that living under a socialist state with ignorance and fear as its only way of keeping order any better?" argued a proud and defiant Conan, "England has outgrown Ingsoc, it has outgrown Big Brother, and it has-"

"BE QUIET!" snapped the Detective, glaring at Conan with his constantly antagonizing eyes. The Boy Detective jumped back lightly, seeing Seras' hand acting as a shield as she glared at him, ready for battle.

The Detective was angry, it couldn't be told by his face, but by his tone, "…You bloody self-important little catamite. You think you have any business here, well you don't. You make me sick, walking around as if you are the Great Detective. That man was more of a detective than you could ever be, seeing you idolize and fail to emulate him makes me sick! I have half the mind to rip your smug little smile right off-"

"Eh, doc," called out Bugs, inching closer to them, "look, I'm sure we can just-"

"AND YOU!" roared the Detective, facing him as he pointed his finger at him and yelled, "I told you to shut up and obey me! **Do any of you pitiful things now the definition of OBEDIANCE**!?"

Suddenly, a loud beep was heard and Seras would hear Bugs cry out in agonizing pain. She spun to his direction to see him on the road, yelling out in pain as he trembles on the ground. All the Beast-Men would watch in horror and sympathy, crying out as they stood their ground for fear for their own safety.

Lola held Max and Ruby close to her as she turned their attention away, her own cries deafened by H-22-D's. Conan would see The Sayer of the Law look in horror as he groans in sadness at Bug's pain, knowing no one can save him from his punishment.

"STOP IT!" yelled Conan to the Detective. He'd watch helplessly as the Detective continued to point his finger at the agonized Rabbit-Man, possibly enjoying the pain he is causing.

"I SAID **STOP IT**!" screamed Conan, his face flushed with anger as he hit the top of his voice but was unable to get into the Detective's range of attention. He could swear her heard a chuckle from the Detective, but it was so dampened by Bug's constant screaming.

Suddenly, Seras snarled and whipped her shadowy arm back, screaming at the Detective, "HE SAID! LEAVE! HIM! **ALONE**!" After that outburst, she swiped her arm at him like the weapon it is and it would collide right at his white blank face. The pain would stop as Bugs gasped, sweating madly as Max ran to him and tried to help him up.

Old Doc Yak waddled over and helped the Rabbit-Man up as Bugs groaned in intense tire from the pain the Detective gave him via such unknown yet devious means.

The Detective stood there, frozen in recoil as his hat flew off and fell to the ground as he clenched his fists. He was only deterred by the powerful shadow slap as he slowly straightened up, with the two watching surprise from what was under his top hat.

What they saw was a red glass dome covering what was obviously grey matter, and it was apparent that this automaton was once a human like the Major. The blank white face would reach to the top of his forehead, with the red dome reaching down to the back of his head just above his black robotic neck.

The Detective chuckled as the sound of automobiles racing in the distance was heard getting closer and closer, rubbing his head from his forehead to his dome. "Well, well…did I strike a nerve, my dear? Perhaps I need to beat a lesson into your thick female brain, yes?"

"You'll try, you socialist son of a bitch," she growled, "and I will humiliate you in front of your _gimp _over there." As she said that, Cesare, who stood completely still throughout the meeting of the Detective, would leap into the air and land right next to the Detective.

As he handed the Detective the Notes, the two would see a dozen black jeeps race down the road and quickly screech and park right behind the Detective and Cesare. Instantly, armed men in black trench coats leapt out and pointed their rifles right at them, with Conan wincing in defense as Seras stood her ground.

"Hold your fire, men," commanded the Detective, holding his hand out with the Notes up high, "I will be dealing with the girl by myself, then kill the boy and put out a search for the invisible freak."

He walks over to one of them as he hands him the covered Notes, then grabbing the sides of his coat and slowly taking it off. Underneath revealed his red shirt's sleeves pulled up to his forearms to reveal more of his mechanical arms.

As he gives the drenched coat to the man, he slowly turns to Seras and says, "For a moment, I would think you…American. Your need to prove your own self-worth, your defiance against change, and your overall intelligence is quite lacking."

He chuckles and cracks his mechanical knuckles, saying, "I mean, you act like you are the star of a Western…standing in the middle of the road ready to die for a bunch of misbegotten half-men that you only just met…admirable…but naïve."

"Yes, yes," sighed Seras in annoyance, "now, can you stop talking so I can kick your robot ass?"

"Oooh, how beastly," chuckled the Detective darkly, "I guess I really must put you in your place, woman. Such ugly behavior is not appropriate for such a lowly creature."

"Nice," hissed Seras as her shadow arm turned into a gargantuan mess of tentacles, "just don't cry to mommy when I send you back to her in Hell."

Conan backed away, with Seras looking back at him and ordering, "Conan…hide, just in case I don't win."

"But…you will win, right?" he asked her.

"Of course, but doesn't hurt to be prepared," she said in a near-lie with a warm smile under her flickering blue to red eyes. He nodded and ran began to run off, with Seras glaring at the Detective as a small army was at his back. She could not see an emotion but this thing seemed to emanate with a proud and violent nature, a killing machine of any caliber.

She also knew that this new leader would prove a challenge, as only a foolish one would think he was any challenge to her…and he was no fool. The Detective knew what he was doing, and Seras knew that.

A flash of lightning descended from the east, a perfect element to a stand-off such as this. A lone hero versus the over-bearing villain, facing off in the middle of the road as the villagers stood on the sidelines and his posse behind him.

She would admit something, in her head so not to give the Detective anything to gloat or mock about, that she did feel like a Western character…and it felt good.

* * *

**The Banana Slug: Okay, last time, there will be TWO MORE chapters after this one set in the Island of Dr. Moreau. I know that it was going to be ONE MORE chapter left, but I think we're gonna need more chapters for this trip.**


	11. Fear Him

**The Banana Slug: In the future, I might add Incognito in this verse. Frankly, I find Incognito very interesting. I want to know more about him, and I find his voice fucking awesome.**

**However, his appearance really sucks at most places. I will change that when I write him in…which won't be for some time, trust me. I have this all pretty much planned out loosely.**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 11: Fear Him**

* * *

A lone man in a battlefield, winning in a battle against an army of copies with a smile on his face. This was what Alucard was.

Wave after wave he'd be hit by the Gwynplaines coming at him, his shadowy tendrils ripping out his arm and slashing across the horde and creating smoke in his wake as he laughs like the madman he was.

He'd slam his hands on the ground, creating a fissure of spikes from his form that would decimate hundreds of Gwynplaines as he sees them continuously multiply before him as he cackles insanely.

Some would manage to climb on his back, only to be skewered by spines jutting from his back and seeing it dissipate from the impalement.

Alucard, still in his release form, growls in satisfaction as he sees them still surround him with malicious smiles and endless giggles. His rows of sharp teeth visible as he smiles like a demented joker.

"…eight-thousand, nine-hundred and forty-two…" he hissed out, "…I count…eight-thousand, nine-hundred and…forty-two."

He chuckles again and says, "…I am happy to meet a vampire with that much of a collection of souls again. If only more like you crawl out from under your rock and challenge a real vampire like me."

"And they call **me** narcissistic! Hmhmhmhm!" giggled one of the many Gwynplaines, "I'm going to have to rip your innards bit by bit…just to show one some humility!"

"Fantastic idea!" growled Alucard savagely, "You first!" With that, he extended his arms out and a cross of black energy formed underneath their feet as it created a forest of spikes jutting upward and impaling the Gwynplaines of that area. However, the challenge would never die as more replaced the lost soldiers of Gwynplaine's army.

"Sooner or later, Gwynplaine! Sooner or later, Man Who Laughs!" roared out Alucard proudly, "I'm going to hit the right one! I'm going to hit the jackpot! Then I am going to make you suffer! And after that, the Detective is next!"

Suddenly, his face was impacted by Gwynplaine, wrapping his arms and legs around his head as more began jumping on him. He struggled as he was dog-piled by tens of Gwynplaines that soon grew to hundreds.

"And what would you know of the Detective?" hissed Gwynplaine evilly. Alucard would feel the kicks, punches and slashes of the army attack his body over and over as he let them take their shots at him.

Their attacks were nothing to him, and he suddenly exploded in a dark shadowy explosion that destroyed over five thousand of the army. A large crimson mushroom cloud impaled the earth, with a large crater in the middle of the plain with Alucard standing in the middle of it all. As he stood there, under the ground with water from the sky slowly filling the crater up, he looked to see the Gwynplaine Horde gather around the crater, giggling madly as they brandished their claws and were more than ready to tear into his flesh.

"Only that I have never met him…only heard his voice…and felt his presence," Alucard hisses in response, "…he is the only one I know that could replace the Major…I have so been looking forward to meeting the man…I have been dying to rip his flesh off his very bones."

"Oh, you are far too late for that, Alucard," hissed every single Gwynplaine, and they giggle madly as they run down the slopes of the crater to Alucard, who awaited them with open arms and a bloodlust of immense joy…

* * *

"Jesus…Christ…"

Gin watched from the balcony with shock and terror at seeing the army of Gwynplaines in the distance, a huge black blot as shadowy spires and tendrils would jut from the blob in an attempt to shrink it…only that it continues to stay the same size as it simultaneously tries to grow.

Moreau watched with a calm smile and her golden eyes flashing, "Remarkable…isn't it? Gwynplaine is quite the specimen, with the ability to turn his ghouls into hive-minded copies of himself. The most wonderful part is that they cannot e destroyed, they return to him in which is reformed into a foot soldier for his narcissistic army."

"So, how can you stop him?" asked Gin, "And more importantly, how do you control him?"

"Like my experiments, he has a chip inside his 'prime' brain which we can cause excruciation pain to if disobedient," answered Moreau, "if we use it long enough he would die. That is how we control him." She chuckled calmly and said, "Defeating him is not that easy…only the Prime Gwynplaine can be harmed, but he is completely indistinguishable to his ghouls."

"In other words, like finding a needle in a haystack? Brilliant," sighed Gin, watching the battle before asking, "Anyway, where is the Detective? Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"He should, Cesare ran off to give him the Cavorite Notes from the Nautilus," answered Moreau in utter boredom, not at the very least interested in the battle before them, "but we really shouldn't be worried…the Detective is not weak and inept as our late Major, he can handle himself in a fight…"

* * *

It was a standard Mexican Stand-off, Seras in one side and the Detective on the other. She stood there calmly and defiant, while he cracked his robotic knuckles in arrogance and a belief in sure victory.

"As a gentlemen, I think it is customary for the weaker opponent to strike first…" he growls out darkly, "…so hit me, and I shall give it back tenfold, my dear."

"I'm getting tired of hearing you talk, you machine," she growled spitefully.

"Then shut me up," goaded the Detective calmly, cracking his neck as he stood there waiting for her.

Conan watched from behind a tree, watching as she clenched her right fist as her left shadowy arm swirled with anticipation. He gulped and hoped to God that she would win, for a feeling in his gut was aching his body with worry as the rain continued to slam down from the grey sky.

The entire town watched as she slowly walked to the Detective with a dark red glare of a readiness for battle. They silently hoped for the Police Girl to win in this battle against evil, but have lived under it so long that the boundaries of who won in the battle of good and evil were blurry.

Her pace quickened, and she would run at the Detective with a battle-cry as her fangs were bare and a red light shined from her eyes. Finally, as her shadowy arm turned into a longer clawed version of her limb, she collided her right fist with his blank face, causing him to stammer as she slammed her left fist against it. He'd stammer and let her slug him over and over as it seemed no damage was being done to his form.

However, he suddenly whipped around and grabbed a hold of her right wrist, staring right into her eyes. "Good show, now…my turn," he growls uncomfortingly, before she received a quick jab to the face. The power of his punch was mighty, one that could rip a man's head off with a single strike. It caused her to call out and stammer back, only to receive a quick strike across the face as she was blurred by constant strikes to her person over and over again.

The Detective would force her back with every blow to her face and rib and stomach, before she finally snarls out and kicks the side of his face. This causes him to sway to the right as she whips her shadowy arm back as it transforms into a gnarly colony of tendrils.

Seras releases a bloody scream as she sends it at him, with the Detective holding his arm up and letting it wrap around his arm as she looks in surprise. He then grabs a hold of it, surprising her once more as he growls and pulls her up. She watches as he throws her up into the air and quickly collides with the asphalt. The wind is knocked out of Seras' body, her mouth wide open as her eyes were wide as dinner-plates. The tendrils slowly slide off his arm as he watches her slowly get up, coughing loudly as he looks down at her.

"Hmmm, quite the strong little vampire," he noted, "but frankly, not strong enough. Your recklessness is quite jarring, thinking you were stronger than me." He lets her get up to her feet as he continues, "I have been trained to fight with precision and power…while you were…trained to handle drug addicts and shop-lifters. Despite your vampiric power, it is obvious that you-"

Suddenly, he'd watch as she zipped quickly in a red flash and kick his chest. Her eyes completely red as her teeth were red with her own blood. With that, a flurry of fists slammed against his iron hide over and over as he lurched back with every hit. Her rage was great, but it was soon proven not enough.

The Detective scanned her as she slammed her fists at his stomach, then finding the right pattern of her movements to pin-point the perfect striking point. With that, he quickly lifted his arm up and slammed his elbow down upon the back of her head.

This sudden blow caused her to cry out in pain as she was heavily disoriented by his blow, her vision blurring a bit before seeing his knee come up very suddenly.

Seras flipped back from the sudden strike of his knee to her nose, blood spewing from the nostrils as she falls back on the asphalt as she lays there in pain with the Detective standing over her, clutching his stomach.

"Hmhmhmhmhm," he chuckles out, "you did good, I will admit that. For a second I thought you'd actually do some damage."

She winces in pain as she slowly gets up, clutching her right side as the Detective notices this weak point show itself. "But I have already calculated the odds, and they are against you. I am going to win this battle."

"No…they are only in your favor…it doesn't mean…I am going…to lose…" she breathed out, getting up and spitting blood onto the road as she rushes at him again. She kicks his side, then ramming her fists at him as she growls like an animal.

However, he'd continuously block her blows as he lands some of his own. He'd repeatedly slam his fist quickly at her upper-right abdomen, always that spot whenever he had his chance.

She'd cry out every blow, hearing something crack every once in a while as she could not predict the times he would strike her ribs. Seras' anger grew every time she'd fail to hit him properly, always blocked by his arms as he'd always land a hit on her.

Finally, something inside her snapped…literally. She gasped in pain as she felt her ribs snap from the constant blows, unable to defend herself when the Detective stretched his arms wide and quickly slammed his hands on the sides of her face.

Seras groaned as she tumbled away from him, grabbing the side of her throbbing face as the Detective instantly began pounding his fists repeatedly against her broken ribs and her face.

She groaned as she fell to her knees, clutching her side as she inches away from him. This seemed to amuse the Detective, who let her inch away as he looked down at her weak position.

"Yes, your ability to fight was from your training at the police academy, I could tell, so rudimentary and simple compared to my skills," he scoffed proudly, "however, I find we have so much in common. I was a keeper of the peace just as you are…or were, Miss Victoria. Head Officer of the Thought Police, trained to root out rebels and dissenters for the good of-"

He didn't know that Seras inched herself to the grass, stabbing her fingers into the muddy ground, flinging it at the Detective's face. He snarled as he backed away, blinded as he attempted to clean the mud from his eyes.

Seras took this moment of weakness and roared violently as she tackled the Detective. She threw him into the road and instantly begins pounding her fists rapidly on his face in fast rage.

Her anger raged on, watching as the steel did not bend nor break, for some reason this automaton was nigh invincible. Seras couldn't understand how he could stand so much force against his body, so she slammed her fists harder and faster in pure blood rage.

The rain and her powerful strikes would clean the mud from his eyes, revealing his red glaring eyes as he stared up at Seras as she growled and forced her hands over his head, squeezing it tightly.

"You clever harlot," he growled out. But then, his eyes began to flicker as she stared right at them. And after ten flicks, the eyes sent a great flash of light right at her eyes. Instinctually, she blinked in a moment that gave the Detective the chance he was looking for.

In this moment, he grabbed her pigtails and forced her head down in a flash. She gasped as she felt his hard steel forehead collide with her, and soon she was feeling light-headed as the Detective threw her down on the asphalt as she winced and cried out, blood splattering from her lips as the Detective quickly got to his feet.

He dusted off his vest and shirt, repositioning his tie as he walks over and slams his foot onto Sera's throat. She gasped and gagged as she was pinned down by the throat, looking up at him with tears in her eyes as he glares from his emotionless blank face.

"Look at you…dying for such a pathetic reason," he berated like talking to a child, "gasping for air as a superior is ready to snap that little neck. All because you have no will, having to do what your told because that is what you are…a being without a purpose…"

He lifted his leg a bit, giving her air and a chance to argue. "…Ugh…" she growled out, "…don't you be…hypocritical…you are doing this because you have to…continue the Major's work…fail…like he did…"

The Detective paused after she said this, staring at her for some time, before lifting his leg and slamming his boot down onto her chest. Her crimson blood would spurt and cover her chin with it as she gasped and panted heavily from the pain.

"My destiny is my own, Miss Victoria!" he starts in a fit of irritation, walking away as he rambles on, "The Major wanted endless war! Destruction! He didn't realize that wars are suppose to end, that the only true important thing…is conquest! Domination! He never understood…he was so foolish…and that foolishness got him killed…"

He turned his head when he heard her groan and whine from the pain, watching as she felt such pain from climbing up, glaring at him as she grinds her teeth with pure hatred. "Hm, I was actually hoping you'd keep fighting," he chuckled, "I've never had a combatant that could stay more than one minute against me…I commend you-"

"FUCK YOU!" she screams angrily at him, with Seras then snarling out, "I am tired of your pompous attitude! How you act like you have the right to lord over everyone! I am tired of just plain old you!"

With that, she formed a blade with her shadowy arm and screams as she rushes at him like an enraged bull, "YOU ARE SHIT!"

He watches as she runs closer and closer to him, finally he watches as she begins slashing wildly at him with her blade-arm as he dodges her blows as best as his robotic body can as she moves at inhuman speed.

However, the pain of her ribs and her chest caused her to slow down, panting heavily before she finally got him with her blade. He growled as he slices at his arm, cutting it as it would show off some of the wiring inside.

The Detective backs away from Seras as she groans and holds her chest, and so he lets her rest as he looks at his arm, rubbing his chin as he watches the fingers ring around wildly before clenching up and returning to the Detective's control.

"Hmmmm, I've let this go on for far too long," he growls out in little worry, "that last attack was too…dangerous to allow anymore delays. I have important business to attend to and you are stalling me."

With that, he lets his arms drop down as he walks over to her as she holds her bladed arm out, still panting as he ducks from a slash of her blade and quickly gives her a swift uppercut. Seras groans as she stammers back, only to have the Detective quickly rush to her and slam his fist onto the front of her throat.

She gasps in pain as she keeps stammering with her bladed arm dissipating, holding her throat with both hands as the Detective calmly and slowly kept approaching her.

Seras snarls and sends a shadowy fist at him, only for him to block it and push it away from him as he began slamming his fists repeatedly at her face. She moans and yells out over and over as she was bludgeoned by the Detective.

The sight was a horror, with Seras' face bruised and cut as the Detective continuously wailed on her. The Detective was as heartless as can be as he brutally thrashed her, every smack to him was diverted and blocked as he continued to overdue his victory.

She was no more in a position to fight, her chest was on fire, and every time she breathed it felt like knives were stabbing her lungs…that were most likely her broken ribs as he would occasionally, possibly to be cruel, jab his fists onto her already broken ribs to cause her more pain.

Conan was shivering with fear for Seras' safety, watching with tears running down his eyes as he could do nothing to stop the Detective as he brutally beat her, even though victory was already his.

He couldn't watch anymore, so he darted away into the jungle. Conan held his tears in as he kept thrashing himself as he couldn't justify his fleeing. He found himself a coward, but he couldn't save her…he'd be dead, and Millennium would win…

Her cries of pain were equally heart-wrenching to the Beast-Folk, who whined and yammered at her pain, shaking their heads at such brutality from their 'guardian'. Bugs, not wanting to watch this, lead his family inside the church as Max softly cried and clutched his own ears to shut out the painful noise.

Finally, he stopped, with Seras releasing blood from her eyes, mouth, and nose. She wobbled as she tried her best to stand up straight, but her head was so woozy from the pain and injury the Detective gave her.

She then fell to her knees, breathing deeply as Seras tries with all her might to not cry from a despair that she was all alone. Conan was gone, Jason was gone, and most likely Mr. Griffin was long gone. Her master was far away, busy with his own battle as she pants loudly, before she would say something from under the pain she was forced to endure.

"…Pip…" she panted out, "…I need you Pip…I can't do this…without you, Pip…I…I need-"

She was interrupted in her ramblings by a swift and savage smack to the top side of her head as he watches her fall to the ground as he stands over her calmly. The Detective shakes his head calmly in a disappointed tone.

"I know you women are so…emotional," he mocked, watching her cough blood on the road as he stares down at her, "…but really, I didn't expect you to get into a hysterical state and call for your dead lover."

He shrugged and said, "Oh well, go ahead and call to your late Pip…from the…looks of it, he can't save you…"

The Detective, in a moment of cruelty, then slammed his foot onto her stomach. She groaned in pain, spitting up more blood as she held her stomach with the Detective glaring down at her broken form.

"…No one can save you."

* * *

In the middle of battle was where Alucard lost his focus, grunting in shock as he looked to the distance. His eyes deep red as the will to fight was slowly dissipating and the need to rescue grew.

"Seras…" he growled out. Before he could even attempt to leave, one of the Gwynplaine's jumped on his back, strangling him from behind as it giggled madly.

"Where do you think YOU are going!?" he giggled, "We're not done playing!"

The No-Life King growls in anger as he reaches back and throws the clone down onto the ground as he begins stomping to the northwest. "Out of my way!" he snarls in his rage, "I am done fighting you! This battle is going nowhere and I am getting bored!"

"LIAR LIAR!" chimed every single Gwynplaine as they began jumping on him, being flung violently by the Count as they continued with, "PANTS! ON! FIRE!"

He continued to fight his way through, climbing up the walls of the crater as many of the smiling freaks tried to drag him down. He responded by tendrils of red shadow slashing them apart as the real Gwynplaine would be so wise to not show himself to Alucard, letting his demented ghouls take his place.

Alucard finally climbed out of the hole, only to be greeted by thousands of Gwynplaines blocking his path with demented grins and blank stares. He'd grimace at every single one of them, standing his ground as they giggle and laugh at him repeatedly.

"Scared kitty cat?" taunted one, then another hissed, "You think that we are going to let you scamper away like the scared little vampire you are?"

"If you weren't so cowardly to show your true face, Gwynplaine, I might stay and fight," he lied perfectly, "but seeing as you are too scared to face me, then I see no point in continuously killing your ghouls over and over again."

"You fool! A general does not run to the battlefield when he has leading to do!" scoffed Gwynplaine.

"I beg to differ, Gwynplaine, a general who does so is one who fears not death nor defeat, for he will not get them," hissed Alucard, turning his head to the trees as he looks deeply into them.

"Be that as it may, Alucard!" hissed the Gwynplaine Horde, "I will not let you go! We will not let you go! Not until one of us is dead! Not until you are dead!" After such a boast, the vampire and his clones began to release a shrill laugh into the raining sky as lightning descended down on the ocean as Alucard turned his attention to the Horde at last.

He sneers and lets out an annoyed hiss, before stating proudly and with challenge to this pitiful demon, "…Then come at me…and die…"

After that, the thundering sounds of more than a thousand footsteps ran at him. He couldn't help but grin as this returned a feeling of nostalgia to his living days, with his hands back as the fingers extend into long white claws.

Gwynplaines ran at him, many being slashed apart as he growls in a blood fury as his razor-sharp teeth dug into flesh for a brief second at a time. However, the Horde would soon be upon him as they began wrestling with him and restraining the No-Life King.

Alucard roars in anger as he is lifted up high into the sky, his arms restrained, his legs restrained, overall restrained by hands grabbing him. He was lifted up by a tower of Gwynplaines, all piling up on each other as they turned into this wobbling growth in the sky. The Count snarled as he tried to break free, but the Gwynplaines had a great grip on him as he was now trapped by them all.

"Release me, Gwynplaine!" he snarls, "NOW!"

"Not yet, not yet…" hissed a voice from below, with him looking down at the ground to see a lone Gwynplaine standing there calmly as he looks up at Alucard.

This Gwynplaine begins climbing up his tower as he would grip heads and limbs of his clones as he stares up at the trapped Alucard.

"You wanted the real Gwynplaine, here I am," he hissed darkly, "This is the only one who can drink your blood…the only one who can steal your power and claim it as his own."

He climbs up and giggles as he gets closer and closer, rambling on with, "This is the way it should have been, yes…yes…" He giggles and growls through his teeth, "The Major should have seen that…a perfect way…not using some pretty face to defeat you…when it wouldn't even work. Wouldn't it benefit him to have a vampire of equal or more power?"

Gwynplaine finally gets to the very top, looking at Alucard dead in his bored disgruntled eyes as he kept on cackling at his situation. "Look. At. You. The Great Dracula…trapped in a man-pile, waiting for his…blood…to be sucked bone-dry. And then…I WILL BE **THE NO-LIFE KING**!"

Alucard watched as the mask opened up, revealing the yellow rotted teeth inside reveal themselves to him. He heard Gwynplaine growl in animalistic hunger as the Gwynplaines around him giggles and chuckles at the defeat of Alucard. Done in by The Laughing Man.

That is, what Gwynplaine had hoped, that drinking Alucard's blood would allow the abilities to sap into him. But he'd never get the chance to capture them,

A loud bang, then a spray of blood mixed with the sound of a swift bullet. Gwynplaine was, suffice to say, surprised.

His neck was slit wide open, spraying blood into Alucard's face as he gagged and groaned in terror swimming in the blood of torment. Alucard laughed at his pain, with the Gwynplaine Horde groaning and whining in confused horror.

"Did you honestly think I'd be defeated in such a pathetic way, Gwynplaine!?" he snarled in amusement, "I knew you'd never show yourself, the one Gwynplaine that can die, until you believed you had me by the balls."

Gwynplaine slowly looked to the direction of the shot, looking closely to see someone familiar hiding in the forest. His eyes widened by his own hubris and his own little mistake.

It was Leonard Quatermain, standing there with his rifle in hand and pointing it at the trapped Gwynplaine with smoke coming from the barrel. He stood proudly as he lowered it slowly, glaring at the demented vampire with victory.

"What? …WHAT!?" it shrieked, then screaming out to the Gwynplaines, "KILL HIM! KILL QUATERMAIN! KILL! KILL! KILL!"

The Gwynplaines screamed as they did as they were told, running off the tower with the entire army of Gwynplaine ran at Quatermain in full force. The old hunter looked with horror to see the Horde descending quickly, stepping back lightly and regretting coming at all.

The Prime Gwynplaine then noticed something that gave him a heavy dreaded feeling: He was still elevated above the ground. He yelled in shock as he looked to see Alucard standing on a spire of blood and shadow, high in the sky as Alucard had a firm grip on his arms.

"GAAAH!" he screamed in utter terror from this dark night-stalker that held him with a wide evil grin. Gwynplaine would then call for help, his voice hoarse from the pitch of it all.

The Gwynplaines stop and see their Prime Gwynplaine being held by the No-Life King, instantly running back to him leaving Quatermain in awe and relief, from being sparred the vampiric clone army and the sight of Alucard's victory.

However, the army was instantly deterred by a wall of black flame that encircled around them, barring his army from their master.

"Gah! No! Nononono!" he screamed out, "Please! Don't kill me! I'm begging you!"

"SILENCE!" ordered Alucard, then snarling to the vampire, "Where is that cocky little multiplier that swore he would devour and overthrow me!? Who is this sniveling little child that I have in my grasp!?"

He then smiles and says to the frightened child-man, "…It looks like you will have to do, child. You will have to die in his place." Suddenly, Alucard's smile opened up to reveal a long sharp black tube jut from his throat and slowly move closer to Gwynplaine's throat with the sound of squishing flesh from inside Alucard as blood squirted from his throat.

Gwynplaine shrieked in horror and began kicking his legs as the mosquito stinger slowly inched to his neck, watching as he could do nothing but watch it press against the warm open flesh.

He gagged loudly as he heard the sound of straw sucking sparse liquid as he looked to see blood sloshing around the tube. Gwynplaine wanted to scream, but his terror was to great to allow him to do that.

As the main Gwynplaine was being drained of his blood, the clones would stand there and slowly fade out of existence. Every single one of them freaked and screamed, their screaming so loud and shrill that it almost sounded feminine. They would thrash around as one by one they'd disappear from existence, running from the unavoidable destruction as the No-Life King sucked their souls away.

As Alucard drank Gwynplaine, his ear-stretched grin would slowly descend. His grin turning into a disgusted frown as he glared at the gagging masked vampire, looking at him with his mask's mouth open and tears running from inside the false face.

Quatermain watched as they all flickered away, one by one until only a hundred were left. They all screamed as they disappeared from sight, and sooner than later, it would only be one Gwynplaine and one Alucard…

The flames slowly descended as it showed Alucard, once more in his red coat and long-rimmed hat as he stared at Gwynplaine from his orange blazing glasses, standing on the green wet grass as the rain fell on both him and the Man Who Laughs. The demon Gwynplaine was not but a corpse of what he once was, emaciated and drained as he coughed and shivered from his soldiers drained from his body.

Alucard sneered and looked at him in disgust, not saying a thing for some time before…he finally decided to berate the beast. "…Do you want to know why I didn't drink your soul, Gwynplaine? Because I don't want you inside me…because I don't want your existence a part of mine."

He looked darkly at him as Gwynplaine looks at him in whimpering confusion. "…Your ghouls, Gwynplaine…your clones…I found out what they really are…when I claimed them," he said to him, "what they were…they were children…you ate the children, Gwynplaine…"

Alucard lowered his head as he continued with, "No fledglings…No women…no virgins…"

His eyes turned into a blaze as he glared deeply into the frightened child Gwynplaine truly is. "But…don't mistake me, Gwynplaine…I am not going to let you live…" He then lifted his gun and pressed it on the Man Who Laugh's chin, causing the thing to yammer lightly in fear, shivering deeply as Alucard grinned at his fear.

"…I just won't let you in…"

With that, a swift silver bullet slipped through his skull and breaking the plastic as the Man Who Laughs ends his life as the Man Who Whines. Little blood splatters out as the life escapes his eyes, Alucard unceremoniously dropped his decaying corpse on the grass as it turns into a blast of blue dust.

Soon, nothing was left of Gwynplaine but his demented mask, and the Man Who Whines was gone forever from this world, unloved and unmoarned, exactly how it should be.

Leonard walked to Alucard calmly, setting his gun back behind him and looking at the Red King as he looks at the mask as it lays there without a wearer. Quatermain reached down and grabbed it, claiming it for his own as Alucard looked down and smiled.

"A nice little trophy, hm?" hissed Alucard amusingly, "You deserved it…in the end, he was your kill."

"I will admit, bagging a vampire…fills me with immense pride," chuckled Quatermain calmly, getting up and holding the mask in his hand. However, his moment of glory was cut short when Alucard slowly reached out and plucked it from his hands.

Leonard looked at him with a raised brow as the Vampire King sported a small frown and said, "Quatermain…I need you to do something for me…do this and I will grant any request you need of me."

"Urhm, anything, Alucard," stammered Quatermain, "…what is it?"

"I am going off to the Compound and end this whole thing," he stated, "I want you to find Seras…she is in trouble, and save her."

"What? Me?" he coughed out in shock.

"Yes, you have proven how reliable you are to me, Quatermain," stated Alucard seriously, "you know how to stay out of sight, you could even hide from a vampire like Gwynplaine." He paused slightly and finally ended with, "…Quatermain, you are the only one I could trust to save her right now."

Quatermain stood there as he looked at Alucard ask him such a request, with the Great White Hunter finding no reason to say no to Alucard's request and gulping before giving an obedient nod.

* * *

"No…NO!"

Moreau growled in animalistic rage as she squeezed the railings of the balcony, squeezing the metal as she snarls and bares her teeth. Gin looks at her with a bit of defense, intimidated by her feral rage.

"DAMN IT!" she snarls, "How the hell did he beat Gwynplaine!? It is not possible! I fed him those damn runaways just to strengthen his army an for what!? For him to die on me!?"

She then tugs the railing, causing it to rip from the balcony in which she throws in down on the ground as the roar of a tiger escaped her throat. Gin grunted and stepped back as she growled and lurched down with her claws exposed.

"This is…an affront to my intelligence, my skills, and my divinity," she hisses, slowly straightening up as she continues her rambling, "and what will my Detective think? No, I will learn from my mistakes…and create new monsters to destroy the League…"

She then turned to Gin calmly, with him looking at her with self-preservation as she stared at him with her golden feline eyes. "…This Island has been compromised, we need the Detective back now…get me my radio."

* * *

Seras laid on the asphalt road in a pool of her blood, looking at the Detective as he stand before the crowd of Animal-Men as they look at him in fear and her in sorrow. The Detective stood before them proudly as he stared at each and every one of them.

"Now…let this be a lesson to all of you!" he proudly said in his speech, "Those that do not respect Millennium's place in Elwood will be treated with hostility and be sent to the House of Pain to…be re-educated. This is for your own good, a dissenter is not your friend, a dissenter is a murderer, a thief, a rapist. They are destroyers, destroyers of peace and harmony. If you are one, you should just jump off that cliff behind me, for you are not welcome here. For you…do not love the Mother, you do not love Peace."

He closed calmly as he chuckled darkly, "And remember…The Detective…hmhm…is always watching you." With that, she watched as he walked over to the men at the jeeps, seeing one talking on the radio and another holding the Notes in both hands as she struggles to get up…only now hearing a voice inside encouraging to get up, but that voice was muffled as if underwater…

"Yes, I'll get to him soon, he's here right now," reported the man on the radio, turning to the Detective nervously as he walked closer to him.

"Detective, Moreau needs you at the Compound," he reported quickly, "Gwynplaine has been defeated, Marion as well, and Rupert is suspected to have met the same fate."

"Hm, how unfortunate," sighed the Detective, saying, "It doesn't matter in the long run, they were only suppose to stall the more challenging League members until Cesare would get me my Notes. Now that we have them, our-"

He would interrupt himself as he jumped away from Seras as she rushed at him and slashed across, killing three of his men as blood spewed from their vivisected corpses as they included the holder of the Notes.

Without any time to waste, she endured her pain and leaps out to the Notes as they were still mid-air. Seras snatched them from the sky and jumped across the area. She landed on the grass under a jungle tree, and that was when her ribs began to scream in pain as she was forced to bear that harm and fall to her knees and growl out from the painful feeling hitting her abdomen.

She held the Notes close to her chest as the Detective clapped his hands mockingly, shaking his head and saying, "My my, you have done it…you have swiped my Notes…only to have nowhere to go."

He laughs out and says in a jovial tone, "I mean, look at you! Look at you. You are crippled by pain, a feeling that I am thankfully immune to. How far will you go until I find you, and beat you till you are nothing but the masculine quim you are. Hmhmhmhm, you are so pathetic it is hilarious, really."

The Detective shakes his head and sighs, all the while Seras knelt there in the shade and free from the attack of the rain as she hears a suggestion in her head try to ring out into her as the Detective would continue in his boasting behavior.

"So…I will make a proposition," he said to her with an open palm to her, "…give me the Notes, and I will keep you as a hostage. Rest assured, I am no monster like the Major, no torture or rapes or any of that rude behavior, just stuck in a cage with the finest of blood to feed on until-"

However, his diplomacy broke as she spun around, with the Notes slipping out of the plastic wrap and in her right hand. And in her left was a bloodstained lighter, with her thumb on the switch as it was resting just below the dangling Notes.

The Detective, in all his calm and smug disposition, was taken out of that behavior as he flinched and grunted in shock. He didn't say a thing as she stared at him in a weak glare, until, he would finally speak to the woman with a rushed and stressed tone, "Wait…don't…we can talk about this…"

She didn't say a word, all she did was breath so heavily as she winced from the pain he gave her, with the Detective standing still as he continued to call to her in desperation.

"Listen! We can discuss this! There is no need to be rash!" he growled out, "Listen to me! Listen to me, dammit! No! STOP!"

His 'attempts at diplomacy' was destroyed once Seras flicked the switch of the lighter, and the flames instantly covered the Notes. He was forced to stand there and watch as the Notes went up in flames and turned them into ash and forever keeping them from him.

Her hands fell down as she let the burning notes fall into the grass with the stolen lighter, and the Detective just stood there. His hands were trembling, with the soldiers and the Beast-People watching in horror as he was trembling all over in front of the defiant Seras.

"You…you…you…" breathed out the Detective, his tone filled with the rage of all of Millennium, "You…little HARLOT!"

The Detective rushed at her in a ruthless roar as she stood there in physical defeat and inner victory, watching as the Detective threw his arm back and sent a fist right to her face.

She stood there as he slugged her over and over in his extreme rage, blood spewing from her lips as his fists flew like bullets and impacted with her face over and over again. He growled with every punch, just as she kept crying out in pain as she was attacked by this berserk cyborg.

After an onslaught of fists slamming onto her face that lasted for some time, with Seras standing ground as she did her best to stand up to this misogynist monster, he sent one hand back and with all his might sent one final blow straight to the right of her cheek.

That final blow sent her flying down to the grass, her left eye popping out from the force of his blow as shards of her teeth cracked out her mouth. She saw the light slip out her eyes as her brain had enough of her heart and sent her to an unconscious state as she laid there, bleeding profusely as the Detective stood before her in his rage.

Still not satisfied, the Detective stomped over and looked down at her broken form, gazing over to her lost eye as it lays on the grass with a red fleshy strand still connecting inside her head.

He then lifted his foot high into the air and slammed it onto her blue eye, hearing a sick squish as he then begins to grind his foot down on it spitefully. "Blasted little whore…she ruined…everything…"

The Detective steps back, rubbing his domed head as one of his soldiers rushed over with his coat and top hat. The Detective turned his head and sighed, grabbing his hat and promptly laying it over his head as he sighs once more.

"We leave at once…this island has been…compromised," he groaned in defeat, extending his arms as the soldier slid the coat back on him.

The Detective then said as he looked at Seras Victoria, breathing weakly as she was beaten to a bloody pulp by the evil Detective, "I'll head to the Compound and gather my things and head to the rendezvous."

"And what of the vampire?' asked his soldier, with the Detective still glaring down at her bloody form.

"…We may have some use for her," he growled out, "and due to her foolish actions, she will pay dearly."

He then straightened his coat, finishing with this final order: "Take her to the House of Pain."

* * *

**The Banana Slug: Like with Schrodinger's Death, I am also trying to find the relationship of Pip's internal form inside of Seras would be.**

**Would it slowly diminish to the point that he would be nothing but a voice that would sometimes guide her? Because she drank his blood only in death? Or is that all crap and she's in constant contact with him?**

**I dunno, there is so much I am half-assing in my opinion, not sure of what you guys believe but we'll keep on trying, ya?**


	12. The House of Pain

**The Banana Slug: I really hope that this is the last chapter of this Arc, I keep on extending it and extending it and extending it. We'll just see, we'll just see.**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 12: The House of Pain**

* * *

"Wake up, my Seras."

She grunts as she slowly opens her eye, then the other. Seras Victoria, the woman beaten by the Detective, awakens to find herself staring up at a bright light as a hand drips blood onto her lips from a pack in its grip. She moans as she drinks it up, holding her mouth open wider as she extends her tongue out, closing her red eyes as she drinks the blood so weakly.

"Yes, Seras…that's a good girl…"

She kept hearing this nasally and whispering voice call to her, but she was so hungry that she focused on the blood that was being fed to her. It finally stopped, and she could breath and see the pain is gone and her ribs have healed.

"The blood…it helps, I am glad you are alright…my pretty Seras…"

Seras opens her eyes again, blue once more as she sees the hand go from the light and disappear from her sight. She tilts her head down, looking forward to see a man walk away from her.

He was a rotund man, obese and round, and almost as tall as she was. He wore a grey outfit with stitches and buttons and dark grey patches adorned all over the strange wear that looked akin to long johns or pajamas. The fat man also had long black sheen gloves that squeaked with every move of the finger. The pale feet were covered by black galoshes that also squeaked whenever he walked, and she'd hear that squeak as he got closer to the window that overlooked the twilight sky of the rain as thunder broke not too far away.

It was a large oval window that looked like a spider's web, and she'd spy a figure close to the man that was very familiar.

It was Cesare, the man who stole the Notes she destroyed, standing like a statue as the fat little doctor walked to a stool in front of the window and faced Seras Victoria.

His face was pale grey, round like an orange, and on the top of it was bald with a long wavy scar stitched up so badly. His nose was beak-like, underneath was a pencil-thin moustache black as oil, which was atop a wide and incredibly horrid smile with little lips and small yet incredibly white teeth underneath his black gums.

His eyes were sunken with only a black dot seen as a pupil, grey with tire as they scanned her so invitingly. His ears looked as if they were stapled against his head, so tucked close as he watched her so calmly.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Seras Victoria," he said in his nasally whisper, "my name is **Doctor Hanko Caligari**, I am the Doctor of the Island…Master of the House of Pain. I help those who need to control themselves…by letting me take control."

She looks around as he introduces himself, finding that she has been put on a large wooden chair with her wrists and ankles tightly restrained by large grey shackles. Seras also notices that she is not wearing her uniform, but instead a light blue hospital gown that cuts down to the end of her thighs.

The dark grey room was a contorted mess, the angles of the room uneven and sometimes arching. The floor was a black and white swirl that ended at the chair she sat on, which was a tall grey wooden abomination that made her feel so small and so much like a child when she acknowledged her existence on it.

There were no windows, save for the one in front of her, and there was only a small black stool that Caligari sat on and a tall black coffin-like cabinet pressed against the wall. She had a feeling it was for her…

"Where…where are my clothes!?" she calls out to him in shock.

"Oh…well, they were dirty and needed to be cleaned," confessed Caligari calmly, "but don't you worry, after our session…they will be returned to you."

"Session, what the hell are you talking about!?" shouted Seras angrily, disgusted and enraged, "I don't need therapy! Let me go! Now!"

"I'm afraid not, my Seras Victoria," he hissed out with a smile, "you are still too weak to escape, my Seras Victoria."

She frowned angrily and sat there, keeping her legs together tightly as she looks at him with blazing red eyes, which seemed to make Hanko grin wider as he showed off his many small teeth.

"Don't worry, my Seras," he hissed happily, "this won't hurt at all."

* * *

The Detective slammed the doors to his office right open, standing there with both hands on them as he gazed at Gin and Moreau standing in the middle of the room looking right at him in shock.

His office was well-groomed, with stacks of books on a walls of shelves and a large black desk with a black computer atop it next to a small black case snuggled close to the monitor.

"Detective, you're back!" exclaimed Gin.

"And irate, to be precise," he growled, walking to his desk and gathering notes up into a file as Moreau walked over and pressed her hands on his shoulders.

"My love, what happened?" she begged of him, "Please, tell me."

He snarled and slammed his hands on the desk, cracking it as she wisely backed away. He then turned to her and said as calm as he could in his excited state, "…The Notes…have been destroyed."

"What!?" growled out Moreau, just as angry as her love.

"That little harlot of Alucard's…stole it back and burned them," he explained angrily, "I sent her to Caligari…**hopefully** he can devise a way to make her **and **England suffer for this act of poor sportsmanship."

He sighed and walked to the chair of his desk, sitting down as Gin walked over and asked him, "So…what do we do now?"

The Detective sighed again as he rubbed his pale temple, saying to him, "…we go back to the rendezvous. That is our only hope, that is Millennium's only hope."

"I…I see," sighed Gin, turning his gaze slightly, "so, its come to that, hm?"

"Diving into enemy territory, I'm afraid, I just hope those _pagan bastards _haven't beat us to it," sighed the Detective in annoyance. His concentration was suddenly broken by the sound of gunfire, a noise that alerted everyone in the room. He thrusted up from his chair and walked over to the door to the balcony in a stride of irritation, slamming it open and being hit by a stray bullet for all his troubles.

As the bullet ricochet off his metallic cranium, he would see an immense army of pirates wildly shooting their automatics as they began kicking down the chain gates of the compound and killed every single guard that fought back. They would shout out in their tongue's battlecries, wildly shooting their guns as they killed the coat-clad soldiers as they'd spit blood from their lips and die in a puddle of their liquefied innards.

The screams and rambled orders of his slaughtered soldiers were mixed with the shouts and blood-crazed laughter of Nemo's men, who killed indiscreetly as the would knock the gate down.

"Bloody hell," snarled the Detective, then turning to his two associates calmly as the gunfire continued from outside and saying, "get to the escape pod and wait for me…I'll only be a moment, I need to get the files from the computer."

"But what if-" growled out Gin in slight defiance.

"Do as the Detective says," urged Moreau quickly, then nodding quickly to her love before leading Gin out the office, down the hall as the Detective walked to his desk. He looked over at the wall behind his desk as he rests his hands on his chair, looking at the picture of a large red V with a black and white hand shaking hands…the symbol of **Ingsoc**, the new ideal of the New Millennium.

As he sat down in front of his black sleek computer, he reached for his radio and said to it, "Colonel Jordan, make sure no one goes over the bridge that isn't of Millennium, anyone else, be it man or animal, kill it. Over."

As he opened his files and inserted a disc into the computer, the Detective noticed he wasn't getting a single word from his Colonel. He looked at it again and said sternly, "Colonel Jordan, kill anyone not a part of the New Millennium, protect the bloody bridge. Over!"

He continued to receive no answer from his men, and as he began loading files into the disc he grabbed the radio violently and shouted angrily, "I just left there not five minutes ago, dammit! Answer the bloody radio! Over!"

* * *

On the bridge, the black stone bridge between the island of Man-Animals and the Island of Dr. Moreau, there laid ten dead soldiers as the black asphalt was covered with their blood. They had only a single bullet hole in the back of them, sometimes on the head and sometimes to the literal back, but all everyone was a single quick kill.

"Bloody hell!" snarled a voice, coming from the radios on each of the dead guard's coats, "Pick up the damn radio! I just left from the bridge five minutes! Is everyone just dropping like bloody flies!? OVER!"

As the angry voice of the Detective rang out, the sound of small footsteps mixed with the distant sounds of gunfire as Jimmy Kudo ran out to the bridge, seeing all the dead soldiers in both relief and horror. He grunted and froze as he stepped over every single one out of sheer disgust as he looked to see in the distance the compound being attacked by an opposing force, knowing it could be no one but Nemo's men as he watched helplessly.

However, Conan would shake his head and take a deep breath, running through the bridge to find the rest of the League, maybe Nemo or Alucard if he could find them…he just hoped her men wouldn't forget about the young shrunken detective and shoot him.

* * *

"_You are relaxed…you are well…you are calm…you are collected…you are safe…_"

Seras' head would bob lightly as she stared at Hanko Caligari, sitting there staring as a giant pendulum swung back and forth behind him, clicking with every stop.

Cesare was beside her, looking down at her without a word as he stared at her with his doll-like eyes and that dead frown. Caligari smiled calmly as he stared at the dazed Seras Victoria, wiping the sweat from his brow as he quivered with excitement.

"_We are not going to hurt you_," he said to her, "_We are your friends. We care about you, Seras Victoria. We understand your pain. No need to fear us, no need to hate us. Millennium is bad, and you know it. There is no proof to say otherwise, for they harmed you. They killed him, and that makes us the enemy_."

He continued to say calmly to her as she slowly bobbed her head with the pendulum, "_You must destroy the enemy. The enemy is here, and there. Now, walking amongst you. The enemy will destroy the world. And the enemy is someone close. The enemy is someone you know. Can you understand that_?"

"The enemy…is…someone…I know…" she breathed out, looking and sounding like she is almost ready to fall asleep.

"_Good Seras Victoria, such a pretty girl, such a smart beautiful little flower_…" Caligari coughed loudly and then continued with his hypnotic speech with, "_Now…now you understand? The enemy will turn everyone against you, for the enemy has power over them. The enemy is close, so close to you. You will deny it, but you know that if the enemy is to live…all of England will die. The enemy must die. She must die. Integra Van Helsing must die_."

He urged deeper and said to her, "_Listen to your mind, for it knows you best. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Van Helsing is a traitor. She has been a traitor this entire time. She will destroy the League, she will destroy England, and she will destroy your master. She will destroy you. You cannot allow that to happen. So, you will kill her. Kill her in the name of England, in the name of your master, and in the name…of Pip_…"

"Integra…must…kill…what? Wait, no!" she snapped out of his trance, shaking her head violently before she began to struggle with the bonds, screaming out, "You won't do this to me! Stop it! I won't kill Sir Integra! I won't let it!"

Caligari laughed and said, "Ohohoho! So naughty, so aggressive. It makes me find you so sensually interesting, Seras Victoria. _But you will kill her, you will stop her from destroying_-"

"Stop it! STOP IT!" she screamed again, "I am **not **going to kill Sir Integra! Shut up! **Shut up, you slime**!"

"Now, now…" he said as he stood up from his chair, "we will **not **have such beastly nature to such a beautiful vampiress." He then walked over to the table and grabbed a syringe, breathing out in regret, "I wish we had more time…you are so beautiful, and I hope the Detective will forgive me."

"Let me go, you beast!" growled Seras, "What are you doing!?"

"I have to sedate you, Seras," he stated, squeezing out liquid from a small bottle and filling the syringe with the clear liquid, "I will take you with me, you and me…together."

His plans with being with this beautiful undead woman was interrupted by the speeding bullet swiftly crashing through the front window, quickly sliding through the forehead of Cesare's head as blood splattered out in a torrent of gore mixed with hair and pink flesh.

Seras watched with shock as the once-powerful Cesare fell like a limp doll by something as simple as a bullet to the head, with his master watching in utter surprise and terror, shaking heavily as he backed away slowly.

He'd then see Seras growl as she uses all her strength to pull the shackle from her left bandaged arm. As she lifted it in the air, it turned into the mass of red shadowy tendrils that it is accustomed to and ripped each other shackle off her wrist and ankles.

Caligari shivered and inched to the door as she got up and staggered from her seat, and then Hanko yelled out in terror as he slammed through the doors and ran down the hallways, screaming loudly, "Help! Help! She's free! Help meeeee!"

The hall was just a straight line to the front door, which was a double-sided thing about seventeen feet tall. The corners of the ceiling was strange and jagged, contorted and a dark grey coloring. There were no doors to any other part of the House of Pain, all there were was the room that held Seras and two barracks at the side of the front hall.

He looked behind him to see Seras running quickly towards him, causing the man to scream louder and run quickly to the front gate as he saw the trench coat wearing soldiers as they ran to the door to guard it and notices Seras running after the Doctor Caligari.

As this happened, H-2020 was dragging the corpse of the dead White Rabbit-Man that accosted her group not some time ago, with the top of his head sawed off as the inside was as hollow as the House. The Tiger-Man looked up and winced at the chase and the guards reacting to it, dropping the corpse and backing away to the corner of the room in terror.

The fat deformed Doctor hid behind his armed guards as he said in terror and concern, "Shoot her! But don't kill her! I need her!"

"For what!?" growled a guard.

"JUST LEAVE HER ALIVE, DAMMIT!" he whined angrily. With that, Seras stopped as she was faced with the armed guards aiming their semi-automatics right at her with deadly glares. All she did was growl and bare her vampiric teeth as her left arm swirled like a vortex.

"It didn't have to be like this!" snarled Hanko madly, "Now I need to harm you! I didn't want this! Just give up, my Seras! Give-"

He was suddenly interrupted by the large doors caving down on him and the guards, Caligari looked in terror before screaming and running away. He fell on his stomach as the door crushed his screaming guards underneath it, writhing in agony as they spat out blood from the door crushing their bones and insides.

Another force caused them to scream in pain as the door would squish down harder on them from the footsteps of the juggernaut that destroyed the door.

Seras sighed and walked past Caligari, who cradled himself on the floor and whimpered as she ignored this strange little man. She said to the juggernaut, covered in the water of the seas as he stood there calmly with a machete in hand, "…I can say I'm glad to see you for once."

Jason simply looked down at her as she said, "We have to go now, I destroyed the Notes…they can't get to them now."

Caligari watched as Jason turned around and followed Seras as she ran away from the House of Pain. As he watched her gracefully rush down the bridge, he looked down and clenched his fists together.

As his men begged for his help, Tony inched from the corner and spied them fleeing from the building. The Tiger-Man turned his head as a hissing noise that made him flinch every time it was heard from the teeth of Dr. Hanko Caligari. In his face he sported a smile, a grinding of teeth with that smile as he did his best to hide in his laughter…

* * *

The Compound was a grisly scene, with the rampaging pirates rushing abound with guns blazing in mid-air as they wooted and laughed, with the chain fences decorated with the dismembered heads of the New Millennium's men as their fear of death was frozen in their faces.

As one of the Millennium Guards was held up by two of the pirates, screaming for mercy before splattering blood from his lips after he is executed by an AK-47 spraying bullets into his chest, their fearless Captain walked around with a proud swagger as she kept her hat on her head with a single pinch of the visor and let her long blue coat sway in the wind as it hung to her shoulders.

She watched the carnage she brought to her enemies with proud accomplishment, looking around with her shark-like eyes with a smirk as she saw more brutality her men would commit.

Nemo would witness them force to kneel and execute them with a swift bullet to the head, watching as their lifeless bodies drop to the muddy ground as the rain thrashed down upon her blood-thirsty army and washed away the blood from the mud.

Her men would enter the buildings, tearing up everything inside looking for their master's goal. Guards would be flung from the windows, screaming before they'd die either from the fall or the pirates below shooting them down like birds.

One of her men would then run up to her, and by his hand was the Boy Detective himself, tugged by the arm as he tried to keep up with the rushed dark pirate as he ran to her, bowing in respect with an AK-47 in hand.

"Captain," he greeted, then saying to her, "Kudo is here, he needs to speak to you!"

She nodded to him sternly, with the pirate bowing again before running to revel in the chaos of it all.

"Kudo, what is the meaning of all this?" she asked them as the two stood in the middle of the riot, "Have you acquired the Notes? I hope you are well-versed that Millennium has our Notes now."

"It's Seras," he breathed out, looking around in disgust, "she's been captured by the Detective…I need help getting her back."

"Quatermain's got that taken care of…" hissed a voice that shook the bones of even the evilest creatures. They both looked to see a very familiar red coat-wearing demon that moved to them as if he was floating to them.

He stopped in front of them with a devious smile, and Alucard stood like a titan, proudly as he straightened his tie. "And the Notes that were stolen? Destroyed…Seras made sure Millennium would not ever get them."

"That's a relief," sighed Conan, then saying to him, "I just wish you picked someone more level-headed than-"

"Not another word, Jimmy Kudo," hissed Alucard calmly, shaking his finger down at him, "Quatermain saved my un-life, I would never have defeated Gwynplaine without him."

"Him? Saved you?" scoffed Nemo, then shaking her head and saying, "…Well, be that as it may, we may have use of you Alucard." She then walked to a large building with the doors currently being slammed at by machetes and the butts of guns, with Conan and Alucard following the dreaded Sea Captain.

The Science-Pirate turned to the two and pointed at the building, "My men have found absolutely nothing in the other buildings, all of them except this one. The one we cannot seem to enter." She chuckled and said to Alucard, "Now…seeing how you are the most powerful of the League, might I be so shrewd and ask if you can-"

"Say no more, oh captain, my captain," sighed Alucard with a humor to the bloodlust around him, "I will see if I can find you the Notes the shining New Millennium has absconded from our grasp. The Notes are as good as yours."

With that, Alucard walked past the intimidated pirates as he simply strolls calmly and phases through the main door, much to the shock of many who watched him enter the building like a phantom in the raining night.

* * *

Alucard phased through the steel wall that barricaded the door behind him, calm he was as he was face-to-face with twenty of Millennium's half-rate human guards as they pointed their black semi-automatics at the Vampire King.

"Intruder! Alucard has entered the Main building!" screamed the head guard in a terrified anger, "We can't let him get to the Detective! Shoot him! SHOOT HIM! **SHOOT HIM**!"

With that order, bullets zipped from the guns as they tore Alucard bit by bit, which simply phased through him as he slowly drew his guns before the horde of guards shooting at him desperately.

"So…he's here?" he growled out in sadistic joy, "The Detective is here? Trapped like a rat? **All mine**? **At last**!?" With that, he laughed madly as he fired madly at the guards as they were killed by swift shots to the heads as he killed them like the rats he knew they were.

As he walked up the stairs, more slid from the hallways and blasted their guns at him in desperation to hold the No-Life King back. But all they did was ensure their own demise as he blew them all to Hell, calmly getting to the hallway and seeing a door at the end of it with two more frightened guards in front of it.

"Only two?" he growled as he stomped slowly to the trembling rats, "Only two to keep me from the Detective!? Does he fear me so little to properly guard himself!? HA! I'd be insulted if I wasn't so…_excited_."

The guards screamed as they shot him to ribbons, watching as he'd stand there and take the shots to him as his body would be tattered from the blasts, only to shoot out tendrils out from the wounds and rip the throats of his enemies from their necks, watching as they choke from the blood and lay whimpering on the floor as the blood splatters out the mouths and open wounds.

Alucard steps over the dying men and stands before the doors, with him almost laughing from the excitement. A member of Millennium he has been wishing to face now finally able to meet after all these years.

He slowly opens the doors, looking at the office with the symbol of Ingsoc over the desk, with the chair facing away from him as he could see a figure there sitting there so calmly. The Vampire sighs darkly as he walks in, looking at the symbol and saying, "**Insgoc**…so that is where your true allegiances lie, Detective? To Big Brother?"

The chair slowly swung around, with the Detective clasping his hands together as he stares at Alucard with those pale red eyes from his blank barn owl face. "I'm afraid my allegiances are to the New Millennium, Alucard. Big Brother is long since dead, as you already know."

He gets up from his chair so calmly, picking up a wooden cane from the side of his desk as Alucard smiles with the doors closing behind him. "My allegiances are to myself really, where they always have been," continued the Detective, "and don't bother with the Notes, they're gone. Taken. But I will be off to retrieve them…"

The Detective chuckles and says to Alucard, "So…in all fairness, you came here for nothing, correct?"

"Wrong," hissed Alucard darkly, "since the Notes are gone…long gone, I guess all I can do is kill you." He chuckles darkly as the Detective simply stands there, looking at Alucard without a shred of emotion.

"Hm, you truly are a Romanian," scoffed the Detective, "Blood-thirsty, barbaric, and uneducated." He sighs and adds, "However, I had hoped that…we could discuss our situation like proper gentlemen. Unlike the foolish Major before me, I am not after you. Rather, my target is England, actually."

"Really?" laughed Alucard, tilting his head and asking him, "Why is that?"

"To reclaim it as my own," answered the Detective, "and to enact my revenge against the British Government for their transgressions."

"For what? Overthrowing a fictitious dictator?" teased the No-Life King as he looked to his right, smiling wider for a brief second and turning back to the Detective as he opened a case on his desk.

"No…" growled the Detective coldly, "…I was betrayed by them, long before Big Brother and long before Millennium, Alucard. All because I tried to eliminate the very thing that would destroy England."

He pulled from the small black case a black wooden pipe, which he gazed at with an aura of nostalgia as Alucard stood there and listened, intrigued by the new side of the man he had hunted for some time.

"You see, Alucard, I am not a terrible person, I just want what is fair," stated the Detective as he slid the pipe into his coat pocket, "I want what was stolen from me. My pride, my reputation, and my status. And in the end, I will make "**M**" crawl like the dog he is."

"I'm afraid that day will never come, Detective," said Alucard, the grin showing off his numerous sharp teeth, "for when I am done with you, you will beg me to spare your life like the dog **you **truly are."

"Oh?" replied the Detective, almost amused by the No-Life King, "Are you that chained that you have turned from a vampiric rapist of no decency to a hypocritical and hopelessly heroic hound?"

Alucard's grin descended at the Detective words, then growling out, "…What did you say to me?"

"…What? Hypocritical?" egged the Detective, "Yes, you claim only a man can kill a monster, but you seem to be doing so well in that department for a-"

"No…before that," hissed an offended Alucard, clenching his fists in rage.

"…Oh? That?" chuckled the Detective as he walked closer to the vampire, "Well, we all heard what happened to Mrs. Mina Harker…oh, forgive me, Miss Mina **Murray**, correct?"

Alucard snarled angrily as he rushes at the Detective, who dispenses a gun from his coat pocket connected to his wrist as it fits on his hand and presses it against the forehead of Alucard. The Count stopped and glared at the Detective as he stood there, cocky and proud.

"Would you like to know what is in this revolver?" he asked him, and after a click from the gun, the Detective said, "…Thirty pieces of silver."

A loud bang and a spray of blood, Alucard fell to the floor with a gaping hole in his head as the beast fell to the floor, blood seeping out as he laid there with his mouth hung open.

"…You may thank the **Iscariot Organization **for them, Alucard," stated the Detective as the gun slide back into his wrist.

He then walked past the laying corpse of Alucard with a calm step, closing the doors behind him as the Detective walked past the dead corpses of his soldiers.

Alucard laid on the floor, in his own puddle of blood and gore as his eyes were still a blazing red. His left hand twitched, and it slowly reached up and slammed his hand on the floor…

* * *

The rain covered the forests as Seras ran through them, panting heavily as she stops and rests against a tree. She was still tired, still weak with the little blood she was given hardly enough to keep her fully strong.

She looked to see Jason slowly walking to her, staring at her as she sighs and says, "Well, I'm glad you can keep up…I feel like I'mma 'bout to collapse."

Her eyes turned blood-red as she heard the rustling of bushes, and instinctually she growled and faced the target with the swirling red shadows swirling around like a twister.

"Hold on! Hold on!" snarled the intruder like a gruff dog, "I just saved your life and you repay me like that!?"

She stopped as her blue eyes returned to her, seeing Leonard Quatermain holding his arms up in defense, annoyed and intimidated by her. Seras sighed and fell down on the tree, panting tiredly as he ran over and helped her stand up.

"My god…what have they done to you?" he asked her with worry.

"They…put me in the House of Pain," she groaned out, "tried to control my mind…they failed, I refused to obey them. The blood…he gave me…wasn't enough…I…I am so tired."

Leonard helped her to her back, laying her down as she yawned as she looked up at the sky as it rained lightly on her, with the storm slowly dying down. He then looks up at the masked giant and says, "Thank you…I had you all figured wrong…Jason…"

Jason simply looked down at him, sliding his machete back to the strap tightened around his leg. Leonard didn't expect an answer, but turned back to Seras and asked, "Just hold on, what do you need?"

"…I'm so thirsty," she breathed out, "I feel so…drained…"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you are," sighed Quatermain, resting her on the grass as he lifted his sleeve up to show off his scarred forearm, then pulling out a knife from his belt with a bit of a sweat.

"Eh, might not be tasty, me being an ex-addict and all," he said nervously, pressing the knife against his forearm and making a horizontal cut. He growled in pain as he felt the pain cut him as it began seeping out blood.

"Just don't bite, I heard what happens to the spoiled," he grunted out, holding the arm out to Seras as she looked weakly at him. She waits for some time, before groaning out as she grabs his arm and presses it close to her. He grunts as he instinctually tries to pull it back, but her strength was still great as she kept it close to her, with Quatermain afraid what a hungry vampire will do to his arm.

However, all she did was lick it from the side as he watches carefully as she laps the blood from his arm with a long lick of her tongue, grunting nervously as she breaths calmly with every lap.

* * *

In the town of Elwood, Bugs stood in the middle of the street as he watched the rain slowly die in the night sky, watching with a blank face as the cloud of red fire ascended from the distance. The sound of bullets crying out as the Rabbit-Man stood there with his arms hanging and his face pale.

As he stood there in epiphany, more of the Beast-Men trudged from their homes to see the cloud of fire in the distance. All of them, all the many varieties as they gazed at awe and shock at the destruction from so far away.

Even his own family walked out to join him, with Lola pressing the children close to her as she walked close to Bugs in fear.

"Bugs…what is going on?" she breathed to him.

"…I think…we're free, kid," he said to her calmly, "I think…the Detective is gone…him and all his demons. All gone."

"What about the Mother?" she asked him nervously.

"…Honey," he breathed out to her, "…I don't think we need the Mother anymore." And so, they watched as the crackling flames from afar mix with the screams and gunshots in the distance as it slowly dies down.

From the church, in front of the doors, The Sayer of the Law stands there with a smile as he sees the very place were all of the Beasts, even he, feared with great reason, burning to the ground and bringing a new era to their home.

"…I think we're good on our own…"

* * *

In a rage, the doors were blasted open as Alucard roared angrily, his eyes blazing red as he stomps through the hallway, shouting, "DETECTIVE! Show yourself, you **slime**! I am not done with you!"

He growled as he ran on all fours, snarling like a beast as he runs down the other hall searching for his prey. "Detective! Detective!" he snarled, "You coward! **Coward**! **COWARD**!"

Alucard would finally find him at the end of the hall, standing there calmly in a small bullet-shaped room with a window as Moreau and Gin sat at opposite sides on leather seats. The Detective stood in the middle of it, with a panel behind him covered in buttons, switches, and a wheel.

"You dare flee from me!? After you dare call me a rapist!? Using **her** as an example of all things!?" growled Alucard, drawing his guns and pointing them directly at the Detective with an immense hate, "And you run away from me! Like a little child, teasing the wolf from the other side of the cage!? Are you _that_ pathetic, **Detective**!?"

"Hmhmhm, not at all, Alucard," growled the Detective heartlessly, "it's **called** strategic retreat, a good general _knows_ the **difference **between the two…besides, _in the end_, you'll find my actions are justifiable."

Before Alucard could shot at him, a steel door quickly closed in front of the smug Detective with a loud clang. In an instant, he would see the door shrink as it was blasted into the outside with the pod. He ran to the edge of the broken wood hallway to see the sleek black pod dive into the water and disappear, looking to the distance in a large black crooked building another pod shoot out with it.

Alucard slams his fist onto the wall, breathing heavily as he watches the night sky form from the dissipating clouds. The gunfire begins to calm down, the crackling flames dying out as all that was left were cheer and laughter.

From his lips, he begins to snicker, before it grew to a boisterous laugh. He stares at the black ocean with a dark laugh with his rows of jagged whites shown with pride.

"I was wrong about you, Detective, so wrong," he growls out with a grin, "you are turning out to be quite the challenging foe. And when the day comes where I make you beg for your life, I will remind you of the brave-hearted automaton you once were before sending you to the deepest pits of Hell, Detective! Just you wait, Detective, just you wait!"

* * *

The island base was a cinder with the exception of one building, with it standing with bullet wounds and broken windows. The black wood mixed with broken glass as the cinders grew dim from the attack. Blood was fresh on the ground, blood from the soldiers of Millennium.

Nemo stood at the end of the complex as she watched the waters move and hear the tide in the distance, she turned her gaze to see three individuals walk down the bride. She would see Seras Victoria, Leonard Quatermain, and Jason Voorhees walk down the bridge as she was approached by Conan, who looked around in utter shock. Seeing the dead eyes of the many killed men, including her own as the stench of blood was a constant one.

"…All these people are dead," he breathed out, "…how did I…become a part of this…slaughter."

"You must see dead bodies constantly, for a homicide detective," said Nemo without a gaze to him.

"Not like this," groaned Conan, cleaning his glasses as he shook his head, "this is another reason…why I think they chose poorly in my…part in this League. I am not a reveler in blood and carnage like you, Alucard, Jason, Griffin, or even Seras."

"I believe Seras has a lot in common with your values of human life, Detective Kudo," Nemo said to him with a glance, "but do not mourn for them, they are enemies of Nemo…and the enemies of Nemo beg for life when I come to them."

Conan sighed and looked down, pressing his glasses back on his head and saying, "I know, but all this death, all this blood…was it, in the end, worth it."

"I am not the one for that question, Kudo," she stated coldly, "it is Millennium for sending these men to suicide, for persisting on when they have already lost. This…Detective is the one you should be asking."

"Yes…him," said Conan with a hint of hatred, "he didn't seem to care for me, he said I was a mockery of Sherlock Holmes…perhaps he's right, but what would he know of him?"

Footsteps were heard as they saw the three members walk up to Conan and Nemo. Conan looked at Seras with regret, "Seras…"

"Conan, I'm alright," she said to him calmly, "don't feel bad…this ol' girls tougher than she looks."

"But…" he breathed out.

"No more, sir, I won't allow it," she said with a smile, pressing her hand on his head as he looked up at her, shocked at how forgiving she was for him when he felt so guilty for running away.

Suddenly, their attention was to the doors of the main building, which opened up to reveal Alucard strolling out from it and standing in the middle of the complex with a curious gander.

"Master!" called out Seras happily, rushing to her masters side with a great smile. It was then Conan noticed something from his friend that he really wished he hadn't (or maybe he did) seen: **Seras' Rump**.

The blue hospital gown, with straps from top to bottom, stopped right above her rear-end as it was in plain-view without her complete knowledge.

Conan was frozen with a great flush and a shivering embarrassment, holding his nose as it slowly began to bleed. Nemo however watched with a twitch of the eye and a frown that could break islands, sweating lightly as she slowly and heavily shook her head. Jason, however, just watched with annoyance.

Quatermain coughed and looked overall queasy, saying, "Urhm…I, well, neglected to…erm, tell her…that her backside was…bare…"

"Choice words, Quatermain," grumbles Conan, sweating nervously as he averted his gaze.

Alucard looked down at Seras with a smile, saying like a proud father, "Ah, police girl, you are alive, I knew I could count on Quatermain."

Conan inched to the two vampires, along with Quatermain as they averted their gaze as they sweated heavily. "Now, I take it that the Notes aren't here?" asked Alucard.

"Afraid not, Master," she said nervously, then looking back to see the two nervous men as the looked away. As she turned around to face them, Alucard was able to see what was making them so nervous. He grunted lightly, before sighing in annoyance as he rubs his temple.

"Are you two alright?" she asked the two.

"Uhm, Quatermain, tell her…" grunted Conan, nudging the leg of Leonard over and over as he lowered his hat nervously.

"What is it?" asked Seras, then nervously asking him, "Please don't tell me they put a device in my head or something! Am I alright!?"

"Urhm, well," coughed out Quatermain frightfully, "…you ever wonder, well, feel…a draft on your…uhm…"

"Police Girl," grunted Alucard in frustration, "…your backside is showing."

As soon as she heard her master reveal the truth, she yelped frightfully and quickly tugged her dress down nervously, glaring in embarrassment at Quatermain and yelling with a bright red blush, "Why didn't you tell me my ass was out in the open for everyone!"

Looking around, she quickly swiped Alucard's coat and placed it over her shoulders. He stood there for a moment, looking at his shoulders then at his fledgling. Alucard would simply shake his head at the situation as Quatermain himself was jumpy and heavily annoyed.

"What!? I was about to tell you!" he snarled out at her, "I just…I just…I just had a hard time putting it together!"

"Jog on!" snapped Seras, mortified as she growled angrily, "I bet you've been watching my arse throughout the whole thing!"

"Blast it all!" growled back Quatermain like an angry dog, "How dare you make me into a pervert, you beastly tomboy!"

As the two argued, Nemo simply watched as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a flask. She then opened it and took a good drink from it as she had a look of pure irritation.

"Silence!" ordered Alucard, with everyone looking at him as he continued, "…Now that I have your attention, I have someone who can enlighten us more about our dear Detective…" He turns to his right and says with a smile, "Right, Griffin?"

"_Aheheh_, gotta say…nice ass, Seras."

She yelped and jumped back, looking around nervously with a shiver as she growled in disgust, "You low-life!"

"Griffin, if you will," said Alucard, "tell us what the good Detective has been doing without his knowledge of your…hmhm, existence."

"_Aheheh_, I'd love to!" hissed Griffin, "Well, I'll tell ya that the Detective got real mad when Seras burned the Notes up, took a real beatin' she did. Popped her eye right out from one good whack."

Seras closed her eyes, saying with a spiteful scowl, "Yeah…he did." Conan would scowl and shake his head, sharing a hatred with the Invisible Man's callous disregard for her.

"He also said many times that he'd be headin' off to some rendezvous point the says it, he seemed to be quite…pissed off," he continued, "it was like he-"

"Didn't have the Notes," stated Conan.

"Yeah…I just said that, yeh little freak," growled Griffin.

"No, Dexter's Notes, he doesn't have them," explained Conan, "I have seen the Detective, overall, despite his temper problems, he is a very intelligent and calculated individual. I doubt the Detective would be so enraged if he lost Notes he already had, I would think that would be a boon for him in case we attempted to combat him with Cavorite."

"But wasn't the Black Organization the ones who stole them for him?" Seras asked the young detective.

"Yes, so it logically means there really is a third-party in this whole ordeal," stated Conan, "this third-party must have stolen the Cavorite Notes from him. That is the only reasonable explanation for his behavior with Seras and his enraged attitude towards the burnt notes, all we need to know who and where and why."

There was a slight pause, with Alucard turning to his left and saying, "Griffin, he did say something about…**pagans**, correct?"

"Eh…uhm," released a voice nervously, apparently Alucard had a perfect view of Griffin as the Invisible Man coughed loudly before saying, "and he did say they were…taken, so, _aheh_, eh-"

Nemo was walking to them as they spoke, in deep thought before facing them all and saying, "That means the Great Boy Detective's assumption is most likely. We have a third-party to contend with. We must return to England at once, and see if Bond could actually be of some help for once in his _false_ life."

"I concur, but first, we have to stop at a location…" added Quatermain, pausing a bit as he then says, "…that holds importance to me, Alucard-"

"This isn't a road trip, hunter," snarled Nemo spitefully, "whatever it is, its not important to-"

"Hold, Captain," interrupted Alucard, holding his hand out, "Quatermain aided me in killing my foe, and seeing how he helped save my fledgling, I have to honor his request."

Nemo glared at the vampire, who simply replied with a warm smile. The Captain groaned and took her hat off to scratch her head as she said to him, "…Alright, alright…for his and your honor…I'll allow this…but no longer than a day, understood? This is a matter of **your** country's national security."

"Really should not concern you, Captain," chuckled Alucard heartfully with a wave of his hand, "besides, a call to Sir Integra will start the investigation almost instantly."

"Alright, but…eh, sir?" let out Seras, removing Alucard's coat from her shoulders as her old clothes had reformed without one's notice, "Conan, Jason, and I found a village of Beast-People. Friendly folks. I just wanna say goodbye and see if they're alright."

"How sentimental, Police Girl," groaned Alucard with a sigh, picking his coat up and saying as he puts it back on, "Alright, but don't take too long…we're leaving in five."

She nods quickly and runs towards the bridge, stopping and turning to Conan and asking, "You coming?"

"Oh…I couldn't, not after what happened," sighed Conan shamefully, watching as Jason turns and begins walking to the bridge himself as Conan watches as Seras nods and follows Jason before running past the slow-moving revenant.

"So…Quatermain," asked Alucard as he patted his back roughly, causing the hunter to grunt and flinch lightly, "where shall we stop off at, hm?"

"…**Isla Sorna**," he replied reluctantly, "…I…I want to go to **Isla Sorna**."

Alucard nodded, tilting his head and saying to Quatermain, "…Hm, I see…Yes, I understand, hunter."

* * *

"So…what will you all do now?"

Seras stood before the crowd of decent beasts as they stood before her curiously as she was before the Sayer of the Law and H-22-D. Jason was beside her, who stood there as Max rushed to him with a happy smile and hugged his leg. He simply watched him as he giggled out happily, not saying anything as he simply stood there.

"There are some boats Millennium kept that could traverse the seas," explained Old Doc Yak, "some of my people wish to see the world the Detective has sheltered from us. Some, like myself, wish to stay and try to make a society that works just on our own."

"Are you sure that people will be so…acceptin' of animal-people running around?" asked Seras with worry.

"From what I heard, there have been animal people walkin' round humans for yea's," explained Bugs calmly with a shrug, "I doubt we'd get too much'a trouble from most'a society."

"Where will you be heading, Bugs?" she asked him.

"The United States, I 'eard an ancestor 'a mine was real popular there," replied Bugs with a smug smile, then saying, "I just hope ya kick them Millennium boys' asses real bad."

"Don't worry," finished Seras with a nod, "I will. I wish you the best, I really do."

She turned around, waving back as Max waved at Jason as the lumbering undead hulk followed her down the road as the entirety of the town watched these unstoppable revenants leave them. They watched as they ran to join their League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, off to an uncharted island at the request of one aged hunter…

* * *

**The Banana Slug: Ugh, I am not going to lie, I am not liking how this chapter turned out. But an ending's an ending, might as well take it, right? At least it ended on the Twelve Chapter like I wanted. Eh?**

**Also, given how I described Caligari, I can imagine The Detective's conversations with him like this:**

"**MAN! You got tiny teeth, Caligari!"**

**Haha, Portal reference.**


	13. The Lost World

**The Banana Slug: Jurassic Park was such a beautiful movie, I watched it as a kid (and yes, I was afraid of nuthin'!) and I still love it, love it, love it as an adult.**

**Lost World…yyyeah, I agree with its critics but I still enjoyed the movie, even though I liked the villains more than the protagonists (especially Roland Tembo).**

**Hell, I made Roland Leonard's father, therefore linking him to Quatermain. Why? Because he DESERVES IT!**

**JS3? …I'm not even going to dignify myself with a response.**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 13: The Lost World**

* * *

**Hellsing Organization**

**Mid-August, 2009**

The rain was ramming down hard in the city of London, along with the Hellsing Mansion as its owner looked through the dripping window of her large organized office. Sir Integra would watch with her single undamaged eye as she spied the Spy walking past the front gates with an umbrella protecting him as he seemed to be walking with joy.

She glared down at him, forced to work with this spy who has given her no reason to trust him. Integra sighs and walks back to her desk, sitting down as she pulls out a cigar from her case.

As she slices off the top, the doors open to reveal Bond come in, setting his umbrella down, all while breathing out a tune, "_Siiinging in the rain…I'm siiiinging in the rain_."

He sighed and turned to Integra as she lights her cigar, looking at him with great distaste. She sighs and says through his humming, "…Have you any word of the League since Dimmsdale?"

"Hm?" he replied without notice before realizing, saying to her with a shake of his head, "No, afraid not, but we should be getting a call from them real soon. But I did come to tell you that-"

And with that said, the phone rang out with both looking at it in slight surprise. James chuckled and said, "Well well well, speak of the devil, hm?"

Ignoring his statement, she picks up the phone and answers, "Alucard, I hope you are heading back to England. Did you acquire the Notes in Dimmsdale."

"Yes and no," explained Alucard from the other side, "on our way down the coast, a useful tip told us of a base on a South American island. We had to burn the Notes just to keep them from getting them."

"You found a base, hm?" she asked from him, perking the interest of James as he studied her with a glare. Integra then asks of him, "What have you learned, where did you get the tip?"

"One could say we have learned too much," chuckled Alucard, "and the one who supplied the information was our dear friend Orlando."

"Orlando?" breathed out Integra in curiosity, which caused James Bond to fully gather his entire interest.

"Orlando!" coughed out Bond, walking over and holding his hand out and calmly ordering her, "The phone."

However, all he was given in response from her was a turn of her rotating chair, blocking him from her as he stood flabbergasted. "…When will you be back?"

"By Nautilus, I'd say five days, but we're taking a detour," explained Alucard, "we're stopping in Isla Sorna."

"And why is that, Alucard?" questioned Integra coldly, "Did you forget we are at war with Millennium again?"

"No, master, but I am honoring the request of a great hunter," breathed out Alucard, "he helped slay a foe I could not kill alone. I must, and I do mean I must, honor his request."

"…Fine," she sighed in irritation, pinching the bridge of her nose, "…but please hurry, that information is vital."

"Very well," he ended, "I await to see you again, my master…"

With that, she spun back around and ended her call. As she put the phone back down, James was leaning against the wall as he sighs in boredom.

"…What's the news, love?" he asked her.

"…They'll be coming back in a week," she replied, "they have information quite important to us about the New Millennium. The Cavorite Notes from Dimmsdale were destroyed to keep them out of Millennium hands."

"Hm…can't expect them to do anything perfect," he sighed, "would've rather have the Cavorite Notes intact for our use…"

"They did their duty, you should be grateful, Bond," she hissed, offended by his callous attitude, "Millennium doesn't have them, and that is more important." With that out of hand, Integra then asks, "And what were you going to tell me? What is your reason for entering my headquarters?"

James sighed and said, "Well, just that I got a valuable source that says we're not alone in the Cavorite race. Apparently there is another organization out there in search of them all, and they're not friendly."

"And that is all?" questioned Integra.

"From what I am allowed to tell you, yes," replied James coolly.

"And how long are you going to keep me mostly in the dark?" added Integra with a scowl.

James shrugged and said without a shed of regret, "As long as you do your job, sir." With that, Integra glared at him as the agent bowed and walked out her office, humming to himself, singing about the rain.

* * *

**Isla Sorna**

**Mid-August, 2009**

It was a beautiful green isle, with high peaks and a dreaded reef around the islands with cliffs substituting most of the beaches. It was covered in fog as the large black submarine slowly ascended from the brine waters and began to lower speed to a full stop.

Inside of the Nautilus, in the captain's deck was three of the League's members, sitting around the table with a map of the Costa Rican island, with the three including the No-Life King and his Draculina, and the Science-Pirate herself. In the back of the deck, there was Leonard Quatermain as he was kneeling over an assembly of guns, wrapping up a large elephant gun as he had a look of complete morose regret.

"So, you want to…start here?" asked Alucard, pointing at the south-west end of the island, then sliding his finger to the northern coast, "and finish here?"

"Yes," said Quatermain from across the room, "it's a game trail. It was the same game trail I used the last time I was here." He then walked over with his large rifle in hand, still wrapped up as he continued with, "Now, all I need now is a party. Anyone want to join me hunting some dinosaurs?"

"I'm…sorry, did you just say…dinosaurs?" let out Seras, looking at him with a nervous confusion.

"Yes, dinosaurs," enlightened Nemo, "they were created some time ago for a zoo for the bloody rich, only when a power outage led all of them to escape and, after many deaths, they were forced to close it before the park even opened."

"But, does he mean actual dinosaurs?" she inquired deeper.

"Really just genetically-engineered monsters, but one wouldn't be ridiculed for calling them as such," answered Nemo calmly, "this island was created as a place to hold them, really. The original island has been deserted for some time, but this one is quite a thriving paradise of prehistoric wildlife compared to the other."

After that, she said with a smirk, "But yes, I would love to join your little party. I myself am a hunter." With that, she swayed her hand to point to a wall filled with trophies, with the heads of many types of sharks, dolphins, and many other smaller fish-life mounted whole on the wall, including the head of a large Orca whale with its mouth hanging open just to show its many sharp teeth.

"And so shall I, Quatermain," stated Alucard with a smile, "as well as the Police Girl."

Seras sighed as she sat there with the other League members getting up from their seats as they would walk with Quatermain to the door as she sits there with a look at the eye before hearing her master call out, "Police Girl, come."

"Fine…" groaned Seras in evident disdain as she gets up and joins the League members as she saw them hold up rifles as she picks one up herself, "I just see this as a waste of time, really."

"Please don't tell me you are one of those environmentalists who think animals cannot defend themselves," scoffed Quatermain as the League walked through the doors and into the main hall.

"That's not what I am prattling on about, you old fool," snapped Seras with a glare and a pout, then saying loudly, "I am talking about the fact we are off hunting lizards instead of trying to stop the New Millennium from attacking London again."

"It's just a small two day expedition, Seras," scoffed Quatermain, "besides, Alucard and Conan said that they didn't have those bloody notes."

As they walked down the corridor with a metal clang with every step of their feet, Seras barked, "We don't know that! Besides, we shouldn't give them the time to actually **get them**."

"You really are a ray of sunshine," grumbled Quatermain as the group stopped in front of the hatch as Nemo herself was stopping herself from hitting one of them as they bickered. Quatermain then said with a gruff growl, "Why don't you try enjoying yourself, you angry little tomboy."

After that, Seras growled and snapped out with a hiss, "Jog on, you-"

"For the love of god, will the both of you shut up?" growled Alucard in irritation as Nemo would escape from this by climbing the ladder out of her submarine as the vampire continued with, "I swear, you both are acting like an old married couple."

Seras crosses her arms and scowls as she looks away like a defiant child as he master climbed away following the captain out of the Nautilus, with the old hunter rolling his eyes and saying to Seras, "Besides, we are only really hunting one thing, Seras. We're going to kill us the most dangerous predator in the history of the world: **The Tyrannosaur**."

With that, Leonard climbed up the ladder hurriedly as Seras was shocked for a moment at what they were going to hunt was the Tyrant Lizard. She quickly followed up as she shouted up at him, "Hold on! Did you say a Tyrannosaur? Like…a Tyrannosaurus Rex?"

"Quite, Seras," stated Quatermain as the two got on the roof of the Nautilus where it was buoyantly floating half a mile from the island. As the two sauntered over to Alucard and Nemo stood at the edge as they looked at Nemo's crewmates began removing the tarp off one of the silver shark-shaped speedboat.

The old hunter turned his gaze into the island as the sounds of behemoths bellowing out was heard out from the green mass, breathing out, "We're going in there to hunt the killer of hunters, the ultimate prey…"

* * *

**Isla Sorna**

**Early November, 2000**

"GO TO HELL!"

In the dense jungle was three figures, three men, two standing over one as he was tied to a tree. The man was a dark-haired Caucasian man with a cocky glare and a spiteful frown as he wore a simple hiking vest over his tan shirt, cargo pants that ended with brown leather boots.

Over him were two other men, both hunters. The eldest was a bald-headed man with a strong stern glare and a scowl of deep resentment, with his eyes hidden by a pair of black shades underneath a long-rimmed tan hat with a zebra-striped band. With him was a tan shirt and a tanner jacket, with tan pocketed shorts and long white socks snug with hiking boots. In his hand was a bowie knife and a large elephant gun resting on his shoulder, with a backpack strapped on filled with ammunition.

The other was Leonard Quatermain himself, looking down at him with equal resentment. He was more younger, but not by much. He still looked rained and still had that tire in his eyes. His hair was just as messy in Mexico, and his beard was shorter than today. He wore an outfit similar to his father's, minus a hat and shades as he held in his hand a long hunting rifle.

"Not as quick as you will, Mr. Van Owen," said the older man, "I can't have you try and murder me or my son."

"I'm not the murderer here, Tembo, you are," argued the mad environmentalist, "you came back here, even though it is now a protected area, and you want to kill animals for fun?"

"Don't you dare demonize me when you are as much as a demon as I am!" snarled the old hunter, "Because of your actions over thirty men lost their lives on this island, you are a murderer like my son and I…but you kill because of your own self-hatred as a species and your urge to protect animals who can easily defend themselves."

"And that justifies you strapping me to a tree?" argued back the man, "Letting some animal walk past to dine on me?"

"Well, Mr. Van Owen," scoffed the old hunter as Leonard slowly hands him a bucket, "that is…actually what we are planning on doing." And with that, the old man, Roland Tembo, began tossing blood from inside the bucket on Van Owen.

"GAH! Pft!" he gagged out, spitting out blood as he yells, "What the hell is this!?"

"Pig's blood, Mr. Van Owen," said Leonard, "It helps attract predators." After that, Roland and Leonard walked away as Nick Van Owen began to quickly hyperventilate, before he would scream out for help.

"HELP! HEEELP!" he screams, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Go ahead and scream, you self-important little zoophile, it'll attract our quarry," sighed Roland as he walked to a large tree and began climbing up it, with him looking down at his son and asking, "You coming?"

"In a moment, father," he grunted, finding it hard to climb up the tree with him sweating profusely as Roland grunted with tire. Finally, they'd rest on the top of the tree as they watched the blood-soaked environmentalist scream out for help until his voice went hoarse.

The two hunters would sit there for minutes as they watched Van Owen kick his legs and try to escape, with Leonard turning to his hunting father, "Isn't this a bit…harsh?"

"Harsh is setting lose a herd of wild dinosaurs in a camp and having them destroy your only way out of this gods-forsaken island." explained Roland Tembo calmly, "Harsh is taking out the bullets from a rifle when you are trying to kill a monster that will not hesitate to brutally devour you and your companions. Because of him, I lost Ajay and many others. **This **isn't harsh, my boy, **this** is cold-blooded revenge."

The two would continue to wait as Roland would glance at his son, who looked tired and drained as he kept his rifle ready for their quarry. Finally, he asked, "What made you decide to actually come with me this time?"

"…I had a bit of a scare…in New York," breathed out Leonard, "saw things I wish I never had, made me start thinking…" He grunts and scratches his head, "I'm not one-hundred percent sure, but you are right…I need to get help."

"Trust me, boy," started Roland, "I think this will help, hunting together, like when you were twelve, remember?"

"Yes, that lion would have killed you if I didn't shoot that bastard in the eyes," chuckled Leonard.

"Hmhm, yes, I remember Wakanda," sighed Roland with a smirk on his face.

After that, Leonard would turn his head and ask, "…I just don't know why we are here, from what I heard from what happened last time, I would think this would be the last place you'd ever return to."

"It would seem so, wouldn't it?" grunts Roland as he rolls his shoulder in discomfort, "All in all, I am just trying to silence my critics. It is true that I did not kill a tyrannosaurus, same one that rampaged throughout San Francisco, so I am here to kill one and become a man of my word." He then turns to his son and asks almost mockingly, "Not afraid, are you?"

"Of course not, father," grumbled Leonard, "its just that I never hunted a bloody beast like it. From what I've heard, its like a bloody elephant with a hanker for flesh."

"Trust me, boy," sighed Roland, "…It's a lot worse than that, especially the sows."

However, the two would soon hear loud screams from the environmentalist, with the two hunters quickly aiming their rifles to discover what Nick Van Owen was not a tyrannosaurus.

Instead, with screeching chirps were heard as Van Owen kicked his feet at the flock of Compsognathi, tiny chicken-like lizards that chirped and jumped around as they salivated with their beak-like maws snapping wildly.

"Damn…" whispered Roland with a disheartened growl, "well, this was a long shot anyway, any sort of predator could have walked by…besides, we're looking for a hunter, not a scavenger."

"So, do we scare them off with a good shot?" asked Leonard, holding his rifle up before Roland holds his hand up and gives a calm shake of the head.

"No, son," said Roland Tembo calmly and quickly, before stating to him silently, "…Ajay's blood is on his hands, it is time he pays in kind…"

The sounds of Nick Van Owen's screams as they would be upon him quickly shot out from his lungs, with the teeth of those small dinosaurs sinking into his blood-covered flesh. The flesh would rip off his bones as they crowded and climbed over him as the claws would slash with deep wounds gushing blood lightly. The small beasts would savagely eat the man as they growled and hissed, with Nick crying out in agony as he kicks his feet into the mud wildly as the splashing of earth and gore mixes together.

* * *

**Isla Sorna, 2009**

The rotten corpse would look into the forest with empty eye sockets and an open jaw, strapped to a tree by chewed-up rope covered in blood. Its clothing ripped and shredded as flies would buzz around the grey flesh left over as it covered the gnawed-on bones sparsely.

Leonard Quatermain would look at it with a glare, his gun pressing against the dirt as he stands there like a statue alone in an abandoned park with melancholy and loneliness. He felt nothing for the man who he witness dying a gruesome death, but for the man he called father that he will never ever see again in this mortal plane.

"Who's that?" would be a question asked to him, and Leonard looked to his side to see Seras walk next to him and inspect the corpse.

"I wish I cared," was the reply of Leonard Quatermain, tipping his hat and walking away with Seras looking with a hint of suspicion. Around the area was Alucard looking at a pile of corroded chicken-like bones, and Captain Nemo as she looks around with blue binoculars. All of them had rifles in hand and packs behind them, except for Seras Victoria, who kept hers strapped to her back with their group leader, Quatermain, carrying one hunting rifle in hand with an elephant gun strapped next to his brown slightly torn pack.

"Where to, hunter?" questioned Alucard, turning to him as Leonard would be out of mind for some time.

"Hm?" would be his response before his mind finally comprehended the question and saying with his finger shooting to the distance, "We head on down the plains there, then we head on off to the other part of the forest, there we camp for the night, then head on to the beach. Hopefully we can find a bull Rex during our trail and shoot the bastard down."

"And after we kill it, what do we do with it?" asked Seras, "Just leave it to rot with the scavengers eating the corpse."

"Hell no!" answered Quatermain, almost offended with a deep sneer, "Nemo promises to have her men carry the corpse back and stuff it." With a laugh, he says, "Who knows? We might be able to make sausages from the meat, I'm sure it will taste like ostrich or crocodile, definitely something like that."

"If you are done fantasizing on eating an extinct predator, I think we should start hunting it down, hm?" sighed Nemo as she pulls down her binoculars, loading his rifle as Quatermain was again disturbed by the simple part of being on this prehistoric island.

He sighed as he would be approached by his party, gulping up that dreaded feeling in his gut that yearned for release and injection, with his addiction getting worse as he feels his heart thump with a dark feeling as he leads them all down the forest. The small light hidden by the fog would soon beat down on them as the long green trees were starting to show less and less with the grass scraping against their knees as they would get to the plains of Isla Sorna. A long place filled with grass reaching to their knees as it swayed with the wind as it blows a calm yet deeply haunting tune. In the distance would be seen a giant long-necked beast that even ten miles away, drinking from the grotto, looked massive and great as herds of other dinosaurs gathering around it.

Not too far, they'd be able to see large horned beasts grazing in the large grass-fields as they mooed and grunted, stomping around as they ate. They had a body somewhat like a rhino, but had two large horns growing from the forehead along with a large frill and a large fat tail from behind.

Seras would stop and look out in the distance with curious awe, "…Are those the dinosaurs?"

"Yes, funny, it looked just like that when I first showed up here," explained Quatermain with a half smile as he looked at the herd out there with an appreciation of natural beauty, feeling his inner turmoil slowly dissipate at the sight of it. Leonard sighs as Seras and he stand there looking at the herd gathered at the body of water.

Alucard and Nemo would approach and behold this as well, with pirate breathing out, "So…this is what God created before us? It is so antediluvian, yet so majestic…so beautiful."

"I quite agree, monsters gifted with life from death, not un-life like you and I, Seras," gave out Alucard with a deep calm voice, "allowed to breath and eat without fearing the sun or striking fear for no reason but to murder and rape." Alucard chuckles and says, "Look at me, getting sentimental over a gallery of living fossils."

He lifts the hat off his black-haired head and began patting the dust off his hat and says, "Let's kill us a Rex before I turn completely soft."

Alucard nudges Seras, causing a squeak back from her, as he walks past the two as Nemo looked over and followed him. Leonard and Seras were the last, with the old hunter saying, "…He's right, we came here for the Tyrannosaur."

With that, Seras watched as he joined the two off down the plains to the forests in the distance, hearing the loud calls of the dinosaurs down at the grotto as the wind cuts faster into the ears as the grass blows with it. She rolls her shoulders and ran up to them, following the three obediently as she looks over at the grim Quatermain, knowing his attitude has been sour and dark throughout the hunt.

"Do you have any idea where the Rex is at or are we just going to hope we run into it?" asked Seras to Quatermain.

"My father and I encountered a nest near the end of the island, if we so happen to run into one on the way, then kudos to us, our hunt comes to a swift end for us or for him," explained Quatermain with a gruff and old tone.

"Kill or be killed, hm?" teased Alucard with a smile, "All just for the thrill of the hunt?"

"My father said to me this when I asked that," stated Quatermain without looking at him, "He'd tell me a story of this man I think twenty years ago, climbed Mount Everest without oxygen and came back nearly dying. One person asked him, "Why did you go up there to die?" He responded, "I didn't, I went up there to live."

* * *

"_And you can't remember the name_?"

"No, I can't remember the damn name," barked Roland as he and his son made their way to the large dense forest, "now, I want you on your guard, son. The bloody reptiles that killed Ajay hide in these bloody vines and they kill swiftly and instantly, understand?"

Leonard sighed and looked with a wide-eyed glare at the area, "…Mhm." was all he said to his father as he pressed his shoulder against his head nervously.

"Leonard, what did I just say?" tested Roland strictly.

"I heard it!" snapped Quatermain quickly, "Just bloody believe-"

"Leonard," quietly scolded Tembo, "what was the first bloody thing I told you? Silence during the hunt, especially in predator zones."

"Sorry…sorry…" breathed a sweating Leonard, wiping his brow and scratching the back of his head with a great unstoppable fidgetiness.

"The addiction, hm?" asked Roland rhetorically, then saying with a worried sigh, "I know, I can tell, one can say we are both trying to enter that bloody serenity I hear too many bloody time." He turns to him and says to his son, "I haven't brought a single drop of alcohol here, not a single drop to tempt me. For I too, had a nasty scare myself, son."

"…The Zeppelin Incident, I…" his son would groan back, "I heard you were there when…"

"When those monsters descended from the sky? Raping and pillaging over a million people?" finished Tembo, then telling grimly, "…And where was I? Passed out. Drunk. Laying in the corner of the alleyway after drowning in Hennessey, Whiskey, and Gin, and I would awaken to see the city burning, and all the monsters dead with the sun rising from the East."

He continued as the two trekked through the dense jungle, "Think of it, during that time one of those lampreys would have crouched down and ripped my throat out. I had become sloppy and undisciplined, and I needed to reenter the jungle by bagging what I originally came out here to do three years ago…collect my fee, and perhaps, maybe, I will finally be satisfied, that alcohol will no longer drown any thoughts of doubt."

Roland Tembo finished with a smile, looking at his son as he listened to him with a grave frown, "Perhaps you will too, do you think?"

* * *

"_I think it's getting dark_."

Quatermain looked out into the distance with his hand on his forehead, seeing the red sunset past the fog as the fogged sky darkened above them. He then said to Seras with a cough, "Hmph, my fault for starting this blood expedition during the day, it seems."

He turns to the others and says, "We'll set up camp another quarter of a mile to the north-west, I camped there last time I was here."

With that, he led his expedition with his glares looking at any movement in the trees, hearing the sounds of mooing and bellows from dinosaurs far from here as he keeps his gun ready. He was sure to make sure anything wasn't hunting them, something smart like an ape but the ferocity of a wolf, something that was a terror to the untrained that will eat you alive with just one swift leap as they dig their claws in your belly.

"You seem tense, Quatermain," spoke out Nemo, his fear causing her defense to heighten, "what is it on this island that makes a hunter so cautious?"

"Never met it when I was here, but I was told stories of a evil sort of creature," rambled Quatermain as he continued to look around cautiously, "a pack-hunting sort of beast that kill for fun, like dolphins, and are wicked smart, like apes. I've heard tales that those animals also use traps for prey, even more say that they have their own language." He shook his head and said, "Bah, I don't believe all of them, but it is damn fact that those 'raptors' are natural born killers. Those raptors are murderous animals, swift as hell and cunning to an unnatural degree."

"Interesting," chuckled Alucard, "that's the sort of creature…I'd love to hunt."

Quatermain rolls his eyes and grunts, "Yes, must remind you of your usual prey, doesn't it?"

With that, the group continued down the dense forest with trees as high as cities as the sound of insects buzzing and leaves rustling continued as besides those the silence was unnerving, indescribably haunting. This silence was nothing to Quatermain, but the sky getting darker and dimmer caused much worry for the hunter, knowing that those prehistoric hunters his father told him about are nocturnal and always silent before striking.

However, salvation was found in a familiar area as Quatermain sighed and stated hopefully, "Here…this is it." He recognized the patch of ground, especially the same rock formation around a dirt patch that served as a firepit with two large stones next to the formation as seats. With that, he placed his gun down and began tugging his pack off and saying to the rest, "We make camp here, after that, we keep going till we hit the shore, where the Nautilus waits for us."

"Very well, but I have a question," stated Nemo as she put her pack to the ground, "what will happen…if it turns out we don't encounter a Tyrannosaur?"

"Impossible," stated Leonard bluntly, "we will find the Tyrannosaur, I swear it by my own life."

* * *

"_Don't be dramatic, boy. We will find the Tyrannosaur, I swear it by my own life_."

Leonard sighed as he sat on a rock with his father over at the other side of the firepit, eating the roasted remains of a small Compsognathus, one of many the two hunted out. Roland then looked over at his son, sitting there with his fingers pressing against the tail and neck of the dead meat.

"Eat up son, we don't want to attract the raptors," he told him, "then throw the remains in the fire." With that, Roland then ordered, "And keep your gun near, and-"

"Sleep with one eye open," finished Leonard in slight annoyance, "I may be a wreck but I have not forgotten what you taught me, father."

"Yes, I suppose you do," breaths Roland, looking into the fire tiredly, "it seems that I have taught you enough about hunting, seeing you are already a seasoned hunter at the age of forty, hm?"

Roland takes another bite, then saying to him, "Tomorrow, we head over to the beach, I believe a Rex Nest is around that area. There we kill a buck together, then have our men at the ship help us haul the corpse back to the ship, so we can stuff it and salvage the rest for food."

"I wonder how it tastes," Quatermain says out there, "and how the hell do we even prepare it? Rex Sausage? Rex Burgers?"

Roland chuckles lightly, "We'll know when we shoot and bag the bastard, son. Thinking about it, I just wonder how it cooks."

"Do you think it will cook like pork?" laughs Leonard, poking at the fire with a stick.

"Hell no!" barked Roland with a smile, "I think it will taste like…ostrich or maybe even crocodile, somewhere around that area."

With that, he threw the remains of his Compy into the fire, watching the bones burn from the orange flames as Leonard ate his. Roland smiled and played with it as the two would hear the sound of birds calling…or maybe it was something else, it trumpeted, but could not know if it was a bird or a dinosaur…

* * *

"_Is it mating season_?"

"Hm?" replied Quatermain, turning to Nemo as the group sit in a circle over the fire as the sounds of the dinosaurs and birds crying out in the black night.

"They seem to be pretty loud," added Nemo, looking around as Alucard looked at the fire next to her with his fledgling between her master and the old hunter as the two humans would eat jerky the sea captain brought with them. The vampires brought blood packs to feed on as they stayed up for a little bit more.

"…Perhaps, but that just means a buck will be more out in the open," replied Quatermain calmly, biting into his jerky and saying, "it also means the bloody thing will be more aggressive, it is a good thing we have vampires in our team to combat the titan."

"Glad to be of help, my boy," sighed Alucard with a smile, "but I have to ask, what is your strategy when we get to the animal?"

"We hide, and when it least suspects it, we blast it with rifles," explained Quatermain, "and if we have to, I have an elephant gun to blast it to hell."

"All we have to do is just hope to God we shoot it at the right spot?" asked Alucard, "Didn't that tactic work last time you were here?"

"No, not at all," sighed Quatermain morosely as he shook his head, "because there were only two of us, I think with more hunters we could down the animal." He then said with a look of failure, "When I last hunted it, it survived forty shots with the rifles and one shot with the elephant gun. It is obvious that with more people, it will go down faster, especially if two are already dead."

Alucard laughs and says, "Well said, hunter."

"Hm, this tyrannosaur sounds like an unstoppable juggernaut," added Nemo as she bit into the jerky, "perhaps we should've brought a damn grenade launcher to kill it."

"I heard if you stand still, they can't see you," pointed out Seras, looking around at the noises of the scaly beasts in the dark.

"Pheh, bullshit, apparently you've been reading those books that hack Ian Malcolm writes," growled Quatermain with a sneer.

"Actually, Alan Grant," corrected Seras, jabbing a stick into the fire with a small pout.

"He retracted that theory, knowing how well that thing **actually **sees," explains Nemo with a roll of the eyes, "hell, that misconception is as pathetic as that whole 'scavenger' fantasy."

"Indeed, I doubt this Rex will be too much trouble, but it will be quite the kill," hissed Alucard as he leaned back and smiled, "think of it, a king among beasts, a titan from the past. To kill it will be such a treat, I believe you would agree with me, right hunter?"

"Yes, it would," sighed Quatermain in a grim tone, "but this is not all it is about, vampire. This trip is more about my own personal feelings, I need to bury some old demons and only bagging this animal will cure me of that."

He sighs loudly and ruffles his hair as eyes were on him saying, "Well, that's one of the reasons here, thank you again…Alucard, I needed to come here."

"No need, old hunter," replied Alucard, "all just to see these monsters in the flesh at last, all in thanks for helping me slay my foe."

"Go on, this is all just a chance just to shoot something, isn't it?" scoffed Quatermain calmly, "I'm sure you'd be able to kill that weird leech by your own."

Alucard chuckles and asks him, "Ah, and how could I have done so when I was trapped in a mountain of vampires?"

"You took down a whole army of them during that Zeppelin Incident," argued Quatermain, "I keep wondering why you need us anyway, you could handle this whole New Millennium business by yourself."

"Not at all, Quatermain," explained Alucard with a tilt of his head, "I may be powerful, but even a god can be overcome by a mortal, have you not heard the old Greek tale of _Ares and the Ghost of Sparta_? It is simply proof that even gods may die, old hunter."

He grabs his hat and takes it off as he continues with, "I died in London, and even though this Detective may not have someone like that_ thing _that killed me…yet, but he has proven to be cunning, intelligent, and calculated. He knows what he wants, and won't take failure as an option. I can't tell you if he will outdo his predecessor or be more pathetic, but his intentions are clear…London will burn and I can't do it alone."

Seras looks with her soft blue eyes with a light pout, with Quatermain shaking his head and saying, "…I never met the old Millennium, but I'll take your word for it, Alucard."

"I **have** met the old Millennium, Alucard, so I can't argue if you say that the New one is just as appalling," remarked Nemo as she sat with her rummaging in her coat pocket.

"You have met the previous Millennium before, Captain Nemo?" asked Seras, not really surprised, a woman like her must have seen the whole world and met the most prodigious of figures in her life.

"Aye, around…twelve years ago, I believe," she elaborated, "it was Antarctica, from what I gathered from one of their captured soldiers, they were after a sample of DNA of some sort of '_**extra-terrestrial biokinetic organism**_', which I guess explains what our late Neo-Nazi friend was."

"How did you get one of those bloody lampreys to talk, Nemo?" asked Quatermain, turning to Seras and saying, "No offense." She replied with a simple wave of her hand.

"Just because they are undead like Alucard and Miss Victoria, it doesn't mean they can't be broken, and on the side note, I don't understand why people don't use keelhauling as a method of interrogation more often than they should," explained the captain with her hand reaching into her coat pocket, then continuing with her tale after pulling out a small black pipe, "we would encounter them at a burned down base filled with frozen corpses, where me and my men were forced to push back, we were no match for vampires at the time."

She shook her head and breaths out, saying with a low tone, "…I saw the Major, that fat little child that smiled as we approached, knowing who I was and possibly stroking his own ego knowing he'd win. With him was that cat-creature Alucard spoke of, and a tall blonde doctor who was the only one who seemed…distressed by our coming…the fourth couldn't care less."

"How could you tell?" questioned Alucard as he drank the blood he had in his hand.

"…I couldn't," she replied to him, tapping a small container as a green powder fell inside of the pipe, "his face was blank…like a ghost."

"The Detective!" blurted out Seras.

Nemo nods and said as she lit a match, putting the fire into the pipe as Nemo put it into her soft lips, "…Yes, that was him, the same thing who escaped Alucard and the same thing that you fought in Noble's Isle. I believed he died in the crusade of London ten years ago, but when Millennium turned up…I had a pretty good guess who was running it, a phantom like that was the only one I could think of that could spread fear in the late Major's name."

Smoking the pipe she seems to bring with her everywhere, she concludes with, "…Which is one of the main reasons I joined this League, I didn't want to see what would happen if the Detective actually managed to conquer the West."

"…Interesting, very interesting," said Alucard with a small smile, turning to Quatermain and asking, "So Leonard, what is your reason for joining this League?"

"Perhaps I will tell you, if you tell me how you escaped from Limbo," Quatermain quipped back, "then perhaps I shall tell you my ridiculous reason for joining this ridiculous League."

"Would you believe me that I simply…appeared from Limbo?" answered Alucard with a chuckle, "In the middle of nowhere, no reason?"

Quatermain rolled his eyes and scoffed at him, "Jog on, Alucard! One doesn't just appear out of thin air without reason, there has to be an explanation for what happened and how you returned from the dead."

"All I will tell you is that I simply showed up, five years after my defeat, in the cold north," replied Alucard, "that is all I will tell you, perhaps someday I shall tell you the full story, but that day will be far off."

Quatermain couldn't help but laugh at that, biting into his jerky again and looking at him with one raised brow, "You are quite the annoying bastard. Well, since you are simply going to hint it, I'll hint mine: You remind me of someone important to me. That's why I joined."

"All for familiarities sake, eh Quatermain?" sighed Alucard with his brows up and a large smile, "That's touching, you old hound."

"Yes, I bet it gives you more material to make fun of me about, hm?" hisses Quatermain, wiping his brow as he looks over at Seras' direction. His gaze didn't stop, with Seras getting a bit uneasy by his glare with his hand gripping his rifle.

She was concerned, blinking rapidly as she looked over to her master, seeing him and Alucard doing the same. Their hands were tightly gripping their weapons, Alucard gripping the hilts of his silver handguns and Nemo gripping her harpoon gun as Seras would see them stare at her so darkly and defensively.

It didn't take long that it wasn't her they were staring at, but what was behind her. She took a tiny breath as she grabbed her rifle, slowly and cautiously as whatever it was that was behind her could strike soon.

Seras would then hear a low guttural snarl, a savage one that was so dark and hellish that it made even this vampire's blood run cold. She dare not turn around, not until her master would say otherwise…even if those eyes, those cat-like eyes that shined with bright red savagery watching her as that evil snarl was heard one last time.

* * *

**The Banana Slug: FUCK! This was a BITCH to write, my friends! I don't know why, but it really FUCKING WAS! Sorry, the heat is getting to me.**

**And yes, sadly, this series of chapters is going to go on a bit more. Just one more chapter, I swear, so just brace yourself for character development and a big-ass T-Rex. :P**


	14. Chaos Theory

**The Banana Slug: Now, for this one, I'm gonna try to pull some heart strings. It may seem forced, but that will be seen after I am done showin' it.**

**So, here is the conclusion of the two-parter of our League taking a walk to the park.**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 14: Chaos Theory  
**

* * *

It looked like a dark mountain jutting from the ocean as the black titan of the sea would sit not too far from it, with the sounds of crashing waves and soft gusts adding to the ambiance.

The sight was quite beautiful to Conan as he sat at the deck of the submarine, looking out with his arms at his back, ignoring the cold wind as his eyes stare at the island with a calm frown.

The Boy Detective hears the door open behind him, then closing as soon as the metal door would close with a loud clang. "Griffin?" called out Conan, uneasy and suspicious, waiting for an answer.

"Aye, I'm 'ere," spoke the voice of the Invisible Man as Conan hears the footsteps get closer to him, the sound stopping right beside him.

"Where's Jason?" asked Conan.

"In his room, some'a the pirates'r guardin' him," he'd reply, chuckling and saying, "wogs are afraid he'd try to kill'm with Alucard off feckin' around in the jungle with Quatermain, the captain, and his little slave."

"You're all charm, Griffin," groans Conan with a shake of his head, "after all this, we'll head back to London and see if Bond has any idea where the Detective could be."

"Are yeh sure he doesn't have any of the notes?" asked Mr. Griffin, "Him beatin' Seras up like she was his wife doesn't mean he lost his only chance fer flyin' rocks?"

"You heard him yourself, Griffin," corrected Conan, "didn't it sound like he did?"

"…Yeh, I guess ya got a point, eh?" groans Mr. Griffin, "All we need'a do now is find out where he lost'm."

"That's not the part that disturbs me," added Conan darkly, "it's that the fact they were taken from him. Someone stole them from him, and it wasn't us, and it wasn't the Black Organization."

"Perhaps it is the remnants of the last Millennium?" queried Griffin, "They never found the body of the Docter, and I heard that Major was a cyborg like our Detective mate, so who knows…maybe he survived and is tryin' ta-"

"No, nono…" sighed Conan with a shake of the head, "they're long dead, and I doubt he'd think the Major would really see the Detective a bad choice for a replacement." He looks to his side with a worried brow, not sure if he is facing Griffin or not, "…except, unlike the Major, who wanted chaos, our Detective wants order…order and ignorance."

"How dramatic," chuckles Griffin, with the two seeing flashes of light over and over being followed with the sounds of guns thundering in the distance, echoing lightly with the flashes there and gone again.

"…That too."

* * *

**Isla Sorna**

The party would stand at a circle, facing the forest as their rifles would shoot out at the black jungle, trying to defeat the raptors swamping them. They would try to aim at their speeding forms, but their only targets were the flashes of orange scales then disappearing into the ferns and green groves.

The guns blasts mixed with the sound of screeching and snarling from the raptors. Quatermain would stop to reload his gun, putting his bullets in hurriedly before his life would end by raptor teeth.

Terribly, one of these beasts, bird-like and wolf-like at all the same time, would rush from the bushes, screaming insanely and rushing with its claws digging the dirt. Its clawed hooked feet dig into the ground before the monster jumps out and attempts to gore the old hunter.

Without noticing and focusing on his rifle, he'd finally pay attention when a spray of blood hits his face. His head whips up and sees the striped beast tumble with blood splattering from its open wound, laying on the dirt with its feline eyes wide in death.

Leonard turns his head, seeing Seras as his rescuer as he watches with surprise as he looks back to her with confusion.

Alucard seemed to enjoy this fight with the dreaded animals, blasting one of the raptor's head to bits and pieces, all with an insane grin of his that always shows during such carnage.

"Keep your eyes open, you fool!" she shouted to him, however, before Quatermain could yell back at him, a moment of irony would hit her in the form of the jaws of a Velociraptor snapping around her throat.

A stunned Seras would be slammed to the ground, her eyes wide as that rapid beast would dig its teeth into her throat, tearing it viciously with blood gushing from her wound as it snarled and hissed in bestial hate.

However, the vampire girl was not defenseless, grabbing the top of the beast's jaw and forcing it to jut up and crushing it's skull in one decisive move. It released a final gargle as the raptor was killed by the grip of a powerful vampiress.

Many of the raptors would die from either a swift bullet speeding through their mortal bodies or being skewered by the harpoon gun of the dreadful Captain Nemo. Screaming into the night, blood spewing from their jaws, these killers would know that they are not the top of the food-chain and find something worse than what they were.

This didn't fully figure this out until one brave raptor would rush at Alucard with its back turn, screaming in a shrill animalistic rage as it jumps into the air and dig its jaws into Alucard's shoulder.

Alucard simply stood there, smiling as blood gushed from him as the raptor would slash his back and rip his shoulder insanely. It would turn into the last thing the raptor would ever do, as Alucard would laugh with a cold echo.

The raptor would die violently, with a flurry of elongated spines covered in red veins jutting from his back and impaling the raptor savagely. It was instantly killed by the spines, and flops down into the dirt when those wicked spines would slide back into Alucard. He releases a bellowing uproar of laughter with his sharp fanged teeth, echoing into the night in front of the raptors, his eyes glazing red in a demonic and hellish light.

The Velociraptors would finally take the hint in the form of Alucard's terrifying pride that these hunters were not to be trifled with, the survivors darting away into the darkness, screeching and honking out in the distance as the hunters would stand there in the camp.

"They seem to know who their superiors are now," laughed Alucard.

"Barracudas always swim away when a shark is present," stated Nemo as she saw Seras look around, counting all the corpses that she could see.

"I count nine," said Seras, then turning to her master before asking him, "am I right?"

"Yes, Police Girl," responded the No-Life King, "why do you ask?"

However, Seras would climb down to her knees, leaning down on the corpse of the Velociraptor. She grunts lightly, looking at the corpse indecisively, before finally conceding and opening her mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth.

Her teeth would then sink into the flesh of the dead raptor, with everyone watching as she ingests the blood of this beast. As she drinks reptilian blood, Alucard walks over and stands over her, saying, "So, you are now more comfortable with drinking the blood of the living? When did this come around?"

Seras panted after drinking the blood of the one raptor, eight more on her list as she looks over at her grinning master, saying to him, "…Noble's Island, master. I think you are right that…I need to drink more blood. I need to increase my power…"

She slowly gets up, explaining, "That thing, the Detective, he shouldn't have…but he was able to defeat me easily, punched my bloody eye out too."

"So you want revenge?" he asked her.

"…I don't want to say that, master," Seras would admit, wiping the blood from her lips and continuing, "but if I am to defend against someone as smart, calculated, and trained as him, I need to get stronger, and if this is the only way to become powerful…I guess I'll just have to."

Alucard watches as she walks past her master, kneeling over another corpse as she drinks its blood so nervously. Every time she sank her teeth into those things' bleeding bodies, she would pant heavily, wiping her lips clean of any free blood.

"You are learning, my dear fledgling," he said with a fatherly smile, "perhaps you will be a vampire just as powerful as I am, but that will be for some time…Seras…"

Quatermain would watch with a bit of unease, seeing this woman he knew for such little time drink blood from these monsters not as demonic as her and Alucard. He coughs and puts his rifle on his side, scratching the back of his head nervously and saying, "I'm…heading off to bed…I'm still human, I need sleep to survive."

"Good idea, Quatermain," sighed Nemo, wiping blood from her forehead. The captain yawns lightly, turning to her blue tent and entering it with Quatermain rubbing his eyes as he gives one last look at Seras, drinking the last raptor of its blood, yanking her teeth from its throat with her panting heavily after her great drink.

Breathing loudly, grunting out after her vampiric upgrade, wiping her lips clean one last time then saying, "Master, are you going to sleep in Quatermain's tent? I think I will-"

She looks over, seeing her master climb into the tent of the Science-Pirate, ignoring his fledgling as he disappears inside of the tent.

"Wait! I-" she blurted out, with her hand out but to no avail. Seras sighs and gets up, patting her dress down and walking to the tent of the old hunter.

* * *

Nemo would lay in her sleeping bag, her black hair against the pillow with her hat and coat clumped up in the corner, hearing the vampire lord climbing in her tent and the rustling of him slipping into his bag beside her.

"Don't you want to sleep with the old hunter?" she asks of him.

"I'd rather sleep with you, captain," he would reply. Nemo would pull the covers of her bag over her shoulders in response.

"Discomforting," she says to him with a quiet tone, then asking him, tilting her head back, "…just between you and me, Vampire King, how did you come back?"

"Again, captain, that will be revealed, in time," he said to her, the Vampire King laying in his makeshift bed, stiff as a board looking at the top of the tarp with a dead grin.

"…I heard what happened at Dimmsdale, Alucard," Nemo said to Alucard with a glaring gaze at him. "I talked to Griffin, he said you were quite the expert on the Blazing World. It is just that when you mentioned the cold north, where the way to the Blazing World is located, which has me to believe that your reappearance has something to-"

"Captain…captain, captain, captain," sighed Alucard, chuckling as he gently shakes his head, "how would the Blazing World have anything to do with my resurrection? Me being underneath it when I…appeared…is just a coincidence."

"And your knowledge of those in the Blazing World?" Nemo would remind, keeping her stare at the vampire.

"I have always been interested in the Blazing World, even as a child, that is no lie," Alucard would explain to her with a nostalgic grin, "I have always wanted to visit the dimension of fae and magic, but because of my reputation, the gates will forever be closed to me."

Nemo's glare would not falter, rustling to her back and getting a full look at him, telling him, "You are keeping things from me, Alucard. There has to be more to it than simply **appearing** in the middle of the _cold north_. Why keep your secrets, Alucard, what is it you are running from?"

Alucard looks over at her, giving her an unsettling smile with her unfazed by his stare, saying to her, "Although I will not tell you the full story, I will commend your bravery. Many would not even dare to question me, fearful of a man like me."

Nemo would slowly turn around, saying to Alucard, "…You are not that frightening, Alucard…" The captain would end her conversation with a dark sigh, "I survived Halabja…"

Watching as she would fall asleep, he would rest his head back on the pillow, knowing this woman had just as much secrets as he had, most likely just as dark.

* * *

Seras would curl up in her sleeping bag, with her facing Quatermain as he rested at the other side. She would look over at him, her blue eyes looking away with her letting out a light cough.

"…Leonard?" she let out.

"Mm?" he'd reply in his usual grumpiness, tired as he nudges his head a little.

"…How does master remind you of someone you know?" she asks of Quatermain.

"Dammit, Seras, must you always call him that?" he grunts, moving his head to stare at her wide-eyed reaction, "You sound like a bloody slave."

"You wouldn't understand," she growled silently with an offended growl, "besides, it's…not slavery, Quatermain, he is my master, but I am not his slave…I'm his servant, and I can defy his orders if I want to. I may be his fledgling, but I am not submissive."

"Could have fooled me," coughed Leonard, rolling his eyes before Seras would glare and give a good kick to his backside.

Quatermain growls in pain, writhing to face her and barking quietly, "Bugger off!"

"You bugger off!" she hissed with her teeth bare, "I can kick you out of this tent easily, now tell me why Master reminds you of…whoever he reminds you of!"

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you, you brutish tomboy," he grunts, sitting on his back as Seras watches him like an owl. Leonard lifts his shoulders, letting out with a choke, "He…reminds me of…"

He gives out a tired breath, Seras listening intently as Quatermain was quite uncomfortable with this. Before she could tell him to never mind, Quatermain explains with a soft grave tone, "…His eyes, the way they go into you. He can see a man, he can see and understand a man without knowing them at all. Alucard has those eyes like a predator, always able to throw another predator off just by glaring at them with that awful grin of his just plain-old overkill."

He chuckles with a sad voice and finishes his story, "…My father had those eyes."

Seras doesn't break her concentration, looking right at him as he looks up, staring into the tarp with his eyes giving off a melancholic aura to it all. "…You really cared about him? Your father, I mean."

"Oh yes," sighs Leonard as he rustles in his bag lightly, saying to her, "he was my father, and a good one. I never knew till after his death how patient he was to my…addiction. He wanted to help…and I would run away, off to get my next high. All in all, I wish that I chose a different drug that meth of all things, probably the drink like my father or cocaine like my wretched grandfather…"

"But I chose that out of all things, and even for all the things I did to him, he still wanted to help me. He wanted his greatest hunting partner at his side, like when I was a child, when I was his son. I just wish I realized that, maybe I would've been more determined to save him when…"

He stops, with a lying chuckle and a soft shake of the head, "Bah…it doesn't matter, the Rex is as good as dead by tomorrow…"

Seras looks as he rolls to his side, facing away from her again, frowning lightly as she rolls to her back, looking up and saying to him, "…Goodnight, Quatermain…"

* * *

"_Good morning, Quatermain!_"

The young Quatermain groans as he wakes up, looking over and seeing his father, Roland Tembo, shaking his shoulder violently with a large rifle in hand. "Get up! Get up!" he shouts desperately, looking quite excited as Leonard gets up, feeling his father pat his back over and over.

"What is it!?" barked Quatermain with anger. However, that answer was given by the thunderous bellow in the distance. It sounded elephantine, but more vile and titanic as the ear drums sprang to action at its magnificent roar.

"The Rex, boy!" urged Roland, "Just above the forest clearing! I need you to bring the elephant gun! Hurry!" Quatermain did exactly as he said, getting up and grabbing a rifle along with an elephant gun resting against the tent, seeing his father run through the forest with his rifle clutched in his hands.

Leonard would be right behind him, chasing after his father for the last time, both hunters running to a dark vile beast that will be the end of the old hunter's father…

* * *

"_Leonard? …Where are you?_"

Quatermain would be the first to wake, loading his gun as the blue sky was overhead in the dark jungle forest. He knelt there as he loaded the rifle shots into his gun, his eyes drooping in tire. The old hunter could not help but yawn, an arm against his mouth and hearing rustling from his tent.

Seras poked her head from the opening, looking at the old hunter as he loads his gun with tired eyes at his kneeling posture, "…Up early, Leonard?"

"You're one to talk, vampire," grunts Quatermain, now grabbing his elephant gun, already loaded up and strapping it to his pack.

Seras pouts with a dark growl, "…Mhm, yeah…well, want me to wake the rest?"

"Do vampires even sleep?" he asks Seras with a turn of his head, still stuck on the subject pedantically.

"Yes, we do," she answered to Leonard, getting out of her tent and pressing down her skirt, "I'll go an wake them all then, but first, I'd like to hear how you plan on ambushing the Rex?"

"The valley grass will be able to have a bit of cover, there are rocks jutting from the area as well, that should help," he explains, getting up with his hand on the strap of his pack, "we sneak up to it and shoot the bugger down, and try to save up my Elephant Gun shells as long as possible. It isn't an elephant…obviously, so I need to aim perfectly to kill the behemoth."

"And if we don't kill it?" Seras brought attention to, watching as the hunter slid his arms through the loops of the straps.

With his backpack on, he turns to her and answers with a low growl, "Are you telling me a vampire is no match to a prehistoric animal?"

"No, but if it were to run away…" she went on.

"It won't run away, Seras," he barks in frustration, "a beast like that has no predators! It won't run away!" His voice shook as he finished with a sad crawl of the skin, "It can't run away…not again…"

"Quatermain…" she breathed out, shocked by his emotions, says to him, "…I need to know what happened to your father."

"…Why?" would be Leonard's response.

"Please, I want to know…" let out Seras, stepping closer cautiously as he stared at her with a defensive glare, "…I'm worried about you, I'm scared you'll do something…drastic."

Leonard's glare softened, his frown hidden by his beard as he looks down at the ground with a wave of melancholy slamming into his being. Seras would stand there patiently, letting him wait to say to her of the fateful hour of Roland Tembo's death.

* * *

"…_Here it is…_"

The two hunters would hide behind the rocks, crouching as Quatermain watched in awe at the titanic juggernaut stomping there, with every step of his gargantuan foot shaking the ground from his godly presence.

A large saurian beast the Tyrannosaurus was, a grand specimen despite how evolution proved how little it gave him. What he lacked in arms, which hung there with its fingers clutched together, it made up with its grand jaws filled with swords to tear and rip, able to crush rock and bone. The beasts powerful eyes scanned as it sniffed loudly, turning his head and trying to spy in the distance, prey for its salivating maw.

"What now?" whispered Leonard.

"Now…Now we wait, get his guard down," explained Tembo quietly, "don't make a sound, don't make a noise, just wait…just…wait…"

His father would hold two fingers up, both hunters staring down the buck as he clasped his jaws tightly. His concentration gone from what he thought was food, growling softly as the beast would sniff the air again.

Roland threw his fingers down, and in an instant, the sound of blasting bullets and his thunderous roar mixed with blood and smoke, both hunters blasting their rifles at him over and over as his green scales were painted red.

However, the Rex was not deterred or frightened, only enraged as it threw his blood-stained mouth around, ramming after the two. "Split up! Quick!" barked Roland, with the two splitting to opposite directions, still blasting at him with the rifles as it roared angrily at the two.

The Rex would set his gaze at the mastermind, against the father as he stomped angrily at him, Roland watching with wide eyes as he desperately placed more ammunition into the gun.

As he returned to shooting the beast square in his indestructible skull, with Quatermain blasting his side to a dripping red, Roland shouts, "The elephant gun! Hurry! Blast it with the elephant gun!"

Dropping his rifle, Quatermain tries to yank his pack off him as quick as possible, rummaging at the back of it to get the elephant gun free. As he snapped it free, he'd turn around just in time to see the most horrible thing he has ever truly seen. Leonard would see something worse than what he witnessed in New York, for his father's death was just a shout away.

Roland would try to back away swiftly, but this titan was apparently as fast as he was big, gaining at him as what came next was the sound of a snap, a crunch, and a scream. Tembo would roar out in pain as the beast would snap his jaws shut over his right arm, taking a nasty bite of his shoulder and ribs, sinking those dagger-like teeth into his body as blood would now gush from his father. Quatermain would stand there in horror, aiming the gun as Roland would stab the face of the dinosaur madly, trying to get free from such agonizing pain.

A sonic boom followed Quatermain's shot, forcing him to stumble back as his shot would pierce the bottom of the beast's gizzard and shoot through the other side. Roaring in pain, he'd drop Tembo, turning around and taking his arm with him as the Rex would charge into the forest. Quatermain would rush to his father, groaning as he tried to get air into his crushed lungs, bleeding profusely and spitting such crimson waters from his mouth and onto the tall grass.

Standing there, Quatermain would fire another gauge into the forest, stumbling again as that loud sonic blast would force him to fall in front of his dying father. Roland reaches out, clasping Leonard's shirt as the old hunter would look into his eyes in aghast, seeing them already starting to dim.

"Father…father…" he breathed nervously, reaching to him and helping him up as Roland cried out in agonizing pain. The old man was forced to his feet with one hand over his son's shoulder as Leonard began tearing up and trying to lead his father to the forests, desperate to get to the beach at the other side.

"Son…stop…" spat Roland weakly, "…leave me…leave me…"

"No! Shut up!" snapped Leonard, "I'm getting you to the boat! Hal and Roger have to be able to help! They have to!"

"It's over…" groans Roland, feeling his son lug him into the forest, with the trees over the both of them as the sound of rustling waves was not too far off. "Just leave me, son…leave me…it's alright…"

"I said shut up!" Leonard yells desperately, crying as he drags his dying father as his blood leaks onto his jacket, rambling on, "I won't let you die! You didn't die when the zeppelins attack, and you won't die now! I won't let it! I won't let you die!"

* * *

"_He died…as you can…already imagine…_"

Seras' hands clutched her mouth, staring at him with her eyes wet with empathy as he stands there, tapping his barrel on the dirt, frowning but not giving an emotion after a story like that, seemingly draining him.

"The wounds were too much…and he died," he continued, his eyes like a dog without his master, "I buried him on the beach, and came back to the world without the Rex, and after that horrible day, I ran off to Mexico and…stayed there until just a few months ago."

"Oh god…" she breaths, wiping her eyes, "…that's…"

"Terrible, I know," he sighs in tired depression, "…I hear it all the time from people I tell this story to."

Before she could say anything, Alucard would rise from the opening of his tent, facing the two as Nemo would follow him, resting her cap, stained with white man's blood. "Quatermain, lead us to the hunt," would be Alucard's greeting to the man.

Quatermain would chuckle and says to the vampire king, "Come…the hunt is not too far off." With that, he lead the two as Seras stood there, looking over at the group. She sucks her sadness from her heart, following the two as she swipes her rifle from the ground. The Police Girl would be next to both hunters, one of the dead and another of the living.

The group would be as silent as he was, staying close together as they approached the plains of grass. Leonard would stop, seeing the sight of his father's old rifle on the ground, covered in dirt and mud, broken in half and corroded by the time alone in this vile place.

Quatermain looks around, saying to his party, "Right…I think…this should be Rex hunting grounds, keep an eye out for it."

"It doesn't seem like a place for a predator like this to hunt in," said Nemo, looking around still cautious, "…Are you sure that one would be around here?"

"Of course, my father said a Rex Nest was found around here," he barked out, clutching his gun closely, darting his head around in desperation.

"Don't worry, old hunter," reassured Alucard, holding his hand out, "we're not leaving until your beast is dead."

"I know, I know," sighed Quatermain as he ruffles his hairs in agitation. He looks off at the distance, shaking his head as his party would wait for his orders. This bear of leadership was not accustomed to the old hunter, and it didn't help with him being in an island that had claimed his father.

"Have you gotten enough sleep, Quatermain?" asked Nemo, "You seem agitated."

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine…" he breaths tiredly, "I'm just anxious, that's all." Quatermain would sigh and turn to his group, saying, "Listen…I need to go over at the beach, I won't be long."

Alucard would watch as the old hunter trudges away, turning to his fledgling and saying to her, "Police Girl, follow him, we don't want him to be ambushed and devoured in this primeval island."

"Yes, master," she replied, nodding her head and running through the grass after him, seeing a faint figure stumble around the forest as the sounds of the waves on the sand would be more clear to her vampiric senses.

* * *

"_Just lay here…I'll call the Hunts._"

Leonard would rest his father's back on a tree, with the sounds of their beast roaring in the distance weakly as the two hunters. Roland Tembo breaths as best as he could with crushed ribs and a punctured lung, turning incredibly pale as he was losing blood greatly from his shredded side.

"Son…it's fine…" he breathed to Leonard, "…it's fine…"

"Stop that," said Leonard in a hushing tone, "I won't let you die here, father. Just hold on."

Leonard looks as his father looks up at him before Quatermain would rush to the speedboat on the shore, leaving his father there against the tree as he yanked the radio inside of the boat to him.

"Hello!? Hello!" he shouted into the radio, "Anyone there? Roger? Hal?"

No longer than his transmission, an older voice comes from the other side, calling back calmly yet with worry due to Leonard's desperation, "This is Hal, Quatermain. What happened?"

"Long story!" yelled back Quatermain, desperate for his help as quick as possible, "Look, I need you and Roger to get over here fast! My father is very badly injured! Hurry, I don't know how long he's got!"

"Alright, alright, Leonard," calmed Roger, understanding such emotion from this old hunter, "calm down! We're over at the western shore, we'll be there in no time."

"Thank you…thank you…" heavily panted Leonard, ending the call and setting the radio back in the speedboat. Quatermain would then rush from his boat, his feet swinging around with every step, running to his father as he slumps against the tree.

"Don't worry, father!" he cried out, falling on his knees and resting his hands on Roland's shoulders, "Roger and Hal are…"

His hands fall down to the sand, looking in morose dread to see that Roland Tembo has died. His eyes were pale, lifeless, with his mouth hanging there as blood trickles from his jaw and onto his shirt.

Already did he look like a corpse, the blood now gone made his skin pale and ghastly. Quatermain would look at the dead body with shock, kneeling there as he spoke without a word. Roland's body was like a ghost to him, it scared Quatermain.

He has seen multitudes of dead things, things he killed with his own hands. Leonard had even killed men, but not wantonly or without reason. However, seeing his own father's dead body was too much for the old hunter, for it was one death that he did not want to be a part of.

* * *

The Great White Hunter, broken and battered, would kneel at the beach, in front of a makeshift grave. A long stick jutting from the sand was used as a marker for the grave, with the long-rimmed hat jabbed with the stick to keep it placed on his father's grave.

His knees dug into the sand, with wind blowing against him as his arms hung there with his gun clutched in his hand.

As Quatermain would stare down at the grave, with his brow as heavy as a mountain and a frown that cracks ice, Seras would stand some distance behind him. Her hand rubbed the bandaged limb that replaced the one that was taken from her, looking down to gain the courage to say words to Leonard that were so terrorizing to her.

"…I know…how you feel," she said to him, "…I know you may have heard **that **before too, but I do…I honestly do…"

Without needing an answer, Seras walks closer to him, kneeling next to him and looks at the grave of Roland Tembo with Quatermain, she would tell him her story, "…I loved my father too…and my mother." Seras took a deep breath, feeling her stomach ache from agony, "When I was a child, my father was killed by criminals he opposed…my mother was murdered too…and what they did to her body was simply horrible."

She gulps, looking away with her eyes a deep sad blue, finishing, "I know you've heard tales like this, but I just wanted to make it clear, Quatermain…I understand if you-"

"Sorry," interrupted Leonard suddenly.

Seras looked over, blinking lightly before saying, "…Pardon?"

"Back in Seattle, I said that you wouldn't understand…because of what you were," he explained coldly, "I didn't know…I am sorry."

Seras smiles, saying, "No worries, Quatermain, I'm not holding a grudge."

The moment of clarity, however, was broken, by a sound that made Quatermain's blood boil with determination and a hunter's want. It was the sound of a great thunderous roar that shook trees and caused small creatures to run in terror. Quatermain would leap to his feet with the young vampiress as he clutched his rifle protectively.

Seras would follow Quatermain run through the forest with her hands on her rifle, passing by the ancient trees as he would then stop just behind the end of the forest. Leonard would quickly hide behind one of those trees, with Seras doing exactly as he did as they spied the Tyrannosaur in the middle of the grassland.

He was just as titanic as Quatermain remembered, even if this was not the same Rex. His scales were of a darker hue, a buck but an older buck. His side was scarred with claw marks that seemed to resemble the slashes of the Velociraptor. The large buck's teeth would jut from the top of his gigantic jaw.

The Rex would growl darkly as he stomped around, sniffing around for the familiar smell of meat in the long grass.

Quatermain would see two figures crouching behind the boulder in the distance, with the old hunter seeing the yellow circles of Alucard's glasses in the distance, keeping deathly quiet like a good hunter as the buck sniffs the grass.

Seras would turn to Quatermain, seeing him stare down at it before saying to her, "…Grab my elephant gun." She did as he said, sliding it off his pack and handing it to him quickly yet quietly. Leonard would set his rifle down, grabbing the tremendous relic and holding it close before whispering, "…It might get loud, Seras."

And then, with a tremendous thunder the gun would release a powerful blast onto the side of the Rex, causing a chain of shots to him as Alucard and Nemo would stand, shooting at the buck as he stomps and roars tremendously like the primordial titan he was.

Blood covered his scales as the Rex would snarl and stomp angrily, swinging his tail around and giving another blaring blast of breath as he shook the world with his voice. Another shot of the elephant gun speeds into his gut, creating a blast of blood as the buck would roar in pain again. Rifle bullets would slam into his body, not deep but painfully, with those bullets joined with the harpoons of Captain Nemo as they jut from his side.

As Quatermain rapidly attempted to load more shells, the Rex would angrily rush at Alucard, standing bravely and shooting the beast in the face before opening his jaws wide and snapping them on him.

Seras' shots were fixed into his face as the buck would chew and grind the flesh of the Vampire Lord, swinging his head around violently as Alucard's arm could be seen swinging around with the beast growling and trying to kill the No-Life King.

Sometimes when one is forced to relive a traumatic experience, they would freeze up at the sight of their past. However, when Quatermain was forced to do so, Leonard would simply feel the blood rush in him, making him more determined to kill the buck all the more.

As he chews, the old hunter would blast a shell into the side of the beast's face, with the beast's strong skull protecting him but shredding the skin and muscles to reveal the bone with the red seeping liquid running down his face.

It roars and lets Alucard drop into the ground, with his bloody shredded body flopping into the grass before receiving another critical blast to the neck of the Tyrannosaurus.

Trying to turn, a harpoon directly jabs into her eye, adding more to its pain with the Rex roaring blaringly with him swinging his head around clumsily through the long grass. More shots from both Nemo and Seras would slam into him, with the Rex growling glumly as the blood drips from his entire body. Somehow, seeing this animal bleeding to death, just like Roland Tembo, would fill Leonard with appeasement.

With the shots dying down, Seras lowering her gun as the Rex began stumbling weakly. Leonard raises his elephant gun just in case as he steps away, holding it at the buck. The Tyrannosaurus Rex growls before falling to his side, moving his head lightly up and down.

His breath would be weak and enervated, the Rex's eye getting more and more anemic as they darted around sluggishly at the hunters around him. The destructive and once-godly Tyrannosaurus Rex would take his last wheezy breath, blood seeping from his wounds and his maw fill with red teeth, then die after trying his best to survive.

Leonard would get closer, butting the end of his gun against the dinosaur's bloodied chin. Knowing a dead animal when he sees one, Nemo would walk carefully next to him as Seras would run to Alucard. "Master!" she cried out, rushing to the Alucard as she saw his bloody arm rise from the grass thinly.

The Count, however, would suddenly jut from the grass, him sliding up swiftly. He was a shredded and gory mess, but was not the least deterred by his injuries. As he walked past his surprised fledgling, he says, "Nice work, Police Girl, you helped bag us a tyrant."

"No help from you!" shouted out Quatermain as he saw Seras walk with her master to him and Nemo, "I mean, why didn't you use your bloody powers to kill the animal?"

"And what? Ruin your fun?" chuckled Alucard, standing up next to the corpse, smiling in awe as he pets the corpse with admiration. He continues as he looks down at the dead Rex, "Look at it? A beast of impossible strength, lost in time and resurrected in an era that he was not suppose to exist in…you should be proud to kill this prize."

"I'll contact my men," spoke out Nemo, "they will be here in no time and help drag this animal without damaging the corpse too much."

"Are they good at taxidermy?" asked Quatermain.

"I think my trophies spoke for themselves, Quatermain," answered Nemo, walking past him and holding her radio close to her lips, speaking to her men in Arabic with Alucard getting closer to the dead beast.

The No-Life King opens his mouth, showing his razor-sharp maw and instantly sinks his teeth into the scales with Quatermain looking down at him with slight disgust and saying, "I thought you vampires prefer human blood."

Breathing loudly, Alucard moves his lips from the monster's body with the dead Rex's blood dripping from his lips profusely. "…I like to try new and exotic cuisine, Quatermain."

"Apparently," scoffed Quatermain, rolling his eyes as Seras reaches into her own pack. She pulls out a camera and rushes to a rock, with the two hunters looking over and seeing her place it on the boulder.

"Captain! Come here! Stand in front of the Rex!" called out Seras, with Nemo looking back at her with a brow held up. She clicks her radio back on her belt, walking over to Alucard and Leonard as Seras setting the camera and then rushing back over to the two.

"Good idea," chuckled Leonard Quatermain, holding his gun against his shoulder, saying with a smile, "…I'd love to remember this for a long time."

The four League members would stand there, with the dead corpse nestled behind them all, staring out at the camera before it would capture their appearance and immortalize this for them, especially Quatermain…

* * *

**Somewhere in the Indian Ocean**

It was dark and red inside the submarine, the long black leviathan that was little to compare with the Nautilus would slowly move across the ocean depths with it sporting the symbol of Ingsoc as it swam through the ocean.

The more extravagant area of the submarine was home to the Detective, sitting in his red and black office with the robotic phantom sitting at his pitch black desk as he sits there with his hands against his brow.

The Detective's red-glass domed forehead would be apparent with his symbol of ignorance and fear draped behind him. A record player would play the hypnotic tune of Mozart's **Molto Allegro**, all as the Detective opens one of the drawers of the desk carefully.

He'd reach into it, pulling out the sepia photo of a tall and arrogant looking man, dressed like a proper man of the Victorian era and a green cape and a brown cap accompanying it. He'd stand at the dock overlooking the ocean and an oncoming storm with a cane in hand, staring at the camera with a raised brow, with a frown down from his angled chin.

Staring at the detective in the photo, the leader of the New Millennium would sigh and slouch looking at the photo before hearing someone enter his office. The Detective looks up, seeing Caligari stand there, nervous as he twiddles his fingers shamefully.

"…You wished to see me, sir?" he would shutter out.

"Yes, I did," spoke the Detective sternly, putting the photo that brought him back to his days as a man into its resting place, "I wish to talk to you about what happened with the Vampire. From what I gathered from the video I reviewed, it seemed that you were…willing to compromise quite a lot to bring her along."

"Ehhh, yes, yes I did," Hanko replied with a deep frown showing his many small teeth, "I am sorry, but I was smitten and-"

"Caligari," said the Detective, getting up and then saying to him, "I can't have you throwing away any plans I have just because some troglodyte turns your head."

"But it is more than that!" he whispered desperately, "I feel that she is the one! I can connect with her, I think that with my help I can save her and make her-"

"Caligari!" interrupted the Detective sternly, "Any more shenanigans like this, and it will be a grave mistake on your part. I said this before, I will not allow you to ruin Millennium's goal just because of your feelings for the lamprey. This must **not** register in an emotional level. Do I make myself clear?"

Hanko sighs and slumps in defeat, painfully nodding and saying, "Yes, Detective. I understand."

"Good," he responds strictly, then asking of him, "have you found a replacement for your last Cesare?"

"Oh yes," replied Caligari with his large smile returning, "A perfect specimen! Better than the last even!"

"Splendid," adds the Detective pleasantly, "and how far are we to our base in South Africa? Are the agents ready to strike Hellsing?"

"Mhm," Caligari responded with his lips smushed together, saying in a hushed tone, "Moreau said that they are all very prepared and ready, especially the Valentine fellow, but not the other vampire…who seemed quite morose."

"Another bloody sod-off like his dead girlfriend," he groans in distaste, "and what about the demon?"

Caligari smiles and chimes, "He can hardly wait!"

"Good, good!" chuckles the Detective, "If we hurry, we will be able to return to London, then off to get the Cavorite back from the pagans." With a twirl of his hand, saturating his own future success already, "With that, my old foe will be destroyed and I will rule London as the new Big Brother! Simply euphoric."

With a raise of a metallic finger, he then asks the calm and uplifted Caligari, "…Even with your insubordination, it wasn't all for not, was it?"

Caligari would smile in response, giving the Detective enough reason to fill his dark cold soul with joy and victory all too soon.

* * *

**The Banana Slug: Yeppers, I have done it. That was the final chapter in the whole Jurassic Park arc. All I hope is that I didn't screw you over on the Raptor and Rex fight, I also hope I was able to pull some heart-strings, its okay if I don't…at least I tried…**

…

…**Yeah…**


	15. Elementary, Dear Bunter

**The Banana Slug: I am thinking of getting the video game, "BioShock", then go onto "BioShock 2" and end it with "BioShock Infinite". I think I was sold over by the main villain of BioShock, Andrew Ryan…or really, the bad guy before the evil guy from Brooklyn.**

**Now, would you kindly read this chapter?**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 15: Elementary, Dear Bunter**

* * *

**Hellsing Organization, London**

**Mid-August, 2009**

It was sunny as Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing stood in front of door to her mansion, smoking her brown cigar as she would see her menagerie of outcasts and inhumans as they stroll down the road to her mansion. Her servant sporting a large black umbrella, shifting the sun from his gaze with Seras nestled next to him like a daughter to a father.

The rest would follow, even Jason as he dragged along with them. Thankfully, she would see Mr. Griffin, wearing his clothes and showing his muscular physique that was so unlike such a stealthy character.

Integra would also see a large object draped by an enormous blue tarp being dragged by rope, with ten of Nemo's pirates dragging it with strain to the Hellsing Manor. She was incredibly uneasy with whatever the Science-Pirate had to offer her.

"Alucard, you've finally arrived," she would say to her vampire servant when he approached her, "anything to report?"

He bows to his master, saying humbly to one that was not as powerful as him, "Sir Integra, we regret to inform you that the Cavorite Notes we received in Dimmsdale were…destroyed, all to keep them from the Detective's grasp. However, we were able to thin his numbers greatly, thanks to Quatermain and Nemo."

"Hm, very good work," Integra would say to her vampire, "Bond isn't pleased, but I am. You did your part in England's safety, and I commend you for that. All of you."

She turns to her side, saying as the pirates drag the gigantic parcel up to the door, "Come inside, so that you may tell our unwanted house-guest more about what you learned."

With the doors opening, the League enters the mansion with the pirates dragging the tarped monstrosity into the main hall with Sir Integra looking with annoyance and suspicion. "Nemo, tell me, what are your men putting in my home?"

"Not I, British-woman," replied Nemo with a look of indifference, "Quatermain said you might like it."

"And what would that be?" she asks said hunter, looking over as the men began keeping the enigmatic present up with loud jacks holding it up, the men shouting at each other loudly in their native languages.

"Oh, hmhmhm, just a little thing I bagged in Isla Sorna," chortled Quatermain with pride, just as the men would remove the jacks and start to pull the tarp down in a mad rush.

Integra was surprised to see a large stuffed beast in front of her, a terrifying sight to anyone that enters her home with his maw wide open and his aggression a greeting to her guests. This was quite the interesting gift, for now, she had a Tyrannosaurus in her main hall.

"And you…bagged this?" she asks Quatermain, "This is…an actual Tyrannosaur?"

"Oh yes, wasn't too hard, didn't see why people feared it so much," chuckled Leonard, then stating with a frown and a playful tone, "but…if you don't want it, the British Museum would love to have it."

"Don't be so presumptuous, Quatermain," she says, her gaze fixated at the Rex with her eye scanning the dinosaur, "even though I never asked for it…I very much like it. I dare say this is one bloody good present, perhaps the best I ever had."

"Shall we meet you at the table, master?" asks Alucard, looking down at Integra with a smile, his master not facing him and still staring at her new addition to her home.

"Oh yes," she responded, unable to keep her gaze away from the trophy, "the Convention have already arrived, along with Bond, I will meet you there in a moment."

With that, her League would start down the main hall, with Alucard saying to Quatermain in jovial assurance, "I told you she'd like it."

As they left her, Integra would smirk calmly at her new gift, for this was the nicest surprise she had ever been given.

* * *

In the Meeting Room, where the long table would be where the Knights of the Round Table sit around for their host, with Bond sitting with them with a bored impatience. James would look to the door as soon as it made that creaking noise.

He'd watch the League walk in, all of them, even Jason as the Twelve would look at most with distrust and defense, mostly at the juggernaut still holding his machete like a riding crop.

"Ah, it is the League," sighed the Double-O with a false smile, "so glad to see you once again. Now tell me, which one was the one who burnt the Notes?"

Seras would gulp, worried about the possible law she broke, but Alucard would speak out and growl calmly, "That is not important, the New Millennium does not have the Notes…that, Bond, is more important."

"On the contrary, it is incredibly important," argued Bond, "we need those Notes to combat any other-"

"Bond! Be quiet!" snapped Sir Islands, "They are risking life and country here, I think space-rocks are not important here."

James sighs and says, "I'm only thinking of the betterment of the Empire, Sir Islands, I didn't mean to…offend."

The doors open, with Sir Integra walking in and down the room to her seat with her vampiric servant, as well as his, follow her through the room. "I see you started the interrogation, Bond. I was sure to see your superior, Miss Emma Peel, here to discuss this personally."

The room went quiet, with the Twelve turning to Bond as his brow twitched with annoyance, replying, "…I don't see why she should be here, Sir Integra, she has no authority here, I do." With a nervous roll of the shoulders, "And I will ask that you keep your queries of who my superior's identity may or may not be from now on. It's a matter of-"

"National security, I'm sure," finished Integra, sitting down on her chair with Alucard and Seras standing beside her. Sir Integra takes a nice long puff of her cigar, saying to her Convention, "…Now, I think we can now discuss the more important issues, mainly of the secrets the New Millennium has tried to hide from us."

"In Noble's Isle, we found out the identity of the new leader, he calls himself The Detective," sighs out Alucard, raising everyone's attention as they stare at him with shock and worry. James, however, sported a nervous glare with his brow sweating heavily.

"You know of him?" asks Sir Integra, tilting her head with a cigar in her lips.

"…Yes…a part of a darker chapter of England, I'm afraid," explained one of the members, a portly black-haired Knight with large glasses over his eyes, "he was once the head of the Thought Police during the era of Ingsoc…when England was once called Airstrip One. He disappeared when the ignorance fell, we assumed he was destroyed along with Big Brother."

He sighs, taking his glasses off and cleaning them, continuing gravely, "From what I heard, we was a cyborg like the Major of the old Millennium, but more…sophisticated and well-built, a phantom of the human he may have been."

"And how do you know of this?" asks Sir Integra.

The man chuckles weakly, telling Integra with morose, "My father, Gerald O'Brien, worked with him during the days of Big Brother. I never met the monster, but I have heard stories about him, doing worse things than my father did to preserve ignorance and slavery." The Knight looks away, putting his glasses back on and finishing with, "…If it is him that we are facing, then we are definitely going into fight with a monster just as cruel and vile as the late Major."

"Thank you, Sir O'Brien," she replied, pressing the butt of her cigar onto the ashtray and saying, "we now know that we are facing a relic of England's ignorance and know how much a threat this…Detective, truly is."

"That was not all, my good people," stated Alucard, "for he has a bone to pick with you all. The Detective claims that you have wronged him, that you betrayed him, that you left him to die simply for doing his job."

"It is obvious, Count," responded Sir Islands gravelly, "he blames us as dissenters of the late Big Brother, and simply wants to return to that ignorance but with him on top, such is the way of tyrants."

"However, he specifically mentioned Bond's superior, **M**," stated Alucard, with Bond wincing in shock and surprise. Alucard turns over to Griffin and asks, "…Isn't that right, Mr. Griffin?"

"_Aheheh_, that be the gospel truth, Al," hissed Mr. Griffin, leaning against the wall with the other Extraordinary Gentlemen standing there patiently.

"Hm…well…that is…quite the shocker," replied Bond with a shivering hand, "I don't know what you are expecting from me, but I will ask hi…my superior about this piece of news and see what **M** has to offer."

"See that you do, James…James Bond," hisses Alucard, with James shrinking in defense at his tone.

"Bond here has mentioned that the Notes to the Cavorite that you acquired in America have been…destroyed?" asked one of the Knights, an old wiry bald man with white hair and a weak stare.

"Yes, and the ones from Liberty City," explains Alucard, "taken…stolen from him."

"Bond has also been informing us about a third-party," replied Sir O'Brien, "it is obvious we are not…alone in this fight, but I doubt this third group is an ally."

"Any ideas, Bond?" questions Integra with a condescending smile.

His response was a confused, "Hm?" He remembers the question, answering, "Not yet, but I have fellow Double-O-Sevens looking for clues to where the third-party may be at."

"Then we shall wait until Bond may be able to point out where the Detective has lost the Notes, and what this Third Party truly is and what they want," concludes Integra, "so until then, this meeting has been adjourned."

"Hold there, Sir Integra," interjected Bond, "I still have questions about Orlando, for it is still a fugitive in-"

"I said…meeting is adjourned, Bond," she growls sternly, "you forget your place, Double-O-Seven."

James sighs, getting up from his seat and saying to Hellsing with a sneer, "…Fine…" The Double-O walks out in frustration, with him passing right by Quatermain and Conan with a huff.

The Convention would follow, save one, more calmly as they walk out past the League. Soon, it would be only Sir Integra, her vampires, and the other members of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, along with Sir Islands with his hands clasped.

"Now then, living arrangements," started Sir Integra, saying to the Great White Hunter first, "Mr. Quatermain, your mansion has been refurnished and now livable once again. Rest assured, your trophies are fine and have been restored to their former glory."

"And Nemo, I take it you will be staying in your Nautilus until time needed?" she then asks the Science-Pirate.

"Correct, I am not welcome in proper society, especially **English **society," remarks Nemo with an almost invisible sneer.

"Detective Kudo, I think it would be a treat for you to stay over at Greyfriars, which will provide a cover for your reason to England," stated Sir Integra, "I'm sure you've heard of it?"

"Of course, I have heard of Greyfriars and have always thought of visiting the school," replies Conan with a nod, "thank you, Sir Integra."

"You're very welcome," she responds with a nod of her head, then finishing, "Jason and Griffin, you will be staying here with Alucard and Seras. I don't trust either of you alone."

"_Aheheh_, I'm hurt," snidely hissed Mr. Griffin, with Jason simply standing there like a statue.

"However, before you go, Mr. Quatermain," she had to add, looking over at him, "Sir Islands has something he wishes to give you, you and Mr. Griffin."

"Erhm, thank you, ma'am," he would reply humbly, bowing lightly to her with a hand on her chest, just as Sir Islands gets up and walks to the door.

He opens and asks, "…Shall we?"

"By all means," hisses the Invisible Man as he and Quatermain begin following him, "I feel like it's me birthday, _aheh_!"

Her League would leave, one by one as Sir Integra was left alone with her vampires. Lighting her cigar, "Bond is keeping things from me, I think he knows who this Detective is…or was. All I hope is that Conan may find out more about him in Greyfriars."

"How so?" asks Seras, looking over at her with a raised brow. However, she notices something on her left breast, in her coat pocket. She would see small gold medal inside of it, along with the top part of the red V symbol she found in Noble's Isle's pictures, but Seras left this simply as a coincidence.

"Greyfriars has secretly picked out all the top British spies, ever since the days of Gloriana the First when she first started the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."

"You hope the Boy Detective will shed more light on Millennium's Detective, seeing how he used to work for the British Government?" questioned Alucard.

"Exactly," she said with a nod, "and not just the Detective, but M, and Bond, and everything else that slimy little weasel is keeping from me."

"That misogynist dinosaur doesn't seem to realize who he's fucking with," she continues with a growl, pulling out another cigar, slicing the top and continuing her orders, "I am not going to let MI6 push me around and expect me to work under them and not give me any information? They are sounding more like Big Brother than this Detective fool."

Lighting it with a silver lighter, she finishes with that cigar in her mouth, "But for now, we'll play along, but I swear…I will get answers from him one way or the other."

* * *

Sir Islands stands at the Main Hall, with the dreadful captain passing by as he faced both Quatermain and the Invisible Man. Conan was standing beside Sir Islands, who was to be his chaperone to Greyfriars Academy, with the juggernaut Jason staring at them all as he stood near a dresser with a tall mirror above it.

Islands held in his hand a long briefcase, holding it up and slowly opening it to the both of them. Quatermain looked inside to see to his surprise a long black rifle and a long retractable knife beside it.

The rifle was a slender beauty of weaponry, with a long barrel and a scope at the top. The rifle had a retractable stand at the bottom, for resting it during a long-range shot. It also had a keychain at the end of the handle, a baseball trinket dangling from the chain.

The knife was a silver-bladed thing, with black steel in the middle of said blade. It had a red handle, and written on one of the sides was, "Run and Hyde."

"These two weapons are for the both of you, the rifle for Mr. Quatermain, and the knife for Mr. Griffin," explains Sir Islands, turning his attention to Quatermain and stating to the hunter, "This weapon is named "**The Baby Ruth**", guaranteed to hit its mark without fail."

"Oh really?" scoffs Quatermain, grabbing the rifle and inspecting it with one eye with Griffin simply standing there without a word.

"Correct, sir," responds Sir Islands, "The Baby Ruth is a long range rifle that switches between long range and short range easily. It can carry up to twenty-five shots, using silver-incased shots that are powerful enough to shoot through an elephant and keep you standing from the recoil and still as silent as a church mouse. To top that off, you have a scope that can help you see almost two to five miles long, with five being the maximum range of The Baby Ruth."

"Good, I was always getting tired of being thrown to the ground because of that elephant gun all the bloody time," he says gruffly, looking down at this beauty with a smile of anticipation, hardly waiting to use this gun someday.

"Looks like I got tha short end of tha stick," sighs Mr. Griffin, "I mean, where the 'ell am I gonna keep this knife? Floating around in me arse and givin' me away all the feckin' time?" Griffin grabs it from the briefcase and holds it with his ungloved hand, and Sir Islands smiles when Mr. Griffin grunts in surprise when the knife turns invisible in his hand.

"That, dear psychopath, is called **The Hyder**," he says to the Invisible Man, "it was developed by a Miss Mode in America. It is able to turn invisible when in contact with you, and is silver-lined, as to be expected."

"_Aheheh_, thanks, boyo," The Invisible Man chuckles in response, putting the knife into his front pocket, with it returning to its visible state, "I could do some damage with this little bitch. Kinda irresponsible givin' me this mass murderer, eh?"

"Don't make me regret it, please," growled Sir Islands with distaste, being within reaching distance of this monster was enough to sicken him.

Jason, however, looked at both Quatermain's and Griffin's weapons with jealousy, even if one couldn't see it on his face. He slides his machete out, gazing at his weapon curiously as Sir Islands looks nervously at him, with Quatermain, Conan, and the Invisible Man sharing that feeling.

"Anyway, I will be leaving to escort young Detective Kudo to Greyfriars for his alibi if anyone he knows from Japan should be asking," Sir Islands says to them in a rushing manner, "Mr. Bond has agreed to follow Quatermain home, is that correct, Mr. Bond?"

"Oh yes," calmly said the agent, who was walking from the side of the Rex Trophy, pressing his hand on the hunter's shoulder, much to the agitation of said hunter. James says coolly, "I have some questions I wish to ask him about Noble's Isle."

"Hmph, if you must pry," growls Quatermain like the old dog he was.

Suddenly, they all hear a loud crashing, whipping their heads to the source and seeing Jason jamming his fist into the mirror, grabbing one of the shards and holding it with his fingers cut and bleeding.

They all watch as he begins etching the letters, "PAM" on the side of the machete, essentially giving his own weapon a name.

"Break anything else, and I'll put you in a dungeon," called out a voice, Jason looking over to see Sir Integra, standing at the main hall giving him quite the death glare before walking off. Jason stares at her with contempt, breaking the glass in his hand.

* * *

**Quatermain Hall, Basildon**

It was still noon when Quatermain walked into his old home, Leonard looking in awe to see his home so refurbished, like how he left it so many years ago. It was almost scary to the old hunter, entering his echoing home with his brow furrowed.

The walls were adorned with the heads of wolves, stuck in a snarling repose as he approached the large portrait of his ancestor holding a large rusty elephant gun and standing in the savannahs of Africa, the portrait of the Great White Hunter himself, **Allan Bloody Quatermain**.

"Ah, must be so great to be in your old home, yes?" laughed Bond calmly, walking up to him and remarking darkly, "Personally, I could care less for all the dead animals, so bloody spooky."

"If you don't like it, get out," growled Quatermain as he walked through his house to the parlor, with James following him with his knuckles popping in response.

"I'm afraid not, I still have questions to ask," said Bond, "and I am not leaving until you tell me. You may have a bit of distaste for me, but I am afraid that this is a matter of national security, so you can understand if I am a bit inquisitive about this."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," grunts Quatermain, opening the doors to the large extravagant parlor, revealing more animal trophies from around the world to his unwanted guest.

They included five wolves, three bears, one tiger, two lions, a rhino, two elephants arranged next to the fireplace, a deer, and a large beaked monstrosity over the fireplace that seemed to have one large black beak, two smaller ones at the bottom that seemed to have split apart and the mouth were orangish-red with black spikes covering the meat.

Quatermain sat over at one of the lounge chairs made of bear skin, with an end table adorned with a stuffed goblin-like thing with large bat-ears, dark-green scales, and a wicked grin as it was made to squat and wrap his hands on the lamp as if to keep it standing.

James Bond would sit on the other, looking at his own goblinoid with disgust as his feet lay on the rug made of a snarling white tiger. "Ghastly, do you just love surrounding yourself in dead beasts?" grunts Bond.

"Why can't an old man be happy about his kills, Bond?" scoffs Leonard Quatermain, "Then again, I am sure you're proud of your many kills yourself, hm?"

"Mostly before I became a Bond, really," sighs James, tapping his finger on his knee and saying, "but I am here to discuss what happened at Noble's Isle, would you kindly?"

"Not sure what you are expecting," starts Quatermain, reaching for one of the drawers of the end tables and grabbing a cigar, "but the Detective fellow Alucard speaks of has vampires on his side like the old Millennium, fought one nasty piece of work myself that I saved Alucard from…allegedly."

"There was a settlement of animal-people there, apparently the Doctor Moreau that supposedly died in the island had a grand-daughter, who continued his work and created another society…and from what I heard, a better one."

Quatermain, lighting his cigar, stops for a moment to take a good huff before continuing, "I found Seras in a laboratory a mile away from the settlement. She was being looked at by a person named Doctor Hank Caligari, and some strange leather-clad man which I-"

"Stop," interrupted Bond, holding his hand out and asking, "…Did you say…Caligari?"

* * *

**Greyfriars Academy, Kent**

"I was quite flabbergasted to hear that the famed Detective Jimmy Kudo would be visiting my good school. By jove, I was quite more flabbergasted when I saw said Japanese Detective in the form of a child."

As Conan and the headmaster would walk down the empty halls of Greyfriars School with the tall windows giving an orange light into the hallway, the teacher would look down at Conan and ask, "I'm s-sincerely sorry, but am I getting your name wrong? I've heard it both Shinichi or Jimmy."

"That's fine, Headmaster Bunter, Jimmy is acceptable," replied Conan.

Headmaster William "Billy" Bunter was a short round fellow, who looked much like an owl in his long black overcoat, his green vest over his yellow shirt and red bowtie, and his plaid yellow pants ending with his black spats and held up by a long black belt. Bunter was very old and ancient, with his balding grey hair down to his ears and ending at his neck, with gigantic jowls and a neck just as rotund as he was. The headmaster would readjust his large round glasses and continued with his walk with the young detective.

"Oh, bully," chuckled the fat elder, "and do not worry Jimmy, erh, I mean Conan, you will enjoy Greyfriars, it has always been a merry place to learn, even during the days when it was a public school."

"That was nearly a hundred years ago, wasn't it, headmaster?" questioned Conan curiously.

"Oh yes! Hoho! Yes it was!" he chuckles back, flapping his hand happily. Bunter leads Conan to the garden, with an assortment of beautiful flowers danced in the light of the setting sun. "Now, knowing your dear new leader, she sent you to dig some questions from this old owl," snorted Bunter, nudging Conan playfully, "Hohoho, I remember Integra before she was a sir, always the tenacious little girl. I was honored to be her headmaster."

"Any information about the Detective could be quite beneficial to us," stated Conan as the two would sit on a stone bench, "and perhaps some about our James Bond and his superior **M**? I heard it was Emma Peel."

"Oh don't be silly, Detective Kudo," scoffs Bunter, grabbing into his pocket and pulling out a bar of granola, "although I cannot tell you the identity of our latest M, I can tell you that it is not Emma Peel."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you, sir," says Conan, "Sir Integra often mentions her as a possible suspect for M."

"I wouldn't be surprised, dear boy," he chuckles, taking a bit of the bar with a loud chomp, "Integra idolized good Emilia during her days here, I wouldn't be so bold to call her a heroine of hers, but one wouldn't be labeled a fool if they said so."

"Miss Peel was a personal tutor of hers, she helped her with her studies when Integra was not doing well with her schoolwork, I believe it was after her father's death." continued Billy Bunter, taking another bite of his granola, "Personally, I'm sure Emma was…sorry for the girl, she lost her own father to treachery. A theory about her generosity for Hellsing at the time."

He stops and thinks to himself, saying out loud for Conan, "I just wonder where that wonderful woman could have run off to."

"Well…if you can't tell me anything about M…" sighed Conan with a bit of drained hope.

"I'm s-sincerely sorry," interrupts Bunter, stuffing the foil wrapper back into his pocket.

"…perhaps you can tell me about our current Bond? He's not quite…trustworthy?" explains Conan to his new headmaster.

"Hrm, I understand, dear boy," sighs Bunter with a shake of his head, grabbing another bar of granola and unwrapping it quickly, "I am afraid you were given the runt of the litter, being the other Bonds off on espionage and the what."

"How so?" asks Conan.

"Oh, he was sent here to Greyfriars as a young adult after a stint in prison and a crippling parole," teaches Headmaster Bunter, "quite the troubling and violent youth he was, even before he went to this school. The boy also the subject of a very scrutinizing controversy involving mind control and painful reconditioning, things our good Detective would have a jolly good time being a part of. Yarooh, eh?"

"Eh, I believe so," he replies, "I also have quite the questions about the Detective, it is something that could very well save England from him. Anything can be very helpful."

"I will give you as much as possible," says Bunter, staring down at Conan with a smile, getting up from the bench with Kudo following him through the garden.

"I have met the Detective many times during the years of **Sir Harold Wharton **when he ruled Britain with that ghastly nickname," states Bunter, "for that phantom was a family friend to him and my sister, Harry's wife, God rest her soul. He had the air of a Victorian gentleman and spoke with such elegance and strength, by jove, for a jingoist cyborg I was intrigued by his attitude and manners."

"Any idea what his identity could possibly be?" Conan asks him.

"Hmmmm, I am afraid not, detective," groans Bunter sadly.

"Anything you can tell me about the Detective? Preferences? Interests? Anything important?" Conan would interrogate calmly and thoughtfully.

Bunter thinks to himself as the two enter the halls once more, "I do remember him constantly praise the old detective Sherlock Holmes, almost wistfully and dare-I-say nostalgic."

"You…you don't say," lets out Conan as he rolls his shoulders nervously, "is that all?"

"Well, I do know one thing, I do remember one night when Greyfriars was shut down during the Ingsoc years," explains Headmaster Billy Bunter, "he gave his condolences for the shutting down of the establishment, calling it the best years of his life."

"It's…funny you mention his praise for Sherlock, sir," says Conan with him listening to the footsteps echoing in the halls, "when I met the Detective on Noble's Isles, he seemed to have contempt for me, offended with my attempts to emulate Holmes."

"Quite queer, quite queer," sighed Bunter, wiping his brow again before going to his jowls as his beads got more frequent.

"Perhaps he was a good friend of Sherlock, thinking my detective skills and my position in the league is an insult to his name," says Conan with a roll of his eyes, taking notice of Bunter's sweat-storm, "what exactly did he say about Sherlock Holmes, sir?"

"Oh, his personal library was filled with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's biographies of the famed Sherlock Holmes, and would often recommend me books." replies a nervous Bunter, "He'd also quote Sherlock many times, so either he was a dear companion or a fanatic of his."

"Headmaster Bunter?" asks Conan with a tilt of his head, both stopping in the middle of the hall, "Do you know where the Detective's library was at?"

"Sadly, in the Vauxhall when it was old Wharton's Miniluv, most likely cleaned out," explains Bunter sadly, then stammering and saying with hope, "but, but, but, however! He did have a study in Greyfriars that hasn't been touched for at least ten years." He grunts and shakes his head, "But MI6 cleaned his office twenty years ago, all that is left are idle notes and his vast collection of Sherlock Holmes' biographies."

"Anything can be of help to this assignment, sir," Kudo would quickly say, "I need access into the study, it may be our only hope of finding out the Detective's identity and where he is hold up at!"

"Oh…uh…well…I don't…" stutters Bunter, stroking his chin with fear before taking a deep breath, looking down at Kudo with a determined glare and hoots, "Yes! You may be right! Follow me!"

As the two quickly walk through the halls towards the stairs, Bunter grunts out, "It is on the third floor, in the older wing. It is locked shut, but I have a key to his study with me at all times."

As Conan follows with a successful grin, Bunter would sport a grimace of regret and terror, not sure of the consequences for showing him the study and what he may find would entail for him, from either his own government or the Detective himself.

* * *

**Hellsing Organization, London**

"Pheh! Yeh call this a livin' quarters?"

A small little room was there for the Invisible Man, which looked as if it belonged to a cheap motel with a spring bead, a dresser holding the black cable television and a miniscule fridge, and a small round table with two small chairs at the sides of it finishing up the quarters. There were two doors with one a closet about a foot in diameter, and a bathroom with a simple bathtub with dreary green curtains, a small toilet, and an old fountain with a crusty mirror above it.

Alucard and the floating brown overcoat stood in the middle of the room, with the coat turning to the vampire and raising his arms up and flopping them back down in disappointment.

"It has a bed, a television, and a bathroom," states Alucard calmly, "isn't that all you need?"

"It looks like shite, vampire, complete and utter shite," growls Mr. Griffin, "I wouldn't fuck a dog in this rat-hole."

"Integra's orders, Mr. Griffin," hisses Alucard with a smile, "you are allowed to walk around the halls freely, just don't do anything to harm Sir Integra or anyone else in these halls…or you will never be found again."

"_Aheheh_, yeh think so harsh about me, count," chuckles Griffin darkly, "I may have thoughts about yer boss and little slave, I'd be an idiot to act on them and piss yeh off."

"Speakin' of idiots," groans Griffin, taking his coat off and dropping it on the messy bed, "is the hulk allowed to roam around as well?"

"Why not? Jason is a guest, like yourself," sighs Alucard with a smile, entering the room and looking out the window with its blinds hiding the dying sunlight.

"He's a dumb animal, that's why," grunts the Invisible Man as his invisible hand grips a small black remote, turning the television on and continuing with his berating, "the spastic will most likely kill us in our sleep by tomorrow. All I'm sayin' is that I'll be sleepin' with one eye open, and I suggest yer boss do the same."

"He is not as dumb as you and the rest of the League believe him to be, Mr. Griffin," replies Alucard, looking back at Griffin with dark red eyes, "if Jason was the dumb animal that is believed of him, then he would have kept trying to kill us any chance he got. However, Jason has been nothing but obedient, he knows if he is ever going home, then he has to play by the rules, and if he doesn't…I will be there to make sure he does. Despite appearances, he is quite the intelligent little survivalist."

"Could'a fooled me," scoffs Griffin, flipping through channels during Alucard's speech, "just keep a close eye on the dog, even a trained one can bite."

"Just because I understand his wit doesn't mean I have not, Griffin," replies Alucard, walking past Griffin and his remote floating in the air, "Jason still needs reminding who the alpha is in this little pack of wolves."

* * *

It was twilight by now, with Seras walking down the halls of her home with the fledgling deep in thought. Something bugged her about Sir Integra, about that V in her pocket, the symbol of oppression and simple-mindedness in her person.

Seras would scratch her head, shaking her head and making a thousand different explanations for that V, but most of them all were quite dubious and random. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't even want to believe that she would think to that conclusion.

How could she even think that about Sir Integra? That was a criticizing question she'd ask herself, a question that is disrespectful to her master and his master all at the same time.

Seras crosses her arms and walks through the halls, she wanted to see Integra and confirm or disprove her paranoid theories that plague her mind so. The fledgling would get closer to the door, finding it half open and allowing Seras to peek into the room and see Integra stand before a mahogany dresser.

Integra was holding a picture frame, standing there with a calm faint smile on her lips as she scans it so nostalgically. Seras Victoria would slowly approach her, trying to get a look at her photograph, only for Sir Integra to place her photograph back into the dresser, closing it and turning to the slightly disheartened Seras Victoria.

"Hello, Seras, how can I help you?" Sir Integra asks of her.

"Oh, just…wanderin' around sir, waitin' on the Bond fellow to find out where the rendezvous point might actually be on," replies Seras with a soft smile, then asking her, "What…sir…what do you think of this whole Ingsoc business? And the Detective?"

"Not sure, Ingsoc has been dead for at least fifty years, and this Detective is here to bring back dead governments and harsh ideals to England," would be Integra's answer, "frankly, I am not sure we can oppose him…and assimilation may be the only retaliation."

"Sir?" breaths out a defensive Seras, stepping back.

Integra looks at her with a calm yet confused stare, "…Yes?"

"I thought you said…" blurts out Seras, scratching her head and saying, "Well…I don't know, you said something quite…silly."

"Silly?" scoffs Integra lightly, placing her glasses back on and saying, "By heaven, Seras, you are quite the _silly_ girl."

Integra walks over to Seras, who looks at her master's master with a nervous blush and a bite of her lower lip. Sir Integra looks down and says to her kindly, "If you need anything else, I'll be at my office. I'm always available for you, my dear. Goodnight."

As she walks past her, Seras watches her leave and says, "Ehhh, goodnight, sir. And…eh, thank you."

Seras watches as Integra walks out of the room, waiting until her footsteps would cease to be heard from the halls. She then turns her attention to the dresser, walking quietly and pressing her hands on the knobs of dresser. Seras slowly opens it up, her eyes getting wider the more she saw what the frame held.

It was a black void, which sported the symbol of fascism that defines the New Millennium. The red V, with a black hand and a white one would shake each other in false brotherhood, and the letters spelling "INGSOC" underneath the hands.

Seras slams the drawer shut, falling to her knees and staring at the wood in terror. "No…it…can't be true…it's not…" she breaths out in horror, her head shaking in this act of betrayal, "…not her…not again…"

Seras gets up, slipping her fingers into her golden hair and backs away from the drawer. The frightened fledgling falls on the bed, sitting there as she lays her hands on her lap, staring at the floor trying to comprehend this new information.

"…There…has to be some explanation. It can't be true."

* * *

**The Detective's Study, Greyfriars**

Conan would sit at the desk of his new enemy, looking through documents stacked at the right edge of the black desk. A small lamp would be his light, resting on the black chair that was so uncomfortable to sit on, resting his shoulders on a red wool cover with the symbol of the Detective's beliefs stamped on it.

The study's walls were filled with books of Arthur Conan Doyle's work of the famed detective of Britain. Mixed with them were books of socialist propaganda and books of Big Brother's reign.

Near the door sat Headmaster Bunter, eating a chocolate bar he got from the kitchen a few minutes ago as Conan was searching through document after document. The Headmaster was quite bored, reading one of the books of Sherlock Holmes the vile Detective kept.

Kudo did not get much, only letters to and from acronyms like "H.W." and "G.O'B.", with some names known in some the letters, with the only ones Kudo can find were "Robert Cherry", "Gerald O'Brien", and one that he did not recognize, a strange one, a "Montana Max."

However, they were mostly about suspects and dissidents in Airstrip One, information on Alucard and the Hellsing Organization at the time, and finally idle talk and further book recommendations from both parties.

"Huhhh, there is nothing, all these letters are quite dated and give me very little," said Conan aloud, "I already know these people, except this Montana Max. What about you, sir?"

"I'm afraid not, Jimmy Kudo," replied Bunter, wiping his dark lips of the chocolate staining them, "perhaps someone from the Old Millennium, other than that, nothing at all, dear boy."

As Conan began stacking the documents again, Bunter would look at the watch and say loudly as if to make sure Conan heard him, "Oh! Look at the time! I believe it is time for us to hit the hay, as the Americans say, eh?"

"Perhaps you're right," sighs Jimmy, packing the documents and putting them back neatly into the drawers of the desk. "I just want a few more minutes, sir, I am just want to see if there might be something I missed."

"Oh, but of course," lets out Billy Bunter, "just a few more, it is getting awfully late, my friend."

As Conan was stacking documents back into the desk drawers, he'd stop at the top right drawer, noticing a crease in the drawer floor. Conan would slowly reach down and dig his fingers into the open crease.

After a bit of a struggle, he flips the floor of the drawer up to reveal a small of very old paper documents, covered in dust and yellow with age. Bunter watches in fear as Conan pulls the documents out and swiftly lays them on the desk.

"I think I found something! More documents! Letters! They date from…1937! Before the Second World War!" acknowledged Kudo in surprise and awe, "They seem to stop at 1949, near the end of the HYDRA Rebellion in East Germany." As he checks through them, much to Bunter's worry, Kudo whispers to himself, "Huh…some of them are letters of gratitude, for finding acceptable recruits for Millennium, apparently. They include…Zorin Blitz, Rip Van Winkle, Gwynplaine, even the Valentine Brothers…along with a father, it seems. Jackson. Jackson Valentine."

Conan looks through more of the documents, explaining to his headmaster, "They all seem to have been sent by…the Montana Max figure from the Ingsoc Documents, either this is the true name of the Major or an alias, it seems. Intriguing."

"Any…anything important, though?" questioned Bunter nervously, "Identities? Clues? Anything?"

"Not yet, but it looks like that the Detective was used by the Major as a scout, a recruiter, someone who _detects_ people that would prove to be valuable for Millennium," teaches Jimmy Kudo with a proud smile, "seems he himself was valuable to Millennium, it's no surprise he'd be able to take over after the Major's death."

The Boy Detective stops when he notices one document older than the rest, holding it close as he began reading it. The contents slowly shocked him, reading it over and over, finding it more and more disturbing from what he learns within the letter. For it was not written by the Detective at all, nor was it of anyone he contacted in the past letters.

The letter was from a Mycroft Holmes, the older brother of Sherlock Holmes, and it was addressing the M of the late 1800s, near the end of the Victorian Era. He was shocked to learn so much from it, learning the identity of the M of the time, and of the possible motives for the Detective, revealing a person that apparently has been betrayed by Britain, revealing that the M was a great and terrible figure, and that the very person who was betrayed, who was killed by M, and who may be the Detective that walks among the world as a blighted shadow, may be none other than Sherlock Holmes himself…

* * *

_**-To "M"**_

_When I heard you were to become Head of Intelligence, I nearly lost my temper and threatened to resign. When I regained my composure, I retracted my desires for resignation, but my anger and hatred has not subsided._

_I do not want a cad such as you as my overseer, as my master, which is why I put those parentheses around your little title. Quite enigmatic, of course you should be, surely a criminal such as yourself, Moriarty, would be devastated if the public knew that the person protecting them from harm is, not was, a criminal mastermind, a psychopath, a murderer._

_No need to get paranoid, you pathetic old man, for your secret is safe with me, as I do like to live. I'm sure my brother loved to live as well, but I guess you put an end to that, eh?_

_Your actions branded my younger brother a victim in your little conspiracy, and now the government has allowed this to continue and revere him as some sort of martyr, when in the end, they betrayed him. I remember you joked to your confident, Campion Bond, after you escaped my brother in Victoria, that Sherlock Holmes, the Great Detective, was a traitor of the Empire._

_No, my newly found rival, 'you' are the true traitor here, and now I feel that this entire government has betrayed my brother. So pray to the heavenly father that my brother is dead, James, because in the end, he will be the downfall of your 'false empire'._

_I'm sure after getting this letter, you will be sending people to look into me, observe me, in hopes to quell a rebellion. Be assured that won't happen, I have already explained my reasons not to._

_However, I swear that when the time comes, you will suffer for your treachery, for the life of Detective Sherlock Holmes._

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mycroft Holmes**_

_P.S. Have you read the most recent story by your good friend Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? I believe it was called, "The Final Problem". What a lovely lie, don't you think?_

* * *

**The Banana Slug: I got a review in LustCraft, and it was from Captain Nemo! (not sure which one, though) I never knew Captain Nemo was a fan of troll-sex and the what-not.**

**Bizarre. Very bizarre.**

…

…

…**Look! A Shoggoth!**


	16. My Blind Third Eye

**The Banana Slug: I think many people can notice some similarities with my Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (HLXG) and League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (the movie version).**

**It's not that I like the movie better than the comic source, but I will say that it is a guilty pleasure of mine. I like most of the moments in the movie, it is quite enjoyable when you drop your head off at the recycle bin and, to my shock, does have a lot of Easter Eggs I recognized off the bat, but I hate its plot holes, its inconsistency, and that one line that Sir Sean Connery delivered that involved Nemo's automobile, Venice, and the "vampire lady". Bleck!**

**For a while I thought the whole making James Bond a rapist and a coward was a bit too much of a punishment for Connery, just for playing the character. However, after the "vampire lady" line…yeah, Bond's a fucking man-whore.**

* * *

**Hellsing's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 16: My Blind Third Eye**

* * *

**Hellsing Organization, London**

The night over the city of London was beautiful, especially in Hellsing Manor, where the stars could be seen without distraction and twinkle with such beauty and elegance, hiding the many strange and abhorrent things that may be lurking in the void.

In the halls of Hellsing walked the owner of the mansion, Sir Integra, who strolls with her hands nestled in her pockets and a lit cigar in her lips. She walks by the open door of her dining hall, and in there she sees Jason Voorhees.

Jason sat at the end of the table, staring at the window to his right with a lostness in this foreign land he was taken to and from his own little sanctuary.

"Jason…there you are…" breaths out Integra, "I was wondering where you ran off to."

Jason would slowly turn his head, staring at her with his pseudo-innocent eyes as Integra approaches him with a small smile.

"I…feel we got off at the wrong foot, Mr. Voorhees," she spoke to him, "I can see that you are a little…homesick, but I can make your stay as comfortable as plausible."

With that, Integra would walk into the kitchen out of Jason's sight, staring at the door and waiting calmly if not broodingly for his kidnapper. He'd see her return none too later with a plate in hand, with a bowl atop of it holding a red liquid swimming lightly and hot white air floating up from the soup.

She lays the tomato soup in front of Jason, who looks down as she also places the spoon right next to the white bowl. Jason sits there as Integra stands reassuringly next to him, nodding before walking back into the hall with no hostility to this large monster in her home.

A loud crash stops her, hearing something drop from the table and smash into tens of pieces in impact with the carpeted floor. She spins around, befuddled by the noise and seeing what Jason did in response to her generosity.

Jason would sit there, staring at her with subtle hate as the bowl was shattered to pieces on the floor and her expensive red and black carpet stained by the crimson tomato soup.

"…So, this is how you are going to act?" she says calmly, yet evident of her anger as she puts her cigar out on the ashtray on the table, "If you want to be enemies with me, then fine…I'm your enemy."

She turns and walks up to Jason with her finished cigar hissing on the ashtray. Jason turns his head and stares at the wall in front of him defiantly, and Integra presses her hands on the table, staring down at him with her eye staring right at him with equal contempt.

"You have disrespected me and my home ever since you have arrived," she hisses darkly, "I didn't want you here in the first place, boy, it was Bond who dragged you here."

Jason sits there and breaths lowly as Integra would lean over him and continue to assert her authority to him. "I wanted to leave you to rot in your little world, in the sanctuary you made. I never wanted you here, and neither does the rest of the League. For they see you what you are, an angry little child."

She leans closer as Jason keeps his gaze away from her, his hands resting on the table during his berating. "And if you continue to be a stupid brat, then I will treat you like a brat, and if you continue to disrespect me, I will make sure you never see that little camp of yours ever-"

Jason rises from his seat almost in bullet-speed, with Integra quickly backing off as she'd see this juggernaut walk to her with his gaze now fixated on her. Jason stomps closer to her, with Integra stepping back with her arms shielding her and her glare of unease accompanied by a grind of her teeth.

"Stand down. That's an order!" she sternly commands Integra, but Jason kept stomping to her, forcing her closer and closer to the wall.

"Jason! You stand down this instant!" she yells in anger as the beast gets closer and closer, "That's an order! I said that's an order!"

Just as her back hit's the wall, he stops right in front of her in a quick halt. Slowly, Jason turns around, with Integra looking from behind, to see Alucard stand there at the soup-stained floor, his long-rimmed hat blocking his eyes as the red-coated vampire stands there like a statue beside the end of the dining table.

"Leave…now…" he commands darkly.

Jason Voorhees was not afraid, but he knew not to incur someone like him, who previously dispatched him so easily in his own turf. So Jason turns and walks away from Sir Integra, who breaths in relief and fury as she watches the beast leave the room and avoid Alucard as much as possible.

"I'm surprised you didn't end his life, Alucard," breaths Integra, walking to him as the Count looks at the doorway.

"I am not sure his life can be taken away so…easily," replies Alucard, "he is not fueled by souls like the Police Girl and I…and yet…he is able to survive even the harshest of conditions, the deadliest of blows. He's indestructible in virtually everyway. Quite intriguing, no?"

"The animal tries to kill me and you begin praising him?" scoffs Integra, wiping her brow with her handkerchief.

"I am not excusing him for his actions, master," he replies calmly, "besides, I was not the one who provoked him."

Integra sneers and stands in front of him with a shake of her head, "That is false, that animal has been breaking things left and right, and I think he has made it no secret that he wishes to kill me in his usual brutish way."

"He shows you contempt because you are the leader, master," explains Alucard with a tip of his hat, "he thinks you are the reason he is here, away from home, far from his own comfort and safety."

Integra glares at him with an amused smile, saying to her vampire count, "So…all this is just a little fit, hm? He just wants to go home?"

"Make light of it as much as you want, my master, but it is the truth," responds Alucard with his red eyes staring down at her calmly, "that boy will hate you…as long as he is forced to stay in England, away from home."

"Thank you for the insight, Alucard, but he is going to have to understand that as long as England is in dire threat, he will have to listen to me," she responds with a cool frown, "all I need you to do is keep him and line and, from now on, keep that damn monster away from me."

As she turns to walk away, her vampire servant bows and gives a calm and hissing goodbye, "I shall do as you command…my master."

* * *

Integra walks down the halls, looking in every direction with her single eye scanning every corner for the monster Jason, paranoid and defensive after her brush with danger just a few minutes ago.

Finally, she would enter her office, running her fingers against the wall and approaches her desk. The woman sighs and plops herself on her black chair, holding her hands together and stares at the blank wall with a state of morose.

She turns her head and sees a picture of a distant friend, an old caretaker, standing there with dutiful loyalties in the frame as Integra looks with nostalgia and unanswered questions.

Sir Integra reaches out and grabs the frame, picking up that picture of the late Walter C. Dormez, who stands there smiling that old charming smile. His blue eyes shine and stare out from under his glasses.

She sighs and stares at the picture, still wondering what drove her old friend to betray her and England, unable to accept that it was all just to combat her own faithful servant Alucard. Integra could not comprehend such a selfish thing from him, and refused the reason all together.

Integra would drop the frame on the desk, darting her head at the direction of the sound of one of her urns wobbling for no reason at all on one of her dressers. Sir Integra sits up straight and asks out, "Griffin…is that you?"

She was given no response, which causes her to glare and scowl darkly at the silence. "…I can call Alucard, just with a simple shout, so make yourself present, or I will have him beat you black and blue," she threatens with a snarl.

"_Aheheh_, rough night?"

Integra rolls her eye and says, "One could say that, I'm glad you came, Griffin, there is some things I wanted to discuss with you."

She watches as a cigar was swiped from her desk, causing great annoyance as another thing was stolen from her. On a nightstand a match is swiped, only to scrape against it and lighting aflame. Integra stares at the floating cigar and match together with distaste and offense, before seeing the match go out by a quick puff of air and seeing that cigar light up with a puff of smoke releasing into the air.

"I'm listenin'," replies the Invisible Man, "what yeh be needin' me for?"

"First question deals with your past history, during your short tenure in Japan," explains Integra with herself slowly lighting a cigar of her own, "have you heard of the Aiken Club Mystery?"

"_Aheheh_," giggled Griffin with nostalgic delight, "I might…"

"I'm sure you would," hisses Integra darkly, "a case similar to your ancestor's tenure in Rosa Coote's. Reports of an apparition of some kind sexually assaulting many of the female members, and three instances of the apparition attacking and brutalizing them, and of it killing the sole male member."

"Apparition me see-through ass, Sir," hisses Griffin, taking another puff, "I have already been linked to tha crimes, no need to sugar coat it. What be yer point?"

"My point is that you are an unpredictable and ruthless rapist, Mr. Griffin," responds Sir Integra spitefully, "because of the origin of your invisibility, you live by no regrets and no loyalty. You are an insane psychopath with no moral compass, never thinking of the consequences of your actions whether it be killing a security guard or violating a random woman."

The Invisible Man takes another puff, then asks as smoke shoots out from his mouth, "Again…yer point?"

"What's stopping you now, Griffin?" she gets to the point in irritation, "what's stopping you from being a slave to your urges like some…wild animal?"

"_Aheheh_, I see," hisses Griffin, putting his cigar out on the ashtray situated on the stand, "yer askin' why I don't just grab yeh when ya ain't lookin' an' fuck ya right, eh?"

Integra simply glares at the direction of the smoldering cigar on the ashtray as smoke shoots up in the air, unafraid of the Invisible Man and his vague threat.

"Well, lemme answer that question with another, lass," he hisses from the other side of the room, forcing Integra to dart her head at that direction, intently listening at the despicable creature in her room.

"Why doesn't Jimmy Kudo, a bloody wanker that values life so annoyingly, just up and quit and fuck off back to Japan with his giant monsters?" hisses Mr. Griffin, "Why doesn't Quatermain return to suckin' cocks for meth money? Why doesn't Captain Nemo bust yer jaw and hold you fer ransom for a billion gajillion dollars? …Why didn't Jason just end yer life back at the dining room?"

"You're insinuating Alucard is the reason for all this?" questions Integra with a hate growing in her eye.

"Afraid so, Sir," replies Griffin coolly, "we all fear the bloody maniac, he's more of a monster than I am in some cases. Eggin' that nutjob on is the last thing anyone wants to do." With a bit of cruelty, Griffin then states, "To be frank, we are here because of him, not you."

"Hm, how kind," growls Integra in retort, scowling with contempt at this despicable animal that hides from her without purpose.

"Is that all yeh wanna talk 'bout, miss?" he hisses again.

"No…this one is about…The Detective, Griffin," she responds to the Invisible Man with a calm glare, "did you…relay the message? Did you…make clear of our intentions?"

"_Aheheh_, I knew you'd be interested in that one, Sir," he hisses to her calmly, then responds to her question, "Yes, I did. He is quite interested in a merger with Hellsing and the New Millennium?"

"Good, I was hoping we could discuss this before blood has been spilt," sighs Integra, twiddling a cigar in hand, "before another Incident. The Detective seems much more negotiable than the Major, and this New Millennium…much more tolerable than the Old. At least it has a political ideal I can actually agree with."

"How so?" asks Griffin.

"Millions of people lost their lives when the Zeppelin struck, Mr. Griffin," explains Sir Integra calmly, "and more people die by the hands of vampires and criminals, letting pigs like James Bond breath down my neck and tell me nothing at all. With the Detective the new Big Brother, we can control both crime and the vampire population, we can prevent another Incident. Assimilation is the only way, and if we need to get rid of some freedoms…if not all…then so be it."

"Fantastic speech, but do you think that Alucard will join in with you?" questions Mr. Griffin.

"Of course he will, he trusts me and my wisdom," she replies to the Invisible Man, then saying with a calm unregretful, "Nemo has already expressed admiration and approval of it all, and Jason will have no choice, but Conan, Quatermain, and Alucard's Police Girl may be harder to sway. If it comes to it, I want you to kill both Conan and Quatermain, Alucard can dispose of Seras if she refuses."

She quivers her lips from across the hall, standing there like a traumatized child and hearing those words come from a person she holds so dear to her heart say. Her blue eyes turn wet, dripping tears as she keeps her anguished cries inside herself, not to have them be heard by her apparently new enemies.

Seras steps back, before darting down the hall, muttering to herself as her heart feels three tons heavy, breaking from the weight of it all.

* * *

Near the stroke of midnight, Seras curls up beside her coffin, contemplating her situation as her cheeks were red and wet. On the floor, she holds her arms together with her blazing red eyes trying to find the falsehoods she believes must prevail in this dreadful situation, but alas, it turns out to be very real.

"…No…it…there has to be a logical…" she mutters to herself in despair, "there has to be some explanation for this all. It can't be real, but…it's as if it is, but why? How can she believe that? She can't believe that, she'd never…"

Then, a dreadful thought came up in her mind, telling her a conclusion to this tale of treachery that seemed so harsh and illogical in the hole. She never thought that she'd stoop so low, she'd never thought she'd have such thoughts of her superior, but there it was, the single conclusion that would pierce her brain with a great bellow: **Kill Sir Integra**!

She sits up, clutching her head and crying in disbelief of her own mentality. "No…I won't kill her, there has to be a reason for this…treachery! Clone, mind control, blackmail, anything!" Seras shakes her head and thrusts her fists down, wanting to scream so much but was afraid of being discovered by Integra.

Seras looks up at the ceiling, looking quite defeated and miserable at the only thing to keep safety in Britain was the unthinkable. In her own mind, she was convinced that this was the only way, even if it was the most horrible thing to do.

She helps herself up, standing in her little room, dejected and alone from the truth of this horrible situation. Seras couldn't believe it, but not even her third eye could see another way, this was fact.

The Draculina opens the door to her home, then taking a dark trek up the stairs as silently as she could, not to alert anyone of the deed she will be forced to commit against her moral code.

Seras climbs up the stairs to the halls, looking around as she slowly approaches the door to her Sir Integra's room, pressing her gloved hand on it so gently before taking her other hand and twisting the knob purposely sluggishly.

The vampiress pushes the door open, revealing to her the room she discovered that frame that held Integra's new love of fascism. Seras turns her head to Integra's location, seeing her in her blue nightwear and nestled up in her covers.

Sir Integra was deep in her sleep, her eye shut as she rests her head on her pillow with her golden hair parting across the silk gracefully. Her lips were slightly open with a calm breath seeping from them with every soft heave of her chest, her neck bare and calling to Seras like an invitation to dine on her.

However, Seras was still human at heart, and refused those urges and walked silently to her with a deep sadness in her eyes as she walked to the right side of her bed. Seras grabs one of the pillows, looking it in her hands as her blue eyes looked down with regret and a wet drop of salty water ran down her cheek.

"…I didn't want to…believe it, sir," she said quietly, wanting to say this but making sure she didn't hear, "I didn't want to believe you'd betray us…that you'd end up…like Walter. Even when I saw the picture, even when I heard you talking to Griffin. I don't understand why…why you'd ever consider that, even when I constantly doubt it…still…"

She gulps her sadness and says, "But I can no longer delay it, and I feel this is the only way, the only way to stop you from destroying everything. There is nothing more…I can do to stop thinking it, sir. I'm sorry."

"I'm so very sorry," was her conclusion, which preceded her next action: moving the pillow closer to Integra's face as she slept. The Police Girl would shove the suffocating fabric tightly and roughly, which awakened Integra almost instantly.

It was hard, but Seras was able to continue with her assault, even when Integra began struggling wildly against her attack. Seras would tear up when she heard Sir Integra's grunts and muffled yells, watching as her feet kicks and her hands grip and scratch Seras' arms, beating her fists at them as hard as possible.

Subconsciously and almost hypnotically, Seras would swiftly jump into bed and kneel over Integra, slamming her hand on the pillow to keep it tight on her with her other hand gripping Integra's wrist. Seras saw her hand try to reach under the pillow comforting Hellsing's head, with Integra's other hand reaching at Seras with arched fingers that scratched her face, mixing blood with tears.

"Guffuhn! Guffuhn!" would be the muffled yells of Sir Integra, but those calls to her idea of Seras' identity would start to die, with those grunts and yells getting quieter and Seras began hearing the gasping of air under that breath-taking pillow.

Seras couldn't stop herself, not now, not after this, there was no going back. She can't stop her attack, as if she was compelled, as if the only conclusion in her head was to kill Integra for the good of Hellsing Organization.

Thankfully, to her and to her victim, a great force pushed her roughly from Integra. Seras cried out as she was thrusted at the wall in bullet speed, slamming against the wall in a great crash.

Slouching on the floor, she looks up to see her master stand there next to the bed, staring at her with only those orange glasses glowing so brightly without expression.

"Griffin!" shouted Integra, sitting up on her bed, sweating heavily as she breaths heavily and sees Seras against the wall, realizing that she was the culprit all this time.

"…Seras?" she breaths out in shock, her eye wide open as Alucard stomps away from her master to his fledgling. Seras looks at him in fright as he gets closer and towers over her, looking giant from where she was.

"Why did you attack Sir Integra, Police Girl," demanded Alucard with a trembling growl, "if you were anyone else…you'd be dead, so answer me. Now."

"Muh-master…" she breaths out to him, "I'm…I'm sorry…I…"

"Answer!" he demands angrily, his sharp teeth visible in his fury that made Seras jump slightly from the outburst.

"I…it's Integra…master," she began with a tremble, "she's…she's working with the Detective, I heard her, with Griffin."

This answer caused Integra to look at Seras with disgust and confusion, not understanding a word before saying with little breath, "That…what on Earth are you talking about? This is bloody nonsense!"

"I heard it!" called out Seras in tears, "I heard you talk to Griffin about how you had him speak to the Detective! Hoping you and-"

"Enough!" snapped Alucard, then hissing in controlled rage, "How dare you accuse her of such things, you do not know her like I do, otherwise you'd never disbelieve her loyalties and go to such…paranoid lengths!"

"But I saw it!" she interjected loudly.

"Saw what? What are you talking about?" yelled out Integra, desperate to get an answer for Seras' insane actions.

"In the dresser, you have a frame, and it is the Ingsoc Symbol!" desperately explains Seras with her eyes tight shut, "I saw it, I saw it in there, I saw you looking at it!" To add with that ramble, she points her finger at said dresser with a quaking hand.

Integra darts her head at the dresser, then back at Seras, before climbing out of bed as her vampire servant continues to gaze at his fledgling, keeping an eye on her during such a controversy.

Integra hesitantly opens the drawer, the reaching into it and holding a frame in her hand, gazing into it as Seras stares at her as Integra looks at it with questions in her mind about Seras' own words over it.

"Let me see it, master," breaths out Alucard. Integra looks over for a moment, returning to her photo before complying and handing her vampire servant the photoframe without hesitation.

Alucard looks at the frame with a deep frown, scanning it as Seras looks up at him with sorrow and regret, but was forced to see her actions justifiable all the same. "Do…do you see master? Do you see it?"

"It's not what you think, Police Girl," he growls back at her, "you have been mistaken. You have been lied to."

"What are you talking about!?" snaps back Seras desperately, "Can't you see it! It's the V! I know what it looks like! I saw it on Noble's Isle."

Alucard tosses the frame on Seras' lap, with his glare now visible as he growls out, "Look! See for yourself! There is nothing ignorant about it! You have been lied to!"

Seras looks at him with fear, moving her eyes down to see that frame again, and still seeing Ingsoc's logo, seeing the hands and the letters underneath with that wicked letter under them.

"What you see is the truth, Police Girl!" he growls again, "Accept it! Do you understand!"

Seras' mind began to fall apart, forcing her to get more and more paranoid against her will as she began concluding that Alucard, her own master, has betrayed everything he has stood for and has joined with the New Millennium. It didn't make sense, but she came to that conclusion over and over without a second doubt and without hesitation.

As she stared down at the photo, Alucard sighed with his frown deep. The No-Life King slowly takes his hat off, kneeling down and placing his hat against his breast and another on her shoulder. Like a father, he says her name with calmness in his dark voice.

"Seras…"

Before he could continue, the deeply unreasonable Seras Victoria slashes at her master with her glowing red tendril of an arm. The surprised Count is flung through the room by her strength, slamming against the wall and falling to the floor, knocked for six.

As Integra watches her Count fly and bash against the wall by the confused Seras, the vampiress would swiftly climb to her feet and rush out of the room, breathing heavily as she desperately tried to escape them all.

"Seras!" she'd hear Integra call out to her, but Seras couldn't turn back, for her mind was certain that Alucard would kill her for that act of treason, even when her heart bleeds out from what she did.

Frantic to get away, she eyes the window at the end of the hall, even as she heard the calls to her name from both her master and Sir Integra herself. With a scream of irrationality, she bursts out of the window with glass embedding her arms and legs, slamming into the asphalt foot-first.

Bleeding out, she ignores it as she breaths like some rabid woodland animal and makes her way to the gate in break-neck speed, leaving a trail of red light as her heart and her mind began drumming rapidly from her madness.

As she ran, covered in slashes and blood, she sees the gate open as someone walks towards her calmly with hands in his pockets, wearing a black suit with his tie waving in the wind with a small light emanating from his cigarette.

"Bond! Help! Help!" she called out, slowing down and running at him, breathing frantically as she got closer and closer to the agent. Sadly, she would not find solace in his company, only to stop and watch with horror as the Double-O pulls a shining gun from his pocket.

He points it right at her and without hesitation, shoots her in the head. Seras watches as that bullet shoots through her eye and out the back of her skull, crying out as she is thrusted back and slammed right onto the pavement.

Her vision starts to die, as she lays there in a puddle of her own blood as if without life again. Seras groans and hears shouts of anger from Sir Integra, and strangely, Quatermain…

* * *

**Greyfriars Academy, Kent**

Wandering the hallways was the light of a lantern, Headmaster Bunter silently steps through them with a worried gaze, looking through every corner in case someone already found out about the hidden notes of the Detective.

However, he wasn't sure if he would be hunted by the New Millennium or his own government. Bunter would walk up the stairs with a frightful huff, trying to get into his office as fast as his fat legs could take him.

Bunter would see something that would tilt his head when he got to the next hall, seeing a sliver of light from the open door of the Detective's Study. Stepping closer, he asks out, "C-Conan? Is that you?" calls out Bunter as he walks to the office carefully, "Luh-looking for more information about our Detective foe? I…I'm not sure what you are going to find, we cleaned it up as much-"

Bunter would stop when he saw to his dismay and terror the Detective, sitting at his old desk and clumping his documents together neatly, along with the older ones of Millennium as well as the letter from Mycroft Holmes. The Detective stops and stares at the terrified Bunter for a moment, only to return stacking his documents together as Bunter stares at him with his brow seeping with sweat.

"…The boy…discovered them, on his own," Bunter let out, "he is quite the effective detective, I hardly even helped, he's that good. I dare say that he is just as good as…well…"

The Detective replied by giving Bunter that cold glare that was constant on his blank face, glancing at him as he patted the end of the pile of documents on the desk before reaching into his coat.

As the Detective would pull out a yellow folder, Bunter would ask him with a nervous smile, "You…you're not going to…kill me, are you?"

As the Detective stuffs the papers in the folder, he looks at Bunter for a moment, and as he slips the folder back into his coat, he growls back calmly, "Not at all, Billy. Not at all."

Bunter winces and backs away from the door as the Detective gets up from his old chair, continuing with, "That would be horribly rude, would it not? I mean, we have been good friends during my tenure under Big Brother's Big Boot."

The phantasmal cyborg walks to the door, staring at the nervous Bunter some more as he strolls calmly. He then says to him coolly, "I shall let you live, contact those cowardly toads if you wish, it doesn't matter at all. They can't stop the inevitable, they are all going to die and Ingsoc will return with a vengeance, doing what the Major could never do and chose not to do: Take what is rightfully ours."

With those parting words, Headmaster Billy Bunter watches with a sweating unease as that vile phantom walks down the dark halls of Greyfriars calmly without fear. Bunter rests his back against the wall, clutching his chest with relief that he survived an encounter with that devil who once was a knight for the English government, apparently betrayed and demonized…

* * *

Seras opens her eyes, seeing a bright sky up ahead with butterflies fluttering happily as she lays in the warm green grass. With a confused grunt, Seras sits up and looks around to see herself in the middle of an endless plain with the sun shining brightly in the sky.

Seras looks to her right, and sees a disembodied arm, grey skinned with puncture marks, skipping with its fingers across the plains without care as Seras would watch it skip across the fields so bizarrely.

"…Was that…the Test fellow's arm?" she breaths out in confusion.

"Yes, it was."

She whips her head to the direction of the words, looking to see the Spirit of Harkonnen has returned, sitting there at a long table facing horizontally from her. He was floating in the middle of that long pink table, floating like a bee and apparently not alone.

The Spirit was accompanied by a whole group of Velociraptors, sitting at the table wearing top hats and monocles as they began drinking tea ever so calmly and elegantly. The raptors would stare at her with those red slitted eyes, drinking their black tea with a gentlemanly fashion.

"It is good to see you again, Seras Victoria," booms out Harkonnen calmly, "we have much to disc-"

"AIIIIIEEE!" she replies, running around with her arms flapping from behind and her legs swiftly taking her around the plains.

"Wait! Stop running! Why do you always fear me, Seras!?" shouts out Harkonnen desperately as the raptors continue to stare at her emotionlessly, "I am not going to harm you! Stop running! I just want to help you!"

Seras stops, turns her head and looks at him with a quivering lip. "I thought you'd be angry at me, after what I did," she whines back at Harkonnen, "It was…quite horrid."

From one of the tea cups, rose both Quatermain and Sir Integra, small and tiny as they stare at Seras with annoyance. "It was foolish, but it wasn't your fault, you silly tomboy!" grumbles Quatermain.

"Even so, I still can't believe you tried to kill me!" added Integra.

Seras looked as if she was going to cry, her lip quivering as she whimpers in shame. Harkonnen grabs the tea cup, throwing it behind his back with Integra and Leonard shouting out in shock as they fly through the sky.

"Seras, your mind has been invaded by a force so vile," cryptically stated Harkonnen, "a force that has, well, forced you to do evil things to your friends, to believe evil things, and to do irrational things…that are evil!"

"My mind has been invaded! Nooooo!" she yells out in terror, grabbing her head and running around once again much to Harkonnen's displeasure.

Thrashing his arms in the air, he calls out desperately as the raptors care so little by her terror, "No! Calm down! It's alright! We can fix this! Just listen to me and we can get rid of this evil force! Stop! Stop! STOP!"

Seras stops, looking back at him nervously looking for answers from the spirit of her weapon, turning to him slowly and staring at him with a whimper. "What…what is this evil force?"

"He waits for you, for he wishes to see you, Seras," explains Harkonnen, pointing at Seras and continuing darkly, "just behind that door, he waits."

As Seras turns her head to where he pointed, the sky turns grey and Harkonnen and the raptors swiftly disappear from her presence. She sees a large square structure, colored grey with a large black-wood door at her presence.

Walking to it, she reaches her hand to the gold knob of the door and twists it slowly. Seras pushes the door open with an echoic creak, revealing a black void that compelled her to step inside the dark room.

"What…is anyone in there?" she calls out into the room, stepping inside as she begins to see a ceiling light show itself with a squat and fat figure inside of the foreboding hell she wandered into.

"Seras…my Seras…I am glad you have come."

* * *

That voice was like the chill of winter hitting her skin, hoping that she would never hear the voice of Hanko Caligari again after Noble's Isle. When she got closer, she'd see Caligari in the middle of a dimly lit room with yellow walls and a wooden floor. He was standing on a strip of green carpet, holding a golf club in hand as he puts a golfball across the strip and missing a hole on the floor by a good ten inches.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded with hate, glaring at him with extreme hatred, "I bested you, I resisted your mind control and…" She stopped when she realized the horrid truth, that she failed after all.

Hanko walked over to her, smiling softly with the golf club in hand, and saying to her with that dark calm hiss of his, "I usually just have to hypnotize my victims with simple words and a silent environment, but a vampire, with all those silly souls and morose memories in the way, it is quite difficult."

With that club resting against his squishy fat shoulder, "So, I gave you my blood, and my memory would do the rest, giving you the truth that Ingsoc was the best governmental mind frame in the world. All we needed you to do was kill your insufferable superior, but it seems Alucard was…too much to handle, hm?"

"Even so, I would never act like that!" she snapped back, her eyes blazing red, "I wouldn't act so erratic, I wouldn't jump to such…conclusions! To do such horrible things to my loved ones!"

"That's why I…tweaked your personality by just a pinch!" he squeaked playfully, "Just to make sure you were so susceptible to killing Sir Integra…and among other things…" He finishes his statement with a quivering lip and a shaky whisper, "…afterwards."

Seras steps back in disgust, barring her sharp teeth at Caligari and growling hatefully at the fat little man, "Listen to me, you freak, I will never be yours. I am not a slave to be controlled!"

"Really, hm?" egged Caligari, placing his club against the wall, staring at Seras in a way that greatly disturbed her, "You are not a slave? Do you not owe your life, your entire being of existence to Alucard? A great man once said, "_**A man chooses…a slave obeys**_", and you obey…you never choose…my sweet Seras."

"I chose to be a vampire, Caligari," she growls back at the despicable hypnotist, "I chose to fight against ugly monsters like you and your own master. I chose to be a police officer, and a vampire hunter, and many other things that oppose you and your little organization. I am no slave, and you will never have me, you will never use me again."

"Serassss…my Serasss…" he hisses calmly as footsteps were heard from behind the small mentalist, "you can't defy me, we were meant to be. I saw your memories, I saw your past, and I feel for you, my beautiful Seras Victoria. I-"

Suddenly, brown gloves on a tan arm plop on Hanko's shoulders, jiggling lightly with a light flap as he looks to his side with shock and confusion. "Hey, fatso, that's my girl," chuckles a familiar voice.

As Seras watches with a lot of surprise and joy, Caligari screams as he is thrown to the floor by the unknown person. When Hanko's blubbery body hits the floor, the walls and floor crack apart and scatter into dust to reveal the shining sun and the green fields as the attacker is revealed to Seras Victoria.

"Pip?" breaths out Seras, then calling out in relief, "Pip!"

As Caligari trembles on the grass, Pip Bernadotte kneels down and grabs the back of Hanko's pajama-like outfit with a falsly-welcoming grin with his eye staring down at his frightened shape. "No one messes with my girl's head, you fat midget, and besides, you are a reaaal creep."

And so, he forces the whimpering Caligari to his feet and wraps his arm around his throat as another plants itself on the top of Hanko's bald head.

As Caligari squealed and struggled, Seras would instantly yell out with annoyance, "Where have you been!? Where were you when that Detective bloke was treating me like his red-headed step-child!?"

Pip replies with a nervous smile and a happy shutting of his eye, and says to her, "I tried calling out to you, but you didn't hear me."

Seras pouts and crosses her arms, "Just like you, making excuses, hmmm?"

"I'm not!" chuckled Pip with a nervous laugh, "I really did! Next time for sure I'll be there, trust me, kitten."

Seras rolls her eyes and smiles gently at him, "Alright, alright, but next time this happens, I'm gonna give you a good wopping, capiche?"

"Capiche, mounsher!" laughs Pip, stopping and looking down to see Caligari gnawing on his arm like an angry child as tears run down his fat cheeks. "Oh! You wanna be like that, eh? That's it, ya chubby goblin, I'm ending you now!"

Caligari screeches out fearfully as Pip grips his head with devilish delight, and then with a great push, snaps Caligari's fat neck swiftly. Pip Bernadotte then drops Caligari's body on the grass, with his fat body shaking heavily like jelly with his eyes pitch white and his lips pursed as slobber drips from his mouth.

"He isn't dead, but he won't be screwing around with your beautiful mind anymore," sighed Pip, resting his hand on her shoulder with success, "and if he gets out of it, I'll make sure I'll be there to kick his fat ass, mounsher."

"Thanks Pip, thank you," she sighs back with happiness, nodding as the sound of a bee buzzing around next to her. Both turn to see the Spirit of Harkonnen float next to her, sporting such a happy smile as they both look at him with distaste.

"…Who in the fucking hells is that man?" would be Pip's response to the Spirit.

"WAKE UP!" roars Harkonnen, quite suddenly and much to the fear of both Pip and Seras, both screaming in terror of the spirit and his booming voice.

* * *

Seras feels the warm hand of someone's hand rubbing against her face, so gentle and caring with her eyes opening to dim light in a white room. Seras would find herself in the infirmary of Hellsing, with her being greeted by the white walls and Sir Integra standing beside her.

Seras would look at her with her blue eyes wide with shock, quickly looking away as Integra began petting her gold hair carefully. Seras' was fixated on the blood-pack near the bed, connected into her mouth by a long red tube. "It's alright, Seras…I already know what happened," she cooed to her, "it was Caligari, wasn't it."

Seras turns to her and lets out, "…How…how did you know, sir?"

"Bond…told us everything," hissed a calm yet chilling voice, with Seras looking to see Alucard in the shadows. As soon as she spotted him, her master would step into the light, smiling down at her and saying to his fledgling, "It is good to see you back, Police Girl."

"You…you're not angry?" whimpered Seras.

"No, no I am not," responded Alucard fatherly.

Seras then pauses, before yelling out with frustration, "Wait! I remember Bond shooting me!"

"Uhm, yes…I did." The voice had Seras look at the wall, seeing James Bond himself slouching against the wall and sitting on a stool. He sighs and says to her, "I…thought you were going to attack me, you were irrational, so I…did what I had to do."

James then faces her, calmly smiling as if he did nothing wrong and showing Seras his right eye swollen and black by a quick and, as of yet, unknown pound.

"Out in the hallway, Bond," growls Integra harshly, "I would like to have a word with you." James nods and gets up from the chair, walking away with a mumble under his breath.

"What happened to his eye?" asked Seras curiously, turning to Alucard and Integra.

"Quatermain, Seras," responds Integra with a smile, "when Bond shot you, he flew into a rage and knocked Bond out cold. Alucard had to hold him back from stomping on his unconscious form."

Seras watched as Integra reached down and patted her hair again, saying to her friend and servant carefully, "I think my blood has done good work for you, so don't spend the rest of your time resting, understand."

"Eh, yes sir," Seras responds, smiling happily with a swift nod. Integra smiles back, turning and walking to the door as Seras turns to her master and asks, "Master, where is Quatermain?"

"He returned to his Manor, in Basildon," replied Alucard, "but he did give his regards to your health before he returned."

* * *

When Integra enters the hall, she'd see James Bond resting his back against the wall rubbing his aching chin. "Fucking hell…it's still throbbing," grumbles James spitefully, "never should have hired that sod-off."

"If he didn't slug you, Bond, I would have, or, better yet, Alucard," hissed Integra spitefully, "you are a lying bastard, she was calling for help, and you shot her in cold blood. If it wasn't for your anonymous "M", I'd have Alucard dispose of your insufferable existence all-together."

James glares with distaste at Integra, scowling with his eye throbbing in pain, "Be that as it may, woman, I am still technically your handler, and whether you like it or not, I'm staying. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Don't you dare talk to me like I'm one of your…cheap harlots you pick up on a mission only to drop afterwards," growls Integra with her teeth barred with hate, "I am the Hellsing Organization's leader, my family has been protecting Britain from evil for a hundred years. I only agreed to your League because of this Detective and his vile New Millennium!"

With a deep breath, she finishes her berating of the uneasy Mr. Bond, and points out, "But you didn't come to check on Seras Victoria's condition, that would be out of character of you. So why are you here, Bond?"

James looks away, then says to Sir Integra with a calm frown, "…The other Doulbe-O-Sevens have…located the rendezvous point, we have discovered where exactly The Detective lost his Notes of the Cavorite."

Integra looks at him with shock, before calming down and nodding, "So, where is it?"

"Paris, it was in Paris," explains James calmly, "apparently the New Millennium was transporting them to a construction site, and were ambushed by the third party, but the ones the other Double-O's interrogated are not sure who it exactly was."

"I see…" breaths out Integra, rubbing her chin calmly before glaring at Bond and saying to him, "very well then, the League will be heading to Paris in three days. Anything more can you tell me?"

"Only that the third party is…very aggressive, and that it has caused problems with this Millennium and the past Millennium before," responds Bond quietly, "I'll…let you know when we have more to go on about."

With that, he says, "Until then, good-day" and walks away from her with a slouch and a hand still caressing his sore cheek. Integra watches as the untrusting sociopath wanders from her back to his superior, back to the person who hides from her and her vampire.

Integra was displeased by how this League is turning out for her, having one attempt to murder her intently, another threaten her by his presence, and another forced to do so against her will. All she hoped that Jimmy Kudo would be able to find anything about the Detective and the unknown M that lords over her enigmatically.

* * *

**Headmaster's Office, Greyfriars**

Bunter sits at his brown mahogany desk, looking out the window and staring out across the yard of his school with terror and worry. He spins slightly to his desk, looking at his bright red telephone with his fingers tapping his fat chin nervously.

He hesitates, unsure if the Detective would keep his promise of sparing him if he were to notify someone of his presence in England once more. However, Bunter would muster his little courage and lay his hand on the phone, sliding forward closer to the telephone and began pressing on the dial hurriedly.

Bunter waits, hearing the tone of the dial and sits there with a slouch of misery. He waits until he hears the voice of the person he was trying to get a hold of, his heart rising when he hears the voice of M.

"Hello, this is Bunter…Billy Bunter," replies Bunter, sliding to the window and replying to M, "Yes…groovy speaking with you too, sir, but…I'm afraid I have something to…tell you. It's the Detective…he showed up…here…in Greyfriars."

Listening to M's response, Bunter looks around his office for a possible intruder that never came, before saying to M, "No, I'm fine, but the Detective took notes left over…including notes I didn't find…ones more detailed about his allegiances to Millennium and…his identity."

Bunter slouches on his chair, responding to the inquisitive M, "No…Yes, I…I understand…your welcome…check in the mail? Thank you, thank you..."

He rises from his seat lightly and barks hurriedly, "Wait! There is…one more thing I forgot. The Japanese Detective, Jimmy Kudo, discovered them, but…"

Bunter grunts and listens, tapping his chin again and responding desperately, "No…but he has a hunch…however, he didn't discover all of the notes, the ones I hid under the bookcase…yes, the more_ detailed _ones."

After hearing the parting words of the mysterious M, Bunter concludes with a shaky goodbye and places the phone back down on the slot silently. The frightful headmaster swirls his chair back to face the large window overlooking his academy, all with a sweating brow and a quiver of his lips, knowing how vile and wicked Millennium is in heart, no matter what ideology they follow.

* * *

**The Banana Slug: You guys wanna know who The Detective truly is? You want me to spoil it right here? Right now?**

…**Alright.**

…**Here it is.**

…**Its Ray Finkle. And that means Dan Marino is M. :I**


End file.
